Reluctant Hostility
by Midnight113
Summary: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T
1. Keeping Promises

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G.**

_***A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!***_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Keeping Promises**

**"~*~"**

**''-''**

**'-'**

"_I can't do long distance relationships Gabriella, that's not the type of guy I am." _

"_What are you saying?" _

"_I think we should end this before it gets anymore serious, before we get attached more then we already are to each other." _

"_You're not serious? Troy, you can't just say that you want to end this just like that. I promise I'll -"_

"_Look Gabriella, it's been great while it lasted. And for a while, I really thought we had something but… it's not working out. We can't do this from across the country and I don't think I want to. So I'm gonna go, but I… good luck with everything." _

* * *

Three Months Later…

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly as her hand rested on the wooden handle, inhaling the sweet scent of the cool air around her. She hesitated pulling the door towards her, instead focusing on the memory that she had been replaying over and over again in her mind. For the last three months she had stayed and cared for her mom in Albuquerque. The surgery had been successful and so had Maria's recovery from the thyroid cancer. She still needed to take medication for it and some tests still needed to be performed but other than that, Maria Montez had beaten it.

Once her mom had started to feel even an ounce like her old self, she had immediately tried to convince Gabriella of her improvement, hoping she would agree and finally take some time for herself after three months. While Gabriella had been in New Mexico, she had decided to take some classes at University of Albuquerque. Her mother had assumed these courses would revolve around criminal justice but was instead pleasantly surprised when Gabriella revealed they were creative writing courses. Feeling guilty with the way Gabriella had been working herself into the ground for the past few months, Maria had taken it upon herself to talk her daughter into taking a little trip now that she was feeling better and that her course was finished. Sensing that her mother was right, Gabriella had finally agreed before packing up her duffel bag and heading for the one place she knew she had to go.

No matter how hard she had tried though, Troy Bolton always managed to invade her thoughts regardless of where she was and what she was doing. The past few months without him had been harder on her than she could have ever thought possible. After listening to him break up with her over the phone, Gabriella had told herself that right after her mom's surgery she would call him and explain everything. She knew the chances of him believing her would be slim but she had to try.

So after a long talk with Dr. Anderson while her mother was recuperating from surgery, Gabriella had dialed Troy's number. She waited for him to pick up but he never did. She had tried him back the next day but instead, it had gone straight to voicemail. After a week of calling him everyday and leaving voicemails for him to call her back, Gabriella had finally given up when the final call she had made informed her that the number she had been trying to reach was no longer in service.

Letting the regret and guilt inside her wash away, she cleared her mind and heart. Taking another deep breath to soothe her nerves, she pulled open the large glass door and stepped through the threshold. Her duffel bag hung loosely at her side, slung over her shoulder as she cautiously entered.

The familiar scent of paper and wood clawed at her senses, sparking that hint of recognition deep within the recesses of her mind as she walked further into the store. She was amazed at just how unchanged the atmosphere was, every little detail exactly as she remembered right down to the cherry wooden shelves and gray carpet. The only hint of transformation that had taken place was reflected in the many new interesting book titles sprawled out across the table displays. Moving around the table, her eyes scanned the room as she allowed herself to take in every memory that flooded back to her. It was as if the dam she had created to block it out had finally broken into millions of pieces, letting the memories leak through and torment her. Her eyes lingered on one particular bookshelf as she recalled the first kiss she had ever shared with Troy. Feeling a hint of sharp pain stab through her, Gabriella averted her eyes and blocked out the thought. Relief seeped through her when she finally spotted who was standing behind a tower of books on the countertop ahead of her. Taking a step forward, Gabriella dropped the duffel bag to the floor next to her and lifted a few books from the pile, moving them to the side to reveal her bright smiling face.

The woman on the other side of the pile looked up from her cataloging and furrowed her brow. "Gabriella?"

Sending her old friend a shy smile, Gabriella gave a small wave. "Hey Tay, long time no see."

She watched anxiously, waiting to see how Taylor would respond to her sudden appearance and smiled once Taylor broke out into a wide grin.

"Gabs!" Moving around the counter, she engulfed Gabriella in a firm, tight hug, nearly knocking both petite women over. "Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in ages, why didn't you return my text?" Taylor scolded, pulling back and placing her hands on her hips.

Giving a light chuckle, Gabriella sent her a sad smile. "I know, I'm a bad friend but… I wanted to surprise everyone."

Taylor's mock anger disappeared as she moved in to hug Gabriella once more. "Well this is some surprise. How are you? How's U of A?"

Gabriella had called all of her friends after her mother's surgery… not yet wanting to tell them about her mother's condition before she told Troy. So for the time being, she had told everyone the same story about her mom losing her job. With her recent visit back though, she planned to rectify that and finally tell everyone the truth.

"I'm doing good, and the couple classes I'm taking are just what I needed while I was back home. I'm just glad Harvard let me transfer my credits there, or at least the ones I had." Gabriella shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"That's great Gabriella, I'm glad. What about your mom? Did she find a job yet?" Taylor asked, folding her arms as she mimicked Gabriella's stance across from her.

Feeling the shame of lying to everyone, Gabriella sunk down slightly and sighed. "About that, I have a confession to make."

"Uh oh." Taylor added.

"Yeah, I uh… my mom never actually lost her job." Taylor tilted her head curiously and nodded slowly.

"Okay… so then why did you leave?"

"She's sick, she has thyroid cancer and that's why I had to leave so quickly."

Taylor's face widened in shock. "Are you serious, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing a lot better actually. The surgery went well and now that she's feeling like her old self, she told me I should come back and visit everyone so… here I am." Gabriella widened her arms to emphasize her point.

Taylor bit the inside of her cheek, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Wow, Gabs. I had no idea." She shook her head, looking down at her feet and then back up. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Gabriella looked down at the gray carpet and sighed, running a hand through her long black curls. "I didn't want Troy to find out, he's… been through a lot of stuff in the past and I didn't want him to have to deal with anymore than he had to. Not after he had just met my mom and had grown so fond of her." Gabriella's voice quieted as she finished her explanation. "Looking back now, I think it's the biggest mistake I've ever made." She admitted sadly.

Taylor nodded in understanding, moving forward to give her another half hug. "Well if you did it with the best intentions, who is anyone to judge right?"

"Taylor? Please don't tell him what I just told you. I came back to make things right again between us, I have to tell him the truth." Gabriella explained, looking her friend right in the eye.

"Oh, so you came back just for him huh?" Taylor teased with a wink. "Nah, don't worry Gabs. I won't say anything."

"Thank you." Gabriella let out a breath of relief and looked around the dead store. "So… is he here?"

Taylor shook her head. "Nope, it's his day off. I'm in charge now. The new girl is in the back taking her break while I finish with this inventory." Taylor motioned to the pile of books on the counter.

Gabriella's eyes moved down over the name tag pinned to Taylor's blouse and smiled as she scanned over the words, 'assistant manager'. "Tay, you did it!"

Taylor looked down to see what Gabriella was staring at and smiled. "Yeah, last month. It wasn't that hard either." She joked, rolling her eyes.

"Congrats Tay, so how's business been?" Just as Taylor was about to respond, a girl's voice boomed from behind.

"Hey Taylor… is it alright if I… Gabriella?"

Looking past Taylor's head, Gabriella furrowed her brow and focused on the little brunette who was standing next to a bookshelf. "Kelsi?"

"Gabriella, you're here!" The petite woman responded loudly with a laugh, walking around the counter to give her a big hug. "How've you been?"

Gabriella returned the gesture with a bright smile. "I've been good, what about you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kelsi replied, "Eh… same old. Why haven't you been responding to my text messages!" She shouted in mock anger. "I've had to ask Ryan to ask Sharpay what's been going on with you lately and even then she's been very vague with her responses." Kelsi frowned, folding her arms.

"I know," Gabriella sighed, rubbing her arms as she stared at Kelsi's questioning gaze. "I've just been so busy and... it's complicated." She trailed off. "Speaking of Ryan though, how have you guys been?" She asked.

"Oh… " Kelsi's face lit up at that. "He finally told me he loves me." She announced happily, hopping up to sit on top of the counter.

"Really? When?" Gabriella asked her old roommate.

"Last month, we went on vacation to the Bahamas and he blurted it out while we were at dinner. It was so sweet." Kelsi cooed, reminiscing.

"Yeah, disgustingly sweet." Taylor piped in, causing Kelsi to smack her arm.

"You're one to talk, how are things with you and Zeke?" Kelsi teased causing Taylor to blush and Gabriella's eyes to widen in shock.

"What? You and Zeke? When did this happen?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"About two weeks ago, it's nothing serious. We're taking it slow." Taylor mumbled.

"I never knew you two liked each other." Gabriella mused.

"Neither did we, until he baked me a chocolate crème pie when Jeremy broke up with me. That kind of sealed the deal." Taylor giggled.

"Oh of course, who would have thought huh?" Gabriella shook her head and then looked over at Kelsi. "So you work here now?"

"Yeah, Troy told me about the job and I decided it wouldn't hurt to get the extra money so I could attempt to pay off some loans." Kelsi informed her.

"Yeah… and how is Troy?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Oh he's uh… he's great." Taylor commented.

"Really?" Gabriella didn't bother to mask the disbelief in her question.

"Nope, not at all." Taylor admitted.

Gabriella sent her a small smile. "He hates me."

"Oh no he doesn't. He's just… angry."

Gabriella scoffed. "No, I'm pretty sure he hates me. And he has every right to."

"Come on, don't say that." Kelsi tried to soothe, leaning over to place a hand on Gabriella's arm.

"Yeah, why… Troy was just talking about you the other day." Taylor admitted once again.

Gabriella's ears perked up and she looked over at Taylor. "Really? What did he say?"

"Uh… well, basically he might have made a small comment about how someone didn't put the science fiction section in order properly and when I said that you were the last person to organize that section he sort of growled at me and told me not to mention your name again."

Gabriella slumped against the counter even more. "Well that's helpful."

Just as Kelsi was about to comment a voice broke through the quiet store. "Hey girls, I brought lunch."

Gabriella froze, her eyes widening as she held her breath. Her back was to the front of the store as she stood next to the counter, directly in front of Taylor and Kelsi who were both looking over her shoulder at the new male voice that had just been introduced into the room.

Gabriella kept her gaze down on the counter, feeling a slight shiver run through her body as the man who had just spoken brushed by quickly on his way to the backroom. He dropped the Chinese take out on the counter and kept walking. "I just have to go get some paperwork that I forgot to take home and then I have to go because Rufus is in the car."

The two girls watched as Troy kept walking to the backroom, waiting for the door to chime signaling that he had entered but the sound never came.

Gabriella kept her head down, the sound of his voice still echoing in her ears and reigniting the flame inside of her that never really died. Looking up slowly, she missed the nervous looks that Taylor and Kelsi shared. Instead, she focused solely on the back of Troy's head as he stilled in the middle of the store, his whole body tensing. He looked to be thinking about something and Gabriella felt herself gulp as her nerves skyrocketed through her body from her toes to the tips of her fingers.

She waited for him to turn back around and acknowledge her but he never did. She did, however, catch the way his hand moved out of his pocket and rested loosely at his side until he clenched his fist slowly. Her eyes focusing immediately on the familiar watch resting on his wrist. She felt a flicker of hope wash over her, what she would give to see his light blue eyes look at her again but instead she was met with his rigid back.

Her hopes rose again when he turned his head slightly, allowing her only a glimpse of his side profile before he bit out gruffly, "If she's not buying something in the next five minutes, make sure she leaves and then come get me." With that, he continued his walk to the back room and slammed the door shut, causing all three woman to wince.

"That went a lot better than I had imagined it would." Taylor attempted to joke.

Gabriella let out the breath she wasn't even aware she was still holding and rubbed her forehead back and forth. "Oh yeah, that went swell."

"Anybody want to fill me in, I feel a little lost." Kelsi supplied, rocking back on her balls of her feet.

After Gabriella explained quietly what had happened between her and Troy and about her mother's cancer, Kelsi had been more than understanding and sympathetic towards the situation, feeling awful for what Gabriella had gone through. Offering some comforting words to Gabriella, Kelsi had asked her where she was planning on staying.

"With Sharpay, I'm taking a taxi over there now to surprise her." Gabriella nodded. "She's already offered me room and board for free whenever I got around to getting back out here." She smiled, remembering Sharpay's words.

Kelsi nodded while Taylor made a suggestion, "Why don't you hang around for awhile, go get some coffee and I'll give you a ride? We should be out of here in a couple hours but I'm sure I can talk Troy into letting us close up early since there's no business."

Gabriella thought about it for a moment. "Alright, sounds good. I'll just be down at the café then. Give me a text if anything changes." Gabriella moved around the counter and then smiled. "I guess my five minutes is up huh?"

Taylor returned her smile with one of her own. "You know he's watching you on the surveillance cameras right?" Gabriella nodded while Taylor giggled. "Want to get something to read while you wait for me?"

Looking around, Gabriella studied the couple new releases sitting on the counter before picking one out and buying it. "Thanks. I better get out of here before he fires you both." She joked sadly, taking her bag and pointing at the take out. "Enjoy your lunch, I'll see you guys later." Gabriella waved, backing up towards the door.

"Call me later Gabriella. I miss talking to you." Kelsi admitted with a sad smile.

"I will." And with that they waved and Gabriella sent one last look up towards the spot where she knew a camera was on her. Pushing the door open, she stepped out into the nice warm, June weather and began walking away from 'The Treasure Trove'. She had only gone a few steps before she noticed something off in the distance. Grinning, she started walking towards it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Troy exited the bookstore. Walking with his paperwork in hand, he kept his gaze focused on the sidewalk as he made his way back to his truck. His thoughts were consumed with Gabriella's sudden appearance at the store. What was she doing there?

He was jolted from his thoughts when he noticed someone leaning against his truck. Troy observed the same backside from before now leaning up and scratching Rufus' head through the open window. Letting out a sigh, Troy stopped walking, preparing to turn and walk back to the store but then remembering Rufus was waiting for him, decided to tough it out and keep walking.

As he neared his truck, he watched Gabriella rubbing Rufus through the window, cooing silently at him. The dog who was no longer the small puppy he once was, wagged his tail excitingly as he licked her hand all over, obviously recognizing her after her short absence.

Gabriella watched as Rufus' attention moved past her, sensing the dog was looking at its owner, Gabriella turned around and finally was met with those bright blue ceruleans she had been dreaming of for the past three months.

Troy immediately froze in place a few feet from her, his eyes boring into her own. He tried not to let his gaze scan her body, instead focusing all his attention on moving past her. Making sure there was no contact, he reached for his door but she moved quickly to the side and blocked him before he could get his hand around the handle. Troy leaped back before his hand could come in contact with her, almost as if he had come too close to getting burned.

Gabriella gave him an incredulous stare before leaning back against the door and folding her arms. "We need to talk."

Troy raised an eyebrow, secretly noting that this was the first thing she had said to him in three months. Feeling a need to get away from her, he tightened his paperwork under his armpit and clenched his jaw. "Move." He gruffly boasted, hoping it would get her to do his bidding.

Gabriella tilted her head innocently. "Finally, he speaks to me."

Troy's anger skyrocketed as he moved forward slightly trying to intimidate her. "Move." He repeated.

"I did not just fly across the country for you to ignore me. We need to talk Troy, it's important."

Noticing she had shifted slightly, he reached for his car and then pulled his hand back when she blocked him again. "Fuck!" He seethed, moving back away from her.

Gabriella wanted to laugh at the situation, she was merely controlling him by standing in his way. She never would have guessed that she had the power to make him fear touching her. After thinking about it for a moment, she frowned slightly realizing how awful that thought was... he was afraid of touching her.

"Stop being so immature and move out of my way." He barked out at her, completely frustrated now and showing it.

"Oh I'm immature, what would you call that little stunt before in the bookstore? Yeah, that was real mature Troy." She scoffed. "Oh and changing your cell number just screams maturity."

Troy moved a little closer but still maintaining a safe distance, he tilted his head down so that he was eye level with her before speaking, "I don't give a shit, I'm not talking to you."

"Five minutes." She requested. "That's all. You don't have to talk, just give me five minutes."

"No." Came his curt reply.

"Troy please, I really need to-"

"Is there something wrong with your purchase?" He asked, looking down at her bag.

Gabriella furrowed her brow, following his eyes and then shook her head. "Well, no… I didn't even read it yet."

"Then there's nothing for us to talk about."

Rolling her eyes, she groaned in annoyance. "Troy come on, just get a quick coffee with me and-"

"Oh now it's coffee?"

Gabriella slouched against the truck, her face pleading. "Please?"

Troy stared at her, studying her face. Moving forward just a little more, he scowled and spoke again, more clearly this. "No, now move."

Gabriella matched his scowl with one of her own. "I'm not moving until you agree to get coffee with me so I can talk to you."

Troy was nearly shaking now. "Fine! Don't move." He walked to the side of the truck, placing his foot on the step and pulling himself over the bed of the truck, moving to the other side. In no time at all he was pulling open the passenger door and sliding in, ignoring Gabriella's evil glare through the drivers seat window as he slid across from the passenger side, being careful not to crush Rufus as he maneuvered to the other seat.

Turning the ignition, Troy listened to the truck hum to life and switched on the air conditioning, looking over at her out of the corner of his eye. Rufus licked the side of his face happily before curling himself in a ball and taking his place on the seat.

Gabriella shook her head. "You can't just ignore me Troy. You never could, even before."

Clenching his hands around the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, Troy looked over at her and hoarsely whispered, "We'll see about that."

Watching as Troy prepared to roll the window up, she replied, "Nice watch."

Troy stopped his movement for a moment before retorting, "Nice jacket." Pressing the button and closing off any further communication.

Gabriella scrunched up her nose and then looked down at her jacket, it was Troy's leather jacket she was still wearing. It was the one important thing she had brought with her and the one thing that reminded her most of him. It wasn't until she watched him pull away out of the lot when she realized that was how he had know it was her in the bookstore. He didn't even have to look at her face, the jacket, his jacket, gave her away. Giving the bookstore one last look, she began walking in the direction of the café, a small smile lighting up her face. At least he didn't completely ignore her, that alone was an improvement.

* * *

After catching up with Taylor at the café, Gabriella was finally at Sharpay's luxurious penthouse. Bidding farewell to Taylor with the promise of calling her later, she made her way to the elevator and patently rode it all the way to the top of the twenty story building.

Stepping off, she pulled open her cell phone and read off the new address that Sharpay had given her a few months ago when she had informed Gabriella of her move. Reading the number in the text, Gabriella shifted her bag over her shoulder as she approached the door. Pressing the bell, she anxiously waited for an answer, surprised when the door finally opened to reveal Chad… topless.

"Gabs?"

Gabriella opened her mouth and then shut it, deciding instead to send him a small wave and sheepish grin first. "Hey Chad."

Looking her up and down, he scratched the back of his messy afro and smiled before frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…"

"Who's at the door muffin?" Sharpay asked, peeking around Chad's buff chest before letting out an inhuman squeal of delight. "Oh my God! Gabriella!"

Gabriella smiled, opening her arms wide, "Surprise." Rushing forward, Sharpay pushed Chad out of the way so she could get by and reach her friend who she latched onto tightly, squeezing the daylights out of her. "Hey Shar… can't breathe."

"Oh, whoops." Letting out a small giggle, Sharpay pulled back to study her friend. "Look at you, you look good girl. What are you doing here, and why didn't you tell me you were coming, I would have sent Pierre to get you, I don't have a pink limo for nothing you know-"

"Pumpkin, breathe." Chad instructed calmly.

Inhaling slowly, Sharpay shut her eyes and then opened them with a cheshire cat smile. "Get in here."

Gabriella smiled while being pulled into the apartment. "I'm not interrupting anything I am?" She asked looking back at Chad's shirtless self and noticing Sharpay's pink silk robe.

"Never, Chadikins and I were just about to order pizza… why didn't you tell me you were coming I would have already ordered it." She scolded, slapping Gabriella arm playfully.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"So when we talked on the phone earlier you were already here?"

"Yeah, I was on the plane actually." She scratched her head.

"Ahh, that's why you were asking if I'd be around later. You sly dog. Well you of course are staying here with us, how long are you in town for?" Sharpay asked, taking Gabriella's bag and handing it to Chad. "Could you put this in the guest room sweetie?"

Chad leaned in a smiled sweetly, "Of course honey."

Gabriella shook her head at their sick cuteness and then sat down on the sofa. "I'm here until I talk to Troy, I hope that's okay. I can stay at a hotel if-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Sharpay put her hand up as she plopped down on the sofa, Chad reentering the room taking his spot next to her.

Chad cleared his throat, causing both girls to look over at him. "So… you plan to see Troy while you're here?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and groaned, leaning her head back against the cushions. "More like, do I plan to see him again after today."

Sharpay quirked an eyebrow while moving closer. "Are you serious, you've already crossed paths with lover boy? How did it go? What did he say? Did you-"

"Calm down Shar, is wasn't as glamorous as you think. There was no, 'fall into his arms and make up, happy ending'. She replied. "It was more, anger and avoidance."

Sharpay sulked. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, if you want to call it that. He was more interested in getting me to move out of his way and made it pretty clear he had no intention of ever seeing or talking to me again."

"I'm sure he missed you."

Gabriella shook her head. "He hates me. I have to tell him."

Chad raised an eyebrow at that and curiously leaned forward. "Tell him what?"

Looking over at Chad, Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Uh… I don't think I should tell you, you're Troy's best friend."

"That's right I am, so start talking because you're putting me in a very weird position right now, ow!" Chad looked over at Sharpay who had just smacked his arm.

"Be nice." She scolded. "This is between Gabriella and Troy, it's up to her to decide what she's going to do and who she tells what to."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Shar."

"You're welcome." She waited a moment before turning her body sideways to stare at her friend full on. "So are you going to tell Troy soon?" She asked causing Gabriella to roll her eyes.

"Yes Shar, as soon as he agrees to sit down and have a cup of coffee with me."

"Okay, good start." Sharpay hopped up and placed both of her hands on her hips. "For now, let's get you unpacked and discuss your strategy while Chad orders the pizza. Snookums, Gabriella and I want pepperoni." She declared, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her to the guest bedroom while flinging Chad's cell at him. It landed on his lap perfectly and he chuckled, picking it up to order the food.

"Alright, but I'm picking the movie this time."

Sharpay waved him away with her hand and steered Gabriella into the bedroom. "Sure you are honey." Once they were in the confines of the room she whispered, "We're watching whatever I want… he just doesn't know it yet." She winked, closing the door behind them.

Gabriella giggled, her finger subconsciously playing with the hem of the leather jacket she was still wearing. Thoughts of Troy clouded her mind as she stared blankly at her duffel bag on the bed.

It wasn't until Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of Gabriella's face, that she was lifted from her daze. "Huh?" Gabriella scratched her neck and frowned. "Sorry, I spaced for a minute… what did you say?"

"I said, are you going to try and see Troy again tomorrow?" Sharpay repeated as she opened a couple chest drawers.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, if he'll even look at me."

Sharpay sent her a sympathetic look. "I still can't believe you lied to him."

"I had to Shar. I was going to tell him, you know that. I just didn't expect him-"

"To not take your calls and change his number?" Sharpay added. "I tried to get Chad to give it to me but he wouldn't, I guess Troy doesn't trust me anymore ever since I lied to him about you being at the library all those months ago." She shrugged. "He can't stay mad forever though."

Gabriella gave light scoff, "Yeah, well you don't know him like I do."

"And let's keep it that way, shall we?" She teased, flinging some of Gabriella's clothes at her. "I don't think you'd like it if I knew him _that _well."

Gabriella giggled, as she caught the blouses and smiled. "Hey Shar? Thanks for keeping your promise and not telling anyone about my mom." Staring down at the clothes in her hands, Gabriella realized that she had kept her own promise to Troy as well. She'd told him she would come back and she did, that would have to count for something... it just had to.

Sharpay looked over at her and nodded. "I told you I would."

"I know it's just… I also know it can be hard for you to keep secrets." She added.

Sending her an incredulous look, Sharpay snorted. "Please, I can keep a secret."

"Uh huh."

"But since you brought it up, when can I tell Chad because keeping him in the dark has sucked. I've had no one to talk to about-" Once Sharpay noticed Gabriella stern look she trailed off and gave a sheepish grin. "Or we can just keep quiet about it, whichever works."

"Soon Shar, I just don't want him to hear it from Chad and since he's Troy's best friend, that makes things a little more complicated."

Letting out a sigh, she sat down on the bed. "True. So how are you planning to get around while you're here?"

"Uh… I hadn't really thought about it. I guess walking and taking a cab."

Sharpay lifted her hand to stop her friend. "Nope, wouldn't hear of it. Pierre will be at you disposal for as long as you need, much safer than a dirty cab or walking." Sharpay informed her, leaving no room for protest. "Now that we have that settled, tell me everything that happened between you and Troy boy." She asked with a hint of excitement. "What did you say, what did he say… did he ignore you?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and began recounting the day's earlier events to Sharpay, hoping that tomorrow she'd have better luck at getting him to listen to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, *waves*, how's everybody doing? So in honor of the release of Beastly (finally right?), I decided to post the beginning chapter to BH's sequel, which I've named Reluctant Hostility. I hope the title makes sense to everyone because it does to me. How was it? Any good, yes...no? Should I stop now? Let me know because I'm super anxious to hear everyone's thoughts on this story, hopefully it's good and doesn't disappoint anyone but I can't make any promises. Thank you all so much for the incredible response to the final chapter of BH, that was just beyond amazing. I know it was crazy, sudden and dramatic but that's life and I think it set up the sequel exactly how I wanted it to so let's hope I can pull it off. Reviews are always appreciated and my apologies for any grammatical errors.**

**Now, I know some of you are aware that my work was plagiarized recently, my thanks again to the person who informed me about that little situation. As a precaution I removed all of my work for the time being just because I feel leaving it exposed online leaves it pretty vulnerable, especially since I'm still a little shocked someone even bothered to steal my work. Regardless, I do love all of my stories and they do have special meanings for me since I wrote them at specific times in my life so until further notice I am keeping them down. I am not, however, going to let this little mishap deter me from continuing to write and post here on this site. You guys have been amazing and I'm not just going to stop posting because of this one incident, that wouldn't be fair to anyone and why punish you guys right? That lets the other people win and I'm not having that, I'm way too grateful for the support my stories have received to just stop. So until I feel my work has been down long enough and is protected properly (even though it's impossible to feel secure after dealing with plagiarism), I'll be posting the sequel but I won't be putting BH back up right away for several reasons just in case. I'm also aware that some of you haven't had a chance to finish reading the first one and therefore won't be able to follow this sequel which I apologize for but I just don't feel comfortable posting BH back up right now. Thanks for understanding and reading this... you guys rock! I hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. Definitely go check out Beastly if you haven't already, it was pretty good. Although, I was a little disappointed with the ending but overall it was a great romance story and Vanessa was excellent in it.**


	2. Better Luck Next Time

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_***A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!***_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Better Luck Next Time**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

Feeling a sense of déjà vu invade her body, Gabriella pulled open the large glass door and walked through into the bookstore. Her grip tightened on the bag she was carrying, as she let out a little sigh. She knew he was there, she had looked for his truck moments before and had immediately noticed the white hunk of metal sitting in its regular spot behind the store.

Gabriella was nervous, their last encounter hadn't gone to well but at least he had spoken to her, even if it was gruff spurts of dialogue. It was still something in her mind, much better than the silent treatment she had half-expected.

Today however, she had a plan. Her and Sharpay had come up with it the previous night while eating dinner and forcing Chad to watch 'Wall-E' even though he had been adamant on watching a more action packed, 'guns and explosions' type of guy film.

Walking in through the store, Gabriella looked around for any sign of her estranged ex and was instead greeted with Kelsi's face.

"Hey Kels."

Kelsi looked up from her spot cleaning the counter. "What's up Gabs?" She smiled, continuing to rub the grime off the countertop.

Lifting the bag up, she placed it on the counter and removed the book she had purchased the day before. "Actually, I was hoping I could speak to your manager." She informed her friend with a glint of humor in her eyes.

Kelsi smirked and dropped the wipe in the garbage. "Anything I could help you with miss?" She played along.

"Well you see, I have a problem with the book I purchased and was hoping I could discuss it with your manager… if he's not busy." Gabriella smirked right back.

Leaning forward a little, Kelsi whispered, "What's your plan?"

Gabriella smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "You'll see."

Kelsi nodded, ringing Troy to come out from the back room. "Good luck." Kelsi sent her a thumbs up before grabbing a swifter and going off to clean a few shelves nearby that needed dusting.

A minute had passed before Gabriella spotted his short chestnut locks come into view. Troy rounded the corner and then halted abruptly in his tracks, his eyes widening in disbelief. Gabriella watched as he cursed silently under his breath before hopping behind a shelf.

Even though he was partially hidden behind the wooden structure, Gabriella could still see him leaning his head against the bookcase, muttering under his breath as he shut his eyes tightly. Peeking his head around the object, Troy's eyes caught hers as she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers at him with a smirk.

She watched bemused as his head disappeared behind the shelf again. Suppressing a giggle, she listened to him curse quietly while pounding his forehead once more against the wood before he let out a loud sigh and moved back into clear view.

Gabriella noticed the fake smile he had plastered to his face as he neared her, she'd never seen him look more uncomfortable than he did at the moment.

"Good afternoon Miss, my name's Troy Bolton, I'm the manager of this store. What seems to be the problem?" His voice was void of any sarcasm or detest, instead he was speaking professionally, as if he'd never seen her before in his life.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, picking her book up and holding it in the air for him to see. "I bought this book yesterday and when I opened it up, I found that it had been written in."

Troy's brow furrowed curiously, he placed his palm up waiting for her to place the book in it. Gabriella obliged him, placing the paperback in his hands and making sure that her fingers brushed against his gently. The contact made Troy jump slightly, recoiling his body away from her's as he focused his attention on the book.

Lifting it up to his face, he opened the book and cleared his throat. "Where has it been written in?" He asked, making sure to not look at her.

Gabriella leaned forward a little more, she lifted her finger and moved the slim pages until she stopped on the inside of the cover. "Right there." She pointed. "See?"

Troy squinted his eyes curiously and then just as fast widened and narrowed them. In the corner of the page was the one word question, 'Coffee?'. Troy immediately scowled before slamming the book down on the counter. "What do you want me to do about it? You obviously wrote that."

Gabriella sighed. "Technically I didn't write it." She admitted, in fact it had been Sharpay who had done the dirty work since Gabriella had felt it was wrong to write in books unless they were for school.

Finally meeting her eyes, Troy's face recomposed itself. "What, are you looking for a refund or something because I'm not giving you-"

"Five minutes Troy, that's all I want."

Leaning against the counter, Troy mulled over her request and Gabriella felt a ping of hope when she noticed his eyes flash from the gray, dull shade they had been to the bright ocean cerulean she had fallen in love with.

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity before he met her eyes. "My answer is no. It was no yesterday, it's no today and it will be no tomorrow." He quipped. Gabriella looked down at the counter as he pushed the book back towards her. "Is there anything else I can help you with today Ma'am?" He asked with a fake, professional accent.

Gabriella looked up with a smile. "Tomorrow." She replied causing Troy to scrunch up his face.

"What?" He spit out disinterested, letting his eyes wander for a moment over the store before they fell back on her.

Grinning even more now, she explained, "Tomorrow, you said you would say no again tomorrow." Shaking her head, she looked down at the book on the counter before lifting her gaze to meet his again. "So you're already anticipating my return." She acknowledged making Troy roll his eyes. "Why don't you just save us both the aggravation and just agree to get coffee with me right now?"

Troy's face tensed and tightened in front of her. "If you need any further assistance, my associate Kelsi would be happy to help." He informed her before turning his back.

"Troy…" Gabriella whined pitifully as he walked away from her, slumping in defeat as the backroom door chimed.

Kelsi quickly appeared behind the counter, anxiously widening her eyes. "So… how'd it go?"

Gabriella looked up and groaned before drooping forward like a wilting flower, resting on her elbows and hitting her head on the top of the counter.

Kelsi winced, "That bad huh? Well, he's going to be leaving for lunch in a half hour, why don't you try again then?"

Gabriella quickly lifted her head from the against the wooden surface and allowed her eyes to brighten as she looked up at her friend. "That's it! Thanks Kels." She moved around and hugged her old roommate with a smile.

Kelsi patted her back, not sure how helpful she really was and smiled regardless. "Text me later to let me know how it goes." She winked.

"Okay. See ya!" Gabriella yelled, before grabbing her book on the counter and bolting out of the store.

* * *

Troy made his way towards his white truck, his stomach growling uncontrollably from hunger. It was finally lunch time and he had to eat something soon otherwise he'd faint. Twirling his keys around his finger, his mind reverted back to Gabriella's earlier appearance at the store as he walked through the small lot. He remembered the way her face had lit up when he had so stupidly commented about her likely coming back the next day to bug him. Her smile, that addicting expression, had thrown him off for the rest of the day. He hadn't been expecting the familiar look to affect him so deeply and then scowled inwardly and berated himself for thinking about her at all. She didn't deserve it, at least that's what he kept telling himself. Shaking his head, he desperately tried to clear his thoughts of the brunette and instead focused his gaze on the passing cars and trees as the wind whistled around him. Looking up at his truck as he neared it, Troy noticed something peculiar. Narrowing his eyes, he closed the distance between him and the vehicle and hung his mouth open in shock.

Gabriella was sitting in the bed of his truck with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, a small white wire trailing up along the outside of the jacket. Bobbing her head slightly, Troy's eyes followed the wire to the earbuds situated in her ears as she hummed along to the music she was listening to. Clenching his teeth tightly, Troy went to poke her but let his hand freeze in place. Dropping it quickly to the side, he cleared his throat and decided on another approach.

"Get out of my truck." He ordered, frowning when she didn't hear him. He leaned forward more so his body was hanging over the edge of the vehicle and raised his voice. "Get out of my truck!" He shouted at her face, happy when she finally opened her eyes and noticed him.

He waited patiently for her to remove the head phones from her ears, a scowl forming on his face.

"Sorry, what?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me, now get out of there." He motioned with his head for her to move and yet Gabriella only smiled, slouching down more.

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable." She commented, knowing it would get a reaction out of him.

Gritting his teeth in further frustration, Troy mumbled under his breath and looked up at the beating summer sun. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." She offered him a small smile, not catching the double meaning to his words.

Looking back at her, his eyes shifted in a scrutinizing gaze across her body. "Why?" He shook his head completely exasperated with her unyielding attempts to talk to him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You know why." She began, "I figured this would be the best way of getting your attention, seeing as you're afraid to touch me and everything." She gently reminded him, teasing him.

Troy shook his head quickly. "I'm way too hungry for this, get out of my truck." He demanded again.

"Not till you agree to get coffee." Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Widening his eyes until they practically bulged out of his head, Troy threw his hands against the truck. "Are you serious? What the fuck, I'm not getting coffee with you and that's the end of it. Now get _out_!" He emphasized the last word, making Gabriella shrink back slightly from his anger.

Not about to give in and let him have the satisfaction of getting her to leave, Gabriella shook her head in defiance. "I can't do that Troy, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

"Why should I?" He spat at her mockingly.

"Because..." She dropped her eyes for a moment to her lap and then raised them again to meet his bright blue ones before lowering her voice to just above a whisper, "I need you to."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn what you need or want or anything else, I do however want you the hell out of my truck." He felt a pang of guilt wash over him when he saw the hurt expression cross her face but just as quickly it disappeared.

Folding her arms, she shook her head again. "I'm not moving." Damn her.

Troy growled, leaning closer to her and whispering harshly. "I swear, if you don't get out I'm going to drive away with you there."

"You wouldn't." She retorted with a laugh. "You'd get pulled over."

Troy cursed, knowing she had a point before he pushed himself off of the old rusty truck and paced before her in the parking lot. He looked up at her and scowled before doing a double take. "What's so funny?" He asked, noticing she was quietly laughing.

"You… look at you." She gestured towards him with her hand. "You're making this so much harder than it has to be." She shook her head with a smile. "Just agree to get coffee and problem solved."

Troy groaned. "If I do that, then you win."

Gabriella frowned. "It's not a game Troy, I just want to talk to you. It's important, you need to hear it."

"Newsflash, I don't need to hear anything… I don't have to do anything for you."

Nodding her head quickly, she agreed. "I know, I know… just… please Troy."

He looked down at his shoes and scuffed them against the asphalt pavement of the parking lot, thinking long and hard about his options. He had to get rid of her, she'd only been there a couple days and already she was messing with his head, just like she had all those months ago when he'd first met her.

Letting out a loud sigh, Gabriella tilted her head back against the truck and spoke, "God Troy, it's just coffee. It's not like I'm asking you to kill somebody." She joked. His eyes darted suddenly to the watch on his wrist that was clearly visible as the sun reflected harshly against the glass. "I just want five minutes of your time." She coaxed and Troy allowed his face to soften just a tad.

"Why can't you just tell me whatever you have to say right here?" He inquired softly, his voice taking on a completely different tone than he had used with her recently.

"Because I want to make sure you hear me when I tell you." She pleaded with her bright hazel eyes, locking her gaze with his. Troy noticed every golden speckle of color in them as the light from the sun beamed through the inner depths of her irises, causing them to sparkle magnificently within the shades of brown. "Please." She whispered, biting her lip in that way she always had.

Pressing his palm to his temple, Troy finally let out a sigh, rubbing his hand along his face slowly. "If I agree to get coffee with you… will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes." Gabriella replied quickly, urgently.

Troy eyed her suspiciously, "You better."

"I will." She agreed.

"Alright, let's get coffee." Troy relocked his doors and began walking in the opposite direction.

Gabriella hopped up quickly from her spot in his truck and carefully made her way down the back of it, climbing over the side and jumping down to the pavement. Grabbing her purse, she hastened her strides to catch up to him. "We're not taking your truck?" She panted and attempted to even out her breaths while walking side by side with him.

"I don't want you in my truck." He informed her harshly.

"Why, you afraid I'm going to steal it?"

Giving a quick shake of his head, he replied, "No... because it took me three weeks to get your scent out of it." He didn't even bother to look at her as he rapidly increased his steps hoping to put some more distance between them so that he didn't have to focus his senses on the familiar vanilla fragrance that always followed her and that triggered only the most intimate memories within his mind and heart. Furiously shaking his head of the nonsense, he buried his hands deep within his pockets and didn't look back at her.

He didn't notice how Gabriella's own steps faltered as she slowed. All the pain and hurt she had unintentionally caused him finally catching up to her, a small frown forming on her face as stood still in thought. A look of pure determination followed shortly after, her eyes reflecting that she knew the pain she had caused and ultimately would try and fix for however long it took.

* * *

Troy entered the small café first, Gabriella following slowly behind. She had been sure to keep her distance while they had walked, not wanting him to suddenly change his mind and turn around. She watched as he walked up to the line and stood behind a couple of girls, his eyes trained on the menu. Letting out a quiet sigh, she walked up beside him and stood there, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"So uh… what are you gonna get?" She started quietly.

"Coffee." He grunted curtly, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes.

"Okay… well it's my treat so-"

"I don't need you to pay for me." He barked at her, turning his head completely to regard her with an intense look.

Pursing her lips together tightly, she tilted her head so that it rested on her shoulder as she stared at the menu. "Troy, it was my suggestion. At least let me-"

"No, I'm good. Take care of yourself." He cut her off as one of the girls in front of them turned around and smiled at Troy.

The red head fluttered her eyelashes at him and sent him a flirtatious smile. "Hi there."

Gabriella felt like she was going to puke, was this chick seriously flirting with her boyfriend…er, ex boyfriend. It didn't matter, Troy was with her at the moment so it was rude nonetheless.

Troy nodded, "Hello." His eyes going back to the menu.

"I recommend the java swirl, it has cinnamon, vanilla and just the right amount of sweetness." The woman informed him with a smirk.

"Hmm… really." Troy seemed to think it over. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"My pleasure." She husked seductively, turning back around to face forward.

Gabriella scowled at the red head's back and folded her arms muttering under her breath in a mocking imitation of the girl, "Just the right amount of sweetness." She scrunched up her nose in disgust and watched out of the corner of her eye as the edge of Troy's lip curved up in an amused smirk. She turned her head towards him and saw it immediately fall from his face as he shifted on his feet to pretend he wasn't listening to her.

When the red head was finally done placing her order, Gabriella watched as she grabbed a napkin from the counter and asked for a pen. Writing something down quickly, she turned around and handed the napkin over to Troy with a wink. She grabbed her coffee and walked away, completely ignoring Gabriella.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked, leaning up to see what it said.

"What do you care?" Troy looked over at her skeptically before moving forward to place his order. After asking for one of the pre-made sandwiches available, Troy then surprisingly ordered exactly what the red head had recommended he should as a beverage and that alone made Gabriella's blood boil.

"I'll have a mocha latte, please." She ordered next to him. Looking over at the napkin in his hand, she leaned against the counter and pulled her wallet out of her purse. "Is it a cell number?" She asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound too interested.

"Yup." Troy admitted quickly, shoving the napkin back in his pocket and pulling out his own wallet.

Biting her lip, she stared over at the man and watched as he made her drink. "Are you going to call it?" She wondered, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Maybe." He replied, his face expressionless as he thumb through his bills.

Gabriella didn't bother hiding the way her body sagged at his admission. The thought of him with anyone else killed her but she didn't want him to know that, he wouldn't even believe her anyway if she told him.

Once they both had their drinks in hand, they walked over to the front near the door, Troy grabbing a couple napkins from a side counter. Just as Gabriella was about to say something, a man's voice echoed in her ear.

"Ella?"

Both her and Troy turned simultaneously to stare at the man whose voice had just broken the silence between them. "Jason?" She smiled happily once she placed his face. "How are you?" She moved forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'm great, I haven't seen you in a while." He commented with a grin, pulling back from her. He looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Hey man."

"Sup?" Troy replied, taking a sip of his coffee and Gabriella noticed him scrunch up his brow as he looked down at the cup, quickly making a disgruntled face before it flattened out back to normal.

"Nothing much." Jason turned his attention back to Gabriella. "Wow, you look good Ella. Why haven't you returned my last text?" He asked her.

Giving him a small smile, she leaned to the side and tilted her head. "Sorry Jase, you're not the only one I've been neglecting. I've just been so busy these past couple months…"

"It's cool." He shrugged. "I missed you though. Sharpay told us what happened."

Gabriella immediately tensed, biting her lip. Jason didn't know the truth and she wasn't about to tell him with Troy shooting daggers into the back of her skull. When she went to respond, she heard someone from behind clear their throat. Turning around, she whipped her neck to see Troy flash her a look.

Pointing behind him, Troy lifted his chin slightly. "Uh… I'm gonna get out of here now. It was nice seeing you Jason."

Gabriella leaped forward faster than a bolt of lightning and gripped Troy's arm, she felt him immediately tense under her touch and quickly let go, fearing what he would do if she didn't. "Wait a minute, we didn't talk yet."

Troy sent her another odd look before leaning forward. "I was never going to talk to you."

She frowned at that, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. "What?"

"I said I'd get coffee with you." He spoke slowly like she was a child. "I got my coffee and now I'm leaving, I never said I would sit down and have a conversation with you or let you have one with me."

Gabriella glared at him, inching closer. "The conversation was kind of implied with the coffee Troy." She seethed.

Moving a little closer to her face, he smirked. "Whoops, my mistake." His eyes slowly traveled down her body and then back up. "I make those a lot with you, don't I?"

Gabriella didn't reply to that and instead watched sadly as he turned and walked to the door, but not before dumping the rest of his coffee in the trashcan. Gabriella had to smirk at that, obviously he hadn't been enjoying the red head's recommendation. Her smirk was replaced with a small smile though, when she saw him pull the napkin with the cell number out of his pocket and shove it in the bin before juggling the wrapped sandwich into his other hand as he pushed the door open with his shoulder and disappeared. She didn't know if he wanted her to see him do that or not, but she did know that another little flicker of hope ignited inside her again. His simple gesture with the napkin spoke a thousand words to her, even if it was accidental.

"Ella?" Jason waved a hand in front of her face. "Wanna sit down and catch up? I've got some time." He asked.

She turned and blinked at him before grinning. "I'd like that." He gestured to the booth over near the window and she followed him. "So, are you still with Martha?"

"Oh yeah, she's great. I think I really found the one this time." He beamed while talking about her.

Gabriella slid into the booth and sipped her coffee. "That's great Jason."

"Thanks." He looked at the door to the café and leaned in closer, "So what's up with you and Troy?"

Gabriella groaned. "It's a long story."

He chuckled, "I've got time."

* * *

After explaining the entire situation to Jason, Gabriella had called Pierre and waited patiently for the pink limo to pick her up. She parted ways with Jason, promising to see him again soon as he wished her luck with everything and jumped in the limo as it sped away.

While instructing the driver to head for Sharpay's apartment, Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. Staring at the screen for a moment, she punched in a few numbers and smiled before raising the device to her ear. "Hey Mom." Her enthusiasm clearly evident. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" She immediately begun asking once her mother had answered.

"_I'm fine sweetheart, just like I was this morning when you called." _Maria chided good-naturedly.

Biting her bottom lip, Gabriella sighed in relief. "That's good. Did you take your medication?"

"_Yes Gabi, I did. Stop worrying so much… I'm going to be alright. Everything is cleared up and I can start living my life again."_

"I know, I just don't want you to get sick again Mom." Gabriella admitted quietly, looking out the side window at the buildings as they flew by in a blur. "You need to take care of yourself so that-"

"_Gabi, everything is going to be okay." _Maria informed her daughter gently. _"Anyway, I thought I was the mother here. Aren't I suppose to be taking care of you?"_ She joked, making Gabriella roll her eyes.

"You've done enough already Mom, it's time for someone to take care of you for a change."

"_And you have been honey, which is why I'm doing so much better. Oh! Speaking of that, I talked to Principal Matsui today and after getting a letter written and faxed from Dr. Anderson… I've convinced him that I'm healthy enough to start working again. Well, not full time… but you know."_ Maria's tone was anxious as she relayed the information to Gabriella through the receiver.

Smiling, Gabriella nodded. "That's good Mom, but I still want you to take it easy alright? I'm glad your job doesn't require physical labor otherwise I wouldn't be so okay about this." Just as she said this, she noticed they were getting closer to the penthouse.

"_Oh shush… so how did your little date with Troy go?" _Maria asked.

Gabriella sighed as the limo pulled up to the front of the building. "Not as well as I had wished."

_"Aw honey, he'll come around." _She soothed.

Gabriella shook her head as she stared up at the building. "I don't think so Mom, he hates me right now."

_"He could never hate you Gabriella, he's just upset."_

"I never should have lied to him."

_"That's right, you shouldn't have."_ Maria agreed.

It had taken Gabriella weeks to admit to her mother that she had messed up her relationship with Troy by lying to him. After explaining everything, Maria had simply nodded her head in understanding but had frowned upon Gabriella's lack of trust in Troy. Deciding it wasn't her place to intervene in her daughter's life, Maria had kept quiet hoping that Gabriella would have the right sense of mind that she had been raised with to fix the situation herself without help.

_"This is what happens when you lie Gabriella, a big tangled mess of webs and until you tell him the truth, you're just continuing to weave it."_ Maria scolded. _"I love you so much for coming home and helping take care of me even though you didn't have to-"_

"Yes I did, you're my mom." Gabriella interjected.

_"-but sweetie, look what happened."_ Maria spoke so gently and calmly that Gabriella shut her eyes and nodded.

"I know, I really messed up. But I'm trying to fix it, if he'd just give me five minutes to explain."

_"He will, just keep asking and eventually he'll cave. He's a good boy Gabriella, you should have trusted him enough to tell him but you didn't, so now you're going to have to gain everything back that you two had."_

"If he'll let me." She sighed. "I just didn't want to hurt him again."

_"And that's one of the things I love about you Gabi, you care about others… sometimes so much that it clouds your judgment."_

Gabriella was silent for a moment, just listening and thinking.

_"Give it time."_

"Yeah… I've got two weeks to get him to forgive me before vacation is over and my schedule gets hectic again." She commented dryly, thinking about her plans now that she was back in Massachusetts. "Once that happens, I'm not going to be able to be in his face everyday like I am now."

Maria scoffed, _"Believe me, with the history between you two, it shouldn't take that long."_

Gabriella let out a sad chuckle. "God I hope not."

* * *

**A/N: WOW! Just... wow. over 50 reviews, really? I don't think my writing is deserving of that at all but wow, thank you all so much for feeling this story is worth it. You're incredible readers and it means the world to me knowing you've all received the sequel with even more love and excitement than with BH, what a warm welcome and it just makes me so happy seeing how much the fandom for HSM and the love for these characters still to this day continues to thrive even if it is all 'a thing of the past'. No pressure now... nope, none at all. I hope this chapter was a little enjoyable considering Troy is being a big jerk, yes I know... that's just the way he wants me to write him at the moment and until he says otherwise I'm afraid we're going to have to deal with it. It's completely out of my hands. A couple things I wanted to mention though, someone asked what Gabriella's plans are besides getting Troy to forgive her. Well, all I can say is, I hinted a little at the end of this chapter about it so all will be revealed soon. On another note, I know Troy is confusing with his behavior (like I haven't said that before). The thing that I hope you took away from this chapter is that he wants her to tell him whatever it is she's hiding so that she'll leave him alone faster. At the same time, he's hesitant to learn what it is and there's also this underlying subconscious want for her not to leave again so that's why he's acting like this with the flip personality... it's all in his nature.**

**Also, real quick, a reader asked me to recount the last 10 chapters of BH in a condensed cliff notes version so I figured I might as well give a little recap of the whole story since I know a few of you would appreciate the mind refresher and seeing as I don't want to post BH back up right now, I hope it'll do. I'm not going to write it here though because then this chapter will turn into a 20,000 word ordeal, lol. Instead, I'm going to post the recap in my profile but it won't remain there for long so read it while you can. I'll be honest, I even reread the whole story before writing the sequel because there's lots of little details I wanted to pick up on so like I said, if you want to refresh your memory just click on my name. Thanks again everyone! Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always, beyond appreciated as is feedback and my apologies for any grammatical errors. P.S. Who's excited for Vanessa's appearances on Ellen and Conan? *Raises hand* The 23rd is going to be a good day indeed. And just because, Zanessa Forever!**


	3. Forced Interaction

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Forced Interaction**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

Shoving a forkful of left over pasta into his mouth, Chad Danforth stared mystified at the television screen as the basketball game commenced. He was seated comfortably on the big, hot pink couch that his girlfriend had picked out for their apartment, against his liking of course. Chad had wanted the manly, black couch for their space but in the end the blonde had won out, tempting him with a promise of great things if he agreed to her wishes. Chad being, well… Chad, had caved and complied with her outrageous sense of decorating style.

In fact, the entire penthouse was done in pink. Chad couldn't let Sharpay not get what she wanted after all, as long as he got one room to himself that he was able to decorate he would be a happy man. It killed him to sleep in a pink bedroom every night, with pink satin sheets and pink curtains but he was in love so he dealt with it. Instead, Chad had taken over one of the spare rooms, making it his own personal man cave. Only problem was, Sharpay wouldn't let him have a television in the room.

She had argued that he would be in the spare room all the time and she'd never see him. So as a compromise, he would watch television in the living room and Sharpay would let him alternate between the pink satin sheets and the manly black and orange ones that he so loved. In the end, it all worked out perfectly.

As Chad shoveled pasta into his mouth from the plastic container situated on his lap, the doorbell rang, disturbing his present mindset and taking his attention away from the screen. He listened to his girlfriend's high pitched voice echoing through the large apartment, "Babe, can you get that?"

Furrowing his brow, Chad focused on chewing his food before replying with his mouth full. "I'm… busy!" He garbled out through his chewing.

"Chad…" He knew that voice. It was her subtle 'I'll kick your butt if you don't comply' tone that he had grown to love and hate all at once.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he dropped his head back and swallowed before whining, "Why can't you get it?"

"Because, I'm helping Gabs." She yelled back. "Now get off that cute ass of yours and answer the door."

Looking down at the delicious food that was still steaming, he pouted and placed it on the coffee table before jumping up but just as he got a few steps away, he turned back around and grabbed the pasta proceeding to shove it in his mouth not wanting it to get cold in his absence.

He ran to the door, flinging it open in haste hoping to hurry along whoever was on the other side so he could get back to the game on television. All thoughts of the game and his food disappeared, however, as his jaw dropped open, showcasing his pasta half hanging out of his mouth. "Fuck me." He muttered once he got control of himself.

"Uh… no, I don't think so." Troy gave him a disgusted look. "I'll leave that to Sharpay." Troy looked him over before shaking his head. "Dude, why are you my best friend again?"

Chad shut his mouth and swallowed its contents. "Because, we have similar interests, we relate to each other and we have respect for one another."

Troy rolled his eyes. "You sound like a girl."

"Shut up." Chad's mind suddenly remembered his current predicament as he stuttered. "Sooo, uh… what are you doing here right now, at this very moment in time this evening?" He coughed.

Troy sent him a strange look. "What the hell do you mean, 'what am I doing here'? We're going to 'Cascades' remember? Man's night out and all that, any of this ringing a bell?"

Chad's eyes widened, remembering that he had plans with Troy that night. "Shit, fuck man I forgot."

Troy shook his head again and shoved past Chad who was trying desperately to block him from entering the apartment. His efforts were futile though since he was holding a container of pasta in his hands and Troy was stronger than him anyway. "Whatever, get ready cuz we're going out anyway." Troy commented before moving further into the living room and plopping down on the pink couch with a disgusted look. "I thought you were going to burn this thing?" Troy scrunched up his face eyeing the sofa.

Ignoring his comment, Chad shut the door quietly before following after him quickly. "Uh, I can't Troy. I kinda already made plans with Shar tonight." He had to get Troy out of the apartment. "So uh, maybe another time? Alright, see ya later." Chad spoke before walking back to the door and going to open it. He turned around and his frown deepened when he noticed Troy had not moved from his spot on the couch. Instead, he was sending Chad a knowing look, trying to read through him.

"What's up?" Troy asked, leaning forward to grab the remote and turn the television down.

"Nothing's up." Chad ushered out causing Troy to lift an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Uh huh…" Troy tailed off looking around the living room. "What, is Sharpay naked somewhere or something?"

Chad scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If I said yes, would you leave?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Nope." Troy smirked. "I'm not even talking to her anymore so what would I give a shit if she was or not." It's true, ever since the incident with Gabriella leaving, Troy hadn't felt a need to talk to Sharpay or acknowledge her at all. He was pissed she had lied to him about Gabriella leaving, he knew she had been sworn to secrecy but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Look man, I really think you should leave." Chad tried again.

Tilting his head to the side, Troy's curiosity skyrocketed. "Why?"

"Because I don't feel like cleaning red blood out of the pink carpet alright?"

"What?" Troy asked, shaking his head completely and utterly confused.

Just as Chad was about to reply, Sharpay came bolting into the room. "Hey, who was at the… oh fuck." Sharpay's eyes met Troy's from the entryway and then her eyes quickly darted to behind her as Gabriella walked into the room, unaware of their visitor.

Troy's eyebrows shot up at the unexpected sight of his ex. The room was filled with an awkward silence as Gabriella and Troy's eyes met from across the room.

A whole minute passed before Troy finally rose to his feet. "What the fuck is she doing here?" He directed his question at Chad who sunk back a little and instead of answering his now upset and angry best friend, he shoved another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Sharpay placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "She's my guest, you got a problem with that Troy boy?"

Troy shot her a glare over his shoulder before clenching his teeth. "Nobody asked you _Blondie_."

Chad swallowed with a loud gulp before attempting to ease the tension in the room. "Now can't we all just get along?"

"No." Sharpay and Troy barked out at the same time, their eyes shooting daggers at each other before Troy's met Gabriella for a second time that night and quickly avoided her sad gaze.

Clearing his throat, Chad nodded. "Okay."

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Troy demanded, fisting his hands together at his side, trying to calm down.

"I uh… forgot?" Chad meekly stated. "Besides, she's only been here a couple days. I was going to mention it eventually." Chad shrugged.

"Oh you were going to mention it eventually? Well that just makes everything so much better now doesn't it?" Troy threw his hands up in the air.

"It's not that big of a deal." Chad replied weakly.

"Not that big of a deal? My ex-girlfriend is standing in your living room in her pajamas!"

"Bolton will you shut up, you're over exaggerating and you're giving me a migraine." Sharpay piped up, rubbing her temples soothingly.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Troy nearly shouted at her.

"Troy…" Gabriella squeaked out quietly. "Calm down."

His eyes flickered to hers for a moment and Gabriella swore she saw his face soften for a second before he full out scowled at her. "Why should I? I think I have a right to be pissed since my so called best friend couldn't even bother to tell me that my ex-girlfriend was staying at his shared apartment with his girlfriend. A little heads up would have been nice you know, since I don't exactly ever want to see her again." Troy shouted at them. "You're suppose to have my back man." Troy shook his head with a sigh.

Chad's eyes widened at that. "Dude, I do."

"Yeah? Doesn't look like it." Troy mumbled, making sure to keep his eyes away from Gabriella's. "Whatever, I didn't come here for this. I thought we were going out?" Troy looked up at Chad with a intense expression. "So I'm going to get a drink, you coming or not?" Troy challenged him.

Looking over at his girlfriend for consent, Sharpay merely sighed, nodding her head at him. Chad finally looked back over at Troy and nodded. "Yeah man, just give me a minute."

Tory shook his head. "I'll be in the truck."

Gabriella watched Troy as he flung open the door and walked out it, slamming it shut behind him. She winced a little at the loud noise and let out a sigh. "This is all my fault."

"Damn right it is, you see the position you've put me in - OW!" Chad rubbed his arm where Sharpay had just smacked him.

"You're not helping." Sharpay scolded quietly. Looking over at her friend, Sharpay's face lit up. "You know it's going to take a minute for the elevator to show up… why don't you go see if you can catch him."

Gabriella's eyes flashed to the door before she grabbed her jacket and headed towards it. Stepping out into the hallway, she spotted Troy at the end of the corridor pressing the button to call for the elevator. "Troy, wait!"

His head shot around at the sound of her voice and then immediately slumped forward as he let out a loud sigh. "Not now, I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

Coming up to his side, she studied his face silently before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "I was going to tell you I was staying with them." She began.

"Yeah right." Troy scoffed.

"I was, if you had just stayed and talked yesterday at the café you could have avoided this entire situation instead of just running away like a scared little-"

"Oh I'm the one running away huh?" Troy huffed, his eyes growing wide as he rolled on the heel of his shoes looking anxiously at the elevator door.

Quirking an eyebrow, she narrowed her eyes at him. "What? What's that mean?"

"You're so smart, you figure it out."

"Why are you acting like this? Can't we just talk?" Gabriella pushed off the wall and moved closer to him, trying to read is face and get his attention.

"We are talking." He muttered, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and tipping his head back to look up at the floor count above the elevator door. "Why the fuck do they have to live at the top of the building?" He growled out.

Gabriella ignored his last comment, "You know what I mean Troy, talk as in an intelligent conversation full of complete sentences not just Neanderthal grunts." She explained.

Rolling his eyes, Troy spared a glance in her direction. "I'll let you know when I feel like having a conversation with you." Just as the elevator dinged, he let out a sigh of relief and quickly boarded it. "Just so you know, you'll probably be waiting awhile." He hummed.

Gabriella sent him a sweet smile before blocking the elevator doors from shutting. "That's all right, I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

Troy leaned back against the back wall and gave her an ambiguous look. "What's that? Five minutes of further explaining why you left so you can feel better about yourself?" Troy's sarcasm bit through as Gabriella stepped back from the metal doors.

"No…" Gabriella shook her head, her black waves of hair that were tied in a bun bounced back and forth. Looking down at the floor quickly, she slowly raised her head again while whispered softly, "You."

They locked eyes for a moment, caught in a trance and examining each others expressions before the doors finally shut between them, cutting off the intense connection. Gabriella ran and hand over her forehead, letting a breath of air escape past her lips before she turned and headed back down the hallway to the penthouse entryway.

Sharpay opened the door and gave Gabriella a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Gabs, I've got a plan."

Gabriella sighed once again and moved past her friend, "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Sharpay nodded, following Gabriella as she plopped down on the sofa in complete and utter exhaustion.

"Sharpay..." She began, looking up at the white ceiling before exhaling a whoosh of air loudly through her mouth. "I really don't think-"

"Do you want Troy to talk to you or not?" Sharpay interrupted, sitting down next to her on the arm of the couch.

Gabriella shut her eyes and flung her arm over them to block out the light before responding with a muffled, "Yes."

"Then come on, get dressed." Gabriella moved her arm and sent Sharpay a quizzical look. "We're going to 'Cascades' so get up"

"First off, yes I would like Troy to talk to me… willingly not forcibly." Sharpay waved her off. "Secondly, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Of course it is." Gabriella moaned from her spot on the couch and grabbed a pillow to put over her face. "You want to fix this mess between you and Troy?" Gabriella nodded quietly. "Then being in his face as much as possible is the only way. It won't be so bad Gabs, you might even have some fun while you're there."

Mulling this over, Gabriella considered her options before she finally replied solemnly, "I don't have a dress."

Sharpay sent her one of her infamous sly grins before she hopped up and began walking to the bedroom. "Leave that to me."

* * *

"Shar I still don't think this is a good idea." Gabriella whispered in her ear as they moved through the club.

"You said that already." Sharpay pointed out, nodding her head while enjoying the loud bass of music floating around them. "I love this song!" She exclaimed loudly over the noise.

Gabriella groaned in annoyance. "Hey, focus will ya? I'm freaking out here." Gabriella pulled on Sharpay's arm to get her attention. The blonde stopped walking and regarded her friend with a small smile.

"Relax, we're just here to have a little fun." She consoled patting Gabriella's shoulder. "And maybe make the guys a little jealous if we could just find them."

Gabriella's eyes widened at that, "No Shar, I really don't want to make Troy jealous…"

Sharpay's eyes scanned the crowded club and once she spotted that afro, she smiled. "Found them." Grabbing her hand, Sharpay pulled them through a mob of couples grinding on the dance floor.

Gabriella dug her heels into the floor, her eyes widening further in fear. "Where are you going? The bar is that way." Gabriella pointed with her thumb even though her friend wasn't paying attention, her mind set on one thing.

"We're going to dance first, come on."

"No Sharpay… I'm going to kill you for getting me to agree to this. It's just going to make him angrier." Gabriella noted while Sharpay pulled them right out onto the floor, noticing Chad talking to Troy with a beer in hand off to the side. Smirking, she turned to Gabriella and winked.

Before Gabriella could protest further, Sharpay was tapping on some strange man's shoulder and asking him to dance with her friend. Gabriella blushed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the forced interaction, especially knowing Troy was only a few feet away.

"Hey Gabs, I found someone willing to dance with you for a little bit." Sharpay nudged her in the side, leaning in to whisper, "Hang here while I go announce our presence to the boys." She winked, sauntering off quickly before Gabriella could get a word in edgewise.

Looking back to where Sharpay had just been standing, a tall, dark haired man smiled encouragingly at her before moving forward and extending his hand. "I'm Todd."

Gabriella bit her lip, returning his smile with shy one of her own. "Gabriella. I'm so sorry about my friend, she can be a little…"

"Spontaneous?" He supplied with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Gabriella giggled, nodding her head. "Yeah, something like that."

Todd smiled, looking over his shoulder before he returned his gaze to hers. "So you wanna dance? Seeing as we're apparently suppose to be doing that anyway." He chuckled.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm sorry, she's trying to make someone jealous."

"By using you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He asked confused but Gabriella quickly set him straight.

"Actually, it is for me… my ex is here tonight and she thinks if he sees me dancing with someone else he'll get upset and want me back." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's a lot more complicated than that though."

Todd nodded in understanding. "I see… so I'm basically the chosen one who will ultimately get the pulp beaten out of him once the crazy ex does notice you dancing with someone."

Gabriella blushed at the blunt truth in his words. "That's Sharpay for you."

"That would be the pink mini dress lady who is currently making both of those guys over there glare in my direction."

Gabriella turned to see what he was talking about and sure enough, Troy's eyes were narrowed and set directly on her. "Great…" She mumbled under her breath, watching Sharpay and Chad flirt mercilessly with each other.

Todd followed her gaze and frowned. "That the ex?" He asked, motioning with his head towards the side of the floor. Gabriella nodded in confirmation. "Want to make him jealous now?"

"Not particularly." Gabriella admitted with a frown.

"Great." Todd grinned. "How about a drink then?" He asked, happy when Gabriella furiously nodded in agreement. Placing his hand on her lower back, he let her lead the way to the bar across the room. Gabriella inhaled a deep breath, knowing Troy's eyes were on her, sizzling a hole through her body.

Pulling an empty stool out, Todd motioned for her to take a seat and grinned when she thanked him quietly. "What's your poison?" He asked, settling in at the bar.

"Coke would be wonderful." Gabriella sighed, leaning against the counter with her elbows on top.

"Are you twenty-one yet?" He asked curiously while placing their orders.

"Not yet, nineteen. You?"

"Twenty two." He revealed. "So what are you doing in a club if you're not even of age to enjoy the alcohol?"

Gabriella sighed. "Well actually… that pink bundle of spontaneity that asked you to dance with me is my best friend and her family happens to own part of this club." Todd's eyes widened. "Plus, I just don't feel like alcohol right now. I don't need any liquor clouding my judgment at the moment, I've already had enough problems in that department."

Todd raised an eyebrow at that as their drinks were placed in front of them. Pulling the bottle close to his mouth he commented, "That doesn't sound good." Then took a long sip of his beer.

"Yeah." Gabriella shook her head. "Let's just say the past couple months have sucked."

Todd swallowed, looking over his shoulder. "I'm guessing it all started with Mr. Ex over there." He grinned with a sparkle in his eye.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Is he still glaring at you?" She asked, afraid to look.

"Yup… don't worry, I'm use to it." He shrugged.

"Really, you hang out with girls who have exes often?"

"Oh of course, twice a week if I can." He joked, sipping his beer. "Seriously though, that dude looks pretty mad." He gestured with his head behind him.

Gabriella sipped her coke, tracing the rim of her glass with her fingertip. "He has every right to look that way."

"Why, what happened?" Todd asked conversationally.

Shrugging, she sighed and folded the corner of the napkin her glass was resting on. "I lied and I shouldn't have and now he hates me and I'm trying to tell him the truth but he won't talk to me." She blurted out in one quick breath before heaving a puff of air at the end. "And it sucks."

Todd laughed. "Well don't just sit here sulking, you gotta keep getting him to talk to you, otherwise you'll both be miserable until one of you moves on and then the other will be even more miserable. It's a vicious cycle."

"Sounds like you've had some experience." She stated, turning her head to eye him.

"A little bit, except she cheated on me and we never talked again."

Gabriella bit her lip. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Todd shrugged his shoulder. "It's in the past and there was nothing that could be done to fix it… you don't just throw a relationship away like that if you really care about the person." Leaning forward on the stool, Todd moved his face closer to hers and continued. "By the looks of things, you and your ex still have some ground to cover and who knows, maybe you can save whatever you two had." Pulling back he smirked. "I'd hurry up though, life doesn't wait for you Gabriella and I don't think you're someone who likes to waste their time."

Gabriella listened intently to his words, processing their meaning as she watched him get up from the stool. "You leaving?"

"Yeah… I think I need to take my own advice. There's a girl over there I've been watching all night, I think I'll go say hi to her before I head out." Placing the money on the counter he smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you Gabriella, I wish you luck with Mr. Ex. I wouldn't worry about him hating you though."

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "What makes you say that?"

"He's coming over here." Todd smirked. "Obviously he's aware of what a rare find you must be, otherwise he wouldn't bother." Grabbing his beer off the counter he turned to walk away and then stopped, turning back to her. "Oh, one more thing. He's an idiot if he lets you get away… I know I'd snatch you up fast."

Gabriella blushed, looking down at her glass before meeting his eyes. "Thanks Todd."

"See ya around Gabriella." With one final nod and wink, he turned and disappeared into the mass of club goers.

Staring blankly down at the ice cubes floating in her glass of brown liquid, Gabriella sighed again before feeling that familiar presence beside her. Shutting her eyes, she took a deep breath and watched out of the corner of her eye as Troy sat down a few stools away to her left.

He was blatantly ignoring her now, she knew. Placing his order, he kept his eyes on the bartender not once looking over her way. He was waiting for her start talking, he probably figured she would start begging him for her five minutes again. Well if that's what he's waiting for he was in for a surprise.

"I'm not going to ask you to talk to me again." She informed him, tilting her head to see if he was listening. "Not tonight, I'm too tired and I have an awful headache." She admitted, watching as his jaw clenched. "But I'm not giving up Troy, I care too much about us to just let it simmer away and die."

Getting to her feet, she took one last sip of her coke and thanked the bartender. "I'll be around…" She spoke quietly, not sure if he heard her or not. "Until you feel like listening to me."

Taking a few steps away from her stool, she stopped next to him, watching his body tense as she whispered, "If it's any consolation, I really missed you Wildcat." She kept her focus on his side profile, the way his eyes were trained on the wooden counter in front of him. Her words had no reaction on him, none that was visible to her in the dull lighting of the bar at least.

Feeling a sense of despair crash down upon her, she walked away into the crowd in search of Sharpay and Chad. She found them a few minutes later, dancing and completely engrossed in each other. "Hey Shar, I'm gonna head out."

Sharpay pulled away from Chad for a moment with a frown, "What? But the night is still young and what about the plan?"

Gabriella shook her head, "It failed, plus I'm not feeling that well so I'll see you guys back at the apartment."

Sharpay nodded, "Take the limo, I'll drive home with Chad."

"Thanks Sharpay." Gabriella offered her friend a small smile before she began her trek to the exit of 'Cascades', picking up her coat that was checked before leaving. Once outside, she pulled out her cell phone and informed Pierre of her whereabouts.

Leaning against the outside wall, she flapped her leather coat around while waiting for the limo, her thoughts consumed by those dull gray eyes she had been seeing a lot of lately. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure approaching her. Turning her head slightly, she gasped at the sudden close proximity Troy was to her face.

"Why did you come back?" He shouted at her, only a foot from her body. "Why couldn't you just stay in New Mexico? I was just starting to finally bury you in the back of my head and now here you are again at the forefront. So tell me, why the fuck did you really come back here?" Troy's anger and confusion seeping though his facial features. "To torment me... is this some kind of joke to you?

Gabriella gulped slowly, trying to regain her breath and steady her palpitating heart. Giving her head a vigorous shake, she met his eyes that were now sparking with brightness as the headlights from the passing cars lit up his face. "No, it's not. I lied to you and I-"

"You're damn right you lied to me." He seethed, inching closer to her. "You were not suppose to come back here Gabriella."

"Why?" She asked, her voice trembling on the verge of tears. She swallowed again, trying to control her emotions as his head moved closer to her face.

"Because no one ever comes back after they leave!" He shouted, completely frustrated.

"Troy…" Gabriella began, her voice shaky and laced with the hoarse feeling of holding back the sob that was trying so desperately to escape. She noticed him lean forward slightly, tilting his head in the process until they were well beyond invading each other's personal space. Instinctively, she felt her eyes shut at his nearness and the fluttering, tightening feeling in her stomach escalated. She could feel his warm breath tickling her eyelashes and his silence egged her on. Lifting her hand, she hesitated a moment before bringing her fingers up to his face and tracing a line across his jaw. She listened as he sucked in a deep breath at the unexpected contact, the first time she had really touched him physically in over three months.

The thought made her eyes shoot open and she was blown away by the intense cobalt blue that was staring directly back at her. What shocked her the most though, wasn't how close they suddenly were but instead was how softly he was gazing at her. She was so use to his cold, cruel stare but now? Now he was showcasing a completely different look with her, one filled with... warmth. That realization alone made her heart pound against her ribcage even more viciously than it had been.

Suddenly feeling brave with Troy's frozen stance, Gabriella tilted her own head up until her nose brushed against his. Pulling back, she took pleasure in watching his eyes slowly shutter as they closed. Releasing a soft breath, he opened them back up but instead of focusing his gaze back on her face, his eyes were now locked on her chest. His brow furrowed slightly as he raised his large palm up from where it had hung loosely beside him. Furrowing his brow, Gabriella looked down at what had caught his attention and noticed the long chain hanging from her neck, half-hidden beneath the neckline of her dress. Gripping the silver necklace, Troy gently pulled up until the sapphire jewel was visible to his eyes. She watched him closely as he shifted the blue stone in his palm, admiring how the light reflected off of it as it sparkled from the streetlights around them. She found herself admiring the look that adorned his face then and without caring, lifted her hand up to lay over his which was still encompassing the gem.

"Troy?" Her whisper caused him to slowly trail his eyes back up along her neck until they fell on her deep brown orbs that were shining with an inconceivable amount of emotion. They were locked once again in a strong hold, neither of them even bothering to blink. Gabriella nearly forgot how to breath, they were so captivated with one another; lost in their own world. It wasn't until she shifted on her feet and moved forward towards his face again, that he finally was pulled from his stupor.

"No!" Dropping her necklace abruptly, Troy took a large step back away from her. "You can't just come back into my life, tell me you miss me, call me Wildcat and then suddenly everything's just peachy again. The real world doesn't work that way Gabriella, I don't work that way." He shouted as she moved closer to him, reaching out to touch his arm but he pulled away before she could. "Don't touch me, I can't deal with this right now. Not on top of everything else." With that, he turned around and began his long strides back towards the club entrance, his black coat flipping in the wind.

Gabriella opened her mouth and then closed it, stopping herself from calling out to him. Shutting her eyes tightly, she turned away and looked up at the black sky, the stars hidden from view due to the pollution and city lights of Boston. Turning her head to the side, she watched as the bright pink limo honked while pulling up alongside the curb.

Sucking in a deep and ragged breath, she made her way quickly to the limo, feeling she'd never been happier to see the pink eyesore more in her entire life.

Getting in, she shut the door and asked Pierre to take her back to the penthouse, her mind whirling every which way with the unexpected encounter she had just had with Troy. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the cold window and sighed, feeling that her chances of fixing things with Troy had just gotten a lot more difficult.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone feeling the sexual tension yet? Don't worry about Todd either, he's not going to make any more appearances (I don't think). I just wanted to show Gabriella down and out concerning Troy's stubborn ways and having a stranger encourage her to keep going was just an extra push she needed. Thank you all for the reviews and feedback, your support for this story continues to amaze me.**

**Also, I won't be able to update for a couple weeks because I'm going out to LA for the Sucker Punch premiere and to help my brother move into his new place but I will update the minute I return. So until then, I hope you enjoyed. ;) Let me know what you thought of this chapter and as always, my apologies for any grammatical errors. **


	4. Persistence Works

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Persistence Works**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

Walking into the bookstore with a tray of coffee, Troy smiled brightly at Taylor and placed one of the cups in front of her on the counter. "For you Miss." He spoke in a dry British accent which caused Taylor to eye him strangely.

"You okay?" She asked after scoffing.

Troy smiled wide. "Never better. It's gonna be a good day." He nodded, whistling as he sipped his hazelnut caffeine and began walking to the back of the store.

Shaking her head, Taylor picked up the cup of coffee and drank a small amount while it was still hot. Her mind then remembered something and she turned around quickly to shout at Troy. "I think I should warn you…"

"What was that?" He yelled back but his attention was drawn elsewhere once he passed the small sitting area that was arranged in the back of the bookstore for customers to sit and read their selections. Staring at the small blue chair in the corner, Troy's mouth dropped opened slightly at the sight of Gabriella, completely immersed in one of her favorite classic novels.

Frowning, Troy backed up before she had a chance to look up and lock gazes with him. Turning around, he headed back to the register with a scowl. "What is she doing here?" He asked in a demanding tone, slamming his coffee cup on the wooden surface and leaning over it.

"Reading." Taylor shrugged.

"Why here?" He asked again.

Taylor squinted, confused but his question. "Isn't it obvious? This is a bookstore."

"Yeah but, there's plenty of bookstores in Boston… that's the problem actually." He seethed, leaning against the counter with his palms spread.

"So you'd rather she give them the business? Troy you know that's-"

"Yeah I know, not helping us." He shook his head cutting her off. "But why does it have to be her? Why can't she go find a library or something?" He sighed pitifully, dropping his head down on the counter and banging it repeatedly. "Of all the bookstores in all the world she had to walk into mine." He mumbled.

"What?" Taylor's eyes shot up at that. "Did you just reference a quote to 'Casablanca'? Really?"

Troy's body froze, his head still against the counter as he thought of a quick reply. "No… why would I do that? I was just saying…"

"Wow." Taylor giggled. "Looks like she had a bigger impression on you than you give her credit for."

Frustrated with the change of topic, Troy pulled himself up and snorted indignantly. "Please, everyone's seen 'Casablanca'." He argued. "It's a classic."

"But you're a different story aren't you Troy?" She teased lightly, leaning her hip against the counter near the register and folding her arms. "I can't wait to tell Gabs-"

"Get back to work." Troy shouted, interrupting her with a scowl before pushing off of the counter and heading straight for the backroom. Before he could escape through the door, he caught a glimpse of Gabriella curled up in the chair with a big smile on her face, no longer paying attention to the words in front of her. It was then he realized that she had most likely heard everything that had just transpired between him and Taylor a minute ago.

Looking up from her spot on the chair, he watched her lips curl up in an enticing and yet shy grin as her eyes met his for the first time since their encounter the night before. Shocked for a moment by her unexpected gesture, Troy stood still watching her before taking in a deep breath and narrowing his eyes. With a short grunt in her direction, he recomposed himself and continued to the backroom.

Untucking her legs from beneath her, Gabriella stretched keeping the lazy grin on her face. Placing the book on her lap, she pulled her barrette out that was effectively holding her long tendrils of hair up and out of her face. Shaking her head, she gathered her hair once more and clasped it securely in a bun before picking the book back up and continuing to read.

Taylor strolled along out from behind one of the bookcases and smiled. "Looks like you're messing with his perfect day." She joked, making Gabriella giggle. "Can you watch the store for a minute while I go have a little chat with him?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, sure thing."

Taylor knew she could trust Gabriella with the task. "Just call me if someone comes in." She explained, walking to the backroom and entering with a chime.

Shutting the door behind her, Taylor heard a loud thud and the sound of the office chair squeaking against the tile floor as she came around the corner. Troy was sitting unperturbed at the desk, tapping a pen against a sheet of blank paper and seemingly acting extremely nonchalant.

Smiling, Taylor looked up at the surveillance screen that showcased all of the cameras in the store so that you could see multiple angles at the same time. One screen in particular showed Gabriella, nestled once again in her chair as she read quietly to herself. "Whatcha doing Troy?" Taylor asked coming up behind him and sitting down in one of the black folding chairs near him.

Looking up, he continued his act and shrugged. "Oh you know, paper work and such. Important manager things."

"Yeah… sounds great. You sure you weren't watching Gabriella on the screen over there?" She mentioned just to see how he would react.

"I could care less." He continued in the same, steady tone. "I have more important things to do with my time thank you very much." He began scribbling something down before he turned and booted up the computer system, listening as it buzzed to life.

Nodding slowly, she replied, "Uh huh, you know she's not going to leave until you talk to her right? She's just going to keep coming back and sitting in the same spot everyday… she told me so herself." Taylor tried to convince him, hoping she could help move them along somehow.

Troy scoffed, typing in his password. "Don't care Taylor."

"Really, you sure about that?" She asked.

"Pretty sure." He nodded, ignoring her and keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him as he opened up a document, the clicking of the mouse invading the silence in the room.

Letting out a desperate sigh, Taylor rubbed her forehead and spoke, "Please just stop being so stubborn and talk to her. Believe me, you'll feel a lot different about things once you do."

Troy remained silent and Taylor wondered if he had heard her or not. "I highly doubt that."

"Ugh, I give up." Taylor yelled, slapping her hands on her thighs before standing. "I can't talk to you when you're acting like an unresponsive robot even if Gabriella can miraculously deal with you when you're like that… I however don't have the patience she does." Taylor began making her way to the door, turning her head to regard him one last time. "If you don't talk to her before she leaves, you'll regret it Troy."

"I'm sure she'll just come back anyway." He commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, but for how long?" With that, Taylor opened the door with a chime and slammed it shut.

Troy remained in his position, looking straight at the computer screen before finally breaking his façade and leaning forward slightly, letting out a quick breath. Running his palm through his head of hair, he turned his head and looked up at the surveillance screen. Rubbing his thumb along his chin, he watched as Gabriella and Taylor conversed on the screen. He saw her laugh, amused at whatever Taylor had just said no doubt about him and immediately hated himself for wanting to smile at her.

His mind traveled to a memory he knew he shouldn't be thinking about, her words from last night. Troy had berated himself for allowing his emotions to take control and for that one fleeting moment to show her how much her absence had affected him. Inwardly cursing at his lack of self control, he tilted his head back and sighed trying hard not to think about the way his heart had skipped a beat just being so close to her again and now with just thinking about her, sitting outside in the store waiting for him to talk to her.

What could she possibly want anyway? It's not like she could fix things just by explaining in further detail why she had left. He knew why she had gone back home, he didn't need her to bring it up again. The best thing for him was to get her to leave with as minimal interaction as possible. Troy couldn't risk them ever being alone again, for fear that he might do something even more stupid. He realized, rather reluctantly as he stared at the screen, that there was only one way to get her to leave Boston.

* * *

Flipping the page anxiously, Gabriella's eyes skimmed the bold font as she eagerly read the next page of her book. She was so focused on the literature in her hand that she didn't even hear the door chime to the backroom. It wasn't until a shadow was cast over the page she was reading that she finally tore her eyes away from the book and looked up, expecting Taylor.

She was slightly stunned to see Troy instead, standing over her with a placid look. "If I give you your five minutes, for real this time, will you stop coming in here?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, deciding that the important thing was that he heard what she had to say. Nodding in agreement, even though she knew there was a slight chance she might never be able to stop visiting 'The Treasure Trove', she replied with a quiet, "Yes."

Shoving his right hand deep into the pocket of his trademark black work pants, he brought his other hand up to the white blouse and unbuttoned the top button before clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Okay then, I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say but after that I need you to leave."

Gabriella nodded again, widening her eyes. "Right now or…"

"No." Troy shook his head. "I'll uh… meet you somewhere for lunch."

Shocked by his change in attitude, Gabriella agreed. "Okay, where?"

"'Tony's.'" Troy announced, "At one." Nodding curtly, he turned and receded back to where he had originally appeared from.

Gabriela looked down at the book on her lap, suddenly nervous with the impending revelation she was planning to share with him. How would he react? Would he hate her even more than he already did? Rolling her eyes, she knew the answer to that question. He was Troy Bolton, not the one she had left three months ago but instead he had reverted back to the old one that despised her and resented her. Only now, she couldn't blame him for it. She had brought this situation upon herself and in a couple of hours, everything would finally be out in the open between them.

Part of her was relieved that he had finally come to his senses but another part of her was scared. How was she going to fix things between them if he didn't want her around? More importantly, how would she ever show him that she never left him… not really. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind of the conversation they had shared outside of 'Cascades'. There was a tingling sensation now just thinking about it, he really didn't think she would come back? She hoped in the end, that here mere presence would help prove to him that she had every intention of returning regardless of whether she had lied to him or not.

* * *

Standing outside of 'Tony's Pizzeria', Gabriella rolled on the balls of her feet in anticipation for Troy's arrival. She nervously rubbed her hands together once she noticed his figure approaching in the distance on the sidewalk.

Without even sparing her a glance, he walked by and opened the door. Surprising her and himself when he remained with it open, waiting for her to pass through. Giving him a shy sounding 'thanks', Gabriella walked past him, removing her leather jacket that she noticed Troy was eyeing again.

When he saw she had caught him staring at it, he shuffled on his feet and turned, heading for the nearest empty table. The parlor wasn't as crowded since it was still the afternoon but Gabriella could hear the cooks in the back making their pizzas and fulfilling take out orders. Taking a seat in the booth across from him, she allowed the familiar scents of cheese and sauce to consume her senses at they wafted through the small restaurant.

She eyed Troy from across the table, he looked uneasy and incredibly tense. His posture was perfect as he played with his cell phone. Just when she was about to open her mouth and break the awkward silence, a woman came over to take their order.

Without having to ask, he ordered a small pepperoni and a small Hawaiian pizza which he knew was one of Gabriella's favorite specials.

Once the woman thanked them and left, Gabriella thanked Troy in an effort to fully gain his attention. She was happy when he finally turned to her, focusing all of his concentration on her face before nodding.

"Alright, start talking." He gruffly bit out.

Taken aback by his bluntness, Gabriella breathed in quickly through her teeth. "Really? No small talk first?" Troy sent her a dry look, not appreciating her attempt to lighten the mood of their current situation. "Okay, I guess not." She rolled her eyes.

Troy shook his head. "Why are you stalling? You're the one who wanted this so bad." Leaning forward slightly, he lifted his arms. "Well here's your chance, say whatever you have to say and get it over with."

"Can't we at least wait until the pizza comes?" She asked him, pleadingly.

"Why?" He questioned, puzzled by her behavior.

"Because I don't think you'll want to stay and wait for it after I tell you the real reason why I left." She mumbled truthfully.

Troy quirked an eyebrow at that, even more curious. "That doesn't make any sense, I know why you left."

He watched as she quickly shook her head, "No, you really don't."

Troy frowned at that. "What, your mom didn't find a job yet?" He asked.

Gabriella sucked in another breath before blowing it out. "Actually she's starting her old job again in a couple days."

Troy's frown increased. "How did that happen? I thought she was let go."

Gabriella sat quietly for a moment before lifting her gaze from the table to meet his questioning stare. "She was never laid off Troy… she left." She informed him slowly.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Troy averted his gaze to door and narrowed his eyes. "Why would you lie about that?"

Gabriella remained quiet for a minute, deciding the best way to explain things to him. Funny, she had been waiting days for him to give her the right time of day and now that she finally was given the opportunity, she was having trouble getting it out. Her silence caused Troy to turn back and look at her, his eyes narrowing further. "There's a guy isn't there? Back home… that's the real reason why you left even though you denied it on the phone that day." Troy accused, his voice raising suspiciously as he spoke.

Feeling angered and hurt by his insinuation, Gabriella's own face quickly changed to a scowl. "No Troy… that part I didn't lie about."

"It's that Adam guy isn't it? The one who said your writing sucked." Troy continued, not even paying attention to her as he watched a couple walk out of the restaurant. "I remember you mentioning he still lived in Albuquerque when we were there."

Shaking her head, Gabriella denied his words only to be met with more anger and confusion on his part. Ignoring her completely, Troy continued to rant about Adam, commenting about how she was an idiot to crawl back to that slime. Feeling overwhelmed suddenly, Gabriella smacked her fist down on the table so hard that the silverware shook and a little of her water in the glass spilled over the rim onto the clean table.

That action got Troy to shut up, having never seen her angry before. "Will you please just listen to me? My God you're such a stubborn ox." She insulted, knowing full well how he got when he was upset, angry and confused. "I didn't leave to go off and have some fling with Adam, I haven't seen or talked to him in almost a year. I don't care about him, I care about _you_." She emphasized the last word to get her point across.

Leaning back in the booth, Troy rolled his eyes. "Pssh, yeah right. That didn't stop you from leaving."

"I had to go." She reiterated to him.

"Why?" He bit out with a scowl. "Obviously not for the reasons you said so what else could there possibly be? What could make you just pack up everything and leave like that?"

Gabriella remained silent, mulling over her next words. When she was finally ready to respond, she heard her name echoing in the small room. Instinctively, she turned around to see who had addressed her and was pleasantly surprised to see Zeke Baylor smiling her way. "Yo, Gabs!" He shouted, now fully recognizing her face.

Taking three long strides from the door, Zeke made it to their table with a beaming grin. Gabriella immediately jumped up as he engulfed her in a bear hug, lifting her off her feet in the process. "Hey Zeke." She replied enthusiastically as he set her back down safely on her own two feet.

Pulling back, his bright white teeth sparkled brilliantly against his dark skin as he studied her. "Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in ages and you haven't been answering your phone." He scolded playfully.

"I know, I know. You're not the only one who has said that to me recently. I'm sorry." She gave him her best puppy dog face and a small pout to get on his good side again.

Zeke simply shrugged. "It's cool. You know I love you Montez." He gave her another big hug, crushing her to his chest as she giggled.

"The feeling has always been mutual Zeke."

Letting her go again, Zeke turned his head and finally noticed Troy sitting in the booth next to them, a contemplative look etched on his features as he stared at them. "Hey man, how's it going?" He greeted.

Troy nodded, standing to give him a fist pump. "I'm not sure yet but I'll get back to you on that." Zeke sent him a perplexed look before Troy continued. "You hungry?"

Looking between the two of them, Zeke suddenly felt out of place. "Uh… well I just came in to grab a pizza to go."

"Why don't you sit and join us?" Troy asked. "Taylor would kill me if she knew we crossed paths and I was rude to you." He joked motioning to the booth. "Come on, Gabriella doesn't mind. Do you?" He asked her with a skeptical look. "Besides, gives you two a chance to catch up."

Zeke looked over at Gabriella. "As long as I'm not interrupting anything… you sure it's okay?" He asked her.

Gabriella looked over at Troy, curious as to why he was so adamant on getting Zeke to join them knowing that he had just prolonged their conversation further. Not really minding that it would just be more time spent with Troy, she nodded. "Yeah, as long as Troy's doesn't mind." She shrugged.

Troy beamed. "Excellent, come on, sit down." Troy took his previous seat while Gabriella and Zeke shared the other side of the booth. Troy listened as Zeke and Gabriella chatted about school and his continued attempts at cooking until the pizzas were ready.

All the while Troy couldn't help but keep reverting back to Gabriella's words before Zeke had appeared. It was almost like she was talking in riddles, keeping some secret from him that deep down he knew she had been, he knew three months ago when he'd last talked to her. Truthfully he didn't want to hear what she had to say, fearing the worst. Yet at the same time, he could tell based on her actions that whatever it was she was keeping hidden had pained her in the end not to share with him. He just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

After eating and parting ways with Zeke, Troy and Gabriella had remained outside the pizza parlor. Both trapped in an awkward silence, they stood side by side against the railing waiting for the limo to pick her up and take her back to the penthouse.

Staring out at the traffic, Gabriella marveled at the speed in which the cars sped by them. Everyone always appeared to be in such a hurry to get somewhere, just like the people rushing by them on the sidewalk in pursuit of getting to their destinations.

Heaving a gentle sigh, she turned her head and caught Troy's eyes before he whipped his head away from her. Lifting his gaze, he focused once again out on the road as the bright red and blue lights from a passing cruiser lit up his face, the sirens blaring in their ears.

"I'm surprised you wanted Zeke to join us." Gabriella whispered a moment later, not feeling the need to speak any louder considering their proximity.

Troy remained silent for a moment before he turned his head and regarded her with his eyes slowly skimming over her jacket… his leather jacket. "I see you're still wearing that old thing." He motioned with his head towards the brown material.

Gabriella bit her lip, casting her eyes downward on the jacket before she smiled. "Of course I am, it's still fully functional regardless of how old it is." She allowed a pregnant pause before continuing, "Plus, it reminds me of-"

"So I take it you won't be bothering me anymore at my bookstore then." He stated, cutting her off as he pushed away from the railing in a hurry and moved around her suddenly hating where their conversation was heading.

Widening her eyes at his abrupt nature, Gabriella's vision slowly followed him recognizing his sudden behavior as the defense mechanism that he always used when he got nervous or uncomfortable. Releasing a quiet sigh, Gabriella slipped her hands out of the large sleeves of her coat and ran her fingers over her forehead. "Troy… you haven't let me tell you why I lied."

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy walked past her out to the sidewalk and turned around to give her and indifferent glance. "Whatever, I think I'm good for now." He nodded, turning back around and starting towards his truck.

Shocked with his easy dismissal of the subject, Gabriella's mouth opened slightly as she gathered herself and chased after him rather unsteadily. "What do you mean 'whatever'? Troy!" She shouted, coming up behind him as he neared his truck. "You need to know the truth."

"I'd rather not actually, I was never good with that sort of thing anyway." He reminded her, looking over his shoulder as he unlocked the door while watching her come to a quick halt in front of him.

"You're not even the least bit curious as to why I really left?"

Shrugging once more, he shook his head. "What's it matter to me? It's not like I care about you anymore, whatever you have to say isn't going to change anything between us." Getting into his truck, he looked over at her and kept his face completely void of any expression, a skill Gabriella knew he had mastered, before saying, "It's over."

Staring at him in disbelief, Gabriella opened her mouth and shot back, "Now who's running again?" With that, Troy slammed the door to his truck and started the ignition.

Staring at his figure past her reflection in the glass window, Gabriella frowned, not bothering to mask the hurt his comment has triggered inside of her. She knew that was his intention, to make her feel the same way she had obviously made him feel when she left. Taking a deep breath she shouted at him through the glass. "I'm sorry!"

Troy kept his gaze forward, staring past his steering wheel and out through the windshield, making sure to keep his eyes anywhere but looking at her. Gripping the wheel, he leaned forward and blasted the radio so he couldn't hear her anymore. Turning his wheel, he began to pull out of his parking space by the curb. Waiting for the traffic to pass, Troy's eyes moved slowly to his rearview mirror where Gabriella's forlorn face reflected back at him in a haunting way.

Clenching his teeth together, Troy pounded the dashboard harshly with his fist before rolling down his window and shouting at her. "Get in!"

Gabriella's eyes widened by his unexpected order, but she found herself stumbling over her feet on the way around to the passenger door that he had leaned over and unlocked for her.

Getting inside the white, rusty truck, Gabriella felt a strange sense of déjà vu hit her as her brown eyes trailed over every detail of the interior that looked exactly the same way she had last seen it.

Grunting under his breath, Troy pulled off of the curb and merged into the traffic on the street. Stopping at the traffic light, he placed his left signal light on and turned to looked at her with a seething expression. "Let's get something straight here Doll Face, I'm just giving you a ride to the penthouse so that you don't have to wait for that stupid pink limo to come get you. Understand?" He asked and Gabriella felt her head nod automatically as she sunk back away from him. "I don't like the idea of letting any girl stand alone in a strange place with weird people around and that's the only reason you're in my truck, got it?" Gabriella nodded again. "Good… and if you say one word during the ride I swear I will pull over and throw you out myself, we clear?" Troy barked out as she nodded again for the third time.

Shaking his head, Troy mumbled under his breath as the light turned green. Gabriella watched him for a moment before turning her head to look out the window at the passing cars and shops along the avenue. She couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto her lips as she realized that Troy had used her old nickname he had always called her. Lifting her cell phone to let Pierre know she had a ride, Gabriella figured that Troy had subconsciously let the name slip past his lips but it didn't matter in the end, as long as he had said it. Suddenly she felt that there was still some hope left for them after all.

Moving his head to the side to check for traffic, Troy couldn't help but notice the small grin lighting up her face as she pounded away at her phone. Heaving a small sigh while turning his wheel, he opened his mouth and reluctantly asked, "I swear, I don't know anybody who smiles after getting yelled at. You of all people should be pissed with me after that." He shook his head in confusion. "What are you so happy about anyway?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella continued to type a number into her phone. "Nothing. Just..." Risking a peek over at him, she found his bright blue eyes staring back at her questioningly. "It's no big deal." Turning her head back, she focused on her screen once again.

Running his palm over his neck, Troy let out a frustrated grunt. "What?" He bit out aggravatingly.

"Well..." She began, tilting her head to the side again to get a better look at him. "You called me Doll Face."

She watched in amusement as his hand tightened on the steering wheel, his other now gripping the side of his neck. "No I didn't." He argued, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him even though they were at a traffic light.

"Uh, yeah... you did." She nodded while allowing a small smile to play on her lips.

"You must be mistaken." He spoke out of the side of his mouth as his face lit up with the green light from in front of them. The car accelerated quickly causing Gabriella to slide back in her seat. "Obviously your hearing needs to be checked."

"My hearing is just fine." She rebutted, looking out the window at the passing cars. "I can think of a few things you should have checked though." She mumbled through her teeth.

Letting out a low whistle, Troy mocked her. "Wow, that was a great comeback. I see your retorts have suffered while you've been gone."

Biting her bottom lip, Gabriella remained silent for a moment before responding quietly. "They're not the only thing that suffered."

Glancing to his side, Troy watched Gabriella's demeanor change and frowned. Hating that her smile had disappeared, he tapped his fingers across his steering wheel while trying to think up how to change the subject. Looking back and forth between her and the road, he finally decided on returning to their previous discussion. "I still didn't call you Doll Face." He looked over to his side real quick to watch her reaction and was secretly pleased with himself upon noticing her small smile.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella shook her head. "Sure you didn't."

A pregnant pause passed between them before Troy broke it. "If I did, it was a slip of the tongue. Won't happen again." He didn't need to turn and look at her to know she was beaming at him now, he could see her face in his peripheral vision and focused all his willpower to continue staring forward at the road instead of turning to meet her hypnotizing gaze.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Gabriella shook her head while looking down at her lap. "Still won't admit it I see."

"There's nothing to admit." He responded coolly.

"Just like you won't admit you missed me too." She whispered above her breath, keeping her eyes on her lap as she played with the ring on her thumb.

Troy stayed quiet for a moment before speaking loud and clear to get his message across. "I didn't."

Gabriella scoffed, "Please... I'm the only person who puts up with your crap. I always have. It's part of what makes us... us."

"There is no us." Troy bit out angrily while taking a sharp turn. "I thought I told you not to talk?" He reminded her.

"You're the one who started talking here." She whipped her head around to face him, her hair hitting her in the process.

"And you're the one who keeps taking my crap so why don't you just leave? Why do you keep putting up with me?"

"Because." She sighed. "I know you don't mean it, you never mean any of it and you do care about why I really left. Even if you won't admit that either."

Gritting his teeth, Troy scrunched up his face in anger. "Things change and so do people. I mean everything that I say and I don't care that you left. Why you left is your business, not mine. It has no affect on me whatsoever so don't think that showing back up here and annoying the hell out of me is going to get anywhere because my mind is set."

"Yet another reason we're so compatible." She mumbled out while rolling her eyes.

"Like I said, things change."

"Bullshit." She looked him up and down and shook her head. "Some things do change, but not us."

"God, will you just move on already. I have."

"Yeah... it really looked like that last night." Gabriella commented and watched in awe as his face tensed up even tighter than it had been all night. "You missed me, you missed this... us just talking and taking shots at each other like we always use to. Admit it."

"You want to know what I missed?" Troy looked over at her as she nodded eagerly awaiting his response. "I missed your mom's cooking." Gabriella shot him an incredulous stare, her mouth opening in shock. "And..." He continued not bothering to look at her again. "I miss being able to shut you up. I apparently don't have that power anymore." He sighed while shaking his head sadly in a playful manner.

Allowing another small smile to appear on her face, Gabriella giggled. "Oh now that's not true. You could shut me up if you really wanted to, you just choose not to." Memories of exactly how Troy use to shut her up flashed through her mind and Gabriella found herself blushing at the very thought. Looking over at Troy's figure in the driver's seat, she was surprised to find him looking back at her with a smirk on his lips. It's the first time she's seen that particular look on his face in months and would be lying if she said it didn't have an affect on her.

Letting the smirk drop slightly, Troy's eyes lit up and she suspected he too was remembering something. "Whatever you say Doll Face." Looking back at the road, Troy's words finally hit him and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I did say it that time."

Gabriella couldn't help the grin that formed on her face as they drove the rest of the way in silence. Deciding to finish dialing Pierre, she let out a small giggle and bought the phone to her ear. A sudden feeling of comfort and contentment washed over her and she hoped that maybe, he was feeling it too.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back and with the chapter I promised. Hopefully it didn't suck. I'm kind of in a writing funk right now, being away has left me no time to write and I've been super busy since I've returned but I'm getting back into it. As you can probably tell, Gabriella and Troy are butting heads a lot at the moment while slowly getting into the swing of being back in each other's presence. It's so much fun writing them like this, being all obstinate and trying to get under their skin. Next chapter should be... interesting, so bear with me guys. I know where I'm taking this I just don't know how I'm getting there yet. Thank you all so much for the reviews and for reading, feel free to let me know what you think and my apologies for any grammatical errors. **

**For those of you who asked about the Sucker Punch premiere, it was... one of the coolest things I've ever done. No lie. If you ever get a chance to go to a premiere, I highly suggest doing so. Unfortunately the only major negative was the awful rain, it was a serious downpour the moment the girls hit the red carpet. Me and my bro were huddled under our little umbrella right in front of where the press were taking pics on the carpet but sadly, there was this big tent that was obscuring our vision so pics were impossible to take. I remember standing there all lined up with the fans who came out and my brother kept saying, 'be happy you're this close' and boy was I. Even as we were getting drenched in the rain all I kept saying was how worth it the entire trip was. About ten minutes in, before anyone had showed up on the carpet I heard someone behind me say 'Stella' and of course I turned around just out of curiosity and was blown away with Gina (Vanessa's mom) and Stella (Her lil sis) standing right behind me while trying to balance their cell phones and umbrellas. It was pretty funny actually, her mom saw me spot them and gave me a big smile before dragging Stella out of the rain. I was of course ecstatic and thinking that was as close as I would be getting to anyone I recognized that night... I was so wrong. An hour later the fans were moved back so that security could make a little pathway in front of us where family and friends could pass to get to the theater and of course all Vanessa Hudgen's family walked by a foot in front of us, including V's grandmother and her dad. They were all fumbling with umbrella's trying to not get wet but they all looked great. Meanwhile in the tent a few feet in front of us, all the girls were starting to show up except Vanessa. About thirty minutes in I still hadn't seen her and was kind of giving up hope of getting a glimpse of her even through the blurry tent. **

**Now, the most unexpected thing happened. One of the security guards actually walked right up into my face and asked me if I wanted to see the movie. I of course, nodded my head slowly not sure what he was getting at. Then, he pulled out two tickets rather discretely and handed them to me and my bro. He said he only had a few extra tickets and told me to go in immediately... and to think he gave them to me (I owe him big time). I was in shock at first (probably from the rain and he most likely felt sorry for us which is why he did it, lol) and then I grabbed my brother and pulled him into the line where Vanessa's family had just walked by me a few minutes before. When we got to the end of the line out in front of the Chinese Theater, I was met with her entire family standing there and Josh Hutcherson (who I wasn't surprised to see) and then we got ushered through the gigantic entryway but not before passing Niel Patrick Harris which of course made my brother's day (he's been a fan for a long time). We had to go through security where they confiscated my bag and camera because they saw a poster in it (jerks). But I was completely okay with it, better than having them throw me out right? So anyway, we grabbed some free popcorn and drinks and made our way into the theater which was gigantic and stunning inside. I was in complete awe sitting down in the very last row and watching all the stars walk in around me. I turned around and saw Joe Jonas walk by with his popcorn and NPH was chowing down on his popcorn and sipping his soda which was hilarious to watch. I heard Diane Lane (who I love) was there as well and I think I spotted her come in at the very last minute. Then all the SP girls started walking in behind me and my brother spotted Vanessa first, she looked straight at him while walking by us and then I finally spotted her and she looked gorgeous as always but even more so in person. I was beyond ecstatic to see her take her seat about seven rows in front of us too. It was so surreal, the moment the movie started playing all I could keep thinking was that I was sitting in the most famous theater in Hollywood with the entire cast and several other celebs watching Sucker Punch. I had to pinch myself to make sure it was really happening and that I really had gotten that lucky (considering I'm not usually lucky at all). I saw Hutcherson a lot too, he was all over the theater talking to people, Laura New, NPH and Emma Roberts. A couple fans approached him for his autograph and he was all smiles. So the movie was insane, I loved it and my brother even admitted he liked it as well which is a hard thing for him to do sometimes, lol. The whole theater cheered and then everyone started exiting. I took this opportunity to take my time leaving my aisle and while I was waiting, Abbie Cornish passed by right in front of me looking beautiful and then Carla Gugino was next with Jamie Chung and Jena Malone. I only saw Emily Browning for one minute before she disappeared but the others all hung around talking to people and taking pics with some fans. Once the entire theater was emptied, I noticed a little group of people crowding none other than Vanessa Hudgens who was still standing there talking with Josh (who had been sitting with a bunch of friends in the row behind her) and her family about the film. So I made my way over to see if I could just get a better glimpse of her up close and I finally made my way through the small crowd and saw her a couple feet in front of me talking with some fans and taking some pics. I felt really bad though because this one girl kept falling on her butt cuz someone spilled soda on the ground and Vanessa kept saying, 'Oh no, it's slippery. Don't worry the same thing would have happened to me'. That got a few chuckles. Then suddenly, a bunch of guards appeared and ushered her away in the opposite direction down another aisle with was annoying and some people went to follow her but security wouldn't let them pass. Now... I however waited patiently for the security guard to look the other way before I made my move. It was perfect, I snuck by when he wasn't looking and cut Vanessa off so that I was literally an inch from her face. Unfortunately my plan to grab a pic with her failed when her guards kept pushing her away. I asked her very kindly for a pic even though they were pushing her out, she still turned to me and apologized like crazy, it was funny, she looked me right in the eye and said very sweetly that she was so, so sorry but she didn't have time and then she motioned to her bodyguards who kept pushing her along to get her out of there. Her parents were right next to her and both apologized as well. So even though I didn't get a picture, I still got to talk to her and I got closer than I probably ever will again so it was all worth it. **

**The most ironic part of the night though, was after I got my bag and camera back from security, I walked around a sharp corner and literally bumped into Josh Hutcherson. Now, I'm not that big of a fan of his. I did, however, love him in Bridge to Terabithia (my favorite book), and he was okay in The Kids Are Alright but other than that... from an acting point of view he's okay. Since I did love him in BTT, I pulled out my cell phone and asked him for a pic and since he wasn't doing anything he kindly agreed. To my surprise, he took two pics with me and gave me a big hug which was sweet and unexpected. He's so short though, lol. He told me to have a great night and then went off to talk to Vanessa's dad, which was weird listening to them have a conversation. Her family was still hanging out at the entrance and the cutest thing was that her mom, grandmother and Stella had all formed a chain and were pulling each other out to their car. When I left the theater I heard all the fans outside screaming Vanessa's name but she hopped right into her car after waving at everyone. As cool and awesome as it all was... I'll admit I would have preferred Zac Efron to Josh Hutcherson. I honestly think Vanessa and Josh are just friends at the moment though, but I won't dwell on it. I still have hope for Zanessa. **

**Overall though, fantastic experience that I won't ever forget. In fact, I'm ready to do it again. Oh, and the irony though is that the very next day it was sunny with 80 degree weather and it remained nice the entire time I was in LA. If only they had postponed the premiere even one day, it would have been so much better and drier. It's all good though, I got to visit the Santa Monica Pier, Venice Beach, Disneyland and I even talked my brother into driving me up through the Hollywood Hills and into Studio City where the stars all live. The mansions were gorgeous but the most amazing part, was the view at night. There's this overlook at the top of the mountain that gives you a 360 degree view of all LA and the Hollywood sign and it was nighttime so the city was lit up and it was breathtaking, and my brother of course bit his tongue once he saw the view (he didn't want to drive up the mountain but afterward he didn't regret it much). I have to say, this is my second trip to LA (technically third but the first one doesn't really count since I was only ten and only stayed a day in a local hotel near LAX because we got bumped from our flight/connection to Hawaii) and after going to see Vanessa in Rent back in August I only had a couple days then as well and didn't get to do much but these past couple weeks I had more time and really got to see a lot, I swear there's no place like it. I'm really in love with LA now and it would be a dream to live there someday... I need a pretty good income for that though.**

**This has to be the longest Author's note I've ever seen, sorry! Once I start typing it's hard to stop. But anyway, that was my experience at my first premiere for everyone who asked me to give my play by play perspective on the night. Now I'm going to get back to writing these two crazy characters. I'm still working on getting my work back up on the site, I still have a couple things left that I need to take care of first though so again, bear with me on this and if you're still reading... give yourself a round of applause. ;) Now go watch Vanessa on Lopez Tonight and Conan (best interviews she's ever done IMO).**


	5. Truth, Lies and Familiar Things

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Truth, Lies and Familiar Things**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

Entering the bookstore for the fourth time since she'd returned to the area, Gabriella had been feeling rather positive about her appearance there today. The one thing fueling her decision had been Troy's parting words to her when he had finally dropped her off the night before at the penthouse.

She had expected him to continue with his mantra of silence that he had created between them but was instead surprised when he had opened his mouth just as she began to exit his truck. 'You know, your persistence is pretty admirable Gabriella, hopefully you'll get tired soon and go back home where you belong'. She replayed the words over and over in her head, including her own response to him which consisted of, 'Well, I learned from the best and I don't give up that easily. I'd be extremely disappointed if you didn't know that by now Wildcat'. She had smiled at him slightly before she shut the door in his face, fascinated by the look that had adorned his already expressionless stare.

Her words had been reminiscent of a past comment he had made to her, and she knew that he had acknowledged not only that but her reference to his own perseverance in the past with her career as well. Smiling at the memory, Gabriella moved further into the bookstore and grinned at the sight before her. "Annette!"

Troy, Taylor and Annette all looked up from their position huddled together and hovering over a mountain of paperwork on the counter. Ignoring Troy's glare, Gabriella focused all of her attention on her old manager as she flew forward around the counter to greet her.

"Gabriella dear!" She exclaimed enthusiastically as she engulfed Gabriella in one of the tightest and warmest embraces she had ever been in. "It's been so long! How are you, how have you been?" She asked, pulling away to inspect the small brunette.

Gabriella smiled wider, beaming at her old boss. "I've been good. How about you?"

Annette rolled her eyes and gave Gabriella's cheek a soft pat. "I'm wonderful thank you."

"And how about Rob? Is he…" Gabriella trailed off not sure how to word her question.

Annette gave her a warm smile and nodded. "That man will be the death of me, he's back to his old self again that's for sure. An old geezer who I've been with for too many years." She commented happily.

"But you love it." Gabriella heard Troy mumble from across the room.

"Oh hush up. When you've been with the same person for over forty years then you'll be able to appreciate what I'm saying." She added in a teasing manner, not catching Troy's uneasy stare as he shifted on his feet and locked eyes with Gabriella.

"That's so great Annette, I'm glad he's doing well." Gabriella replied with a smile.

Annette laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Believe me, so is he." She paused, "And I'll admit that I'm rather relieved myself." She added good-naturedly.

Gabriella nodded, "You should be."

"Enough about me, what have you been up to? Troy told me about what happened." Annette frowned. "It's awful that you had to leave so quickly. I hope your mother was able to find a job quickly, especially in this economy right now."

Gabriella sighed, running a hand through her waves of black hair. "It's a lot more complicated than that but she's doing much better, thank you. In fact, she just started her old job again and hopefully all goes well."

"Oh I'm glad to hear that." Annette smiled, placing her hand on Gabriella's back as she steered her over to the counter. "And tell me, what have you been doing? You've definitely been missed around here that's for sure." She winked, looking over at Troy who just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I've uh… actually been attending some writing courses at U of A for the last couple months." Gabriella caught Troy's surprised reaction as his eyebrows rose and fell just as quickly in disbelief.

"Writing? How marvelous, I remember you mentioning that you liked to drabble back during your interview." She recalled.

"Yeah well, I felt inspired to do more than just focus on law." Gabriella made sure to eye Troy as she spoke, even if he pretended to be completely disinterested in what they were talking about as he looked over some paperwork. She caught his gaze as he lifted it over the edge of the paper to look at her before he dropped it back to the printed words in front of him.

"Well I'm happy for you, we need some good news with all the drama that's been happening around here lately." Annette added.

Quirking her eyebrow, Gabriella looked over at Taylor and frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

Annette moved around to the counter and grabbed the paper out of Troy's hand. "Apparently, a new corporately owned bookstore opened up down the street and is causing some serious competition here for Troy and Taylor." Annette sighed, showing the paper to Gabriella who took it eagerly and skimmed the store's profits in the last month which had dropped considerably. She read the other piece of paper that compared gross revenue for the other bookstores in the area that weren't independently owned. Therefore, their profits for the year were available for the public to view.

Gabriella was in shock, speechless by this news. Never had she considered the possibility of 'Treasure Trove' being threatened like this. She felt a sudden block in her stomach as she looked up at Troy, his eyes set on the floor with the biggest scowl on his face she had ever seen.

"What are you going to do?" She quietly asked, looking at Troy but knowing he wouldn't answer her.

"Well, I'm trying to help them figure that out." Annette replied.

Gabriella stared at all of their faces before moving forward and steadying herself against the counter. Looking at Taylor, she continued, "Well we have to do something, we can't just-"

"We?" Gabriella turned her head towards Troy and furrowed her brow at him questioningly as he looked up at her with a smirk and continued, "There is no 'we' here Gabriella. You don't work here anymore, remember? This doesn't concern you."

Frowning at his words, she moved around the counter until she was only a foot away from him. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you even care anyway? Just stop pretending Gabriella."

"Troy." Annette scolded, folding her arms.

"No, why even bother telling her?" He shouted now, looking at Gabriella dead in the eye. "You left, you didn't care then so don't pretend you care now. You think you can just show up and save the day? What, did you think everything would be the same when you bothered getting around to coming back?" He yelled at her.

Gabriella lifted her chin slightly, not backing down from his verbal assault.

"Time doesn't just stop because you left, Gabriella, the world keeps revolving whether you're here or not so just do us all a favor and leave." He huffed out, his eyes bulging as he stared contemptuously at her.

Closing her eyes, Gabriella inhaled before letting out a quiet sigh. "As much as you may like to think all that Troy, this place means just as much to me as it does to you." She met his eyes again and frowned. "And I've always cared… always." She whispered the last part of her sentence not letting her eyes leave his.

They remained in an intense lock of gazes until Troy broke it, running his palm over his messy hair before he began walking towards the front door.

"Hey, where you going?" Taylor shouted after him.

"To think." He yelled out as he stormed towards the door but not before adding, "Why, afraid you won't be able to handle all the customers while I'm gone?" He mocked with a pathetic, sarcastic grin before disappearing through the glass door.

Gabriella shut her eyes and sighed again before slouching back against the counter. "Looks like you two have been having some problems." Annette commented, bringing her thumb up to her mouth and biting down on the edge of her nail with wide uncertain eyes. "That explains his mood recently, I've never seen him like this…" She trailed off while looking over at Gabriella and fixing her eyes on the brunette's face. "What happened between you two? I thought everything was going so well."

Gabriella tightened her hold on the counter behind her while nodding. "It's a long and complicated story that ends with me being an idiot." Rolling her own eyes, she pushed away from the counter. "And I'm sick of him not listening to me and even more pissed off that every time we get a minute together we get interrupted or I psyche myself out." Straightening up, she sucked in a deep breath and headed towards the door.

"Now where are _you _going?" Taylor asked exasperated.

"After him."

"You know where he went?" Annette asked curiously.

Gabriella nodded, "I have a hunch."

Once she was gone through the doorway, Annette turned to Taylor who had an equally tired and frustrated look crossing her face. "You know what happened with them?" Taylor nodded while folding her arms across her chest. Quirking her eyebrow, Annette placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. "Well don't just stand there, tell me what you know."

* * *

After calling Pierre to pick her up and driving for over an hour, they had finally arrived. Gabriella looked out the window, taking a deep breath she opened the door and slid out. Before shutting the door, she quickly thanked him for driving her and asked him to wait around for a little bit just to make sure her inclining about Troy was indeed correct.

Turning back around, she buried her hands in the pockets of her jacket and began walking through the park. She admired the lush green trees and plants that she passed, remembering that she had only ever seen the park covered in fresh winter snow. Now, the warmth of the bright summer sun was doing wonders for the small gardens full of fresh scented flowers that were currently blossoming around her.

She passed by the familiar lake that was no longer frozen with ice skaters but was instead home to several groups of couples and families fishing and playing in the water. Gabriella smiled when she got to the bottom of the gazebo, remembering the last conversation she had there with Troy. Revealing her feelings for him in that very spot had been easy and natural for her but it was the memory of Troy's speech about Katie, his childhood friend and first girlfriend, that's what she would never forget. The first time he had ever really trusted her with information about his past had all happened right there.

Her smile slowly formed into a frown though when she realized Troy wasn't sitting where she had expected him to be. Part of her new he'd come to the park to blow of some steam but she was sure he'd be at the gazebo.

Turning around perplexed, she allowed her eyes to skim the park until her vision landed on a small group of children running down the hill in the distance with a kite in hand. Her eyes moved up the incline until they settled on the lone figure at the top, laying in the grass. Recognizing the black pants and white shirt, Gabriella smirked as she made her way up the hill in his direction.

Getting to the top, she placed her body directly over his and blocked out the sun, casting a small shadow over his face. Squinting from the intrusive form, Troy brought his hand up over his face and cursed once he recognized Gabriella. "Fuck, do you mind?"

Placing her hands on her hips, she pursed her lips and cocked her head before gracing him with a response. "You know, you swear a lot more now than I remember you ever doing." She mused.

Troy scoffed, lowering his head back to the grass as he stared up at the bright blue sky. "That's because I have more reasons to swear now."

Nodding her head, Gabriella looked down at her feet before biting her lip and staring back up at his face. "Can I join you?"

"Not like you'd go away if I said no anyway." Troy mumbled under his breath, shutting his eyes and leaning back to soak up the sun's rays once again when Gabriella's body finally moved out of the way.

Getting down on her jean clad knees, Gabriella situated her body so that she was laying parallel to Troy on the ground, flat on her back and looking up at the white puffy clouds as they floated by. The atmosphere was so peaceful in that moment on top of the hill, isolated from the rest of the park. The only sounds she could hear were the occasional shouts of laughter in the distance and the wild chirping of the birds overhead.

Letting out a content sigh, Gabriella traced the edges of the clouds with her eyes while playing with the grass between her fingers. Turning her head, she scanned his side profile taking in the way the contours of his cheek bones and chiseled jaw were outlined against the harsh sunlight.

Knowing he could feel her intense stare on the side of his face, she watched Troy swallow before opening his mouth to speak. "Why am I not surprised you knew where to find me?"

Gabriella's eyebrows rose slightly before she turned her head to look back up at the sky. "Maybe because I know what this place means to you… to both of us." She added quietly.

"Hmm." Troy hummed past his lips, keeping his stare on the sky as he crossed his legs one over the other.

"And… maybe you wanted me to find you here." She ventured timidly, curious as to what his reaction would be and was surprised by his mute behavior. "Troy… I know you think I don't care anymore but the truth is, I never stopped. I came back here because of you, I was always going to-"

"Don't you think it's interesting how every cloud never looks the same?" He mumbled and Gabriella furrowed her brow at his question.

"What? Troy I'm trying to tell you something."

"I don't care, not anymore." His voice was strained, she could tell, he was fighting and inner battle with himself.

"Yes you do." She whispered. "I know you do."

Troy finally let out a sigh, running his palm across his face. "Yeah well, sometimes it's easier to just not care."

Gabriella nodded even though he wasn't looking at her. "Sometimes it's easier to just lie instead of being afraid of hurting someone you love."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Troy turned his head just slightly to glance in her direction. He didn't respond, he didn't have to. She knew he was waiting for her to just tell him already, whatever it was that had caused her to not only lie but to also pack up and leave without any notice.

Gabriella inhaled deeply and let it out. "My mom's sick, Troy. That's why I left." She sighed before continuing, "I got a call from her boss, the principle at East High and he mentioned that she was taking a leave of absence for health reasons." Gabriella revealed in one breath. "So Sharpay, helped me get a last minute plane ticket and got me the next available flight out. I asked her to cover for me until I talked to you but when I found out Mom was going into surgery… I just couldn't tell you… in case something happened. I didn't want you to have to deal with that." She shut her eyes painfully aware of the ever growing hole in the side of her head with the way his eyes were boring into her.

Taking another breath to calm her nerves, Gabriella leaned up from her flat position on the ground and turned her body towards Troy. Placing her elbow on the grass, she rested her head on her hand and noticed his eyes weren't looking directly at her but were instead focused on the grass next to him. She wasn't surprised that he remained silent, she hoped he was at least hearing her. "Troy? Come on, will you please look at me?"

Troy's eyes slowly trailed up from the ground beneath them to her face, but she couldn't for the life of her gauge his reaction to her words. "Troy…" She began, averting her eyes to the ground before looking back up to meet his. "I'm so, so sorry. I wanted to tell you the truth but, I couldn't."

"So you lied?" Troy asked quietly as she nodded.

"I've regretted it everyday for the last thee months. Troy… you have no idea-"

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me about your mom because you thought it would hurt me?" Troy waited for her to nod again before sucking in a rough breath and looking up at the sky. "Looks like neither one of us trusted the other as much as we thought we did."

Shaking her head, Gabriella moved forward an inch. "That's not true, I do trust you I just didn't want to-"

"Hurt me?" Troy bit out, his voice on the edge of sarcasm. "How thoughtful of you. So instead, you just figured you'd lie about everything and then show back up and make everything better again huh?" Troy shook his head sadly before moving to get up. "Sorry, looks like your plan failed because you telling me that, didn't make anything better." Pushing himself up off the ground, Troy quickly began making his way away from Gabriella as she sat stunned for a moment before hopping up from her own position.

"Troy… wait!" Coming up beside him, she reached out to grab his arm and was surprised with how quickly he turned to face her. The anger and hurt that was being emitted from his facial features was enough to make her tighten her grip on him. "Please, let me explain. I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to her."

She watched Troy's face soften, his eyes downcast. "Is she okay?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Gabriella's grip loosened slightly on his arm as she nodded. "Yeah, the surgery was successful… thankfully. I've been taking care of her, helping her take it easy until she's back to normal again."

Troy shook his head, lifting his gaze and locking his eyes with her bright chocolate ones. "What was wrong?"

Dropping her hand completely from his arm once she felt he wouldn't bolt from her, she responded, "Thyroid cancer." Turning her head to look off down the hill, Gabriella sighed. "I knew there was something wrong with her during winter break. Looks like I was right, she just decided to keep it hidden from me. I guess I can understand her reasons though."

Troy stayed silent, the only noise between them now was their light breathing. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Troy spoke. "Well I'm glad she's okay."

Gabriella nodded, "Me too." She replied quietly.

Another moment of silence passed between them before Troy broke it, "You should have told me."

"I know, I've been trying to for months but you changed your number." She reminded him. "And you haven't exactly been that welcoming to me since I got back here."

"Can you blame me?" Troy stared at her for a moment longer, hoping to get his feelings on the matter out. "You just left Gabriella."

"But I promised you I was coming back. Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"Yes." His stare became intense as he fisted his palm tightly to his side. "I was hoping you would never come back actually."

Gabriella's head shot back abruptly in shock as she furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Why… why would you say that?" She barely choked out, trying to keep her voice steady and failing miserably at it.

"Because it would have been a lot easier to forget you if you had just stayed away." He bit out.

"You… want to forget me?" Gabriella stuttered over her words, trying to mask her hurt and confusion. Troy simply nodded.

"That's right, I don't ever want to feel like that again."

Letting her anger flood through her hurt expression, Gabriella stepped back from him. "Feel like what Troy, happy? So what, you prefer to be this… angry, cold asshole for the rest of your life?"

Nodding, he kept his face straight, masking his true feelings from her. "That's right." He nodded. "I'm going to be just fine, growing to be an old lonely man who lives with his dog." Staring past her shoulder he forced a small laugh and finished, "Oh and don't forget jobless."

"Sounds perfect." She bit back sarcastically with a forced laugh, her eyes narrowing on him.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he regarded her intently before continuing. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" She asked, her harsh tone still there.

"That you were lying, I could hear it in your voice on the phone that day. Part of me knew something more was wrong and you weren't telling me, it was just easier for me to assume there was someone else and… I stand by what I said."

Shaking her head at where their conversation had turned, Gabriella threw her arms in the air completely tired and worn out. "And what's that?"

"You and me, we're better off just… not being around each other, so we don't hurt each other."

"You mean, so _you_ can't get hurt again right? It's just _easier _for you to push me away like always. It's just _easier_ for you to not be happy and to just kick me out of your life for good." Gabriella emphasized a word in each sentence to get her point across as she gravitated towards him. Troy nodded again causing Gabriella to scoff. "I can't believe this, do you know the hell I've been through these past couple months? Knowing my mom was sick and that you hated me-"

Troy took a step forward, closing any gaps between them until his face was an inch from hers. "Oh you think I haven't been through hell Gabriella? Really? Don't give me that fucking sympathy crap alright. You left… you lied, you're the one who hurt me and I'm the idiot that believed you wouldn't. That was my mistake, a lapse in judgment if you will." He gave her a sickening grin that she knew was his way of forcing his emotions back. "I trusted you to stick around and not leave just like everyone else in my life but I've learned the hard way that we don't always get what we want."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Gabriella brought her hands around and gripped Troy's arms tightly. "Troy, I didn't leave… I was always coming back. The whole thing was only going to be temporary. I'm here now and I'm not leaving without fixing this." She rubbed her hand along his arm soothingly as she spoke, "I want what we had back. I know I hurt you even when I tried not to and I have to live with that but-"

"Sorry." Troy pulled away from her grip before she had a chance to stop him. "But I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's happening in her life, or why she's suddenly thousands of miles away in another state." His voice rose towards the end as his eyes squinted in her direction. His eyes dropped, giving her a once over before he focused his attention back on her face. "I can't believe I…"

Willing the tears in her eyes to stop from spilling over, Gabriella sucked in a quick breath while asking, "What? What can't you believe?"

Troy's face dropped as he paled slightly and then just as quickly, his cold façade had risen again. "Nothing, just do yourself a favor and go back home Gabriella. You're only hurting yourself trying to hold onto something that's not worth holding onto."

Letting a small, sad smile show through, Gabriella quickly wiped her right eye with her finger. "It's worth it to me."

She watched Troy's body tense as his breathing hitched. "I gave you the five minutes you wanted, in fact I gave you…" Troy brought his watch, the same watch that had belonged to Gabriella's father, up to his face and checked the time, "Fifteen minutes. So in return I expect you to keep up your end of the deal and leave my bookstore, or at least what's mine until I lose that as well, alone." Without giving her a second look, Troy turned and began walking away from her further down the hill towards the parking area.

Not letting him get away from her that easily after finally getting everything out in the open, Gabriella followed after him. "Troy wait, I am sorry about the store. If you'll let me maybe I can help…"

Turning around so that he was walking backwards in front of her, Troy laughed bitterly while spreading his arms out. "Believe me, you've helped enough." He quickly turned around and continued on his way but Gabriella trailed behind him regardless.

"Come on!" She shouted after him, trudging along the uneven surface of the grass and dirt. "Maybe if we just sit down and talk we can come up with something…"

Troy abruptly halted his long strides that Gabriella had been trying desperately to keep up with. She stopped herself before slamming into his back and almost lost her footing when he turned around to face her again, his face scrunched up in one of his most foul expressions. "Look, let's get something straight. I've been fine without you, the store has been fine without you and I will handle anything that gets thrown at me in the best way I see fit. Got it?"

"By just giving in and letting them win? That's not the Troy Bolton I know."

"Well you don't know me anymore."

"Pssh." Gabriella turned her head away from him when he scowled at her. "Yeah right. You're stubborn and you fight when you're passionate about something. Don't tell me you're just going to roll over and let some big corporate store ruin everything the 'Trove' means to all of us. I know you…"

"You don't know shit about me." He argued, the hues in his eyes clouding over into a gray haze.

"Actually, I know everything about you and that pisses you off too doesn't it? You hate that we have that connection, it's a lot more than just physical attraction… it's everything and it means a hell of a lot more to you than you ever let on."

Taking a step closer to her, Troy's face suddenly registered absolutely no emotion. There was no hurt, no anger or fear, just him staring at her in the most intense way. "I'm going to say this once, I want you to leave me alone. Don't come to my store, don't try and look for me and don't talk to me. As of right now, I want nothing to do with you. Want my advice? Go back home." Troy paused for a moment, hesitating before he finally turned and walked the rest of the way to his truck.

Feeling shaken and in utter despair with the way their confrontation had ended, Gabriella averted her eyes from Troy's figure and instead turned towards the view off to her side. The sky was cloudy now, the sun no longer beaming through the gray clouds. The park felt deserted as she leaned against the bench that was situated in front of her with a perfect view to stare out at the lake and gazebo. The tree above her was swaying gently with the breeze that flicked at her hair and coat and all the while, Gabriella did her best to suck in the sob that was threatening to spill out. She knew she needed to let Troy's hurtful words slide off her back, that was just the way he operated. After years of being hurt and feeling abandoned by his father and the death of his mother and Katie, Gabriella knew every hurtful word he had uttered was never spoken with heart. That's why she could forgive him always for his cruel, malicious words. It was also why she wasn't going to give up on them. She was, however, caught off guard when she felt a warm palm come in contact with the bare skin of her neck.

It took her a moment to acknowledge the presence beside her. By the time she had turned her head, warm soft lips were already ravishing hers greedily. Closing her eyes, it took Gabriella a second to feel that recognizable spark ignite inside her again. Those familiar lips she had missed for the last three months now passionately fusing against hers in a mind blowing kiss that she was sure would leave her breathless.

Lifting his right hand up, Troy gripped the back of her neck roughly, pulling Gabriella's lips against his feverously, assaulting her bottom lip with one good bite before tending to the other. His actions had the desired effect once she opened her mouth allowing him entrance to reacquaint himself with her. In a frenzy of urgency, he brought both palms up to her cheeks and gently cupped her face as his lips moved against hers with need. The action caused Gabriella's left hand to come up and rest over his right one while the other made its way up his chest to the back of his head, gripping the nape of his neck and tightening her hold on him until their bodies were flush together. It wasn't until a quiet moan slipped past her lips that Troy's eyes shot open in realization of what he was doing.

Noticing his frozen state, Gabriella pulled back slightly and rubbed her nose again his, "Don't." She whispered. Then, just as fast as it had started, it had stopped. Troy aggressively pulled away from her, turning his back to her as he raced away. Gabriella stood in a daze, astonished with his actions. Slowly, she felt the tears sting her cheeks as they dropped from her brown eyes. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she watched him as he hopped back into his truck and peeled out of the dirt parking lot.

Regaining control of her breathing after panting for air, Gabriella tried desperately to stop the tingling sensation that had suddenly jolted through her, leaving goosebumps and chills in its wake. It wasn't until the loud crackle of thunder echoed through the sky that she was brought from her stupor. Letting out a frustrated cry, she lifted her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Groaning in annoyance and confusion, she ran one palm through her messy curls before retrieving her cell phone to call and make sure Pierre was still waiting near by. All the while trying desperately to quell the butterflies and frogs hopping around in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: So I'll keep this short and to the point (unlike the last author's note), I'm nervous about this chapter. Just a little bit but still, this was probably the hardest chapter I've ever written. I will admit, it is one of my personal favorites because of all that happens in it but I need to know if it was too much or not enough. Feedback and criticism would be more appreciated now than ever, especially since I'm having second thoughts about this. As always, you guys seriously rock. Thank you all so much for the kind words and all the reviews. I promise if this chapter sucked then I will try my hardest to do better without jeopardizing the story. Hope you enjoyed and my apologies for any grammatical errors.  
**

**Also, I'm so happy to finally say that my oneshots are back up on the site... finally. So for everyone who has been so amazingly patient with me, thank you. And lastly, what kind of HSM fan would I be if I didn't mention the amazing little reunion Wednesday night for Sharpay's movie? I mean I would have liked more pics, specifically of a certain couple but I understand why that wasn't done and hopefully we'll get more of maybe all of them together. I saw this one in particular that had Vanessa, Ashley and Olesya and you can see Lucas, Zac and Kaycee are cut off in it... I want that full pic.**

**2nd A/N: Yeah, I know the site isn't working properly, again. Hopefully third time's the charm.  
**


	6. Guilty Conscious

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Guilty Conscious**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

Sitting in the back room of the bookstore, Troy stared blankly at the pile of paperwork stacked high in front of him. He had been staring at the white sheets full of numbers and graphs for so long, his head was starting to throb. Moments ago, he had been talking to Annette on the phone about his options with the bookstore. The seriousness of the situation was becoming so stressful, Troy was sure he'd never felt more overwhelmed in his life.

Closing his eyes tightly, he leaned back and rubbed them before blinking tiredly. Slowly, both ceruleans shifted up towards the surveillance screen that showcased the different cameras in the store. He found himself frowning once again when the one thing he was searching for wasn't there.

It had been two days since he had last seen Gabriella in the park and he hated the fact that part of him not only felt guilty about the way he had spoken to her, but also a large part of him was worried. Not about her specifically, but about the fact that he didn't expect her to actually take his advice and leave. He felt a wrenching in his gut at the very thought of her being gone for good. He allowed his mind to focus on that stupid kiss that never should have happened. He didn't know what he was thinking at the time and had decided to just acknowledge that it was a spur of the moment kiss, no big deal. It only happened because he felt sorry for her, that was it… nothing more.

Focusing his attention back on the paperwork, Troy heaved a frustrating sigh and flicked his pen across the storage room. He listened as it smashed against the wall and fell to the white tile floor with a clatter. Bringing both hands up, he rested his head against his palms and rubbed his temples in a soothing motion. His brain thought back to when Gabriella use to do the same thing for him whenever he'd had a stressful day at work. Back when they would just be hanging out at 'Tony's' for dinner after a long, hard shift or in his apartment with Rufus.

Looking back up at the screen for any sign of her, he finally cursed and pushed away from the desk, letting the office chair slide noisily across the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about the real reason she had left. The lies, the promises… it was all too much. Now, with the store failing and the idea that Gabriella had actually listened to him, Troy felt like his life was falling apart. Picking up his jacket from the folding chair next to him, he pulled it on and exited the backroom.

Standing next to the register dusting a few shelves, Kelsi chatted away with Ryan before they both looked up at the sound of the door chiming. Upon noticing Troy's sour looking face, Kelsi furrowed her brow. "Hey, what's up?"

Placing both hands in his pockets, Troy came to an abrupt stop directly in front of the counter. "Have you seen Gabriella?"

Kelsi's eyebrow rose slightly as she shared a look over her shoulder with her boyfriend. "Uh… no? Should I have?"

Clearing his throat, Troy kept his face stoic and his posture relaxed as he spoke. "No, I was just wondering… if she's been in here lately. Taylor said she wasn't happy with a book she purchased and I was going through the receipts and didn't see any returns or exchanges with her name." Troy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly once he finished.

Kelsi nonchalantly sent a smile towards Ryan who had his own small smirk on his face. "Oh, well, no I haven't seen her." Kelsi went back to dusting before she continued, "Maybe you should call Taylor and ask her?"

Troy's head shot up as the suggestion processed in his head. Reaching for his cell phone that was tucked away in his back pocket, he nodded. "Yeah, I think I will do that."

"Or…" Kelsi began, dropping the duster back to her side as she turned her head to stare at Troy. "Maybe you could just come with us later."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Troy held his phone in front of him as he looked back and forth between Kelsi and Ryan. "Why?"

Ryan straightened up from next to the counter where he had been watching the two interact with amusement. "Gabriella's sick, she's got some kind of cold." Troy's eyes widened slightly at the news, his head dipped down as he looked at the tip of his shoes. The guilt he had felt earlier was only growing as he listened to Ryan explain Gabriella's sudden disappearance. "Me and Kels are heading over after work to check up on her, see how she's doing."

"How come I'm only hearing about this now?" Troy asked them both, anger suddenly replacing his shock and guilt.

"Didn't know you suddenly cared so much." Kelsi commented innocently, her lips quirking quickly in a smile before they eased back into a straight line.

"I don't." Troy adamantly responded. "Just curious why she suddenly isn't around bothering me. It's kind of nice actually." He lied right through his teeth, secretly allowing himself to remember their encounter at the park and how it had ended.

"Still, it's a rarity for you to even show a little bit of interest. Plus, you made it pretty clear you didn't want anyone talking about Gabriella around here." She reminded him.

"Well yeah, but that was before."

Turning her head quizzically, Kelsi watched Troy with interest. "Before?"

Realizing his slip, Troy's body tensed as he cleared his throat once more. "Yeah, before I knew she had a book that she was unhappy with. You know how I feel about unsatisfied customers." He averted his eyes from Kelsi's as he began straightening a few items around the counter of the register.

"Uh huh." She nodded. "Of course, that makes perfect sense."

Ryan chuckled behind her, "Alright, leave him alone honey. If you make him angry he might not put you on the schedule for work next week." Ryan joked.

"You should listen to your boyfriend." Troy piped up before leaning against the countertop with his elbows spread. "So she's got a cold huh? Figures. She was probably out standing in the rain admiring it like she did with the snow all the time. I always told her she would get sick doing such idiotic things like that."

Kelsi giggled, turning her body around completely and leaning her hip against the counter as she eyed Troy. Folding her arms with the duster still in hand, she shook her head back and forth. "Wow."

"What?" He asked curiously, his eyes narrowing.

Ryan shook his head amusingly as Kelsi grinned, "You're still talking about her." Troy's face paled slightly before he pushed himself off the counter and began buttoning his jacket.

"I'm going to get a coffee, you guys want anything?" He threw over his shoulder as he began walking towards the door.

"No, I'm good thanks." Ryan nodded with a smile.

"Alright, see ya later." Troy tipped his head in their direction before turning away.

"You should go see her Troy, I bet she'd appreciate the gesture." Kelsi commented quickly while Troy was still in earshot. He made no show that he had heard her however, which spurred her on more. " Fine, keep avoiding it Troy. Sooner or later it'll catch up to you. " Kelsi shouted after him as he quickened his steps towards the door.

Placing his hand on the handle, Troy shook his head and laughed. "Sure thing Kels." Once he was safely on the other side of the glass door, Troy added quietly to himself, "You have no idea."

* * *

Surrounded by a pile of used tissues, prescription bottles and DVD cases, Gabriella laid sprawled out on top of the guest bed she had been occupying during her stay in Sharpay's penthouse. She was covered with pink blankets, blowing on pink tissues and watching 'Sixteen Candles' on the plasma screen in front of her. She had just ended a call with her mother who was pestering her about her illness, wanting to know what she was taking for it and suggesting different things to help make Gabriella improve faster. Unfortunately, so far, all of Maria's suggestions hadn't done much for Gabriella's cold.

Without looking, she reached for another tissue to blow her red, runny noise. Hoping to alleviate some of the pressure in her head, she only seemed to make it worse as the headache she had been fighting off came back full force. She mentally cursed herself, surmising that her current condition was due partly to the fact that after the exchange with Troy in the park, the sky had opened up on her. Caught in the rain, Gabriella ran as fast as her little feet could carry her to the awaiting pink limousine. Unfortunately, she didn't run fast enough since the very next day she was visiting the walk-in-clinic with Sharpay.

Gabriella hated being sick, it was the worse feeling in the world. It rarely happened to her but when her immune system did decide to rebel and shut down, the effects overwhelmed her.

"Okay, here we go." Sharpay entered the bedroom with a carton of strawberry ice cream and a glass of water. "Ice cream is the best cure for any illness and it'll help you forget about that lunkhead while you're at it." Placing the carton of dairy next to her on the side table, Gabriella sat up as best she could and smiled.

"Thanks Shar, I don't know how much it'll help me though. I wish ice cream had all the answers to our problems."

"Ah… you'd be surprised by the healing powers of this frozen treat. It's just what you need right now, especially since you can't really taste anything." Sharpay shrugged, placing the glass of water next to the ice cream. "Need anything else before we head out?"

Gabriella shook her head groggily, "No, I'm okay. You've done a lot already, Shar. I think I have enough DVD's and tissues to build a house with." She joked before letting out a loud sneeze as she grabbed another tissue.

Placing her hands on her hips, Sharpay cocked her head to the side and pouted. "You poor little thing, you look awful."

Rolling her eyes as best she could, Gabriella groaned. "Thanks Shar, just what every girl wants to hear."

"Well no, it's only because you're sick. Usually you look fabulous." Sharpay waved her off, not noting the brunettes incredulous stare. "Are you sure you don't mind me and Chad going out for a couple hours? We can just stay home-"

"No!" Chad shouted, appearing in the doorway all dressed up for a night out. "Come on babe, we haven't had a romantic night out just the two of us for weeks."

"We just had a romantic night out a couple days ago." Sharpay reminded him of their date at her father's new restaurant in downtown Boston.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Chad nodded. "Exactly, it's been too long since I've had you all to myself. I'm dying here." He lowered his voice suggestively as he took a step into the guest bedroom towards his girlfriend.

"Okay Romeo, don't get your boxers in a bunch." Sharpay giggled, putting her hand out to stop him from getting closer to her.

"I'm not wearing boxers." Chad whispered huskily as he leaned in, his head inches away from Sharpay's.

Letting her eyebrows lift up in shock, Sharpay found herself leaning in as well. "Oh really? What are you saying sweetie pie?"

"What do you think I'm saying sugar lips?" Chad grinned mischievously.

"UGH! Stop!" Gabriella barked out in exasperation as she garnered all of the strength she had to fling her pillow at their heads. "Before you two love sick puppies make me actually throw up."

Catching the pillow in his hands, Chad smirked, breaking apart from Sharpay before things got even more heated between them. "Sorry sweets." Sharpay replied with an innocent smile.

"I'm not." Chad muttered, receiving a light slap across his chest. "Oof! Jeez…" He paused, throwing the pillow back at Gabriella before rubbing his chest and looking at his girlfriend's stern face. "What? It's true."

"Gabriella's our guest, so let's try not to jump each other in her room while she's sick."

"Yes please, let's not." Gabriella groaned out before blowing her nose and coughing into her palm.

"So you'll be alright here by yourself for a few hours and you have both our cell numbers in case you need anything?" Sharpay checked with her again.

"Yes Sharpay, I'm not dying I just have a cold. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself, now shoo!" She waved them away with her tissues while trying to suppress a sneeze.

"Well, you heard the lady." Chad chanted happily. "Off we go... overbearing mother goose." He began ushering his girlfriend out of the room as she rattled off a few 'necessary numbers' such as poison control and the fire department. The final words Sharpay uttered before her voice was no longer audible were, 'Eat plenty of ice cream' and 'toodles'.

* * *

A half hour later, Gabriella had put a slight dent in the ice cream carton and was now dosing off as the movie she had been watching was finally coming to an end. The pile of dirty tissues had doubled since Sharpay and Chad had left, but Gabriella was too tired and sick to even consider cleaning the mess up.

Repositioning herself on the bed, Gabriella leaned forward to puff up her pillows and pull the blankets further over her body. Just as she was settling back in, the doorbell to the penthouse rang.

Lifting the blankets over her head, Gabriella let out a loud groan. Hoping the person would go away, she remained still in bed and listened. A minute later, the bell rang again, accompanied with a few loud knocks.

Grumbling, Gabriella pulled herself out of bed and paddled towards the door. Without looking through the peephole, she flung the door open in annoyance and widened her eyes comically before slamming the door shut in the other person's face.

Turning around, she leaned against the door and began panicking. "Shit." She silently cursed. "Shit, shit, shit." Running her fingers through her tousled locks, she than ran her hands down her disheveled pajamas to get the creases out. Ignoring the light knocking coming from the behind her, she ran to the hallway mirror to give herself a once over and cursed under her breath before making a disgruntled face at herself.

Feeling that was the best she could do with her appearance at the moment, Gabriella heaved a steady sigh and walked back to the door. Pulling it open, she plastered a fake, sweet smile on her face and greeted the other person cheerfully. "Hello Troy, fancy seeing you here."

She watched Troy's eyes scan her body before his blue eyes fell on her face. "You look like shit."

"I'm well thank you, how about yourself?" She replied automatically, not seeming to hear his insult.

"I'm not doing so well actually, course you already know all about that don't you?" He commented, pushing past her into the apartment. "What took you so long answering the door anyway, you alone?"

Allowing him passage, Gabriella shut the door behind him with a click before continuing, "Yes do come in, I'm definitely in the mood for company right now."

Turning around to face her, Troy raised his left eyebrow and studied her with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" Not sure what he meant by his question, she leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. "I'm not even sure anymore. Am I really awake right now or is this a dream?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"Well I better not have slaved on this soup for over an hour for this to all just be a dream. Now go get in bed while I heat this up." Troy motioned to the guest bedroom as he made his way to the large, eat in kitchen that was decorated in… what else but pink.

Caught off guard by his sudden appearance, Gabriella opened her eyes and watched him place a small bag he had been carrying onto the granite countertop before removing the plastic container and opening up the microwave.

Looking over his shoulder, Troy stared at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "What? Go get in bed before you get even more sick than you already are."

"Who told you-"

"Kelsi and Ryan."

"Ah…" Figures, they had visited her earlier in the day and commented about Troy's unexpected interest in her whereabouts. They failed to mention that they had informed him of her current condition, however. "Troy, I don't need you to do that. I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Go. Get. In. Bed." He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word as he stared at her.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella sighed and gave in, feeling all too weak and exhausted to argue with him. "Fine, you win." She lifted her hands up and pushed herself off the wall, swaying gently from the sudden movement. Slowly, she made her way back to the bedroom where her eyes widened once again upon seeing the mess of tissues on the duvet cover.

In a mad scramble to at least make the bed look somewhat decent, Gabriella scooped up the large mess and walked to the waste basket in the bathroom disposing of the garbage. Listening to the microwave beep from down the hall, she quickly grabbed a brush and ran it through her messy curls before taking a good look around to make sure she didn't miss anything. Satisfied with the state of the room, she hopped onto the bed and scurried under the covers.

Moments later, Troy sauntered into the bedroom in all his perfect glory. In one hand he was holding a steaming hot bowl of soup and in the other, a spoon. Moving over next to her side, he placed the bowl in front of her and waited for her to take it from him. Looking down at the yellow liquid, Gabriella studied the green peas, orange carrots and hunks of meat floating around in the bowl before making a face. "Troy… what is this?"

"Soup." Came his curt reply as he shoved his free hands back into his khaki pants and shrugged. "I don't care if you're hungry or not, but I know soup is good for colds so I figured… what the hell."

Looking back up to make eye contact, Gabriella allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "You made me soup?" She inquired quietly before looking down in awe at the contents in the bowl.

"It's no big deal."

"But you don't cook." She reminded him softly, looking back up just in time to catch his soft gaze on her face before he looked away towards the side table.

Shrugging, he tilted his head. "I was bored. Rufus was asleep and there was nothing on television so…" He trailed off. "I see you've been efficiently taken care of." He motioned with his head towards the half-empty carton of ice cream next to her on the table.

Taking a spoonful of the soup, Gabriella blew on it before nodding. "Yup, that would be Sharpay's idea of healing." She slurped the hot liquid and swallowed it, pleasantly surprised at the delectable taste.

Troy nodded, scrunching his face up cutely. "I see." Turning to look over at her, he continued, "It's a good thing I came, otherwise you'd be stuck with ice cream as your main meal. How's the soup?" He asked, noticing the surprised look taking over her features.

"It's… good." She giggled before taking another spoonful into her mouth. "How did you pull it off?"

"I gave Taylor a call and had her put Zeke on the phone so he could walk me through it."

"All this for me?" She teased.

"I told you I was bored." He insisted, looking around the room and avoiding eye contact.

"Uh huh." The skepticism in her voice rang loud and clear as she continued to eat. She watched silently as Troy moved around the large room, taking in everything it had to offer. His eyes landed on her empty suitcase and she noted with interest how his gaze lingered there for a moment before it moved on to other parts of the room. Feeling the need to comment about what Kelsi had told her earlier in the day, Gabriella sipped her soup while continuing to watch him. "I heard you were looking for me today."

Troy's head turned slightly in her direction, but he kept his eyes focused on a painting that was hanging on the wall opposite him. "Hmm?"

"Kelsi said you were asking if she'd seen me in the store recently to return a book?" Gabriella asked, confirming her suspicions when she saw his body language change from relaxed to tense. "That's a pretty interesting thing to ask someone when your last words to me were along the lines of, 'I don't ever want to see you in my bookstore again'. She lowered her voice in an attempt to impersonate Troy's deep tone.

Keeping his face impassive, Troy's eyes met hers. "I don't sound like that."

"Don't change the subject." She cut him off, placing her empty bowl on the side table. Letting out a small sigh, Gabriella looked back over at Troy and ran a hand through her hair self-consciously. "Why are you here? If you hate me so much and never want to see me again, why would you bother making me soup when I know you don't cook and coming all the way downtown just to drop it off?"

She watched Troy scratch the back of his neck before he looked over at the door. "This was a stupid idea, maybe I should just go." He began walking towards the door but Gabriella was fast to stop him.

"Wait!" She shouted to get his attention. Her efforts weren't lost on him either when he stopped suddenly in the doorway. "Please, stay." Troy turned his head around and leaned against the door frame, studying her with what felt like a critical eye. Feeling even more self-conscious knowing how she must have looked in that moment, her nose all red and chapped, she eased a tired smile on her face. "We can watch a movie or something, God knows Sharpay has supplied me with every rom-com known to man."

She was caught off guard by the chuckle that escaped past Troy's lips as he leaned his head against the wooden frame and stared up at the ceiling, pondering over something she knew was the deciding factor for him.

"Please? I promise we don't have to talk about anything, unless you want to throw in some comments and blunt sarcasm regarding the movie. I'll even let you pick what we watch." She tried again, gently coaxing him to stay. Troy's head turned to the side and regarded her intently. "Come on, you know you want to." She wiggled her eyebrows and shot him a cheeky grin. "I have ice cream."

Troy chuckled again, before nodding and pushing off the door. "Well that did it for me, who can resist such an offer?"

"I don't know. No one in their right mind apparently." She smiled back at him before gesturing to the large pile of DVD's on the side table as she grabbed a tissue to rub her nose real quick. "Here, you pick."

Troy moved closer, searching through the selection with amusement. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

"I never joke when it comes to Sharpay."

"That's what Chad always says." Troy shook his head before grabbing a movie out of the pile and walking back over to the television. Gabriella watched as he pressed play on the DVD player and stepped back. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room.

Sensing his awkward stance, Gabriella scooted over on the bed and slapped her hand against the mattress. "You can sit here Troy, I'm not _that _contagious… I don't think." She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Oh that's reassuring." He commented, walking over to the bed regardless. He hesitated a moment before lifting his leg up and placing it on the bed before taking a seat against the pillows. Gabriella felt the mattress sink down from the added weight, her body sliding to the side a bit until her shoulder bumped his.

"Sorry." She mumbled out, moving herself over more so that they weren't touching.

"It's okay." Troy whispered, focusing his attention back on the screen before them.

They sat in silence as the movie started, Gabriella gripping tightly to the tissue in her hand as she tried desperately to not look over at Troy. She failed miserably, however, when he repositioned himself on the bed to get more comfortable. She felt this undeniable need to sneak a glimpse at his well defined body as he slouched down against the pillows.

Swallowing, she redirected her attention back to the screen and decided to settle in as well. Her eye lids drooped slightly as her forgotten exhaustion crept back up on her. Leaning her head back, she felt a sudden comfort descend upon her. She was still in disbelief that Troy was actually there, next to her in bed watching 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall' with her. She couldn't even begin to fathom why he had bothered to show up at all considering how things had ended between them a couple days prior.

As her eyes blinked tiredly and she slowly fell into unconsciousness, she remembered one very important detail. This was Troy Bolton, her Troy, the one that she had left three months ago not the new one that hated her. That thought alone brought happiness to her, even if it was short-lived. He had still shown up to see her, he still made her soup… he still cared.

* * *

Troy's eyes slowly opened as he registered his whereabouts. Turning his head slightly, he craned his neck while staring at the television screen in front of him that was now showing the DVD menu. It took him a second to remember where he was but he was immediately brought back to consciousness when he realized there was a light weight leaning against him.

His eyes roamed the bed before he turned his neck to take in the small brunette who was now resting her head on his shoulder, apparently in a deep slumber. Troy quickly searched his memory for how they'd ended up in this position. He remembered watching the movie and then feeling the stress and exhaustion he'd been experiencing catch up to him. He found it strangely comfortable where he was, so without giving it much thought, he dozed off.

Watching Gabriella for a moment, Troy just stared down at her figure next to him. Scared with the familiar content and happy feeling that was enveloping him, Troy was awoken from his daze when he noticed Gabriella begin to shift next to him.

"Mmhh." She groaned slightly, tilting her head to the side. "Ah, my neck." She grumbled, lifting her hand up and rubbing it along the juncture where he neck and shoulder met. Troy cleared his throat quietly as he discreetly moved his body away from her. He watched her eyes blink tiredly as she let out a strained cough, covering her mouth. "What time is it?" She asked him.

Troy searched the bedside table for a clock and discovered that it was nearly ten thirty at night. "It's half past ten." He mumbled. "Feel any better?" He asked as an after thought.

Leaning forward and straightening up, Gabriella stretched slightly before shaking her head. "Not really. Guess your soup and Shar's ice cream didn't do the trick for my stubborn immune system." She joked lightly.

"Give it time." Troy assured her, moving his body sideways so he could see her better.

"Mmm." Gabriella nodded. "Cuz I've got plenty of that right now." Troy continued to study her face passively, not bothering to comment and instead focused on the way her cheeks lit up in a dull tint of pink. Even in her current state, he couldn't help himself but to stare. She looked, well to be honest, under the weather. Yet, there was something about her that made him… Troy shook his head quickly clearing the dangerous thoughts starting to surface. He couldn't think about her like that anymore. "Speaking of time…" She trailed off, yawning. "Did the movie end?"

"Looks like it." Troy averted his gaze to the TV before he nodded. "We must have both been pretty tired." He commented.

"Being sick can do that to a person." He felt her eyes studying the side of his head and refused to meet her stare knowing what he'd see there. "But what's your excuse?" She asked him and Troy felt himself shrug.

"Work has been… difficult lately." He didn't know why he had admitted that to her, he just felt the urge to share a little piece of his life with someone other than Rufus.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he watched her run a hand through her hair as she sunk back into her pillows. "Troy… why are you really here? You should be at home resting and thinking about how to stop the bookstore from going under, not here with me."

"You want me to leave?" He asked her curiously, deciding to meet her gaze so he could read her face clearly.

Placing her elbows on her lap, Gabriella shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it. I just want to know why you're here. A couple days ago you hated me and didn't ever want to see me again."

Troy felt that guilt rise within his stomach again, lowering his head he mumbled under his breath, "Maybe that was a little… harsh."

Gabriella let out a dry laugh that quickly changed into a small cough. "Yeah, harsh is a nice way of putting it."

"That's why I'm here actually." He looked over and watched as her head cocked to the side, her eyebrow raising curiously. "I wanted to apologize for the way I was the other day." He turned his head away and shamefully lowered it once more. "I didn't mean to be-"

"I know." Troy's head shot up to look at her, his eyes widening in shock. "Don't act so surprised Bolton, I told you… I know you." Looking down, Gabriella busied herself with a piece of loose thread hanging off the pink blanket. "I know you didn't mean it, you're just angry and upset and you should be." She nodded. "I should have trusted you to be able to handle what was going on with my mom… I know that now." Risking a peek in his direction, Gabriella coyly lifted her head and brown met blue in an instant. "I just hope, you don't hate me forever because of one stupid mistake."

Troy was so entranced with her in that moment, he couldn't have stopped the small smirk that appeared on his lips if he tried. "Hate you? Where ever did you get that idea Doll Face?"

He watched her lips quirk until the full out smile he was waiting for appeared instantly. Her pearly whites shinning in the dully lit room made his heart pound, he had missed her smile.

"Oh yeah, I must have imagined it." She teased, bumping her shoulder against his and Troy felt a recognizable spark with their light banter. It reminded him of the past, their past. He frowned then, looking down at the thick pink throw. "So… what now?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Troy shook his head. "I don't know." He was beginning to disregard the fact that he had been so adamant on keeping her away and out of his life for good. Now, after spending the night together just hanging out like they use to, he was starting to feel differently about his decision. "Maybe… we, can start over… as friends." He suggested shakily, his words coming out in a heap as he processed what he had just said.

"Friends?" Gabriella questioned him, her confusion evident on her face as she eyed him warily. "Troy… you and I were never just friends."

"Exactly." He nodded. "That's why, maybe, we'll work out better if that's all we ever are. That way, there's no emotional connection or attachment. No expectations, no getting hurt. The way I see it, it's a win-win."

"No… it's stupid." She argued. "Troy, how can you say that by being friends we wouldn't have to deal with any sort of feelings? I already... we already feel that way about each other. You can't go backwards, that's not how relationships work."

"Look." Troy put his hand up to stop her. "I'm not in any position to be anything to anyone right now but a friend. Okay? It's hard enough for me right now to even suggest something like this to you, after everything. So you can either agree to it, or not. There's no room for negotiating."

"Troy… I came back to fix us. I don't just want to be your friend." She replied seriously, her eyes shining with moisture as she blinked and looked up at him.

Troy felt a pang in his chest at the looked that crossed her heart shaped face. "That's all I can be for you. I'm sorry if it's not enough, but it's all I have to offer. Take it or leave it."

She looked over at her suitcase, contemplating how to respond to his ultimatum. She could either say no and never see or speak to him again, or she could agree and they could still talk and see each other without any real labels like what he wanted. Truthfully, Gabriella knew that regardless of how Troy saw things, they would always be more than just friends. She had a feeling, given time, she could prove that to him. In the end, she realized she would rather have him as a friend then to not have him in her life at all. Heaving a long sigh, she turned and mustered up the best smile she could given the circumstances.

"Okay… we'll be friends."

Troy's eyebrow rose at that. "Really? You can do that?"

"I'll try." She nodded. "I want you in my life Troy. While I would rather things be the way they were before I left, I realize that in order to get back to that place we were at, we're going to have to work on being able to truly trust each other first." She paused for a moment, taking a long breath before continuing. "I think… I think this is a good thing for us. Who knows, we might even end up closer than we ever were before." She grinned, leaning her head back against the pillow.

Troy just stared at her, letting her words flow through his mind. He had to admit, he was constantly amazed by her positive outlook on everything, including their doomed relationship. He'd never met someone so adamant, so determined to make everything and everyone else around them better and he knew he never would again. Katie hadn't even been like that, at least not to that extent. She was more of a realist, always approaching things head on and logically while Gabriella looked at life differently, and made decisions with her heart and her gut, not her head. That's why he couldn't really blame her for leaving to take care of her mom, he just wished she would have gone about it differently.

It didn't matter anymore now, it was over and done with. Enough dwelling on the past, it's not like they could go back and make everything better again either way.

"Alright. Well, I better get home and check on Rufus."

Gabriella nodded, giving him her full attention. "So when does this whole friendship thing start?" Troy noticed her lean in closer towards him, her voice lowering slightly.

"Uh… immediately I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes connected with hers.

"Uh huh, and what does this friendship entail?"

"Stuff?" Troy asked rather than stated, not exactly sure himself.

"Care to elaborate?" She teased, leaning closer to him. Troy noticed now that their faces were inches apart and yet, he didn't budge or move away. Her brown eyes were enticing him to remain completely still and he didn't dare disobey.

"Um… friend stuff."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly and lifted her eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Hanging out and… talking. Completely platonic." He added lamely as her eyes flickered to his mouth quickly and then back up to his now hooded eyes.

"Hmm… I bet I can get you to change your mind." Troy was in a trance as she spoke and without really thinking, he responded.

"I bet you can't."

It had been an innocent, automatic reply to her comment. Natural and instinctual, just like they always were. The underlying implication behind it was what made Gabriella's eyes widen as she stopped her advances and pulled back to look him in the eye. He watched her brown sparkling eyes study his face, trailing over his lightly freckled nose and moist lips before landing on his gray tinted eyes.

Against his better judgment, Troy lost control of his senses and closed his eyes. Feeling the need to hide away, he swallowed and kept his eyes shut as Gabriella moved forward and brushed the tip of her nose against his. The shockwave from the brief contact caused his stomach to clench and tighten. Gabriella pulled back from him, seemingly satisfied with his reaction before smiling. "I'll hold you to that Wildcat."

Opening his eyes, Troy kept his focus on her while his head was spinning. What had he just gotten himself into? Before he could even utter a word in reply, they both swerved their heads towards the bedroom door upon hearing a loud commotion suddenly taking place in the apartment.

Without anytime to react to the new presence in the apartment, Troy tried his best to jump up from his place on the bed as Sharpay called out, "Hey Gabs! We're back!" Coming to a full stop in the doorway, Troy watched as Sharpay's face went from mere shock to stunning amusement. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" She teased, leaning against the frame and folding her arms over across her chest. "A visitor, really Gabs? You waited until we were gone to bring a boy over, and I thought you were sick?" She smirked looking at the scene before her. Troy standing awkwardly next to the bed where Gabriella was laying with a grin on her face.

"What's going on?" Chad asked, coming up behind her. Once he saw the sight in the bedroom, his jaw dropped. "Wow! What'd we miss?"

"Yes, do tell." Sharpay tapped her pink stiletto against the floor impatiently.

Gabriella giggled as best she could considering her throat was still bothering her. "Calm down guys, Troy just brought me some homemade soup to make me feel better."

"Soup? You don't know how to cook." Chad eyed his friend suspiciously.

"To make you feel better?" Sharpay added, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes. "This coming from the guy who told you a couple days ago to leave him alone forever?"

"Yes, Shar. Troy here, came to redeem himself." Gabriella announced, looking over at Troy who was now shoving his hands in his pockets and bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously.

"With soup?" Sharpay quirked her eyebrow.

"But you don't cook." Chad repeated dumbly, giving Troy a funny look.

"I was bored." Troy defended lamely, keeping his eyes off of the suspicious stares he was receiving from everyone in the room.

"Right… let's pretend that's true, for now. I'm sure I'll get details later." Sharpay acknowledged.

The four remained in silence, looking at each other before Troy finally clapped his hands together. "So… I'll just be heading out then. Gabriella," He turned to her with a nod. "Feel better."

Gabriella just smiled and quietly thanked him.

"Sharpay," Troy looked over at the massive, pink monstrosity and rolled his eyes before looking at Chad for help.

"I'll uh… I'll let you out." Chad nodded, moving aside so that Troy could make a hasty exit.

"Thanks man." Troy replied, swiftly passing through without taking another look at the two girls who were eyeing him. As Chad walked with him to the front door, they could hear the incessant chatter from both girls soften as they moved farther away.

"Dude…" Chad began once they got to the door. "Soup?"

"Shut up Chad." Troy mumbled, pulling the large wooden door forward and stepping through it. "I'll talk to you later."

He didn't wait for a reply, since Chad was too busy laughing to even shut the door right away. Troy scowled as he pressed the button for the elevator. Damn his guilty conscious.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and feedback, I really appreciate it. I'm just happy to know you're all enjoying this story. Hopefully this chapter was good, I thought it would be fun to see Troy feel bad about his actions and do something completely out of the ordinary to show his soft side again. Most importantly though, I thought it would be great to see him worry about her actually taking his advice and leaving. Looks like he cares more than he lets on. ;) So they're going to try the whole friend thing now, it's taking a step backwards but Gabriella seems to be up to the challenge. Thanks again for reading, let me know what you thought about this chapter and my apologies for any grammatical errors. **

**P.S. I had a few people asking me about photos of the premiere so I went ahead and made a photobucket to view some of the awful, crappy pics I took in the rain, lol. If anyone else is interested, there's a link on my profile for your enjoyment, amusement, etc. **


	7. What Are Friends For?

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**What Are Friends For?**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

Staring straight ahead, Gabriella's grin widened once she spotted her target. It had been three days since she had last seen Troy, when he had so generously brought her soup to the penthouse and apologized for his behavior at the park.

Over the past couple days, Gabriella was not only feeling better physically, but mentally as well. She felt inspired and ready to take on the world, or at least Troy. All because he had suggested they should be friends. She'll admit, she was surprised with his proposal of friendship. Just knowing that he wanted her in his life in some way was enough for her, at least for now. She'd have to work on gaining his trust again but it was worth it. The future they could have together was worth any obstacle that was flung their way because Gabriella knew, no matter how much he tried to not show it, Troy wanted it just as much as she did. The challenge would be to get him to admit that.

Now that she was feeling better, Gabriella decided to pay her new 'friend' a visit at, where else? The bookstore of course. Placing her finger up to her lips to keep Taylor quiet, Gabriella came up behind Troy's body as he kept rattling off something about shipments. Lifting herself up on her tiptoes, she pressed her chest against his back and placed her palms over his eyes while leaning into his ear. "Guess who?" She whispered, taking satisfaction in the way his body tensed up against her.

She listened to him let out a sigh before bringing his hands up to grip her wrists and pull her hands away. "What are you, twelve?" He muttered, turning his head around to give her a little glare.

"As your new best friend, it's against the rules to patronize me." Gabriella informed him with a brilliant smile.

"So now there's rules?" Troy raised his brow, folding his arms across his chest. Gabriella found it difficult to gather all her strength and not drool while staring at his prominent muscles that were protruding through his trademark white business shirt.

Gabriella nodded with a smirk. "There's always rules when we're involved. Haven't you learned that yet?"

Troy snickered. "Apparently not, I just hope these rules aren't as stupid as those boyfriend rules you and Sharpay follow."

"You take that back right now! Those rules are sacred… especially to her." Gabriella finished. "And who are you to talk anyway, you proved they work." She reminded him of the little tests she had put him through all those months ago to see how he'd hold up as her boyfriend. "Or don't you remember?"

"I remember alright." Troy spoke through clenched teeth. "I can't believe I bothered with all that. Being friends is so much easier." He commented.

"You didn't feel that way before, may I remind you."

"No you may not." Troy mocked her and they both were caught in a staring contest, neither one wanting to be the first to break away.

"Oh! I'm just so happy you two are getting along again." Taylor clapped her hands together as she grinned, gaining both their attention as they turned to look at her.

"Pssh." Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Letting out a loud gasp, Gabriella clutched her chest and frowned. "Whatever? Troy, how could you be so insensitive?"

"It's easy actually." He shrugged.

Ignoring him, Gabriella continued, "You know, you need me in your life. Otherwise it would be dull and boring and full of nothingness."

"Not exactly, that's just what I want you to think."

"Humph, sure it is." Gabriella folded her arms, mimicking his stance. Taylor stood off to the side, quietly observing the two as they bickered back and forth like an old couple. Her face had a small smile forming as she busied herself with paperwork, looking over at them from time to time.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought I told you the bookstore was off limits." Troy turned around to grab some papers and stacked them together.

"Can't a friend visit a friend at their place of work?" She inquired curiously.

"As long as you don't bug me, I guess we should be fine. Go annoy Taylor." He motioned with his head over to their friend who was still nonchalantly paying attention to them.

"I don't bug anyone." Gabriella brushed past him, keeping her eyes narrowed on his before she turned to her friend and gave her a cheeky grin. "Do I Tay?"

Shaking her head, Taylor frowned. "Nah-ah. I'm staying out of this."

Gabriella hummed in mock annoyance, ignoring Troy's chuckle as he grabbed some more paperwork and walked around the counter. "I'll be in the backroom if you need me." He stopped and looked around the dead store before sighing. "I doubt that will happen."

The two girls watched as he walked away, the backroom door chiming as he disappeared through it. Gabriella frowned, walking over to the counter and hopping up on it. "Have you guys come up with anything yet to help the store?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth.

Taylor's face matched her own as she shook her head. "No, we've been brainstorming but the only solution appears to be selling the place before it goes bankrupt."

"Come on Tay, there's got to be something we can do. I don't… I don't want to see Troy lose this place. It's all he has." She spoke, shielding her disappointment when she realized that it's all he seemed to want at the moment.

Shaking her head again, Taylor dropped her arms against her pants and sighed. "Well if there is something else we can do, I can't think of it."

Gabriella sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I can't either. We can't just give up though. We can't let them win."

"I agree." Taylor nodded, placing her hands on the wooden surface of the counter and tilting her head down. "I need coffee."

Allowing a small giggle to escape her lips, Gabriella hopped off the counter and nodded. "Me too, I'll go get us some."

"Thanks Gabs, you're a lifesaver."

Gabriella scoffed, waving her friend off as she made her way to the front door. Her steps began to slow as she neared the entrance to the store. "Coffee." She mumbled under her breath, looking through the glass door and out at the road. Her eyes began to widen in realization as it dawned on her. "Oh my God, that's it." She shouted, twirling around in her spot and marching back over to her friend who was regarding her as if she were a crazy person.

"Yeah I know, that's why I suggested some." Taylor commented, unsure as to what Gabriella meant.

Shaking her head, Gabriella began to jump around in excitement. "No… no, no, coffee! That's the answer Tay!" She shouted, looking up towards the back door and quickly setting off in its direction.

"Uh… what?"

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled, pushing open the back door with determination as it chimed. Coming around the wall, she listened to him groan loudly as he dropped his head onto the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

"Great, now you're following me back here too?"

Dismissing his comment, Gabriella instead grabbed his swivel chair and turned him around abruptly until he was facing her. Leaning forward so that her face was lined up with his, she sent him a devious grin. "Listen to me."

"Do I have a choice?" He attempted to joke but Gabriella would have none of it. She gripped the collar of his shirt to get his full attention and smirked happily when she watched his eyes widen and his breathing hitch.

"Coffee." She spoke in his face.

Not sure what she meant by it, Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd love some?" He answered unsure.

"No!" She groaned in frustration. "Focus Troy. I feel like coffee and maybe even a little cookie to go with it."

Troy nodded. "O-kayyy..." He began slowly, "Do you want some money?"

"Oh my… Troy!" She tightened her hold and shook him. "Let me finish."

"Alright, jeez." He rolled his eyes. "So far I've got coffee and cookies."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"Think about it, why should I walk all the way down the block to the café when I could get what I want right here?"

Troy remained silent for a moment, her words processing in his head. "Go on." He motioned with his hand as her grip loosened around his collar.

"That's the answer to all your problems. You need to renovate this place, add a café and a stage where students from Harvard can come and read poetry or… play music and sing. A place where they can do research for papers, surf the web or just relax. All while sitting back and enjoying a hot cup of coffee and some fresh baked goodies." Gabriella's face slowly curved into a grin. "Do that while maintaining the same intimate and warm atmosphere that makes 'The Treasure Trove' so special and those corporate pigs won't stand a chance." She ended triumphantly, taking a step back to gauge his reaction.

Troy's eyes had shifted to the tile floor as she spoke, taking her words into careful consideration. His cerulean eyes slowly lifted to meet her anxious face as she waited for his response to her idea. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's crazy." Troy countered, he hesitated a moment before looking down at his hands. "It'll never work." He didn't sound so convinced though as he sat there staring at his knuckles.

"It might." Gabriella argued. "It might work Troy and if it doesn't… you can't say you didn't try to save this place."

Keeping his gaze lowered, Troy began to shake his head. "Where would I get the money for that?"

"You could pull it from the store, or raise it. Ask for a loan from the bank…" She trailed off.

"I don't know." He quickly replied.

Leaning against the folding chair, she gripped it tightly within her small hands and sighed. "What do you have to lose?"

"Everything." Troy scoffed, looking up at her. "It's crazy."

Slumping her shoulders slightly, Gabriella nodded. "You said that already."

"Crazy enough to work." Gabriella turned around and surprisingly stared at Taylor who was standing there listening to them.

"Taylor…" Troy began, standing up from his spot next to the desk. "We can't afford to do something like this, if we spend the money to renovate we would just end up closing our doors sooner rather than later."

"It is a good idea and I bet Annette will agree when you tell her about it." Taylor replied. "She might even help finance it if we can't get a loan."

Troy plopped back down in his chair, exhausted and beat. Letting out a whoosh of air, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Gabriella felt a sudden pull to go over to him and take all the stress and pain away… but she stayed put. She knew she couldn't do that, not yet. "Troy?" She whispered.

She watched his eyes open slowly as he peeked at her through a hooded gaze. Giving it one final thought he finally nodded. "This is crazy."

"The best ideas are." Gabriella smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah… but only if you do most of the work. You better not skip out of town again and leave me with your mess." He pointed a finger at her in a threatening way but Gabriella merely shook her head and smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"So we're going to do this?" Taylor asked, taking a step forward so that she was right next to Gabriella.

"I guess so." Troy agreed and the two girls squealed in delight before hugging each other in a tight death grip. Troy winced in annoyance at their girlish behavior and plugged his ears. "Could you not do that? I'd like to keep my hearing, thanks."

Gabriella giggled, letting go of Taylor to go hug Troy. Gabriella came up behind him and bent down to wrap her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze as she lowered her mouth to his ear. "Thanks Wildcat."

Troy was frozen, his hands stilled on his lap completely caught off guard by her gesture. Before he could do anything, Gabriella pulled away and turned back to Taylor. "So when do we get started?"

"Well first we need to tell everyone, see what they think and get their input and ideas on how to go about this." Taylor began making a list in her head.

"I think this calls for a meeting." Gabriella stated, looking over at Troy who was staring back at her with a shocked expression still trying to process everything that had just happened. Gabriella sent him a reassuring smile before continuing, "I know just the place."

* * *

"Chad, could you not hog all the pizza?" Taylor scolded, taking her seat next to Gabriella at 'Tony's Pizzeria'. After the bookstore had closed, Gabriella and Taylor had taken it upon themselves to phone and text all their friends so they could meet at the restaurant and discuss the situation concerning the bookstore.

Sitting at the head of the table was Troy, looking more relieved than Gabriella had seen him in days. He was in a heated discussion with Zeke about the pizza they were currently eating and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Kelsi and Ryan were cuddled up next to each other on the far side of the table while Sharpay and Chad were next to them.

Fiddling with her straw, Gabriella stared down at her plate as she began dishing the pizza that has just been delivered to their table. She had planned on letting Taylor explain the purpose of this urgent get together except, there was still one person missing from the group. They had decided to wait on Jason, who was out on a date with Martha and had agreed to show up as soon as he could.

Twenty minutes after everyone had arrived, Jason finally came bolting through the entrance to the parlor. "Dude, took you long enough!" Zeke shouted across the table once he noticed his roommate enter through the glass door.

Panting slightly from exertion, Jason grinned and sent the table a meek wave. "Sorry it took so long, I had to drop Mar back off at her place and then I couldn't find parking. Never fear though, the king has arrived so you may commence with whatever it is that's so important." Jason plopped down in the empty seat at the end of the table and eyed the pizza before grabbing a slice.

"Hey, didn't you just eat?" Chad asked curiously, his mouth half-full as he watched Jason devour his pizza.

"When?" Jason replied through his mouth full of food.

"On your date?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Oh… yeah but…" Jason looked down at his slice of pizza and took another bite before replying, "I'm still hungry."

Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor all burst out into a fit of giggles as Sharpay murmured something under her breath about how alike Chad and him were. Shaking her head, Gabriella looked around the table and felt completely relaxed and content. It had been so long since she'd seen all her friends together in the same room. She realized then that she had missed them all profoundly and felt even more guilty for the way she had handled everything.

"Alright, let's get started." Taylor rose from her spot at the table and picked up her fork, using it as a hammer on the wooden table top to get everyone's attention.

"This isn't a court room Tay." Zeke joked, smiling up at her innocently.

"Silence." She turned and glared at him playfully before returning her attention to the table. "Alright, now… you all are probably wondering why Gabs and I called you here."

"For free food." Chad barked out and Sharpay took it upon herself to give her boyfriend a slap on his arm.

"You be quiet and eat your pizza." She scolded him.

"Yes honey." Chad obediently conceded and shoved more of his dinner into his mouth.

Satisfied, Sharpay turned and nodded, "Go ahead Taylor."

"Okay, well… I guess I should start by telling you all about the bookstore. It's not doing very well."

"What?" Kelsi piped up, leaning forward and untangling herself from Ryan's comforting hold on her. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Well, Troy and I didn't want to say anything yet. Not before we figured out what we were going to do about it at least." She responded with a frown looking over at Troy.

"Why? What's going on?" Kelsi asked with concern lacing her voice, looking between them both.

"There's a new bookstore a few blocks down that opened up. It's corporately owned which means, it's big and nice."

"And new and fresh." Troy mumbled out, his face twisted in a painful scowl. "Not to mention, they have more money than us."

"Right." Taylor nodded. "So, we've been trying to come up with a plan to save the store without it going out of business and Gabriella here…" The entire table turned, focusing their attention on the small brunette who blushed slightly when she noticed a certain pair of blue eyes resting on her figure. "May have come up with the perfect plan that just might work."

"Cool, what is it?" Ryan asked, rubbing Kelsi's arms in a circular motion to help soothe her.

"Well…" Gabriella began, looking down at the water in her glass as she focused on the lemon floating in it. "It wasn't just my idea, Taylor helped."

"Oh shush." Taylor waved her off.

"No really Tay, you're the one who said 'coffee' not me."

"Coffee?" Chad asked in-between bites.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "More specifically, a café… with lattes and baked goods. Maybe even a stage for students from the college to perform and read poetry or something." She explained. "You know, a hang out place that's warm and inviting with lots to offer. It's the one thing that 'The Trove' is missing and it could very well be the one thing that saves it." Gabriella looked around the table, watching all of her friends reactions. Her eyes finally fell on Troy's soft gaze as he studied her coolly.

"That's a great idea Gabs." Kelsi exclaimed as Jason, Zeke and Ryan all nodded quickly.

"Thanks." Gabriella mumbled, tilting her head down to hide her blush.

"Okay, so… what does this have to do with us?" Chad asked as Sharpay shushed him.

"Well…" Taylor looked around at all their faces before taking a deep breath. "We would need your help to make it happen. First off, we need a permit before we can even think about baking and selling goods. Then we have to secure finances in order to renovate. I was planning on talking to a bank tomorrow to see what our options are for a loan but if that didn't work… we would have to either pull if from the store or finance it ourselves which means we would have to do all the work."

"We would need all the help we can get, time is pretty crucial at the moment." Gabriella added. "We need to get those customers back to 'The Trove' or else, there will be no 'Trove' left."

Sharpay nodded, leaning forward on her elbows. "I can help, with the money part not the physical labor." She made a face at that. "Me and hammers don't mix." She shook her head, her blonde hair bouncing as the table laughed.

"Thanks Shar." Gabriella smiled genuinely. She knew she could always count on her best friend.

"Troy, dude what do you think about all this?" Chad asked, looking over at his best friend.

Looking up from his plate, Troy looked around the table before meeting Chad's eyes and shrugging. "It's… It's a good idea. If we had help." Troy's eyes lifted to Gabriella's and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at his admission.

"Well, as long as there's food involved, I'll help." Chad agreed before Sharpay shoved him.

"Chad!" She scolded. "We're helping because these are our friends and they need our help not because you might get free food out of it." She scolded her blunt boyfriend.

"Oh right." Chad gave a sheepish grin before rubbing the back for his neck. "Yes, I will offer my services of handyman for the good of my friend's bookstore. Oh… and because it's morally right." Chad nodded, seemingly happy with himself while Taylor and Kelsi placed their hand over their faces and shook their heads.

"Thanks man." Troy clapped his friend on the back as he looked over at the others. "What about you guys?"

Zeke nodded his head. "Of course, count me in."

Ryan and Kelsi both agreed while Jason gave a thumbs up.

Taylor jumped excitingly and clapped her hands together. "It's settled then. Operation, 'Save Treasure Trove' is go."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Tay." Troy put his hand up, commanding her attention. "Money first, renovation second."

"Oh don't be so pessimistic all the time Troy, you're allowed to be happy once and awhile you know." Kelsi reminded him sternly from across the table. Gabriella watched with interest as Troy's eyes shot up at her comment and then rested on the plate in front of him before he slowly locked eyes with Gabriella.

Tilting her head curiously, Gabriella stared after Troy as he quickly averted his eyes before nodding and excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

"What's up with him lately?" Jason asked, completely oblivious as the whole table groaned.

"Really Jase?" Kelsi teased as Gabriella giggled.

"Don't worry about it." Gabriella told her old friend.

"What?" Jason looked around before it dawned on him. "Oh…"

"Yeah." Sharpay scoffed.

Inhaling a deep breath, Gabriella smiled before standing up. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I'll be right back."

Everyone nodded before getting lost in conversation regarding the bookstore. Gabriella listened as the murmurs became more distant until she had her leather jacket around her and was pushing the large glass door open. Stepping through it, she rubbed her arms as the chilly, night breeze swept through her.

Walking over to the familiar iron railing, Gabriella smiled remembering all the memories she had in this particular spot. Leaning against it, she stared out at the traffic and listened as a dog barked from the apartment complex across the street. She was so focused on the horns honking and the sirens blaring that she didn't even notice his presence beside her until he bumped her shoulder.

Turning her head in his direction, Gabriella silently studied Troy's face from the side. He looked exactly the same as he did three months ago, except, there was this small part of him that was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was there nonetheless.

They stood in silence for a minute before Troy broke it. "So it looks like our friends are just as crazy as you are." He murmured in her ear.

Nodding slightly, Gabriella's grip tightened on the railing as she leaned back. "I guess so."

Keeping his eyes on the side of her face, Troy smirked. "Maybe this friendship thing is starting to have some perks after all."

Letting out a quiet giggle, Gabriella allowed her eyes to shift over on his figure as she narrowed them playfully. "And it's just beginning too."

"You know, I was having my doubts at first." Gabriella gave him a puzzled look as he clarified, "About if we could be friends or not without there being anything else between us."

"Uh huh." Gabriella nodded, waiting for him to finish. "And?"

"It should be easy enough, but if this idea of yours fails… I don't know." He teased, shrugging and sending her a look out of the corner of his eye.

Gabriella opened her mouth, appalled by his lack of trust in her plan. Shoving him in the shoulder, she laughed, "You jerk, I'll have you know it's a foolproof plan. It has to work and it will."

"We'll see." Troy agreed with a light smirk playing on his lips. "You better hope it does."

"Or what?" Gabriella's voice lowered as she inched closer to his side, turning her body so that she was facing him fully now.

"Or what?" Troy repeated her words, keeping his body straight and only moving his head to look down at her.

Shaking her head, Gabriella leaned her head up and asked, "What are you going to do if it doesn't work out?" She lowered her voice even more until it was just a whisper in his ear. "You gonna stop being my friend?" She taunted, loving how his body froze and his eyes glazed over.

"I don't think that would be possible." His voice echoed in her head, deep and husky in tone.

Taking a moment, Gabriella pulled her head back to study his face. "Why is that Troy?"

He appeared to be thinking seriously about something, his eyes running over her face and resting on her lips before moving back to her brown eyes. He regarded her with a critical eye and then finally opened his mouth, "I… uh… think we should get back in there." He pointed over his shoulder towards the parlor and nodded.

"Why don't you just say what you were really thinking?" She urged him before getting a coy smile on her lips and changing the subject. "We always seem to find ourselves out here huh?" She gestured to the outdoor seating area they were standing in. "Remember the first time we ever talked out here?"

Troy kept his eyes on hers before moving them around the area, taking in their surroundings. "Yeah, it's almost as if it's easier for us to talk out here than it is in the actual restaurant." Troy chuckled.

Moving herself closer to Troy's body, Gabriella's voice became saucy as she pushed herself against him. "We did more than talk that day."

Widening his eyes in alarm, Troy tensed and then nodded quickly. "Right, let's go back in before they start to miss us."

Gabriella watched with a teasing smile as he pushed off the railing and headed towards the door. "We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later Troy." She called after him, referring to the kiss he had initiated at the park last week.

Placing his hand on the handle, he turned to her and smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're so difficult." Gabriella mumbled, following him. "I'm not giving up you know."

Letting out a playful sigh, Troy shook his head. "Of course not…"

"I mean it."

"I'm well aware."

Nudging past him as he opened the door for her, Gabriella looked over her shoulder and smiled as she brushed her hand across his arm. She loved watching his reaction; how his eyes bulged out of his head and his whole body tensed. "Careful Gabriella." He hissed under his breath.

Innocently lifting her finger, she pointed at herself with a smile. "Who me? What did I do, I'm just being… friendly." She ended with a smirk. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Chuckling, Troy narrowed his eyes. "And I'm the difficult one?"

"Well duh, you're the guy here." She turned around then and sauntered off as best she could, heading towards the table where their friends were.

"Gabs!" Jason shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth for added effect.

"Jase!" Gabriella shouted just as loud in a playful, mocking manner.

Chad whined, "Enough with the bellowing already, just ask her."

Lifting her brow curiously, Gabriella looked over at her friend. "Ask me what?"

"Two things. First… who's better looking. Me or Zeke?" Jason lifted his chin and pounded his chest. "Say me."

Gabriella scrunched her face up as she looked between the two. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes." They both hummed.

"Just put us out of our misery Gabi." Sharpay begged.

"They've been having this argument for ten minutes now." Taylor added, covering her face and shaking her head.

"You've known us the longest." Zeke nodded. "So your opinion will be the one that matters."

"Oh okay." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "In that case, I pick Chad." She motioned with her head towards the end of the table as Troy took a seat next to his friend.

"I agree." Troy clapped him on the back and nodded.

Both boys sulked and whined as Jason complained, "But he's not a choice."

Chad stuck his tongue out at them. "I'm always a choice when it comes to excellence."

"Alright Mr. Excellence, settle down." Sharpay patted his chest and then pecked his lips as he smugly nodded and leaned into her. Troy and Gabriella shared a subtle glance as they both tore their eyes away from their friends.

"So what was the second thing you wanted to ask?" Gabriella changed the subject. "And it better not be another 'who's better' question." She pointed at Jason.

His shook his head and tilted his baseball cap. "Nope, I was just wondering how long you're going to be around? Do you have to get back home soon or are you back in Boston for good now?"

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek, not expecting his question. The entire table turned silent as they all looked towards her then; she could feel those blue eyes on her but she didn't dare look over and meet them. "I… um…" Shifting in her seat, Gabriella began playing with her ring as she looked down at the table.

"That's a silly question Jase." Sharpay jumped into the conversation. "She's here now isn't she?"

"Well, yeah." Jason rubbed his neck. "I guess you're right." Gabriella met Sharpay's eyes from across the table and mouthed a 'thank you' to her friend for the small save.

"It's just good to have you back Gabs, we missed you." Zeke replied from beside her and leaned over to embrace her in a warm hug which she returned with a shy smile.

"I missed you guys too." She replied. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that."

"It's okay Gabriella." Kelsi sent her old roommate a reassuring smile. "Like Shar said, you're here now."

"Exactly." Ryan finally spoke up after quietly listening. "That alone should be celebrated." He lifted his glass of water in the air and grinned. "A toast to Gabriella." The volume of his voice rose as everyone, even Troy, lifted their glasses up while Gabriella slouched down in her chair in embarrassment; covering her face as other patrons in the parlor looked over at them.

"Shhh… be quiet." Gabriella scolded as she cupped her face, hiding herself. "Ryan." She hissed as he continued, waving her off with his other hand.

"For retuning and… for coming up with this great idea to help the store."

"We love you Gabs!" Sharpay shouted, knowing the loud proclamation would mortify Gabriella further in embarrassment as Taylor shouted in agreement.

"To Gabriella!" Ryan announced before everyone clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks.

Gabriella blushed profusely before her eyes met Troy's from the end of the table. His glass was frozen in the air as he stared at her. Finally, after a quiet moment, he blinked and titled his glass in her direction with a genuine smile. "To Gabriella." He whispered before taking a sip of his soda. She knew that was his way of saying 'thanks' to her and she blushed in response.

Picking up a piece of pineapple from her pizza, Gabriella flicked it towards Ryan. "You're such a dork!" She accused as he chuckled and ducked away from her assault while the entire table laughed. "But thank you anyway for humiliating me like that in public, I really appreciate it."

"Why you're most certainly welcome." Ryan chanted with another laugh as Gabriella went to throw her straw wrapper at him.

"Alright, alright." Chad lifted both his hands in the air. "Now that we've settled that… who feels like dessert?"

The table groaned.

"What?"

"How can you still be hungry after that?" Sharpay asked, her perfectly manicured eyebrow raising slightly as she looked at him.

"I'm always in the mood for dessert." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards her.

"Oh no." Ryan and Gabriella mumbled, knowing where this was headed.

"Oh really?" Sharpay flirted back.

"Okay stop!" Troy put his hand up. "How about, since you two feel like having dessert, you both go do that in private while I get the check." Troy nodded.

Gabriella looked over at Troy curiously. "You're paying?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I'm feeling pretty good right now, it's the least I can do for everyone."

"Dude, I got this." Chad commented, reaching for the bill.

"Honey bunch, I told you last time I would be picking up the bill the next time we went out." Sharpay grabbed the check out of his hand.

"But pumpkin…" Chad began arguing wanting to pay and impress his girlfriend.

"I can pay for our half." Zeke piped up as Ryan agreed, both moving to take out their wallets.

"We can split it." Gabriella commented and Taylor nodded. "After all, this was our idea." She motioned between them.

Sharpay scoffed, "Nonsense." Troy leaped forward out of his chair before anyone could say or do anything more and grabbed the check from Sharpay's hands. He noticed how her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm paying and that's final." Troy stared her down with his eyes, leaving no room for argument.

"Wow. You must be feeling good." Sharpay stared at him, still in shock before smirking. "I wonder why that is? Maybe it has something to do with your sudden knowledge of soup?" Troy's face paled as he cleared his throat and began walking to the register.

Gabriella held back a snicker as she listened to him mumble under his breath.

"What? What does that mean?" Jason asked, looking around as Zeke laughed quietly to himself.

"Don't ask." Chad shook his head.

"Okay, I'm officially lost." Taylor shook her head before looking at Gabriella. Kelsi noticed this and turned to her friend, "You know what they're talking about Gabs?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders innocently. "No clue." She smiled wide and watched Troy get in line at the front counter to pay. He turned his head and looked over at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and quickly averting his gaze, pretending he hadn't just been looking in her direction.

Yup… no clue.

* * *

**A/N: So I consider this a turning point for the story because now, they have a solution for the bookstore and it was Gabriella's idea. I've been planning this for awhile actually and eventually you'll see more of Troy's feelings regarding her idea and their... ehem... friendship. I'm so glad you all like how they're progressing and getting closer again. Thank you all for the continued support and ideas, it means a lot and really helps me develop my writing. Let me know what you think and as always, my apologies for any grammatical errors. Hope you all have a Happy Easter! **

**P.S. Because I was so curious, I decided to watch Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure and was definitely disappointed like I knew I would be. It just didn't feel like HSM to me, but Sharpay's dialogue and humor was done very true to her character which made it worth watching. Kind of bittersweet actually, it made me want a true HSM reunion. I just wish they would have had someone do a cameo... unless I'm blind, I certainly didn't see one.  
**

**And just because... Zanessa Forever.  
**


	8. Getting Reacquainted

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Getting Reacquainted**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

Drenched from head to toe, Gabriella stood in front of Troy's front door and debated for a moment whether to knock or ring the bell. The entire day had been dark and gloomy, not at all resembling Gabriella's mood as she watched the rain drops splatter loudly against the cement walkway. Finally deciding to ring the bell, Gabriella waited patiently for the door to open. Huddling under the awning on his front step, she shivered and bit her bottom lip while crossing her arms tightly against her chest.

The door finally swung open as Troy's face came into view. He scrunched his brow, studying the figure on his front step that was shivering from the cold rain. "Gabriella? What the hell…"

"Taylor called me…" She smiled as Troy pulled his apartment door open further.

"Are you completely out of your mind or do you like being sick? Get in here before you get another cold you idiot." Troy bit out harshly as Gabriella brushed by him and entered his apartment. "Don't you own an umbrella?" He hissed, shutting his front door and clicking the lock in place before turning to study her wet form with disdain.

Looking around his apartment, Gabriella inspected the small entryway and took pleasure in noticing how the small living space had been untouched since the last time she had been there. Everything was exactly as it had been three months ago when she had last been in his apartment. Same wall color, same furniture, same artwork and lack of decorations.

Remembering he had asked her a question, Gabriella continued to rub her arms to warm herself up as her teeth lightly chattered. "Yeah…" She nodded, "But not on me."

Troy rolled his eyes before taking a step forward and raising his large hands to her arms. "Fool." He muttered, pushing her hands aside as he began rubbing his palms back and forth across the leather jacket that had once been in his possession. Just like how its new owner use to be as well, but that was all in the past now.

Not caring about their incredibly close proximity, Gabriella shut her eyes and soaked up the warmth that emitted from his presence in front of her. His large hands ran soothingly across her arms, heating her up and causing her to forget the reason why she was standing in his home. She let out a soft moan at the feeling of his caress and Troy's hands immediately froze in place against her.

Taking a deep breath, his hands dropped as if they had just been burned and slapped against his sides. Moving away, Troy cleared his throat. "So uh… why are you here again?"

Gabriella's eyes opened slowly as she watched him walk away towards the living room. She noticed that he stopped by the thermostat on his way, turning the heat on before continuing through the entryway. Smiling at his silent gesture to help warm her up, she followed him replying, "I talked to Taylor."

Entering his kitchen, Troy released Rufus from his crate and nodded. "Oh… so you heard then?"

Gabriella nodded excitedly. "Troy! Aren't you happy? The bank approved the loan, we have money to work with now." She paused and moved further into the room. "Wait until Annette finds out." She watched as Rufus ran in her direction, anxious to greet her. Smiling wide, she bent down and picked the dog up. "Hey boy."

Running a hand through his hair, Troy leaned against his kitchen counter and answered her question. "Yeah… whoopee." He responded dryly.

Frowning at his apparent lack of enthusiasm, Gabriella tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Staring straight ahead, he sighed and shook his head. "Nothing." He attempted to hedge.

"Come on…" She urged him as Rufus yipped playfully and licked her chin, causing her to giggle.

Troy shook his head adamantly. "Never mind."

Frowning with his sudden change in mood, Gabriella tilted her head. "I thought we were friends?" She countered and Troy's body stiffened, realizing she had a point. "You're nervous still…" Noticing the double meaning to her words, she clarified, "With the store, even now that we have a solution?"

"Maybe because I know I'm going to lose it regardless of how much money and effort I put into trying to keep it." Troy scowled at her.

Her frown deepened as she moved closer. "Why would you say that? It's not like you know for sure what's going to happen."

"Yeah right, I know what _always _happens when anything I care about is involved." Troy emphasized while looking her over and then averting his gaze to the paperwork on the counter.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She started, placing Rufus on the carpeted floor so he could go find his bone to chew.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. So if you could please…" He motioned with his head towards the door.

Placing her hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes. "Oh… what's the matter? Can't have a civil conversation with your 'friend'?"

"I can't have a civil conversation with _you_." He bit back, narrowing his eyes.

Completely frustrated with his attitude, Gabriella dropped her hands from her hips and leaned against the counter in front of him. "What the hell Troy? What did I do now?"

Sighing, Troy's eyes softened as he looked her over. "Nothing… sorry." He mumbled, bending his head back and looking up at the popcorn white ceiling. "I'm just… stressed."

"I know." Gabriella's gently spoke. "That's why I'm here; to help ease that stress."

"Pssh, yeah right." Troy scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stared over at her from across the counter.

"No really." Gabriella smiled. "I want to help get the store off your mind, so…" Pulling her purse around her body, she began digging through it. Troy's eyebrow rose curiously as he watched her search through her bag. "Ah-ha, here we go." Gabriella removed sample paint chips and grinned.

Troy looked at her funny before nodding. "Yeah… no."

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded.

"I'm not painting the store Gabriella, I like white walls. They're clean and neat looking." He justified his stance on the issue.

"They're boring." She drawled. "This is all part of the renovation process Bolton." Moving forward a few steps, Gabriella laid the paint sample out in front of him on the counter before hopping up on the stool. "You're going to pick a color for the walls or else."

Troy shook his head, looking down at the color options. "I'm not painting."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Don't make me slap you." Gabriella replied, not even bothering to look up at him.

Troy bit back a grin as he nodded. "I could say the same to you."

Turing her head slightly, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Do you want to be know as the boring guy with white walls?"

"Is that an official title?" Troy joked but Gabriella continued on as if she hadn't heard him.

"Or, do you want to be the hip and cool guy with magenta stripes." She gestured towards the paint chip before looking up at him with a smile.

Troy stared down at her, his face expressionless. "I'm not painting the walls in magenta stripes."

"I'm okay with that." Gabriella nodded. "Besides, that was Taylor's pick. I prefer blue myself." She gave him a one shoulder shrug.

"Speaking of Taylor, can't you do this with her and save me from the agony." Troy mused, letting out a sigh as he rounded the counter and plopped down next to her on the other stool.

Shaking her head, Gabriella spread the chips out in front of him some more while speaking, "We already did, these are the final colors we liked. Now it's up to you with the final say… you are the manager." She reminded him.

"Right." Troy bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at the different colors. "I still don't want to do this."

"Of course you don't." She drawled.

Troy looked over at her, turning his head slightly to get a better view of her face. "You're not going to stop bothering me until I agree to paint the place." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I'm not." The grin that played on her lips was enough to get Troy to concede in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm not doing any of the actual painting."

Looking down at the paint chips, Gabriella began sorting them into piles. "Nobody asked you to." She replied, keeping a straight face.

"Yet." Troy added as Gabriella turned to him with a smirk.

"You know me too well."

"I do." Their eyes locked in an intense staring contest before Gabriella leaned towards him a little.

Troy backed up, suddenly aware of how close they were. His movement did nothing to halt Gabriella's advances however as she lowered her voice and spoke, "I can think of a few things I know about you too." Her eyes trailed over his body as she smiled. "The meaning of your tattoo for example or the way your body reacts when I touch your scar." Her fingers tips reached out to brush against the surface of his shirt as Troy's eyes became hooded with what looked like desire.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Troy leaned his head back; steadily watching her get closer before he jumped out of his chair. "Okay, so uh… let's take a look at what you brought." Grabbing the samples off the counter, he moved over to the living room, sitting down on the recliner and flipping through the color options.

Gabriella watched him with the hint of a smirk on her lips. Rufus, grabbed his bone and followed his master, taking up residency on the large black leather couch as he chewed away happily. Wanting to partake in the decision making, Gabriella hopped off the stool and made her way over to the couch that was exactly opposite to Troy. Plopping herself down, she watched with amusement as Troy pretended to be immersed in the paint choices. "See anything you like." Her eyebrow quirked as she studied him, scratching behind Rufus' ears.

"Mmhmm. The green."

"Okay." Gabriella quietly agreed. "See? Wasn't that easy."

Troy looked up at her cautiously, only tilting his head slightly to get a good look at her. "No." He deadpanned.

"You know," Gabriella began, ignoring him. "I feel like I haven't been a very good friend so far so you know what… I have a proposition for you."

"Please no." Troy rolled his eyes, letting his head hit the back of his chair dejectedly.

"How about, you order some Chinese take-out? I'll pay." She suggested. "We can even watch a movie, that should help get your mind off the store."

Troy began to protest when his stomach growled loudly. Gabriella giggled as she rose to her feet. "That's settled." Picking up his cell phone from the side table, she gracefully flung it towards him. The phone landed with a thud against his rock hard abs, causing Troy to grunt slightly from the unexpected move.

Looking up at her skeptically, Troy finally gave in and dialed the number of a local Chinese restaurant in town. While he went about placing their order, Gabriella took it upon herself to search through his DVD collection. She was stunned when she discovered 'Casablanca' resting neatly at the bottom of the shelf. Allowing her mind to replay some of her most precious memories concerning the film, she quickly pulled the case out and popped it open.

Noticing that Troy was no longer talking, she turned around and caught his wary gaze. Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, Gabriella lifted the DVD case and waved it at him. "Did you buy this or someone else?"

Troy remained quiet for a moment before replying, "I did." He admitted sheepishly.

Nodding, she continued, "It must have really rubbed off on you."

"Maybe." He kept his responses simple and short as he looked at her.

Without saying another word, Gabriella opened up his DVD player and inserted the disc. Grabbing the remote, she sunk down into the cushions on the couch; careful not to squash Rufus. Grabbing a pillow, she hugged it to her chest and rested her chin against it. Inhaling the sweet smell that she had grown to associate with Troy, she turned and looked over at him. "When will the food be here?" She questioned, breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

"Fifteen minutes." Leaning back, he crossed his ankles and reclined his seat getting comfortable.

* * *

The doorbell rang, disturbing them and causing Rufus to yip at the unexpected noise. "I'll get it." Troy pushed himself up as Gabriella scrambled to get her money out of her purse.

"Don't worry about it." Troy motioned to her wallet.

"Troy…"

"I said, don't worry about it." He repeated, passing her on his way to the front door.

Smiling at his generosity, Gabriella relaxed against the couch once again while scratching Rufus on the head.

When Troy had returned with the food, Gabriella's face lit up. "Took long enough, I'm starving." She joked, moving forward to grab the bag out of Troy's hands.

"I guess so." He watched as she peered inside the bag and began removing its contents.

"You should let me pay Troy, it was my idea." She scolded him, placing the container of Lo Mein on the coffee table in front of her.

Troy commanded Rufus to get down off the couch and follow him to the kitchen. Putting the gate up to close the dog in, Troy then went to take a seat across from Gabriella on the couch. Reaching for a container of pork fried rice, he finally responded, "You can pay me back some other time."

Not being able to resist, Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. "I could think of a few ways to pay you back, as long as you're ready and willing." She wiggled her eyebrows mockingly.

Troy's eyes shut painfully as he groaned. "Gabriella…" He began in a threatening tone.

Letting a giggle escape her lips, she smiled. "Sorry, I'll stop."

"You better, or else I'll-" Troy trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Punish me?" Gabriella took her fork and placed it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the edge as she watched Troy's glazed expression.

Snapping himself out of his daze, Troy shook his head. "Just eat and watch your movie."

"As you wish Wildcat." The grin on her face stretched wider as she turned her attention back to the television screen.

* * *

An hour later, both Troy and Gabriella were sitting in their respective spots, full and content as they watched the movie. The pitter patter of raindrops on the roof had finally ended, indicating that the storm had finally passed. Relaxing on the sofa, Gabriella found herself peeking over at Troy; occasionally admiring his different facial expressions. It wasn't until his cell phone began ringing that she was brought out of her stupor.

Grabbing the phone off the table, Troy studied the screen on his cell before standing up. Gabriella picked up the remote and paused the film as he answered. "Hello?" She watched his face as he nodded. Lifting his finger at her, Troy began walking to the back of his apartment, disappearing into his bedroom.

Letting her eyes wander around the apartment, Gabriella noticed a few things she hadn't in the last hour of being there. Sitting on the side table next to the couch was package of playing cards that Gabriella had bought at the airport in Albuquerque. Smiling, she reached over and picked them up. Juggling the package in her hands, she kept looking around for any familiar items in the apartment.

Standing, she picked up the garbage on the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen to throw it out. Once she had disposed of the waste, she turned and opened the cupboard in search of a glass. Her hand froze when her eyes skimmed the back of the cabinet where she spotted a blue coffee mug. The same mug that Troy had picked out for her to use on a shopping trip to Wal-Mart one afternoon. He still had it, buried in the back behind all the other glasses. Smiling, Gabriella pulled it out to use and placed it on the counter. Filling it up with some juice from the refrigerator, she brought the mug to her lips and felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

Deciding to rinse and wash the mug now once she was finished with it, Gabriella placed it inside the sink. She observed that Troy was out of soap and rolled her eyes. Of course he would be a guy and forget to replace it once he was out. Wondering if he had any soap on hand, she swung open a cabinet where she remembered he kept his cleaning supplies. Not seeing any soap, she continued with her search. Pulling open the drawer below it, she finally found the bar of soap and reached for it.

Just as she was going to shut the drawer, the recessed lighting above her head reflected harshly on a metal surface. The gleam of light caught her attention as she stared at the object that was attracting her piercing gaze. A silver key laid forgotten at the bottom of the drawer. A key that, upon further inspection, just so happened to have her name written down the side of it.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Gabriella's hand hesitantly hovered over the key. Feeling like she was being too noisy for her own good, she debated whether or not to pick up the little object sitting there, taunting her. _To hell with it. _She thought viciously. Right when she picked it up, she dropped it just as fast back into the drawer. She had heard Troy's bedroom door opening and his heavy footsteps against the wooden floor caused her to react swiftly, slamming the drawer shut as she quickly grabbed the mug and began rinsing it.

Coming to a stop next to the counter, Troy placed his cell phone down and raised his eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

Looking over her shoulder innocently, she smiled. "Oh… just, having a drink." She motioned towards her mug as Troy frowned.

"Where did you find that?" He questioned.

"In the way back of he cupboard. I'm glad you didn't get rid of it or anything, I'm still kind of fond of this mug." She joked. "So who was on the phone?"

"Why do you care?" Troy replied, sitting down on the stool next to the counter.

"Can't a friend ask a simple question?" Troy rolled his eyes at her conniving little ways.

"Are you always going to use the 'friend card' to get what you want?" Troy sighed.

Looking at him from over her shoulder, Gabriella shrugged. "Nah… only if I know it'll work."

"Oh." Troy nodded, letting out a chuckle. "In that case, it was Tay. She hired someone to draw up some plans for us to look at tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun, can I be included?" Gabriella sent him her best puppy dog look, her big doe eyes widening for added effect. "I promise to behave."

"Well if you promise." Troy mocked, picking up his cell phone and twirling it between his hands.

Turning the water off to the sink, Gabriella grabbed the dishtowel and dried her mug before placing it safely in the front of the cabinet. "There, right where I can get it next time."

"Next time?" Troy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he looked over at her.

"Too soon?" She teased, scrunching her nose up.

Troy shook his head at her before standing up. "I'm gonna take Rufus for a walk." Heading in the direction of his room, Troy stopped and turned around. "You uh… wanna come?"

Gabriella stared after him with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure." She whispered with a small nod.

"Alright, I'm just gonna head to the bathroom real quick." He pointed behind him before awkwardly stumbling out of the room.

Waiting until he was completely out of sight, Gabriella lunged towards the drawer and grabbed the silver key. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the mysterious key since she had discovered it. For the past ten minutes she had been tearing her brain apart trying to figure out what the key went to. While talking to Troy, Gabriella had a hunch she knew exactly what door it opened.

Speed walking past Rufus, Gabriella opened the front door to Troy's apartment and shoved the key in… not surprised when she saw it turn the lock.

Pulling the key out, Gabriella slowly shut the door. Her face quickly changed into complete shock before a frown covered her features. He had made her a key, but he hadn't given it to her. Why?

Walking briskly back towards the kitchen, she placed the key back where she had found it and shoved the drawer shut. Leaning her palms against the countertop, Gabriella spaced as she stared out the living room window. Confusion started to set in as her frown deepened. Obviously the key had been made before she had left three months ago, but then, why had he held onto it? Why was it sitting in the bottom of his kitchen drawer? Why hadn't he ever said anything about it? Was he having second thoughts about them even before she had left for Albuquerque? Her mind was spinning with questions as she processed what this meant. She was so busy thinking, she didn't even hear him come out of the bathroom.

"You ready?" Troy asked, rolling his sleeves up so that his toned skin was showing. His blue shirt made his eyes pop as she stared at him, nodding mutely. "Let's go, before it starts raining again."

Gabriella decided to not bring up the subject of the key with him tonight. Instead, she pushed all thoughts of the little silver object to the back of her mind and grabbed her jacket. Stopping to take the leash from the table, Troy clipped it around Rufus' neck as the three of them made their way outside.

Stepping out into the cool, damp air, Troy gripped Rufus' leash as he lead the way. They walked in silence around the complex, the only noise being Rufus' pants and their footsteps against the gravel of the walkway.

Coming up to a little patch of grass near a wooded area, they listened as the tree frogs croaked loudly off in the distance. Deciding their silence was nerve wracking, Troy broke it. "So uh… how's school going?"

Startled by his question, Gabriella focused her stare directly on his eyes before nodding. "It's good."

Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, Gabriella watched as Troy's eyes darted around looking everywhere but at her. It was dusk now and the little light left of the day made it hard for her to clearly see his features.

"That's good." He waited a moment before chuckling. "I never even asked you what your plans are now." Gabriella could have sworn his voice dropped as he spoke, as if he were afraid of mentioning the subject.

Wanting to break the serious tone of the conversation, Gabriella joked, "Pssh, some friend you are."

"Ha, yeah." Troy agreed, taking a moment to look over at her. "Seriously though, are you enjoying U of A?"

Gabriella nodded, looking down at the grass before turning to watch Rufus sniff a nearby plant. "Yeah, it's great. I was able to transfer my credits there so I didn't lose anything after withdrawing from Harvard." She shrugged. "It was worth it considering everything I've learned while I've been there." Looking up, she caught his eyes and smiled. "I'm just glad I was able to help take care of my mom while continuing my studies, you know?"

Troy watched her for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, that is good." Following Rufus down another path, Troy continued, "So… you're still gonna be a lawyer then?"

Shrugging, Gabriella followed him. "I don't know yet. Sometimes plans change, I'm still figuring things out."

"Well you know how I feel about the subject… and as your _friend_," Troy stressed the word, not making eye contact with her. "I think you should go back home to U of A and keep up with the work you've been doing there."

Gabriella stopped walking, her hands deep in her coat pockets as she tilted her head. "What?" She blanched. Troy quickly turned to regard her. "You trying to get rid of me already?"

"No." Troy shook his head. "I'm just saying…"

"Well don't." Gabriella interrupted, her voice on the verge of bitterness. "It's my life and my future, I'll figure it out." She already knew exactly what she had decided to do, she just didn't want to tell him… not yet.

Troy put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, okay Doll Face. Consider the subject dropped."

Realizing how harsh she'd been, her eyes lowered to the ground as silence built back up between them. Giving a curt nod, she continued following him and Rufus. Feeling guilty, she let out a quiet sigh. "Look…" She began facing him, "Let's just focus on the store right now, okay?"

Troy glanced at her from the corner of his eye before nodding in agreement. "Alright."

"Good." She smiled, tilting her head down as they walked side by side with Rufus running ahead of them.

Feeling the atmosphere shift between them, Gabriella smirked before shoving her shoulder against side. Caught off guard, Troy stumbled slightly before looking over at her with an incredulous look. "What?"

"I'll race you back to your place." Gabriella pursed her lips in a little smile.

Troy thought it over before nodding. "Okay. On the count of three." He got into position next to her, holding Rufus back. "One…"

"Three!" Gabriella shouted, bolting ahead like lighting.

"Hey!" Troy scolded, before shaking his head and chasing after her. "Cheater! No fair, I have a dog." He complained, listening to Gabriella as she released a chain of giggles and turned her head; sticking her tongue out at him in the process.

Rolling his eyes, Troy sped up his stride until he caught up to her. The smile on his face never once disappearing.

* * *

Walking into 'The Treasure Trove', Gabriella was greeted with the familiar face of her old boss standing with Taylor in the front corner of the store. At the sound of the door chiming, Annette and Taylor both turned to her with large smiles beaming across their faces.

"You have perfect timing." Taylor commented, coming up to Gabriella and flinging her arm around her shoulder to steer her over.

Lifting her eyebrows curiously, she looked between them both. "I do?"

"Yes." Annette nodded. "But first, let me give you a hug." The older woman came up to her as Taylor moved to the side. Engulfing her in a tight embrace, Annette spoke, "I heard you're the one I'm suppose to thank. Troy told me you came up with this crazy idea, is that right?"

Blushing, Gabriella nodded. "Taylor helped too."

"Will you stop with that." Taylor playfully scolded with a smile. "Stop giving me credit Gabs, you deserve it not me."

"Can't we both deserve it?" Gabriella asked.

"No." Taylor deadpanned. "Now listen, we need your expert advice."

"Expert advice?" Gabriella scoffed. "Maybe you're mistaking me with Sharpay."

"Nonsense." Annette waved her off. "Just tell us where you think the café section should go. In the back of the store or up front." Annette motioned with her hand where the different possible locations were.

"Uh…" Gabriella studied the layout of the floor plan intently before turning to them both. "I think the front is better."

"Why?" Gabriella's neck cranked to the side at the new voice in the room. Troy stood off to the side, observing her with his arms crossed.

"Because," She started, nervous with the intense stare he was penetrating her with. "If it's in the front, then everyone will see it through the front display window and want to come in."

"Told you Bolton." Taylor teased, sending him a proper look before turning back to Gabriella. "He wanted it in the back."

"Alright, it's settled. Everyone in favor of having the café up front and center, raise their hands." All three women raised their hands in the air while Troy's remained crossed at his chest, a serious expression on his face.

"Ugh, what now Troy?" Taylor sighed in frustration.

"If it's in the front of the store, we'll have to move the registers." He informed them.

"So?" Gabriella asked, oblivious to the problem.

"So?" Troy began, pushing off the bookcase he was leaning against. "We'll have to come up with more money to fund this little escapade of yours. Keyword being, 'more'." Troy finished, now standing directly in front of them.

Annette frowned. "That's alright Troy, I'll finance it."

"You're already paying for the permits Annette. I can't ask you to do anymore than that." Troy chided.

"Sharpay said she'd help." Gabriella added. "You heard her."

"I don't need charity from your friend Gabriella." Troy bit out.

Shaking her head, Gabriella argued, "It's not charity, you know that. She wants to help."

"When I need her help, I'll ask for it." Troy narrowed his eyes, his anger with the blonde still clearly evident.

The four stood in an awkward silence before Annette broke it. "So how about we close up early and go see those plans for the store?" She smiled warmly, clasping her hands together.

"Sounds good, I'll go get my jacket." Taylor replied. "You're coming right Gabs?"

"Yes she is."

"No she's not.

Annette and Troy replied simultaneously. The older woman looked over at him with a frown. "What do you mean no? Of course she can come."

Gabriella stared at Troy with disbelief etched on her face. "You told me I could."

Visibly biting the inside of his cheek, Troy locked eyes with Gabriella for what felt like an eternity before he sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just don't say anything while we're there. This may have been your idea, but it's up to the three of us," Troy motioned to himself, Annette and Taylor as he spoke, "To decide on the final details. Like paint color."

"You mean the paint you didn't even want to have on the walls before Gabriella talked you into it?" Taylor quietly commented.

"Shut up Taylor." Troy sent her a warning glance before looking back over at the petite brunette in front of him.

"Okay." Gabriella nodded in agreement. "I'll be the silent partner."

"Exactly." Troy agreed. "And if your opinion ever becomes needed, which I doubt, we will give it careful consideration before rejecting it." Gabriella rolled her eyes humorously.

Letting out a scoff, Taylor continued making her way to the back room while replying, "That's what he thinks."

Troy ignored her, walking past Gabriella to lock the front door. When he retraced his steps a moment later, she felt him purposely bump into her; knocking her off balance to the extent that she almost fell back onto a display table. "Whoops." Troy mumbled sarcastically, turning to smirk at her. "Didn't see you there."

Knowing he was messing with her, Gabriella scowled before letting a fake, sweet smile appear on her face. "No problem, _friend_." She stressed the last word with an evil smirk of her own. "It's not your fault you're challenged."

Leaning in towards her face, Troy narrowed his eyes on hers. His hitched breathing fanning out across her eyelashes as she stared him down. "Careful Doll Face."

"Or what?" She taunted.

"Or I won't let you be involved at all in the renovation process." Troy threatened.

Studying his face, Gabriella detected no truth in his words. Just another empty threat. "Liar." She replied, done with her assessment of his face.

Annette had busied herself grabbing some paperwork that was left on the counter near the registers, completely oblivious to the scene taking place behind her near the entrance.

"You really think so?" Troy asked in all seriousness.

Realizing how there was an underlying secondary meaning to their words, Gabriella nodded. "Yes, especially when it comes to us." Noticing that he had tensed, she leaned forward a little more so that their lips were only inches apart and whispered. "I wish you'd stop being so stubborn though and just accept that we-"

"You guys ready?" Taylor asked from across the room as she approached Annette who was still busy picking up papers.

Gabriella and Troy sprang apart quickly, pretending they hadn't just been in such close proximity of each other. Troy rolled on the balls of his feet, stuffing his hands in his black work pants as he nodded. "Let me just close the store and then we can get out of here."

"What have you been doing all this time?" Taylor questioned him as he walked by her, keeping his focus on the computer screen.

"Nothing, just having a disagreement."

"Another one?" Annette laughed. "Ah… to be young and in love."

Troy's neck cranked to the side so fast, Gabriella was sure he'd feel pain later on from the action. "I hope you're talking about Taylor." He regarded her intently before turning back to the screen.

Annette pursed her lips before nodding. "Of course I am." The sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Good, cuz the only thing I've got going on with anybody is mutual co-worker friendship." Troy announced while typing his password into the computer.

Gabriella stood quietly by the door, watching them interact. She felt her heart drop into her stomach before she mustered all her courage and returned the smile Taylor has sent her way.

Giving a short laugh, Annette came around the counter and gave Troy a pat on the back. "Keep telling yourself that honey."

Gabriella didn't miss the way Troy's body tensed as his eyes shot up to meet hers from over the screen in front of him. They held their gaze for a millisecond before Troy broke it. Looking down, she barely heard him mutter under his breath, "I will."

* * *

**A/N: So I know this chapter wasn't very eventful, besides the fact that Gabriella discovered the key Troy had made back in the final chapter of BH. I really just wanted to focus on the fact that her and Troy are kinda, sorta, slowly getting back to their old ways. They still have some issues that need to be worked out and believe me, they will be worked out. One way or another. ;) On a positive note, they got the go ahead to renovate the store. Exciting yes? Troy's still skeptical but that's why Gabriella's there, to counter his pessimistic ways. Things will be heating up soon. **

**In the meantime, I wanted to give you all a heads up. I'm going to be taking a little hiatus/break once we hit chapter ten. Don't worry, it'll only be for a couple weeks. I just want to reconfigure some plot points for this story and make sure I don't leave anything out. With work and also this new side project I'm handling, my schedule is getting a little crazy and I've run out of prewritten chapters, lol. I'll be back on track soon and I promise not to keep you guys waiting long. Like I said, this break isn't happening until chapter ten so I hope you all look forward to the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. As always, a million thanks to you amazing readers for favoriting/alerting/reviewing and leaving your thoughts. Whether it's simple or detailed, every one is truly appreciated. Thanks again and my apologies for any grammatical errors. **

**P.S. Anybody watch the Royal Wedding yesterday? I thought it was pretty cool, plus I love history so being able to witness something like that in my lifetime was worth waking up so early to see. It's sweet seeing a love story like that, it's so 'fairytale come true'. If only a Prince would pop out of thin air for everyone. It all reminds me of a certain couple who I think deserve a 'happy ever after' ending as well. So just because... Zanessa Forever! **

**P.S.S. I just read that Ms. Hudgens signed on to do her first indie drama today (I've been waiting forever for her to do this). If that wasn't exciting enough to hear, I then read that it's going to be shot here in Connecticut. I think a road trip might be in order, especially if she's shooting on location in the area. That news just made my day.  
**


	9. Better Circumstances

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113. Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Better Circumstances**

**"~*~"**

"-"

'-'**  
**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Troy was beyond bored, standing idly in the middle of the aisle and staring blankly up at the shelves of paint at the local hardware store. Gabriella had once again persuaded him to accompany her, Taylor and Kelsi on a outing in search of paint and other accessories the group would need for the renovation.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his constant complaints. "Stop whining Troy, this is a necessary part of the process." She informed him, her eyes combing over the different cans of paint, looking for the right brand.

Exhausted and impatient with how things were moving along, Troy leaned his head against the shelf and closed his eyes. "Are we done yet?"

"No." She shook her head, pulling a can of paint from the shelf and examining it. "This looks like the color you wanted right?" Gabriella held the container up to Troy's face waiting for his approval. Her patience became tested when Troy's eyes remained shut. "Troy!" She scolded, satisfied when his eyes popped open.

"What?" He asked, partly startled by her loud exclamation of his name. "Jeez…" Rolling his eyes, he lifted his head up slightly to stare at her. "I'm trying to nap here Doll Face."

Gabriella rolled her eyes mockingly. "I know you're tired Troy, but the faster we get this done the faster you can get out of here and sleep." She gently reminded him. "So… what do you think of this?" Gabriella held the paint up for his inspection and smiled happily when he nodded.

"Yeah, fine, perfect… can we go now?" He whined in exasperation.

"Not yet." Gabriella lifted her finger. "Now we need primer." Troy groaned, his head falling back and hitting the shelf again. Gabriella tried her best to conceal the giggle threatening to escape her mouth, but failed miserably. Troy cocked his head to the side, staring at her with hooded eyes.

"You're doing this to torture me aren't you?" He uttered monotonously.

Gabriella simply shook her head and began walking past him. "That depends."

Troy scoffed, lifting his head from the shelf and straightening out. "On what?" Placing his hands deep in his pockets, he followed her down the paint aisle. He skidded to a halt before nearly bumping into her when she turned around unexpectedly and grinned.

Leaning in, she pursed her lips and raised her left eyebrow seductively. "What do you think?"

Troy's eyes glazed over as he stared down at her small form. His tongue darted out, licking his lips to moisten them. Allowing his eyes to trace the contours of her heart shaped face, Troy's lips parted ever so slightly, thinking of an appropriate reply. Before any words could be formed for a successful comeback, a voice rang out from beside them.

"Hey guys, what about these?" Their heads turned simultaneously to focus on Kelsi and Taylor as they approached with rollers and brushes in their hands. The two were completely oblivious to the tension radiating between the exes. Sidestepping away from Gabriella, Troy ignored her close presence and instead focused his attention on Taylor.

"Yup, looks good. Can we get out of here now?" Taylor and Kelsi shared a curious look before the latter nodded. "Awesome." Troy drawled, turning to leave.

Gabriella kept her gaze downcast as he brushed by. Taylor followed suit but Kelsi hung back. Leaning over towards her old roommate, she whispered, "What's up with him?"

Shrugging her shoulders indifferently, Gabriella started walking towards the registers with Kelsi by her side. "Nothing, he's just tired."

"And cranky." Kelsi giggled. "Of course, I'm sort of getting use to that nowadays."

"Eh… he was like that before too." Gabriella mentioned, passing by the registers and deciding to wait by the automatic sliding doors near the exit. Kelsi remained by her side as they waited for Taylor and Troy to pay.

"Yeah, but now it's worse."

"How so?" Gabriella quirked her eyebrow, looking over at her friend.

Widening her eyes, Kelsi turned her head and watched Troy pull out his wallet. "Well for starters, he's like that all the time. At least before he was only like that when he was around you." She snickered, causing Gabriella to glare at her. Catching her look, Kelsi cleared her throat. "I mean, before he was cranky and jerky all the time because he liked you and hated you. Now it's like he just hates you."

Sending an incredulous look at her, Gabriella nodded. "Thanks for that Kels."

"Oh you know what I mean." Kelsi shoved Gabriella's shoulder lightly with a small smile. "He has been acting a little different lately."

"Really? I haven't noticed." Gabriella's tone was on the edge of sarcasm as she watched Troy speak animatedly with the cashier at the counter.

"Well," Kelsi began hesitantly, "You have been gone for three months Gabs." Gabriella crossed her arms, bunching up her leather jacket and looking down at the cement floor. She quietly nodded, realizing her friend's words were true and so therefore, who was she to share an opinion.

"I know Kelsi, believe me… I know."

Sending her friend a sympathetic smile, Kelsi placed her hand on Gabriella's arm and continued, "So then believe me when I say he's been better the past couple weeks then I've seen him in the past couple months."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella looked over at her curiously.

Kelsi smiled, looking over at Troy. "He's been like the walking dead for three months, immersing himself in his work. Lately though, I've noticed he's acting more… alive. It's nice seeing him act as if he wants to come into work." Keeping her eyes on his figure, Gabriella furrowed her brow.

"Right… because now he has a shot at keeping the store in business and… because he loves his job." She rationalized, her voice a little shaky as she watched Troy and Taylor help the cashier bag their supplies.

"Uh huh." Kelsi nodded. "And… maybe something else that suddenly showed up."

Turning her head and widening her eyes, Gabriella gawked at the petite girl. "What?"

Biting her bottom lip, Kelsi's face scrunched up. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that… it's none of my business anyway."

"Wait a minute-" Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Kelsi's cell phone began ringing.

Eagerly pulling the object out of her jean pocket to avoid further conversation on the topic, Kelsi's eyes brightened as she stared down at the screen. "Ooh, it's Ryan. Sorry, I've gotta take this." Fumbling with the little device for a second, Kelsi flipped open her phone and grinned brightly. "Hey baby!" She yelled into the receiver, quickly running off in the opposite direction while giggling merrily.

Frowning at her friend's retreating form, Gabriella turned her attention back to Troy who was currently caught in a heated argument with Taylor as they approached.

"Look Troy… I'm just saying you could be a little nicer." Gabriella's ears perked up as they neared, listening intently to Taylor's hushed tones. "I mean, she did set all this in motion. The least you can do is-"

"Not now Taylor." Troy hissed, his voice low and coarse as he peered over at Gabriella from beneath the store awning. Straightening herself back up, Gabriella pretended she hadn't just been eavesdropping on them and instead, directed her gaze out on the parking lot. "Ready to go?" Troy grunted coming up along side her.

Nodding, she turned and gestured with her head towards Kelsi. "Kels isn't though."

Troy flung a glance at her from over his shoulder and groaned. "I'll be in the car. Give me the keys." Putting his palm out, he waited for Taylor to drop her car keys into his hand since they had all driven her car to the store in an effort to save gas.

Quirking her eyebrow, Taylor began to dig her keys out of her purse. "What do you say?" She mocked, speaking to him as if he were a four year old boy.

"Now." He barked out gruffly.

Taylor froze and drew her eyes up to look at him through her eyelashes, her head still tilted towards her bag. "Excuse me? Want to try that again… or maybe you'd rather walk?" She began, testing him.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Troy nodded. "Please, can I have the keys?"

Smiling happily with her achievement, Taylor pulled the keys out and dropped them into his offered palm. "Why of course you may Troy. How sweet of you to ask so kindly. Nice to see you do have manners."

Rolling his eyes, Troy turned around and muttered a 'whatever' as he walked towards the car.

Folding her arms, Taylor shook her head dismissively at his attitude. "He has been so weird lately."

"Hmm…" Gabriella nodded. "That's what Kelsi said."

"Yeah, even more stubborn than usual." Taylor shrugged. "Ah… well, I'm sure that won't last too long. If we're lucky that is." Letting out a short laugh, she turned to Gabriella and smiled. "Maybe you can do something about it."

Scoffing, Gabriella widened her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, you mean make it worse?"

"Well you never know." Taylor offered her a reassuring smile before tilting her head towards Kelsi who was pacing back and forth in the parking lot. "Come on, let's go see if she'll get off the phone with lover boy so we can get back to the store with this stuff and see what the others have accomplished in our absence."

Gabriella nodded. "Annette, Ryan and Zeke probably got a lot done while we've been gone. Jason, Chad and Sharpay on the other hand…" She trailed off, lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ten bucks says Sharpay's still sitting in the chair with her nail file when we get there." Taylor leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Gabriella considered her reply thoughtfully, knowing there was a large probability of this scenario being accurate. Not one for being able to say 'no' to a friendly bet, Gabriella nodded. "Alright, you're on."

* * *

"A little more to the left… no wait, the right. Okay there. That's perfect." Gabriella listened to her blonde best friend as she instructed the boys on where to place the bookcase so it wouldn't be in their way while painting.

Grunting from exertion, Zeke and Ryan dropped the large oak case in the middle of the store before shooting daggers in Sharpay's direction. "How about you get off your lazy ass and come help us instead of just sitting there doing nothing." Ryan commented, his head now peeking out from behind the back of the bookcase.

"Hey! Don't call my girl 'a lazy ass'." Chad piped up from his place in the blue lounge chair where Sharpay was currently sitting on his lap with her arms hooked around his neck.

"Yeah, don't call me that, _Ducky_." Sharpay sneered at her brother before cuddling back into Chad's comfortable embrace. His arms were tightly winded around Sharpay's waist, drawing circles on her back.

"You know, I never did find out how you got that nickname." Jason commented from his spot opposite them on the other lounge chair. His girlfriend Martha, who had also offered her services with preparing the store, was sitting beside him on the arm rest.

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Ryan paled, turning back to the bookcase.

Sharpay grinned like a Cheshire cat, leaning further back against Chad's chest. "If you don't apologize for calling me 'a lazy ass', I'll tell everyone how you got that nickname." She taunted, a playful grin residing on her lily white face.

Ryan's eyes bulged as he looked over at her. "I'll never call you 'lazy ass' ever again."

"Dude, that's not really an apology." Chad pointed out and Sharpay gave his cheek a pat.

"No it's not is it pumpkin?" She pursed her lips and spoke in a babyish tone.

"Let's hear the story!" Jason chanted, doing a fist pump in excitement. Once Ryan shot a glare in his direction, however, his glee soon dissolved. Shrugging, he muttered, "Oh we could just… you know paint and stuff."

"Hey stop picking on my boyfriend." Kelsi had finally announced their presence as she entered the store. Gabriella and Taylor both shared a laugh as they waltzed in behind her, Troy bringing up the rear as he dragged his feet.

"I'll stop picking on him when he stops calling my snookums names." Chad defended.

"I'm just calling it as I see it." Ryan turned to Kelsi and pecked her on the lips in greeting.

Gabriella quickly noted Sharpay's current position and smiled. Turning to Taylor she put her hand out. "I win." Taylor quirked an eyebrow in confusion before turning her head to look at the blonde. Cursing silently under her breath she pulled out ten dollars from her purse.

"I can't believe this, I should have known she'd put the nail filer down if Chad was around to occupy her." Taylor mumbled with a smile.

"You were close though, she is still in the chair... just on Chad's lap." Gabriella pointed out in an effort to console her friend.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Sharpay asked, her curiosity shining through as she lifted her eyebrow and chin simultaneously.

"Nothing." Gabriella and Taylor replied in perfect unison, their heads shaking.

Sharpay nodded. "Uh huh."

Gabriella watched as Taylor approached Zeke by the bookcase and the two shared a timid kiss between them, not use to an audience. Not being able to help herself, Gabriella awed with Kelsi soon following.

"Oh you guys are adorable." Sharpay cooed. "Just like us." Looking over at Chad, the two shared a sweet kiss that quickly turned intense when neither pulled back.

Standing off to the side, Gabriella observed each respective couple in their own world. Feeling a sense of dread pass over her, she felt her eyes flicker over towards Troy's stationary figure next to her.

He was standing, almost awkwardly in his own store, with his hands planted in his pockets. When Sharpay moaned loudly breaking the silence that had engulfed them, Troy groaned and started trudging through the store en route to the backroom.

"Aw, what's the matter Bolton. Can't feel the love tonight?" Sharpay teased, her lips no longer occupied by Chad's.

Pulling away from Martha, Jason turned and smiled. His eyes lit up and began sparkling. "I love that song." He immediately began spouting out his best rendition of the old classic with no regard for the others. "Can you feel the love tonight?" He sang off key, looking over at Martha. "It is where we are."

"You're all gonna make me puke." Troy announced while passing them, "I'm doing you all a favor by leaving to go sleep in the backroom. Be happy." He proclaimed.

"Godspeed." Jason lifted his palm up and saluted, grinning like an idiot.

Lifting his finger threateningly, Troy scowled at the group of friends. "If you all destroy this place while I'm back there-"

Waving her hand in the air, Taylor laughed. "Don't worry, we've got everything under control." Turning to the others, she asked, "By the way, where's Annette?"

"In the back on the phone. I think she's talking to her husband." Sharpay clarified.

"Great, I've got some stuff I need to talk to her about." Sending a look over at Gabriella, Troy finished, "Privately." Before turning on his heel and disappearing. The backroom door chiming in the distance.

The others remained quiet, staring after him before Jason hopped up to his feet and clapped his hands together. "Alright, who's ready to get started?"

* * *

After painting half the store, ordering and devouring three large pizzas and tiring themselves out, the large group of friends that had started out four hours prior had now diminished until only Gabriella, Taylor, Annette and Troy were left.

Standing high on a ladder with a paint brush in hand, Gabriella continued working on her wall; using a steady hand to run the tip of her brush along the edge of the crease where the wall and ceiling met. Biting down on her bottom lip until the pressure caused it to turn white, Gabriella completed her task and looked down at Taylor who was finishing up her section below her.

"Alright. I'm done." Taylor placed her brush down on the lid and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. "This is tedious. It's a good thing we've got tunes." She looked over at ipod dock that was sitting on the counter. Walking over towards it, she slowly turned the volume down and then looked around the store. Placing her hands on her hips, she nodded in satisfaction.

Climbing down the ladder, Gabriella stood next to her friend and surveyed their work for herself. "This is really coming along isn't it?"

"You know, it really is." Taylor beamed, turning to look at Gabriella. "All thanks to you. I'm so glad you came back." Before she could blink, Taylor had wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I always was Tay." Gabriella returned the embrace before giving Taylor a pat on the back.

Giving a little sniffle, Taylor pulled back and nodded. "I know that now, but the way Troy kept talking… it felt like you died or something."

Frowning, Gabriella shook her head. "Well I didn't. My mom could have though." Releasing a quiet sigh, Gabriella ran a hand through her black curls. "I just wish he would say something or at least indicate that he understands why I had to leave and why I came back. I wish he'd… I wish I knew he would forgive me for it someday." Taylor studied Gabriella's earnest expression.

"He will."

Shaking her head, Gabriella sighed. "He won't. Not really, this… it'll always be there between us. Whether we're friends or not. How can you rebuild something that's broken? That's so fragile, you can't touch it without making it worse?" Gabriella's eyes darkened as her hope for them disappeared. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to fix this when he's not even willing to try."

"Maybe…" Taylor frowned, leaning against the counter. "You can't. Unless you can make him want to. Right now, I don't think anybody can make him do anything." Taylor tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Except you."

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella offered her a sad smile. "I think it'll be more complicated than just getting him to want something though."

"Only time will tell." Taylor assured her.

"Yeah, but how much of that do we have?"

Before Taylor could reply, the backroom door chimed, signaling that Annette and Troy were finished with whatever it was Troy had to discuss with her.

"Hey girls, this looks amazing." Annette commented, her eyes widening in awe as she looked around the store. "Everyone did such a great job helping out. This is getting me pretty excited for what's to come." Annette leaned her hip against the counter, folding her arms in the process.

"Don't get too excited." Troy's pessimistic attitude shining through.

"Oh hush up." Annette scolded, picking up her purse and jacket from the counter. "I'm gonna head out. Thank you girls so much for helping with this." She smiled.

"Anytime Annette." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun. We still have a lot to do before we're ready though." Taylor looked around the store. "I'm beat though, so it'll have to wait until tomorrow." She laughed. "Need a ride back Gabs?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm just going to finish this wall and then give Pierre a call. Remind me to buy him a gift card or something as a thank you for all the driving he's been doing for me." Smiling, Taylor nodded.

"I will." Picking up her own jacket and purse, Taylor disconnected her ipod before walking over to the front door where Annette was standing.

"I'll walk you out." Troy began, moving from his spot near the registers.

"Oh no need." Annette waved her hand. "Taylor will. You just stay here and… help Gabriella." The older woman stated with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

Troy's mouth fell open in protest. "But I-"

Annette sent Troy a unyielding look, in no mood to argue with him. "Help. Gabriella." She pointed at the brunette who was now slowly climbing back up the ladder, occasionally stealing a glance in Troy's direction.

"Yeah, help her finish the wall Troy." Taylor laughed. "I'm sure you got enough sleep in the backroom to help out with at least part of the painting."

"Actually…" Troy began and then shut his mouth when both women stared at him. "Fine." He relented, his shoulders slumping as he sighed. "But I'm not gonna like it."

"You'll enjoy it or else." Taylor scolded. "See you tomorrow." Her excitement glowing as she waved enthusiastically. "Bye Gabs!"

"Bye, thanks again." Annette waved, opening the door for them.

Gabriella turned her head around and smiled at the two. "Good night!"

Once they had both disappeared through the door, Troy begrudgingly stomped over to the pail of hunter green paint and grabbed a roll. Noticing his sour attitude, Gabriella sighed. "Troy, you don't have to help."

"Nope." He placed the roller in the paint and began spreading it on the wall beneath her. "I said I would and I will." Lifting his arm to rub his forehead against, he mumbled under his breath, "I keep my word."

"What?" Gabriella placed her brush down on the edge of her can, looking down at him. A strand of hair came loose from her barrette, falling in her face. Sensing the underlying meaning in his words, Gabriella began to descend the ladder.

"Nothing, let's just finish this wall so we can get out of here." Troy ignored her as she stepped off the last step and was now directly next to him.

"No, if you have something you want to say, say it." She demanded, folding her arms.

Sending her a dry look, Troy nodded. "I'm good."

"Well I'm not."

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Troy kept his focus on the white wall in front of him, his brush strokes becoming more intense with his mood. "Will you just be quiet and paint." He ordered.

"No." She shook her head, adamant on getting him to talk to her. "Just say it Troy, tell me what's bothering you. Is it me? I thought… You said you wanted to try and be friends-"

"No." Dropping his arm to his side, Troy's head tilted back before he shook it. "It's not that. Nothing's bothering me, I'm just tired."

"Is it the store? Because you know this is a good idea, you said so yourself the other day." Gabriella knew something was going on with him. The situation with the store and with their nonexistent relationship couldn't be troubling him this much, not when they were finally back on friendly terms and things were starting to look up for 'The Treasure Trove'. "Troy what is it?" Taking a step towards him, Gabriella placed her hand on his arm but he yanked it away.

"Just paint Gabriella. _Please_…" He stressed the word, looking over at her with pleading eyes. The look of desperation that crossed his face surprised Gabriella, silencing her from pursuing the subject. "I just want to paint."

Hearing the vulnerability in his voice, Gabriella nodded. "Okay. We'll… we'll paint." Looking around the floor, she continued to nod. "I need another brush."

* * *

A half-hour had passed with both Troy and Gabriella working in mutual silence. The only sound between them was their breathing and the faint brush strokes across the blank walls. Gabriella had made her way down the ladder until she was standing beside Troy painting right alongside him. The couple brushed shoulders several times, murmuring apologies afterward and attempting to avoid eye contact at all costs.

Finally finished with the section they had been working on together, Gabriella let out a tired sigh and dropped her brush into the pail. Moving back, she folded her arms and studied their work. Deciding to break the silence, she commented. "I think we're done."

Troy pulled his roller away from the wall and scoffed. "Not even close, but I'll agree the paint part is done. I'm sure everyone will be surprised when they see we finished it by ourselves." Troy mused, pulling the hem of his dirty shirt up to wipe away the paint and sweat on his face.

Gabriella's gaze caught his toned stomach that was suddenly visible, her eyes soaked up every inch of his flesh, devouring his taut muscles and trailing the edge of his abs. Subconsciously, her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips in response. Just as she was beginning to fully appreciate and enjoy the sight before her, Troy had dropped his shirt, covering the delightful view up once again.

Trailing her eyes up his body, Gabriella blushed when she realized her innocent peeking had been spotted. Troy's eyes were focused on her face, steadily watching her reaction as he furrowed his brow cutely. Her blush deepened when her mind began to run away with the moment, carrying out different fantasies in her head and replaying old memories that were dear to her heart.

Wanting to ease the tension and embarrassment from being discovered ogling his body, Gabriella did the only thing she could do. She picked up her brush and flicked it at him, messing up his already speckled shirt with more paint spots.

"Hey." He scolded, looking down at his once white shirt. "What the hell was that for?"

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Don't be such a baby, it was already dirty. I just added some of my own personal touch to it." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well that's not a very good excuse to mess it up even more." He whined, pulling his shirt out further so he could see it more clearly.

"Well if you've got a problem with it, then do something about it." She taunted. Troy lifted his eyes up to lock on hers and when she stuck her tongue out at him, he finally smirked. Gabriella knew she succeeded in getting him to forget whatever it was that had been troubling him from before.

"You're dead."

Just like that, Gabriella and Troy found themselves in a paint war. Bolting away from him, Gabriella took refuge near the counter that was covered in a white sheet like the rest of the floor and bookcases. Sticking her head out around the corner of the counter where she was kneeling, Gabriella spotted Troy's figure as he recharged his ammo, taking his roller and dumping it in a container of paint. "You're gonna get it now Doll Face." He informed her.

Desperately trying to hold in her giggles, Gabriella replied over the counter. "Give me your best shot Wildcat."

Seconds later, Troy was rounding the corner of the register with his roller in hand. Turning around, Gabriella rose to her feet and began flickering her brush at him. Her assault was pointless, however, when Troy reached forward and swiped the green roller down the front of her dirty t-shit.

"TROY!" She screeched, looking down at her shirt. "You ruined it."

Troy snorted indignantly, "Please, I didn't do anything. You started it."

Ignoring him, Gabriella reached forward and stroked her brush over his chin, leaving a large green streak of paint in its wake. Giggling, she cocked her head and nodded. "You look a little green Troy, why don't you go lie down?"

Smiling, Troy took a step closer and gently took hold of her wrist. Without giving her a chance to speak, Troy raised the brush she was holding and ran it down her neck. "There." He spoke proudly, his smile widening on his face and making Gabriella's insides dance. "Revenge."

As if suddenly realizing how close their bodies were, Gabriella leaned forward tantalizingly. Her chest brushed up against his, causing Troy to suck in a quiet breath as he looked down at her in fascination. "What are you doing?" His voice lowered considerably, their playful paint war long forgotten.

"Nothing, just making you smile."

Troy's smile curved down into a straight line until it was almost gone. "You're a fucking tease Montez."

Feeling his breath fan her face, Gabriella smiled. "Only with you…"

She watched his hooded gaze flicker between her eyes and lips, his face inching closer until the tip of his nose was gently nuzzling hers. Eyes shut tightly, Gabriella's breathing hitched as he pulled away. The warm, fuzzy feeling quickly disappearing as she opened her eyes. Trying to gauge the look on Troy's face, Gabriella couldn't decipher whether or not she had made a mistake in thinking he still had feelings for her.

All of her doubts soon floated away though, when Troy dropped the roller to the ground with a loud thud, paint splattering everywhere. Suddenly, he gripped her waist and pulled her forward until their bodies were completely flush against one another. Letting her brush slip from her fingers, Gabriella's eyes clamped shut when his lips molded to hers with an urgent and desperate purpose. The way his tongue traced the underside of her bottom lip left a titillating spark of desire to crawl from the her toes to the tips of her fingers.

Troy grasped her hips tightly and lifted her up, positioning her on the countertop as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Biting down gently on his lip, Troy groaned and rocked his hips against her.

Releasing a quiet moan from the sensation, Gabriella pulled her head back and allowed Troy easier access to trail kisses down the side of her neck that didn't have paint spread over it. Nipping and sucking at her sweet spot, Gabriella tightened her hold on the nape of his neck; running her fingers through his chestnut locks and causing them to stick up every which way. "Mmhh, Troy."

Eliciting another moan to escape her lips, Troy continued to suck at her neck before pulling away to connect his rough lips with her soft ones. Running his fingers over her back, Gabriella felt his warm calloused hands skim her spine, his fingers dipping under the fabric of her shirt and lifting it up partially.

Dropping her hands from the back of his head, Gabriella assisted him in removing the obtrusive material and throwing it haphazardly across the room. "Troy… what are we doing?" She whispered before he attached their lips together, silencing her.

Pulling away, Troy began peppering light kisses along her cheek. "What we… should have done… the night of your birthday." He replied between kisses.

Letting a small giggle escape, Gabriella began kissing his neck feverously. "You were always obstinate about that."

"Mmhmm." Troy hummed, his breath tickling her skin as he nuzzled his face in her neck. Bringing his hand up, he released the clasp in her hair allowing the tendrils to fall out and cascade down her shoulders. Pulling back, Troy lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it over his shoulder.

Eager to familiarize herself with his body, Gabriella ran her fingers over his broad chest. Troy's body tensed from the contact. His sculpted abs flexing beneath her touch, provoking a quiet groan to release from the depths of his throat.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered against her neck, his body finally relaxing to her touch. Answering him with a kiss to his clavicle, she rested her forehead against his shoulder and reveled in the euphoric feeling of being in his arms again… without him running away from her.

Nodding quietly, she listened as he murmured three words into her raven black curls.

"I missed you."

Jerking her head back to catch the look on his face, Troy slowly pulled his head away from her neck and locked eyes with her in an intense expression that made Gabriella's heart flutter and palpitate inside her chest. His face was shrouded from the light, drunk with desire. Craving to feel his touch again, Gabriella shifted her body closer to his on the edge of the counter. His grip on her waist tightening as he watched her in a daze, his eyes glossed over.

Controlling the waterworks threatening to spill from her eyes, Gabriella's voice shook, "Troy... I... I'm sorry-"

Cutting her off, he smashed his lips against her, crashing their bodies together. Using his body language to let her know he didn't want to talk anymore, Troy urged her back until she was laying down on the counter, his lips assaulting her neck with greed.

Knowing they should stop what they were about to do and talk, Gabriella couldn't find the strength to halt his ministrations. Her mind clouded over with passion filled hunger and need. There was still so much they needed to work out, so many questions. Especially concerning the key she had discovered at his apartment that had been plaguing her thoughts ever since. She knew their actions tonight would have ramifications tomorrow, but for now… she lived in the moment with the one guy who made her feel every emotion imaginable. The same person who had finally just admitted he missed her just as much as she missed him. Knowing that… made all the difference.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... well... ehem. So don't kill me or anything, but I'll be going on that little hiatus now. I know I said I wouldn't until chapter ten but uh... well, I thought this would be a perfect place to stop. I'm sure nobody agrees with me, but don't worry, I'll be back soon with more. Just give me until about the 28th to get my head on straight. I hope this little cliffhanger doesn't upset anyone too much, I've been planning it for some time now. I just didn't know where to put it. Blame Annette and Taylor for leaving them alone, in a way, they planned it not me. ;) Plus, there seems to be something else on Troy's mind... hmm... Oh and yes, this chapter is dedicated to all those readers who have wanted Troy and Gabriella to do it in the bookstore ever since the birthday chapter of BH when Troy had finally revealed his feelings to her. Also, in chapter nine of BH, I also ended with a cliffy before disappearing (Troy had just learned that Annette was leaving and selling the store to him and everything blew up with Gabriella). So in a way, we've sorta made some connections here. Cool right? Again, don't kill me. See you soon, and who knows, it might not even take me that long to get my act together. Fingers crossed. Thank you for reading and reviewing, my apologies for any grammatical errors.  
**

**And just because... Zanessa _is_ Forever!  
**


	10. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**"~*~"**

"-"

'-'**  
**

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened, her face heating up from the sunlight that was streaming in through the large display windows. Picking her head up from the makeshift pillow she had created by rolling Troy's leather jacket in a ball, she took in her surroundings. Her brow crinkled slightly as she rubbed sleep from the corners of her eyes and studied the room. Realizing she was laying on the blue couch in the middle of the bookstore, Gabriella blinked tiredly and questioned how she had ended up in her current position.

Then, as if a bucket of water was dumped over her head, Gabriella's eyes widened. Quicker then lightening, she bolted up now completely awake and looked around the store. A white sheet was securely wrapped around her body, covering both her and the couch. The morning light shining in through the window caught her attention first. Then tilting her head down, she noticed a figure sprawled out on the floor next to her.

Troy was laying on his stomach, using one of the white sheets as a pillow while another covered him from the waist down.

Smiling at the sight, Gabriella clutched her sheet tightly and stood up from the couch. Kneeling down beside him, she slowly crawled over his back and laid out on top of him. Her finger inched its way towards his neck, tapping lightly to wake him. "Troy?" She whispered, poking him with her finger to gain his attention. "Wake up."

Releasing a low grunt, Troy remained still for a moment until his back shifted slightly from her weight. "Mmm." Her hand brushed down his neck as a strand of her black hair skimmed his bare back. Troy's head jerked from the sensation. "That tickles." He mumbled.

Biting back a giggle, Gabriella nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "Good, that's the point." She strummed her fingers along his back and smiled when he moaned.

Lifting his upper body off the carpeted floor, Troy turned over until Gabriella was resting comfortably on his chest. "Mmm, you woke me up." He accused with a gruff voice.

Gabriella nodded, her eyes settling on the familiar scar that adorned Troy's upper left pectoral. "Well someone had to." She brought a finger up and traced the red scar. Troy's body stiffened from the act, causing her eyes to lift up and meet his brilliant bluish gray orbs. The gleam in his eyes from the reflection of light slowly disappeared, replaced with a dark cloud as he gradually regained consciousness.

They remained staring at each other quietly until a split second later, Troy's eyes widened. "Fuck!" Pushing her off his chest, he rolled over on his knees and got up. Not expecting the abrupt change in his disposition, Gabriella fell to her side and watched in shock as Troy grabbed his shirt and flung it over his head. "Shit, shit, shit…" The string of curses continued to spill from his mouth as he hopped around the small area looking for his clothes.

Placing her head against her palm, Gabriella rested her elbow on the carpet and looked up at Troy curiously. "What's wrong now?"

As if remembering she was laying out on the floor beneath him, Troy's eyes flickered over her body before he grabbed his shoes. "I, uh… I'm late for a meeting with the bank."

"Right now?" The incredulous tone of her voice seeped through as she watched him hastily put his socks on.

Troy lifted his watch up to his face and nodded. "Yeah, crap I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" Gabriella asked, getting to her feet and looking around for her clothes.

"This… us…" He began with a shaky voice which immediately got her attention.

Spinning around to stare at him, Gabriella gawked. "What?" Her nerves skyrocketed with the anticipation of his words, feeling the dread begin to build in her stomach as she eyed him.

"This was a mistake." Troy ran his fingers through his mussed hair, all the while keeping his eyes off of hers. "It was… stupid." He finished, placing his phone in the back of his pocket.

Letting out a scoff, Gabriella shook her head. "You're kidding right? You're not seriously pulling that card on me right now are you?"

Troy's eyes narrowed as he finally turned to face her. "Look, we shouldn't have-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Gabriella raised her hand to stop him before running it over her forehead. "Troy… why do you have to ruin this?"

"Because you ruined it three months ago. I'm just following your lead." He bit out, clutching his fist tightly to his side. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be."

Gabriella fixed him with a stern glare. "What's the hell's wrong with you lately? You're acting even more rotten than usual." She voiced her observation, irked with his unusually consistent behavior as of late.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you just hurry up so we can get out of here?" Troy proceeded to clean their mess up, placing the lid over the forgotten container of paint.

Gabriella remained still, staring at him. "So that's it, huh? You just want to forget everything that happened here last night?" When Troy averted his eyes down to the floor, she knew she had her answer. Nodding slowly, she finished putting on her clothes and shoes. "Okay then, if that's what you really want… then maybe we shouldn't be friends either. Seeing as you crossed that line last night."

Without answering her, Troy opened the keypad on the wall and began putting in the alarm code. "Do you need a ride back?" He finally asked after she brushed past him out the door.

She let out a cruel laugh. "After that _mistake _last night, I'll pass on getting anymore rides from you." She emphasized her words. Sending him a small glare, Gabriella forced a twisted smile. "Thanks for the offer though… buddy."

Ignoring her, Troy walked to his truck and jumped in. She watched as he hesitated a moment before speeding off down the dead road, his tires screeching from the force of his foot on the pedal

Feeling nothing but despair for the way the day had started off for them, Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and called the one person she knew could help.

* * *

"He's just being an ass." Sharpay leaned forward in her chair, slurping her hot chai tea. After calling her best friend that morning, Gabriella had suggested the two head to the café around the corner so that they could talk. "You of all people should be use to it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Yeah, well… it seems to be even more prominent recently. Has Chad mentioned anything to you lately?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Nope. Then again, we don't really talk about Troy. I usually bug Chaddy about both of you though, I love getting other people's opinions about things." She grinned.

Gabriella scoffed, taking a sip of her coffee. "That's helpful."

"I know." Shifting forward in her chair, Sharpay lowered her voice. "So what are you going to do now about… you know, your plan with school."

Staring down at the hot liquid, Gabriella frowned. "Well, once I talk my mom into renting the house out... things should go smoothly from there."

"Hmm…" Sharpay nodded. "And Troy?"

Gabriella scrunched up her nose, tilting her head to the side. "That's still a work in progress." She admitted with a smile.

"Well after last night, I'm sure that statement's true." Gabriella blushed, taking her eyes off of her friend and focusing instead on her coffee.

"I didn't even tell you about the key I found."

Sharpay's eyebrows raised with curiosity. "A key?"

"Hey guys." Kelsi approached the table with her coffee in hand. "What's up?"

Sharpay began waving her hand in the air. "Shh, Gabriella found a key."

"That's… nice?" Kelsi gave the both a confused glance before joining them.

"Damn right, now tell me about this key." Sharpay demanded, leaning forward eagerly.

Biting her bottom lip, Gabriella slowly began her account of the discovery. "Well, I was sort of snooping around for soap at Troy's apartment last week and I found a key in one of the drawers."

"What's so weird about that?" Kelsi asked.

"Um..." Gabriella looked between both of them before revealing, "It had my name on it."

Sharpay leaned back in her chair, a contemplative look crossing her facial features as she listened. Her brow knitted together, scrunching her face up as she considered her friend's words.

"He made you a key?" Kelsi's head cocked to the side as she spoke. "When?"

Gabriella sighed, slumping back in her seat. " I don't know, I didn't ask him about it." Remembering how she felt about the little silver key, she shared, "I think he made it before I left and just never gave it to me. You guys don't think he was always thinking about breaking up with me, even before I left… do you?"

Kelsi shook her head. "No I don't think so Gabs." Just as Kelsi finished speaking, Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute! I know… that's what Chad was talking about."

Gabriella's curiosity peaked. "What?"

"Remember when I came to visit you the day you got that call from your mom's school about her being sick." Gabriella nodded. "And remember when I started telling you about a secret your lover boy had shared with Chad that day? Something that was really good and had to do with you and Troy?"

It suddenly dawned on Gabriella what her friend was talking about. "You think Troy told Chad about the key?"

Sharpay nodded. "Mmmhmm. Chad wouldn't tell me all the details that day, just that Troy had something he was going to ask you… something big."

"And then I left and went to New Mexico." Gabriella finished her thought with a frown appearing on her face. "I screwed everything up."

Kelsi placed her hand on Gabriella's arm comfortingly. "It's okay Gabriella. What matters is that your mom's alright and you came back just like you said you would."

"Yeah and if he's stupid enough to not forgive you and let you slip through his fingers than he's just a bigger ass than I gave him credit for."

"He's not an ass." Gabriella whispered. "I am."

Sharpay just leaned back in her chair and began examining her nails. "No comment."

Kelsi shoved the blonde slightly with a scowl. "Come on, she's needs our support right now."

"Hey, I've been supporting her for a long time. I can't help it if I agree with her though, she should have told him." Gabriella looked up at Sharpay as she spoke. "Now this whole thing has just gotten completely out of control and I have the perfect solution."

"Oh no." Kelsi whispered, her eyes widening.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella nodded. "Okay Shar, what's your perfect solution this time?"

"Road trip."

"Huh?" Gabriella and Kelsi spoke, both looking up at her.

"Yeah, I know the just the place too. A little inn up in Vermont. It's got shops and food and a pool…" Sharpay trailed off, listing the different amenities and such of the inn. "We can leave for the weekend and be back on Monday. And since the bookstore is closed for the renovation Kelsi, you don't have to be back for work and class is out right now so no worries about that. What do you guys say? You in for a little girly weekend away from all this drama?"

"Just the three of us?" Gabriella quirked an eyebrow.

Sharpay nodded. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Kelsi and Gabriella both shared a look before Kelsi shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

Biting her bottom lip, Gabriella considered the idea before finally nodding. "Sure, why not…"

"Great, I'll call and make us a reservation in the three bedroom suite… Daddy won't mind." Sharpay began rattling off her plans for the weekend, not noticing the small smiles playing on her friends' faces.

Gabriella leaned back in her seat and stared out the window thoughtfully. She was more upset now than before concerning the situation with Troy that had managed to escalate thanks to her obvious lack of thinking ahead. Now with her new knowledge of the key and Troy's intentions, her heart felt squashed against her ribcage. Maybe a trip away for a couple days would help them both clear their heads, or it could make things more awkward between them.

Either way, Gabriella was having trouble believing Troy's reaction that morning. Did he really have a meeting with the bank or was it something else? Something that had to do with whatever had been bothering him so much. Knowing it wouldn't help to obsess over the issue, she put it aside. One thing at a time. When she got back from Vermont, she'd talk to Troy about everything. The key, the store and their ever changing relationship.

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer!" Sharpay complained from the backseat. The girls had decided to rent a car and drive up to the inn while enjoying the scenery on the way. That was before Sharpay had learned that she was naturally an impatient person and became bored fast when sitting still for too long. "I'm getting hungry." She added, crossing her arms.

Gabriella looked in the rear-view mirror and giggled. "Shar we just had lunch an hour ago."

The blonde waved her hand in the air, focusing her attention out the window. "French fries and a salad don't count. What's the GPS say?" She leaned forward eagerly, staring at the little contraption on the dashboard.

"It says sit back and enjoy the ride before I come back there and strangle you with your seat belt." Kelsi replied through her teeth with a sweet smile.

Sharpay tilted her head and stared at the device. "Huh… where's it say that?" Gabriella laughed at both of them before turning on her signal light.

"Relax guys, we're here."

Pulling the vehicle through a stone archway, the three friends couldn't help but lean forward and gawk at the marvelous view in front of them. The Sterling Inn was situated on a hilltop, overlooking lush gardens and wooded forests. The majestic looking blue mountains sat far off in the distance, adding a sense of escape and appeal to the grounds. The bright sun was streaming down through the treetops, causing shadows to dance along the windshield of the car as it drove down the cobblestone pathway. Gabriella found it difficult to focus on driving when they passed over an old covered bridge that followed the river down to a waterfall.

"Wow… this is nice." Kelsi mumbled, her eyes wide as they approached the main building of the inn.

Sharpay's head nodded dumbly in the backseat as she looked over their shoulders and stared straight ahead at the property. "Yeah, I sure know how to pick 'em huh?" Gabriella and Kelsi shared a mute look before turning ahead.

Gabriella pulled the car up to the front door and parked. She leaned forward over the steering wheel and studied the impressive architecture of the building, its beautiful red brick and white wooden trim.

"Is there a pool here?" Kelsi asked, unlocking the door and hopping out.

"Three actually." Sharpay replied, stepping out behind her. "One is an indoor pool, it's heated too." She winked as Kelsi squealed, showcasing her enthusiasm.

Not being able to resist, Gabriella pushed her car door open and spoke. "I have to say, this was a great idea Shar. It's gorgeous here." Slamming the door behind her, Gabriella inhaled the fresh, clean air and smiled. It was a beautiful summer day, the kind with a light breeze that cooled you down when the beating sun on your forehead became too much to handle. "I think this is going to be a perfect weekend."

"Thanks… I think I might just have to agree with you." Sharpay announced, placing her hands on her hips and looking around the property grounds. "Now, let's go check in."

The three of them quickly made their way to the lobby of the large building. Kelsi and Gabriella would stop every few feet to admire the décor and atmosphere of the intimate resort. The marble floors shined from the elegant chandeliers up above as Gabriella looked around her in awe. "Whoa, can Sharpay even afford this place?" Kelsi whispered in her ear once they were far enough away from the front desk. "It seems more like a resort than an inn."

"Well she insisted on it so my guess is… yes." Gabriella shrugged, watching as Sharpay conversed with the concierge and one of the bell boys behind the counter, no doubt informing him on the assistance they would need with their luggage.

Gabriella decided to do some more exploring of main building and nudged Kelsi in the side gently. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and check out the restaurants for later."

Kelsi nodded. "Okay, you do that while I go inspect the pools." She wiggled her eyebrows with a grin before walking off in the opposite direction.

Giggling quietly with a shake of her head, Gabriella began her walk to the bathroom. On the way, she examined the menu to one of the restaurants located on the premises. She decided to save time and just make a reservation for the three of them now instead of having to wait later on. She figured she'd treat them both to a nice meal considering it's the least she could do with everything Sharpay had done for her and with Kelsi helping out with the store.

Stepping up to the host, she waited patiently for him to acknowledge her. "Hello Miss, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to make a reservation." While Gabriella settled their dinner plans for the evening, she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the side and observed the broad back of a man standing in the lobby. Her eyes trailed over his arms, appreciating his tight shirt that hugged him just right. Her heart began to speed up, pounding in her ears as she continued to stare at the man's back. He was speaking with one of the blonde receptionists at the desk, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black dress pants.

Gabriella's heart skipped then with the oddly familiar stance. Her eyes stayed glued to the back of his head, the chestnut hair looking more recognizable. Strangely enough, it almost looked similar to the head of hair she had been running her fingers through a couple of days ago.

But it couldn't be, could it?

"Miss? Miss… are you alright?" Gabriella shook her head and turned back to the host standing at the pedestal.

"Oh, yes… I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" _Yeah, you can tell me that isn't who I think it is. _Instead of wording her thoughts, Gabriella smiled.

"No, thank you."

"Enjoy the rest of your stay." He nodded as she thanked him again and began walking away. Her head twisting once more towards the lobby and she noticed the man was now gone. A frown appeared on her face but she quickly brushed it off and disappeared into the bathroom. Reminding herself that this was a drama free weekend and that it wouldn't help much to be worrying about what she thought she saw, Gabriella cleared her mind and prepared herself for a weekend of relaxation.

* * *

It had taken the girls two hours getting settled in their suite. Gabriella had wanted to unpack immediately, to Sharpay and Kelsi's dismay. So after resting from the long drive and then showering, the three friends were finally prepared for their eight o' clock dinner reservation.

They walked together down to the elevator when Gabriella realized she had forgotten her purse. "We'll wait for you." Sharpay told her, as they exited the elevator.

Shaking her head, Gabriella smiled. "No, you go ahead. I'll only be a minute and I don't want to be late." With one last wave, the doors to the elevator shut.

Stepping off onto the third floor to the main building, Gabriella quickly walked back to the suite and retrieved her bag before calling once more for the elevator. She waited patiently, looking around at the plants and artwork before the loud chime captured her attention.

Boarding the elevator, Gabriella immediately began fishing through her purse in search of her lipstick when she noticed she wasn't alone. Her eyes dragged over the shiny black shoes of the person next to her, shoes that she knew she had seen before.

Her breathing hitched as her heart plummeted in her stomach. Her brown eyes slowly trailed up the man's body, her head mimicking the action as she came face to face with the same person she had seen earlier in the lobby.

Deep blues eyes stared intensely back at her. Then widened in surprise before turning away. They both simultaneously whispered over the light music that was playing in the confined space.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Sharpay you didn't." Kelsi quietly scolded, looking around the lobby right outside the restaurant. "She's going to kill you…"

Sharpay gave a nervous giggle before shrugging. "No she won't, we're best friends. She loves me. Besides, it's not entirely my fault."

"She's going to kill you." Kelsi repeated looking away. "When she finds out you and Chad came up with this stupid idea and tricked both of them into coming here-"

"It's not stupid, it's going to work." Chad suddenly appeared from behind Sharpay, smiling brightly before leaning down to plant a kiss on his girlfriend's head. "And if it doesn't," He continued with a scared look in his eye. "Blame her." He pointed to the blonde in his arms who giggled and whacked his chest playfully.

"Believe me, they'll thank us by the time we leave Monday." Sharpay nodded. Just then, the elevator in the lobby chimed and all three heads turned to watch as Gabriella stepped out of the small space. Her eyes were slits, narrowed as she scowled in Sharpay's direction.

Chad gulped when he watched his best friend step off the elevator right behind Gabriella. The look in his eyes said it all. "Or not…"

* * *

**A/N: Heh, hey everybody! Okay, so feel free to throw rotten cyberspace vegetables in my direction**... **I deserve it for making you all wait so long. I could go on and on about why this took me so long to get out for you all, but I'll save you the boring excuses and just say thanks... if you're still even reading that is. ;) To everyone who predicted Troy would react the way he did, congrats. And to everyone who suspected it was Troy in the lobby, you didn't really think I would have Gabriella go away for the weekend and not have their friends complicate things between them right? Where is the fun in that? That said, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but I promise I won't make you wait so long again. So I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and as always my apologies for any grammatical errors. **


	11. Time Bomb Ticking Down

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Time Bomb Ticking Down  
**

**"~*~"**

"-"

'-'**  
**

_Flashback _

_Her breathing hitched as her heart plummeted in her stomach. Her brown eyes slowly trailed up the man's body, her head mimicking the action as she came face to face with the same person she had seen earlier in the lobby. _

_Deep blues eyes stared intensely back at her. Then widened in surprise before turning away. They both simultaneously whispered over the light music that was playing in the confined space. _

"_Fuck."_

_Gabriella pressed her palm tightly against her closed eyelids before letting out a sigh. "I knew it."_

"_Knew what?" Troy's loud voice echoed harshly. "And what the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Me! What about you?" Gabriella's head spun around as she sent him a stern look. "Don't tell you just randomly picked a spot on the map and decided to take a little road trip too?" _

_Troy's scowl deepened as he stared down at her, focusing his strong glare on her until Gabriella felt as though it were scorching a hole through her head. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here with someone." Suddenly it felt as though rocks were released inside her stomach, weighing her down. _

"_Oh… really." She started with a shaky tone. "Must have been one hell of a bank meeting if you hooked up that fast."_

"_You calling me a liar?" Troy took a step forward in the small space, causing Gabriella to take one back and bump into the railing behind her. _

_Gripping the railing behind her, Gabriella tilted her head. "Why would you lie about that?" She watched Troy blink twice before turning his head away to study the elevator doors that were taking too long to open. She waited a moment before continuing, "It's not like you tell me what you're feeling anymore anyway."_

_The elevator finally stopped and Gabriella didn't wait for a response before escaping the tense air between them. Once she spotted her blonde friend wrapped in Chad's arms in the lobby, she quickly figured out exactly what the odds were of Troy's appearance at the inn. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Hey Gabs, I see you found your purse." Sharpay began with her forced sweet tone and nervous smile. "In fact I see you found something else along the way." Her eyes settled on Troy's annoyed face behind Gabriella as she spoke.

Pointing a finger at the blonde, Gabriella shook her head. "Start talking."

"Yeah, what the hell Chad?" Gabriella ignored Troy's presence beside her as he confronted his friend.

"It was all her idea." Chad pointed at Sharpay, ducking away as Troy swatted at him. "Hey, watch the hair man."

Gabriella spared a glance at Kelsi who stood off to the side with her arms crossed. Noticing Gabriella's stare, she quickly raised her arms. "Don't look at me, I had no idea."

"I thought this was going to be 'a girly weekend' away from the drama Shar, what gives?" Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and set her best friend with a disgruntled look.

"And I thought we came up here for some peace and quiet Chad. I never would have agreed to leave Taylor with the store right now if I didn't think I would be able to actually relax this weekend." Troy's booming voice ricocheted off the lobby walls, drawing attention on the small group.

Chad raised his hands up and tilted his head. "I personally think we can all use a break. It's not my fault my sweetie pie came up with the idea of getting us all up here together. Besides, it is your birthday and-"

"What!" Gabriella's body twisted around so fast she lost her equilibrium momentarily before recovering. "It's your birthday?" Her eyes narrowed curiously, continuing to study Troy's face as he bit the inside of his cheek and ignored her.

"Look, whatever. I don't care anymore. Can we just go eat… I'm hungry." Troy looked over at Chad desperately, his jaw clenching as he stared straight ahead.

Kelsi began nodding her head eagerly in agreement. "Yeah come on guys, who cares anyway that Sharpay and Chad tricked us all into coming up here? What matters is that we're here now so we might as well make the most of it."

"What an excellent point Kelsi. I knew Ryan made a good choice when he decided to date you even though he's an idiot most of the time." Sharpay wrapped her arm around the petite brunette and gave her a friendly squeeze. "I'm proud to call you my almost sister-in-law."

Kelsi scoffed. "Thanks... I think."

Shaking her head once more, Gabriella began leading the three girls inside the restaurant. "Sure… but this doesn't mean you're forgiven yet Sharpay."

"Yet." The blonde pointed out. "You wait and see, we'll all be laughing about this by tomorrow."

"I don't know about that babe." Chad chimed in from behind them with Troy by his side.

Sharpay whirled around and widened her eyes at her boyfriend. "Shut up." She hissed, causing him to smirk. Turning back around, she sent Gabriella a weak smile and shrugged. "Look, you know how I am. I couldn't resist."

"Uh-huh." Gabriella sent her a dry look. "There goes the perfect weekend."

"Hey, I'm not any happier about this than you are." Troy interjected from over her shoulder. "I thought I would be able to get away from my problems this weekend, not head for more."

"Oh so I'm a problem now?" Gabriella threw out over her shoulder, not bothering to hide her anger.

"Hey guys, you're making people send nasty glares at us." Chad's meek voice intervened as the group entered the restaurant.

Ignoring Chad, Troy moved up on the other side of Gabriella and bumped into her shoulder. "You always were a problem. You were the problem almost a year ago when Annette hired you." He whispered dangerously close to her ear.

Gabriella turned her head slightly and spoke out of the corner of her mouth, "Well I didn't hear you complaining the other night." Troy's lips pursed together while thinking of a retort. His reply was silenced, however, when the host approached them.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The young man asked politely.

"Hi we have a reservation for three under Montez." Gabriella began.

"And we have one for two, last name's Danfoth." Chad added over her shoulder.

The host flipped through his book before grabbing a highlighter. "It's going to be a few minutes for the tables. Unless you don't mind sharing just one for the five of you?"

"That's perfect." Sharpay announced happily.

"Uh… wait a minute here." Troy raised his eyebrow, staring over at the blonde. "It's my birthday and I came up here to hang out with my best friend and have a good time. Last I checked, that was Chad."

"Oh put a lid on it Bolton. You said you were hungry. Do you really want to wait for a table or do you want to sit down now?" Troy 's only response was to scowl at the blonde. "That's what I thought."

"I'll wait. I always wait… it's what I'm good at." Gabriella listened to Troy's words and frowned. _Why did he have to say things like that… like no one in the world cared?_

"Well Chad won't." Before anyone could say anything more, Sharpay latched onto Chad's arm and pulled him through the small restaurant. Chad sent Troy an apologetic shrug before wrapping his arm around Sharpay's waist and following her.

"How typical." Troy sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on Troy, this one's on us." Kelsi grinned, happy when Troy sent her a small smile in return.

"Thanks Kels."

Gabriella watched the interaction and was saddened by the fact that he hadn't smiled for her in a long time. Not even a little one. Yet, he didn't hesitate to at least attempt to for someone else. After everything they'd been through, he couldn't even tell her it was his birthday either. That little fact hurt her the most. He knew when hers was… but she didn't know his. He never told her.

"Hey Gabs, you coming?" Kelsi called out to her as they made their way towards the large booth in the back.

Gabriella watched Troy stop to hang his jacket on the hanger above their table. She didn't miss his eyes flicker over towards her before he observed the sapphire necklace that hung loosely from her neck. The same necklace he had given to her for Christmas not so long ago. The light from the fire danced on his face, enhancing the blue hues of his irises as he turned away from her.

Smiling, Gabriella nodded and followed after her friend. Trying to overlook the tingles she always received whenever she felt Troy's eyes on her.

* * *

After surviving dinner and making it through the awkward tension and sneaky glances, the group had finally parted ways for the night. Outside the restaurant, the girls had made sure to wish Troy a happy birthday. Gabriella had remained silent during the exchange, opting instead to just watch Troy as he thanked their friends and then closed up into his all too familiar shell.

Later that night, Kelsi had decided to go check out the arcade while Sharpay had insisted on going to check out some shops before heading to bed. Secretly, Gabriella and Kelsi knew she really had planned on meeting up with Chad at some point that night. Her lack of discretion concerning the subject was apparent to both girls since no one could be that excited about shopping. It was Sharpay though, so any other day it would appear normal, but Gabriella knew better.

So while everyone went about doing there own thing, Gabriella had decided to stay in her room and watch some television. Sharpay had once again pulled some strings and managed to secure a three bedroom suite at the inn, resulting in each of them having their own room. Once she was bored with flicking through the different channels on the screen, Gabriella had instead begun work on getting a little present together for Troy.

It was almost eleven when Kelsi had finally come back from the arcade and headed to bed. Gabriella had yet to hear Sharpay return to her room, surmising that her friend had been detained by a certain someone with an afro. Truthfully, Gabriella wasn't very tired herself. She couldn't sleep with so many things on her mind, especially Troy's sudden unexpected presence.

Shaking the whirlwind of thoughts from her mind, Gabriella pulled herself from the bed and dressed in her swim wear. She grabbed the pink bikini that Sharpay had insisted on packing for her and made sure to get a towel from her bathroom before heading down to the pool.

Surprised with how dead the inn was at night, Gabriella walked through the doorway to the outside pool. Unlatching the gate that separated the pool from the main walkway, she listened as the iron creaked and slammed shut behind her. She looked around the deserted area, happy no one was there to disturb her. Placing her towel down on one of the lounge chairs, she stepped out of her flip-flops and stretched. The chanting sounds of the grasshoppers with the dim lighting inside the pool grounds only added to the tranquility surrounding Gabriella. It was exactly the calming nature that she needed at the moment with everything that had transpired over the past couple days.

Without delaying any longer, Gabriella walked over to the steps by the pool and dunked a foot in to test the water. She was surprised to find it warm, compared to the light cool air that summer night. Inhaling the sweet scent of lilacs that was drifting through the breeze, she quickly submerged herself in the water and let out a quiet hiss from the sensation.

Floating like a bobber by the steps of the pool, Gabriella slowly swam towards the center of the rectangle. The soothing sounds of the water hitting the edge caused Gabriella to slowly close her eyes and lean her head back. Keeping her ears under the water's surface, she opened her brown orbs and looked up at the bright stars the twinkled far off in the distant milky way.

Suddenly, she jolted upward from her position; aware of a pair of eyes lingering on her. Gabriella turned her head and stared off to the side in the direction of the hot tub. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted the chiseled, muscular figure observing her from the Jacuzzi.

Startled from his presence and unnerving silence, Gabriella placed a hand over her breastbone. "You scared the crap out of me." When Troy simply lifted one of his shoulders up in a nonchalant shrug, she continued, "What are you doing out here?"

"Same thing as you I guess." Troy's velvet tone reached her ears and sent vibrations of electricity shooting down her spine. She watched quietly as he lifted himself out of the hot tub. The small droplets of water slid down his bare torso, accentuating his sculpted chest and abdominal muscles.

Inwardly biting back a moan, Gabriella subconsciously ran her tongue over her lip as he gradually approached her. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind." Her frustration with him from earlier was slowly settling as she watched him.

Troy didn't respond, instead he slowly slipped into the pool. "Yeah, well… that's because I do."

"Want to talk about it?" Her eyes remained locked on his until he looked away and shook his head.

"No."

_What a surprise. _Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Okay… just trying to help."

Troy scoffed at that. "I don't need your help."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gabriella's eyes narrowed, her face scrunched up in anger as she fixed him with a scowl.

Troy immediately let out a forced laugh. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Gabriella frowned before doing the one thing she could come up with in her moment of anger, she splashed him. "Hey! Watch it."

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude."

"If you don't like it, then get away from me!" He shouted back, neither one of them noticing how their bodies were now gravitating towards each other.

Releasing an unattractive snort, Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned back once more, dipping her head in the water. "You'd like that wouldn't you? To prove a point."

Wading in the water, Troy tilted his head down and made small waves with is hands. He watched the surface ripple as he took a step closer. "What point is that?"

Lifting her head up, she sent him an incredulous look. "I don't know, maybe the one where you somehow managed to convince yourself that I left and wasn't coming back. Or how about the one where nobody in the world gives a shit about you, or anything you've been through." Gabriella shouted at him. Troy remained silent, staring at her with a certain air of trepidation. Feeling egged on, she continued, "And how can you say what we did the other night was a mistake? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me when you say things like that?"

The anger on Troy's face lit up as he stared at her, the ripples in the pool more evident now as he moved closer. "If anyone is hurt here, it's me!" He gestured to himself.

"No Troy, I can't keep doing this. I hurt you by leaving, I shouldn't have lied… I shouldn't have done a lot of things. But you have to understand why I did it… we have to be able to move past this or else I don't know what sort of future we can ever have." Gabriella slowly moved away from him, now heading in the direction of the stairs.

Understanding flashed through his irises as he nodded. "So you finally get it huh? After all this time, you've finally realized nothing's going to change between us and that we're only ever going to just be friends from now on."

"Don't twist my words." Gabriella began to make her way out of the pool, suddenly sensing where their conversation was heading. She didn't want to have a fight with him, not now.

"Running away again?" He taunted, swimming to the edge of the pool and looking up at her as she dried off with her towel. "Come on, just admit that this whole thing between us has been a waste of time. Admit it's time for you to go back home." Troy leaned his elbows against the wet pavement and tilted his head, studying her every move.

Gabriella's eyes began to moisten as she shook her head. With a shaking, broken voice, she spared Troy a glance. "Time with you has never been a waste." Placing her flip flops on, Gabriella looked down at the ground before meeting Troy's intimidating stare. "I never once thought that. Neither has Chad, or anyone else for that matter."

Tearing her eyes from his, she grabbed her towel and flung it over her shoulder. "And if your mom and Katie were alive, I know they would agree with me." She didn't need to look at his face to know that the mention of both of them had completely captured his attention. "I wish you would have told me it was your birthday today."

His eyes were boring into the side of her face now, the utter stillness of the atmosphere had increased tenfold as they remained in place. Troy's body was floating stationary in the pool while Gabriella stood by the side, just steps from the gate to the main building of the inn.

Inhaling a deep breath, she added, "I wish you would have told me about the key you made."

Troy's body stiffened, his eyes widening in surprise. "How did you know about that?" His low whisper barely carried to her ears.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and fixed her eyes on the ground. "And I wish my mom would have never gotten sick so you could have given it to me. I wish you would tell me what's bothering you because I know you… I know there's something going on with you. I wish a lot of things Troy." She raised her arms outward as she spoke. "But none of that would matter to me if I knew that you would be able to forgive me for leaving. I don't know what you want from me, I can only keep apologizing so many times. I said I was sorry, you know I am… I called you, I came back. I can't just keep being your friend or your fuck buddy or whatever it is you want."

Troy watched as Gabriella ran her palm over her forehead, gathering her wet tendrils together as she let out a tried sigh. Her body was trembling, shaking from her emotional state and he couldn't help his immediate response when he watched a tear form and slip down her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Troy's voice was mellow as his eyes softened. Placing his palms on the edge of the pool, he pulled himself out. Gabriella shook her head as the water from his body hit the cement below him. Not wanting him to pretend and show concern, she turned and headed towards the gate. "Wait! Please… don't cry. I didn't mean to make you-"

"Then what did you mean to make me do?" She shouted, turning on him suddenly. Troy gently gripped her elbow, pulling her towards him. "Let me go."

"I've been trying to do that for three months." He seethed, his face so close she could make out every speck of gold and blue around his pupils. His warm mint breath was hitting her eyelashes, creating a haze in her mind until she was slowly forgetting what they were talking about.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she yanked her arm out of his hold and frowned. "Well congratulations, you succeeded. How's it feel?" Not giving him a chance to pull her back, Gabriella swiftly turned on her feet and escaped through the gate… disappearing into the building.

Troy was left standing in the middle of the pool area, drenched from head to toe. His eyes remained on her retreating form until she was gone from sight. Walking over to his towel, he began drying himself off. His eyes were narrowed as he focused on his shoes. Completely overwhelmed with everything going on in his life, Troy flung his towel down on the lounge chair. "Fuck!" He slumped down on the chair and ran both of his palms through his wet hair.

Troy didn't know how long he stayed like that, cradling his head in his hands. It wasn't until he heard the iron gate slam shut that he was pulled from his thoughts. Looking up, Troy dropped his hands from his face and rested his elbows on his knees. The genuine surprise on his face was clear as Gabriella quickly approached him.

Without even so much as a glance in his direction, she flung a pad of paper next to his figure. "Here… not that you care anymore, but, Happy Birthday Troy." Gabriella had already turned and was exiting through the gate by the time Troy had processed her words.

Tilting his head to the side, he looked down at the paper. Curious as to what it was, he picked up the pad and read the hand written words. It only took him a moment to realize it was one of her stories. The edge of his mouth lifted in a small smile, she never let him read any of her work in the past. He flipped through the pad, his eyes skimming the pages. Closing it, he noticed a small note with his name taped to the front. Troy pulled it off and opened it up, beginning to read:

_Do you know how I felt when you broke up with me? I felt like the whole world was collapsing on top of my head and I couldn't budge. I still feel like that. The only way I know how to get away from all the crazy, hectic stuff in my life is by writing. Lately, I've been writing a lot about you. How you make me feel, how your very existence in my life makes me feel more alive than I have ever been. I know that… after hurting each other you're suppose to break up and move on but… I don't want that. _

_I feel like sometimes the only reason people break up is because they just stop caring and don't want to fight anymore to fix what went wrong. And then, when they finally do break up… they don't think twice about it because it's done and it felt like the right thing to do at the time. But not with us. I never believed that. I don't want to be that person who gives up and lets the world crash down on them without doing something about it. I don't want to stop caring, to stop living because I can't stop thinking about the mistake I made. I don't want that regret for the rest of my life; I don't think I could live with it. With every person who has ever given up on that connection they have with somebody… well, I don't want to be one of those people. So what I'm saying is, I hope someday you can forgive me. Because I can't do this whole living thing without you. I wish you'd show up when I least expect it, when I need you the most and when I'm the loneliest I've ever been. Because that's what being without you is like... lonely.  
_

_Forever yours, _

_Doll Face_

Troy stared down at the letter, rereading every word critically before slowly folding it back up. Before he could even consider what to do next, his phone vibrated with a new incoming text. Letting out a sigh full of anxiety and heartache, Troy reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out his cell. Scrolling to the new message, he read:

_Troy, we need to talk. Call me. - D_

The frown on his face erupted in a full out scowl as he flipped the phone shut. Heaving a shaky breath, Troy packed up the rest of his things and headed through the gate.

* * *

"Hey Mom, how you feeling?" Gabriella was sprawled out on her bed, the low buzz of the television played in the background.

"_I'm fine sweetheart. How's your vacation going?"_

"You mean the one that Sharpay tricked me into taking so that she could miraculously, single-handedly get Troy and I back together?"

Maria was silent for a moment before answering_, "I guess that's the one."_

Gabriella sighed into the receiver, not missing her mother's quiet chuckle. "Well after our little encounter just now by the pool, I'd say this trip is turning out to be nothing like I had signed up for."

"_Uh oh, what happened now?" _Gabriella explained the situation to her mother, right from the moment she had seen Troy in the lobby all the way up to their meeting at the pool. She even recounted their exchange of words and the letter she had given him.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me it was his birthday today… after everything we've been through. How could I not know that?"

"_Well Gabi, you can't really blame him. I mean, considering everything he's been through, I'm sure he'd rather forget it's his birthday anyway."_

"That's not the point Mom, he knew about mine. He even helped plan a party and…" Gabriella trailed off, remembering how he had even taken the time to make his admission of love to her even more special by spelling it out for her across the bookstore floor. "It just would have been nice to know that's all."

"_I know hon, but don't let it bother you too much."_

"I'll try."

"_Oh, and tell him thank you for the flowers and the card. I've been meaning to write him a thank you note but with work and everything, I haven't found the time-"_

"Wait what?" Gabriella's interest was immediately peaked. "What flowers?"

"_Or you didn't know? I just got them yesterday. He sent me a beautiful bouquet of pink tulips and begonias. Not to mention one of those extra large get well cards."_

Furrowing her brow, Gabriella's voice was almost a whisper as she replied, "He did?"

"_Yes he did, I told you he was a good guy Gabriella." _A small smile played on her lips as she listened to her mother go on about the card and the well wishes Troy had sent her, apparently even going as far as to say that he was 'certain she would be able to beat any cancer if she could handle two big dogs everyday'. "_Just keep trying to talk to him Gabi. I know he still cares about you."_

"I did try that Mom, but he's just so… he's so… ugh! He's so Troy."

"_Yeah, your father was like that too sometimes." _Maria began, a hint of fondness in her tone. _"Sometimes I wanted to strangle him to death. Especially when he got sick and still acted like everything would be okay. Just give Troy some time, I'm sure he'll come to you when he's ready."_

"I don't know anymore… I feel like he's waiting for something to happen. Like he just wants me to give up and leave."

"_Well we both know that's not happening. Did you find an apartment yet?" _Maria asked, but Gabriella kept quiet. _"Sweetie, I thought you said you were looking for a place near Emerson?"_

At the mention of the college, Gabriella brought her thumb to her mouth and bit down. "I uh, I am, but only if you agree to rent the house down there Mom."

"_I said I'd think about it."_

"Still?"

"_Yes still, you can't rush these things Gabi." _

"I know, I'm just making sure we're still on the same page. I really want you to move closer Mom, I'd feel a lot better about this move if I knew you were living and working here near me at least part of the year.

"_I know hon, I'll let you know soon. Have you told anyone your plans? Like Troy…"_

"No, Sharpay's the only one who knows. I don't want to say anything until I know for sure I got in."

"_Don't worry, I'm sure you did."_

Gabriella gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

Gabriella was almost asleep in her bed when she heard a loud commotion coming from outside the suite. Getting up out of her bed, she made her way to the bedroom door and pulled it open, peering through the crack.

Chad and Sharpay plummeted in through the main suite door, but they weren't making out like Gabriella had expected to see. Instead, the two lovebirds were staggering through the archway while trying to hold up a limp body in the shape of one Troy Bolton.

"What happened?" Gabriella flung her bedroom door open and frowned, studying Troy's current state.

Chad sent her a small grin before hoisting Troy's arm up around his shoulder. "Oh nothing serious, he's just smashed that's all."

"That's all?" Gabriella asked in disbelief, her eyes wide with concern as Troy moaned.

Sharpay shut the door behind them as they helped him to the couch. "Yeah, we found the idiot at the bar down on the main floor drinking his brains out."

"And since I'm the good friend, I decided to not leave him in his painful agony."

"So here we are." Sharpay added, dropping Troy's hammered self to the couch with a disgusted look on her face. "Ew. Why does he have to be your best friend? Why can't you be friends with Johnny Depp or Tom Cruise?"

Chad shrugged, giving Troy a pat on the back. "He may have his flaws but he's a good guy."

"Yeah, he also ruined my night. Speaking of which, we'll just be going now…"

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" Gabriella's panicked eyes widened in alarm when Chad and Sharpay quickly rushed to the door.

"Oh you know, out." Chad scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Out?"

"To his room." Sharpay pointed at Chad as he grinned sheepishly.

"You don't mind taking care of him while we have the room to ourselves for the night right? Thanks Gabs, you rock!" Chad didn't leave room for a response as he flashed her a beaming smile.

Gabriella's mouth dropped open as she stared at the two. "Hey, wait a minute! You're not just going to leave him here are you?"

"Oh he'll be fine, just flip him over and check to make sure he's breathing every hour or so and we'll see you tomorrow. Bye sweets, love ya!" With those final words, Gabriella watched as her so called best friend and her boyfriend made their escape through the door.

Gabriella was staring at the door in disbelief before a loud groan captured her attention. Her eyes trailed over the unconscious form on the couch until she was met with the hooded gaze that made her knees nearly buckle.

Releasing a sigh of exhaustion, Gabriella ran a hand through her hair. Troy blinked in a dazed state, staring intently at her before smiling. "Hey Doll Face, what are you doing here?"

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella moved forward and grabbed his arm. "Come on you fool, I'm not just going to leave you on the couch."

"Hey… careful of the merchandise." Troy mumbled as she helped him up. Flinging his arm around her neck, Gabriella steered him in the direction of the bedroom. "Where we going?"

"I'm putting you to bed before you hurt yourself."

"Oh… okay." Troy muttered, his body swaying and overpowering her little one. "I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, no duh." Gabriella hissed through her teeth, stumbling as they walked through the entryway. "Just don't puke on the bedspread. They might make you pay for it here."

"Your room is a lot nicer than mine." Troy observed, his head swirling around as he looked at his surroundings. "Heh, even a plasma screen." Troy managed to turn in a full circle before groaning, "Ow… my head's spinning."

Gabriella finally got him situated on the bed, letting out a deep breath from the exertion. Troy leaned back, his head already resting on her pillows as he flung an arm over his face. "I hate him." She strained her ears as she leaned closer, listening to him ramble on. "Why can't he just leave me alone… I don't care."

"What are you talking about Troy?" Gabriella whispered, her head subconsciously moving closer to his.

"My father, he won't stop bugging me… I don't want anything to do with him Gabriella."

Her eyes slowly widened in shock. _He was talking to his father? When? _Gabriella nodded in understanding, staring down at his pained face. _So that's what's been going on with him._ "It's okay Troy."

His head shook vigorously. "No it's not… I hate him. I don't want to talk to him."

"Shh. I know."

"I can't handle all this…" He mumbled in a drunken stupor. "I just want it all to go away."

A frown slowly appeared on her face as she looked down at him. Shifting her body, she began to move away but was stopped when Troy reached out and clutched her arm. "Wait, don't leave."

Surprised by his blunt request, Gabriella waited a moment before finally nodding in submission. "Okay." She gradually lowered herself down on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Talk to me." Troy quietly requested.

Allowing a small smile to play on her lips, Gabriella stared down at his face. "About what?"

"Anything."

Gabriella giggled, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you Wildcat?"

"Anything you want…" He repeated. "Tell me you don't hate me." He pleaded and Gabriella felt the sudden urge to hold him close and comfort him.

"I don't hate you… that's not the problem you idiot. I love you. Even when you're drunk off your mind and wont remember this conversation in the morning."

"Mmmhhh. I'll remember… I have a lot to tell you."

"Shh, just go to sleep birthday boy." Not being able to resist, Gabriella ran her fingers over his forehead and through his head of hair, massaging his scalp and temples as she spoke.

"But I want to tell you something-"

"You can tell me tomorrow." Gabriella soothed, silencing him once again.

Troy nodded, his eyes sealed shut as he mumbled quietly under his breath. "It wasn't a mistake." And then slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Alright, full speed ahead with updates... okay, maybe not. Give me a minute to dream though. I wrote this pretty fast because I've had this chapter in my head for a long time and also because I felt bad about the month wait. So there was a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, lots of little plot points and revelations showing up. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable and not disappointing. Please feel free to chew me up and spit me out with opinions. I want to know any and all thoughts on how the story is going and where it needs improvement, etc. Don't hesitate to review and be honest. I would love to hear the criticism. ;) Thank you to everyone still reading and for taking the time to review and let me know I'm forgiven for the long wait. You guys rock! Now I really don't know when the next update will be, lol. I'll try and not take too long with it. As always, my apologies for any grammatical errors. **


	12. Trusting You Is Hard To Do

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it. **

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Trusting You Is Hard To Do  
**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

Troy couldn't tell if the knocking sound he was hearing was coming from the door or from the inside of his head. Considering his skull was indeed throbbing, he figured the safest bet would be to assume it was coming from him. Subconsciously, he curled up and tightened his grip around the warmth that was emanating from what he believed to be his pillow.

_Knock. Knock. _

A quiet moan slipped past his lips when the sound invaded his eardrums once more. He felt a light weight shift on the bed and kept his eyes sealed shut. The warm pillow pulled away from him, simultaneously causing the mattress to dip down before the weight disappeared altogether. Not being able to focus on the low murmur of voices in the background, Troy finally awoke from his deep slumber; only to be met with an awful hangover.

"Ugh… my head." He whispered, opening his eyes and staring mystified at his surroundings. "This isn't my room."

"No duh."

His head twisted around to focus on the voice next to him, but he quickly regretted it when a sharp pain shot up through his neck. "Oh fuck, bad idea." He gripped his head in hopes that the tormenting, spinning sensation would cease. His fingers scraped against his skull, tightening as the constricting feeling ever so slowly ebbed away into a dull… pounding ache.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Troy blinked tiredly and watched as Gabriella came into his vision and placed a tray of food on the side table by the window. "I got us some room service. I took the liberty of ordering for you… you do still like banana pancakes right?" Troy watched her with a glazed look, his eyes hooded as he fought back his exhaustion. He nodded dumbly, the headache he was currently experiencing keeping him from falling back asleep even though the idea was becoming more welcoming by the minute. Instead, Troy forced himself to focus on the matter at hand and what had happened the night before.

Oh yeah… his father. He shook his head to clear his mind from the wretched thought, wanting to just crawl in a hole and never come out. Unfortunately he knew he'd have to face reality sooner or later.

He noticed the intense stare Gabriella was drilling into the side of his head as she fell into her chair. "Okay… let's just get this over with. You don't remember a thing from last night do you?" Her hands dropped on the glass table as she eyed him desolately, already predicting his answer.

Thinking back to the previous night and what Troy had dealt with, his memories flooded back to him. He did remember… he remembered everything. Their argument at the pool, the letter she had written with the story she had given him… and the text from his father. He visibly winced at the thought of all the drinks he had poured down his throat in an attempt to forget about that particular memory.

What scared him the most, though, wasn't the impending conversation that he had been avoiding with his pestering father. No, phone calls and text massages he could easily ignore. It was Gabriella, that's was scared him. Admittedly, more than anything.

Without giving him a chance to answer her, Gabriella continued speaking. "I knew you wouldn't." Looking down at the bedspread, Troy focused on the flower pattern printed over the duvet.

He didn't look up until he heard an emotionally filled sigh escape her. "Look, I know I said we could try the whole friend thing. Even though I had no intention of things remaining that way." She added, rubbing her slender neck in a gentle, circular motion. "But I can't handle this, even as your friend things are beyond difficult and they shouldn't be." Troy continued to stare in silence, watching her as she frantically moved her hands with each word she spoke. "If I know anything about how you've been acting lately, I know you're probably going to blow up at me in a minute and walk out of here leaving nothing solved… as usual."

Gabriella took a deep breath, not letting Troy get a word in edgewise as she continued. "So here goes, I've been doing a lot of thinking all morning and I've come to a decision. You said you wanted to be friends, so here's my ultimatum. I want you to tell me right now everything that's going on with you and your father, or we leave here this weekend and go back to Boston with things even worse than they were before. The only difference being, I'm not going to keep being the only one of us who tries to fix things. Now I don't want that to happen and I know you don't either ."

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Troy watched as Gabriella took a sip of orange juice from the table and recollected her thoughts before beginning again. "I can't keep doing this... I won't keep doing this with you. I'm sick of this game." She shook her head adamantly. "You need to figure out what you want Troy and you need to do it now. I'm sure you're probably wondering how I know about your father-"

"No I'm not." Troy finally announced, sensing now was a suitable time to intervene with her rant. "I'm well aware of what happened last night."

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow curiously, her fingers drumming against the surface of the glass table she was sitting at. "You are?" Troy nodded mutely. "You mean, you actually remember what you said to me last night?" He nodded once more. "And… what I said?" Her voice quivered slightly at the end.

Troy leaned back and shook his head. "Well, yeah, most of it anyway." Despite the headache and the slightly nauseous feeling the was creeping up in his stomach, Troy couldn't help but feel proud that he had managed to remember as he looked up at the ceiling. Even in his drunken stupor, he could still hear her words… her caress as she rubbed his temples. That forever caring nature that she had always shown him, even when he least expected it.

There was a pregnant pause between them until Gabriella broke it. "I'm gonna kill you." She quickly leapt from her chair, pouncing on the bed and straddling Troy's chest. Not being able to react in time to her attack, Troy allowed her to pin him down to the bed and smack his chest. "You jerk! You let me go on and on like that this entire time. I'm gonna kill you and feed you to Rufus when I'm done." She repeated her threat, staring down at him as he chuckled.

"Come on, no you're not." He humored her, not bothering to dodge her pathetic little attempts at punishing him.

"I'm not, huh?" She lifted her left eyebrow and Troy shook his head.

"Nope, because you…" And just like that, the playful banter between them vanished. Leaving a still tension floating in the air. Troy watched as her eyes widened and simply nodded his head. Had he imagined her words last night? He had been teetering on the edge of consciousness. Maybe he had deluded himself into hearing something that was all in his head. Simply because he wanted to believe it, he wanted to believe she still loved him.

"I what?" She asked, her voice shaky as she remained completely still on top of him.

"You…" Troy's eyes shut tightly as he calmed his breathing. He wanted so desperately to reveal what he was thinking and hear her confirm what he has wished was still true. Like a coward, he settled on another path entirely. "I don't want to hurt you."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella relaxed against him. She seemed relieved almost… but why? Did she expect him to raise the question and mention her specific words from last night, words he wasn't even sure were spoken? "You're a little late with that one."

He knew… he knew he'd messed up. Too many times to count. "Well that's why I've been trying to get you to leave again." He countered quickly, shooting his eyes open until his bright blue balls pierced hers. "I mean, you're just going eventually and I'm trying to make it so that neither one of us gets…" Gabriella's palm covered his mouth before he could finish his ramble.

"Shut up Troy."

"Mmff." Troy attempted to protest through her hand but she just shook her head, effectively silencing him.

"I'm not telling you this again, so you better listen. I'm. Not. Leaving." She pronounced each word carefully. "I never was. When are you going to get it through your thick, stubborn head that I was always coming back?"

"Mmph." Gabriella took her hand away, allowing him to speak. "You say that…"

"And I always mean what I say. When has that ever been proven otherwise?"

Troy stared down at his chest, shamefully averting his eyes. "Well still…" He trailed off.

"That's not a very convincing argument." Her bright doe eyes locked with his as she spoke.

"You know my track record isn't very good." Troy frowned, keeping his eyes downcast. "Is it too late to apologize?" His eyes shot up in time to see Gabriella shake her head, allowing a small smile to form as her lips curled up at the edges.

"No… but you better hurry up before the window expires."

Troy sent her the most genuine smile he could muster. "I'm sorry, especially about the other night." Gabriella's face scrunched up in confusion as she waited for him to continue. "When I said being with you was a mistake. It wasn't… you know I didn't mean that."

Gabriella looked up at the ceiling and momentarily widened her eyes. "You sounded pretty convincing to me." Her voice drawled as her head dropped back down.

"After twenty plus years, I've gotten the convincing part down." Gabriella scoffed, shaking her head. "I mean, it really shouldn't have happened… but it wasn't a mistake." He clarified, rushing his words at the end. He didn't want to fight again… not with her, not now.

Gabriella laughed, "Oh thanks, that makes everything better."

"It wasn't suppose to." Troy replied sheepishly, his eyes searching the room.

The two remained quiet, Gabriella shifted slightly on top of him so that all of her weight wasn't entirely pressing against his body. She swallowed loudly, deciding the best way to break the silence they were stuck in. "So… you're talking to your father now?"

Troy's eyes automatically shut and tightened, his head dropping back into the pillow with a loud groan of annoyance. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Troy…" Gabriella began with a commanding tone. "Believe me, it'll make you feel better if you can tell someone about whatever it is that's going on. And as your… friend or whatever, you can tell me. What did your father do that made you get so drunk last night?" Her voice was low as she stared down into his eyes, imploring him to confide in her with a sore subject. A subject that she knew would irritate him to talk openly about.

Running his palm through his messy bed hair, Troy's jaw clenched as he released a frustrated sigh. "I don't…" He watched an unfamiliar emotion flicker in her eyes and closed his. He wanted to tell her, he really did. He just didn't want to look like a stupid, foolish baby complaining about how daddy wasn't ever there. But… he felt, he owed it to her. To at least share this one thing while she was willing to even give him the time of day. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve her caring about what happened with him. "Alright," He began, opening his eyes to focus on her. "I'll tell you. But first, I think I need you to get off me."

Obviously delighted with his decision to trust her with whatever was going on, Gabriella looked down at him from her position straddling his chest and smirked. "Why? Am I making you nervous? You afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah, actually I'm more afraid of puking my guts out all over you." Gabriella's face scrunched up as she nodded.

"Well that's one way to kill the mood." She joked, moving herself off his body so that he could slowly sit up.

"My head is really killing me." The room twisted and turned as he gradually sat up, making his stomach churn unpleasantly. He waited a moment before standing. Then attempted to collect his equilibrium by holding the post to the king sized bed and allowing himself to adjust to the change.

"What do you expect when you consume every drink imaginable at the bar? Rainbows and sunshine?" The sarcasm seeped out of her mouth in a low drawl.

"Either would be a better alternative to this feeling right now." He spoke through gritted teeth and groaned.

Gabriella giggled, moving to her purse and pulling out some aspirin. "Here, take this with your juice. You should feel a little better once you have something in your stomach."

Troy approached her and took the offered pills, his other hand scratching the nape of his neck as he let out a small yawn. "Thanks." He rubbed his chest before straightening out his shirt and jeans that were wrinkled from having been slept in. "I know I've said this before, but you are amazing. Even now, after everything I've done you're still here helping me… and…" _I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you._

Gabriella sat down in her chair, picking up her left foot and tucking it underneath her leg as she shrugged. "Regardless of what happens between us, I still care."

Troy stared at her thoughtfully, processing her words. He remained frozen in his spot, awkwardly swaying on the balls of his feet before deciding to sit down opposite her. Not knowing how to respond, he placed the pills in his mouth and whispered, "You shouldn't."

Gabriella scoffed. "Yeah well, obviously I'm insane but I'm not a heartless monster. I blame my parents for caring too much about everyone. Now shut up and take your pills. The faster you do that the faster you can start telling me about your father."

Bringing the glass of orange juice to his lips, Troy scowled and downed the pills. Placing the glass back on the table, he pulled himself in and looked down at his food. "You don't want to know." Gabriella quietly watched him as he poured the syrup over his pancakes. Realizing she was waiting for him to start, Troy sighed. "The bastard had the nerve to track me down at the bookstore a couple months ago."

Leaning forward on her elbows, Gabriella's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Troy shook his head, cutting into his pancakes. "I have no idea. I wasn't there when he came in but Taylor was. She apparently gave him my number when he told her he was my father and came in to see me since he didn't have my new number. Ever since then he's been calling me every week and texting me to call him back. He says he needs to talk to me about something, but I have no clue what it is." Troy bit into his pancake harshly and narrowed his eyes. "I could care less anyway, he's the one who abandoned me. It's not like I owe him anything, it's not like I have to call him."

Gabriella began slowly eating her bowl of fruit she had ordered, her mind whirling with the news as she took in the information. Deciding she needed more to go on, she ventured forth hesitantly, "But are you… going to call him?"

Troy's head shot up at her suggestion. "No, Gabriella. I'm not."

Recoiling back from his tone, Gabriella nodded. "Understandable. I'm just, you know, curious as to what could possibly make him look for you after all these years. I mean, like you said, he's never cared. Not since your mom and Katie died." Gabriella clinked her fork against the bowl as she spoke, keeping her eyes on the fresh strawberries instead of on Troy's bright azure eyes.

"Exactly. I don't have to do anything. It's just, these messages are annoying the hell out of me."

"Do you mind if I read a couple?" Gabriella asked, looking over at him with concern.

Shrugging, Troy pulled out his phone and handed it over to her. She quickly looked through his text messages, seeing the same simple words in each one. 'Please call', or 'We really need to talk'. She handed his phone back to him a moment later. "I don't know Troy, I think you need to consider at least hearing what he has to say."

"Why should I?" His defense system was back up in a flash. "I don't owe him anything. He's the one who-"

"I know," Gabriella interrupted, her voice soothing. "I'm just giving you my opinion that's all. You don't have to do anything." She reminded him, leaning back in her chair. "But he probably won't quit bugging you until you do."

Troy inhaled a deep breath and stared down at his breakfast, a frown appearing in place of his scowl. "I don't want to talk to him. I don't care." He didn't miss her head tilt as she watched him, his stoic façade attempting to hide him from her view. But he knew she could always see past it. "Now can we please change the subject?" Troy didn't bother to hide the desperate plea in his tone or the way he conveyed his feelings about the situation to her in that one sentence. Displaying his vulnerable state while trying to appear in control of his emotions, Troy kept eye contact with her until she finally nodded.

"Okay, we'll talk about the weather instead." Troy broke out into a small grin.

"Anything would be better than talking about _him_." He knew the amount of malice and loathing that he had depicted with that one word didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella, he could see the surprise on her face disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. Troy could tell she had never heard so much anger before being directed through one word like that. It left her momentarily speechless. That is, until she decided to change the subject to another issue.

"So… about the key."

Troy rolled his eyes, looking up at her. "What about it? It's in the garbage now."

"Or it's sitting in the top drawer of your kitchen cabinet." She muttered, not missing the look of disbelief on Troy's face.

"You little snoop." He spoke between chewing.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you were out of soap." She argued, taking a moment to look at him full on. "But it is my fault you weren't able to give it to me like you had planned… right?" She waited for him to respond, but the only answer she got was the gnawing sound of his teeth tearing the pancakes. "Troy I'm sorry, I didn't want things to end up the way they did. If I could go back and change things I would."

Troy swallowed, his eyes remained still on his plate until he finally shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. It was… just a key."

"No." The unexpected loud tone surprised Troy, causing him to look up and finally catch her eyes. "No it wasn't." Gabriella knew the implications the key held. The underlying message that he trusted her enough to let her into his home. She didn't, however, need to know that he was planning to ask her to move in with him. That secret he still held, at least, he hoped so.

He began to shake his head to dispute her comment, but… he realized, what was the point? She was right, they both knew that. Troy's eyes dropped, a small sigh making its way from deep within his throat. "It really doesn't matter anymore."

Gabriella sat watching him, a knowing look on her face. "You sent my mom flowers."

A light blush crept up on his face as he coughed and cleared his throat. "So these pancakes are pretty good." He enthusiastically stated, attempting to dodge the subject.

A small smile began forming on her lips until it became a full out grin. "You do care, even when you pretend you don't."

Troy was silent, his eyes lifting to meet hers. "They have just enough banana in them too." He lamely commented about the pancakes.

Gabriella kept their gazes locked. "You know why I had to go… and… you understand why I had to leave. Don't you?"

Troy quietly stared at her, his eyes not blinking as he watched her.

"Do you forgive me... for leaving and lying about my mom?" Her voice was weak… scared of what his answer would be, if he would answer her at all.

Ever so slightly, a small smile formed on Troy's lips. He lowered his fork back to his plate. "Well…" He began softly. "When have I ever been able to say no to you?"

There was a serene moment when they stared at each other in comfortable silence. Gabriella's bright orbs lit up, her eyes crinkling with mirth as her smile spread across her face. Troy's intense gaze remained locked on hers and Gabriella shyly looked away. She focused instead on her last piece of fruit in the bowl, her cheeks already tinted red with her blush.

"Gabriella…" Her eyes shot up and met his once the whisper of her name escaped his lips. "I think I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness here."

He knew how vulnerable he was making himself to her, he also was surprised with how much he didn't care anymore. She had been there, she had always been there for him. Not concerned with the moisture collecting in his blue azures, Troy tilted his head down; his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm so… _so _sorry."

His voice echoed with pain as he tried his best to convey just exactly how sorry he was. "I understand why you left and I don't blame you for lying about it. It's my fault you felt like you had to lie anyway." He watched her eyes widen in disbelief before continuing, "I know you did it to spare me because I've always been..." Troy hesitated, looking for the right word to describe him. "-damaged, but that's not why I'm upset now… it's not because of you."

Gabriella's head began to shake, her mouth opening just as the obnoxious _bringggg _sound of a cell phone rang through the air. Pulling the device from his pocket, Troy scowled down at the screen and tightened his jaw. "This is what upsets me." He gestured down at his phone before flinging it on the table with a loud _clank!_ The identical number that had been bothering him for the last couple months flashed across the screen.

"I can't believe him… I can't believe I've allowed myself to become like this because of him." Troy's voice lowered, his lips turning into a frown. "And I've been taking it all out on you. The trouble with the store and this whole mess with my father…" Shaking his head, he looked back up at her and sighed. "I'm the one who's a mess here... I always have been." Shaking his head angrily, Troy ran his palm over his face; his features strained. "But still, that's never stopped you has it? You're still here after everything I've done, after the way I've acted." He paused before whispering. "I'm sorry Doll Face."

Gabriella's body remained still, frozen in her seat as she watched him. Deciding that no words were needed, she settled on simply nodding her head as she stared down at her hands. Minutes passed before she mumbled quietly under her breath... "Took you long enough. I was afraid you wouldn't fix this... again." She added with a smile, realizing this wasn't the first time she had said those words to him.

Troy's solemn expression stared back at her. "I guess... I let my anger get in the way for too long." He waited before adding. "I promise... I'm gonna be better. I'm going to try harder, I... I don't want to be like my father."

Frowning, Gabriella shook her head. "You're not, Troy."

Troy just shook his head and looked down at his plate. His eyes were distant, far away when he spoke, "I'm not gonna let him control how I feel anymore. I'm done being like that, I'm done being hurt and angry all the time."

Leaning forward across the table, Gabriella did the only thing she could do, she reached for his hand. Placing her palm over his fingers, Troy's attention turned to her reassuring smile and he suddenly felt better. "Good... I've been telling you that for a long time Wildcat. It's nice to know you're listening." Troy attempted a small smile but was content just watching her, studying her face and tingling with her light feathery touch on his hand.

"It's so hard..." Troy's voice was barely audible as he fixed his eyes on his phone.

"What is?"

"Trusting people."

Gabriella frowned and Troy immediately felt guilty. "You trusted me enough before to share everything with me about your father and writing... even now you trusted me to let me read one of your stories." He reminded her.

"You trusted me too Troy, this isn't all one-sided. You've told me stuff, about your fear of losing your job and about what happened with your mom and Katie." Gabriella gestured towards the phone and sighed. "Your dad too."

"Yeah but," Troy looked up at her and then slouched back in his chair. "I've always been a little wary of telling you things and exposing myself to you." He shook his head then, "You've never once felt like that. You've willingly told me everything just to tell me. Just... to share it."

Gabriella looked down at their hands that were touching and traced the pad of her thumb along his.

"Thank you." Her head whipped up in surprise.

"For?" She asked.

"For still trusting me." He chuckled quietly, his eyes glistening from the sunlight streaming into the room and casting him in a warm glow. "I can't believe you really came back."

Tilting her head to the side, Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

He shook his head and blew a hiss of air out from between his lips. "It just is."

They stayed like that for a long while, watching Troy's phone buzz and vibrate against the glass. Finally, the sound of loud knocking interrupted their hypnotized state. Gabriella immediately averted her eyes to the door of her room. Quickly rising to her feet, she went to the door and pulled it open.

Kelsi stood on the other side, smiling nervously. "Morning Gabs… you busy?"

Gabriella shook her head, biting her lip simultaneously as she eyed her friend.

"Sharpay asked me to check on you guys and see if you were up and… she wants to know if you're ready to go."

Gabriella's palm slapped across her forehead. "Oh, I completely forgot."

"Forgot what?" Troy spoke up from his chair.

Turning to stare at him, Gabriella sighed. "About the butterfly observatory. Shar wanted to drive downtown and check it out today before we leave tomorrow."

Troy slowly rose to his feet and went to stand behind Gabriella. "Well… what time is it?" He asked.

"Almost noon." Kelsi announced, staring down at her watch.

Gabriella and Troy's eyebrows rose simultaneously. "Whoa, really?" Troy rubbed the back of his neck and cocked his head to the side. "Okay, well how about we all go?"

Gabriella spun her head around and gave Troy an amused look. "You want to go see the butterflies?"

"What's wrong with that? Is there a rule that says only girls are interested in butterflies?" He mocked, looking down at her.

Shrugging, Gabriella smiled. "No… not at all."

"Okay…" Kelsi hesitated. "I'll just go tell Shar and Chad you're getting ready." Before either of them could blink, Kelsi had disappeared from the doorway.

Troy chuckled lightly and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to flatten his bed head. "So… I guess I should go get dressed." He waited a moment before adding, "In clean clothes."

Gabriella smiled, nodding her head. "Alright." They stood silently across from each other, their eyes downcast, avoiding eye contact.

When Troy finally moved to get by her, Gabriella had side-stepped out of his way. But instead of allowing him passage to the door, she had moved right in his path; effectively blocking him.

Knocking into her, Troy gripped her arms and steadied her. "Sorry." He whispered the end softly over her own fumbled apology.

Giggling nervously, Gabriella finally locked eyes with Troy and stood frozen in place. Troy found himself mesmerized by her eyes, her flushed cheeks and her lips that were parted. Her curls hung loosely, framing her heart shaped face and Troy was caught off guard with just how much she hadn't changed in the last three months. He suddenly realized just how close they were to each other. So close in fact, that one step closer and his nose would be brushing against hers.

As if an electric shock hit him, he jerked his head back and cleared his throat. "So… I'll see you later then?"

"Right." Her single reply echoed through the room as Troy gripped the doorknob.

"Hey Doll Face, you're not-" Troy changed his tone and shifted his weight, looking up at her. "-going to tell anyone about my father, right? Not even your mom or Sharpay?"

She sent him a very thoughtful gaze, almost as if she were assessing him. "I won't… you can trust me Troy. I'll never make you question that again." Troy studied her for a long moment, carefully allowing his eyes to flicker over her long eyelashes as she watched him. He could practically hear her heart thumping in the dead silence of the room and hoped that she couldn't hear his own mimicking her.

Without another word, Troy nodded and left the room. The door's loud click breaking whatever knot had been created between them.

* * *

An hour later the group of friends all stood observing the butterflies inside the local greenhouse that was about five miles from the inn. The beautiful insects fluttered from flower to flower, sucking up what nectar they could find before continuing the process all over again.

Gabriella watched in awe as the colorful orange and black wings of a Monarch flapped past her head before landing effortlessly on some sort of pink Hibiscus. Kelsi was currently listening to the attendant's lecture on the Swallowtail's diet of nectar and pollen, completely enraptured by the new-found knowledge.

"Please can we go?" Chad whined beside her, his words directed towards Sharpay.

"Will you stop? You're acting like a scared child. They're just butterflies." Sharpay smiled adoringly at one of the pink insects.

"I don't care… I'm freaking out here. What if one of them lands in my hair?" Chad moaned in fear, his eyes widening when one of the free insects zipped by his head. "Whoa, jeez! Did you see that?" He ducked out of the way of one of the bright yellow butterflies as he gripped Sharpay's arm.

Gabriella couldn't help herself, she giggled. "They're harmless Chad. They can't hurt you ya know?"

"Look, you're not seeing what I'm seeing." He argued, ducking once more as his head twisted to curse one of the royal blue insects that peacefully passed by. "Please honey muffin, can we get out of here now?" He pleaded with Sharpay, pulling her attention away from the insect that had captured her interest.

"I suppose if I have any decency I should leave with you now instead of making you look like the fool that you are by running out of here alone."

"Yes I agree." Chad begged with his eyes, continuing to pull on her arm and not argue with her mocking nature. "Now please!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. We'll see you outside Gabs." Sharpay waved and both girls giggled at Chad's nervous behavior around the flying creatures that looked like rainbows moving about lazily in the warm climate of the glass dome.

Laughing to herself, Gabriella continued to watch the butterflies while allowing the attendant's voice to filter through her ears. She felt a delicate touch on her bare arm and looked down to see if she was brushing up against someone or something. She was pleasantly surprised to find a beautiful light blue butterfly perched on her elbow.

Smiling widely, she brought her arm up to eye level and stared at the butterfly. It's blue and black spots magnificently shown in the light as it gently flapped its wings. The sensation of the insects antennae against her arm tickled Gabriella and made the hairs on her skin stand up.

The grin on her face never once faltered as she watched it, no doubt exploring the vanilla lotion she had applied to her arm earlier at the inn. Feeling as though someone was watching her, Gabriella looked up and caught Troy's amused expression from across the greenhouse. He was leaning against the glass door watching her with his arms crossed at his chest. Knowing he had witnessed her delight with the butterfly, Gabriella blushed and fixed her brown irises back on the butterfly.

Minutes passed before the whisper of another touch gently grazed her fingertips on her other hand that hung loosely by her side. Gabriella turned her head and glanced down, assuming that another butterfly had discovered her. She was surprised though when she found she had been very wrong with her assumption.

A large hand froze beside hers, a finger barely skimming a trail along the curve of her index and thumb. She knew that hand. Gabriella craned her neck and stared in the blue depths that were Troy's eyes. He smiled over her shoulder at her and leaned closer so that his lips slightly brushed the back of her ear.

"Looks like he trusts you."

As Troy said the words, Gabriella felt his warm hand hover over hers before he gripped it tightly; locking her fingers in his palm. His eyes scorched through hers with an unreadable emotion before he smiled. He held onto her hand for a moment, time standing still as she looked at him. Troy's eyes flickered from hers to the butterfly that still remained safely on her elbow. With one more gentle squeeze, Troy dropped her hand and walked in Kelsi's direction.

Gabriella hadn't missed the gleam in his eye or the sincere smile that remained etched on his features even long after he had walked away. She was too busy repeating his words over and over again in her head.

His simple gesture had spoken a clear message, but one that stood out more so than any other.

Troy was beginning to trust her again. Finally.

Gabriella suddenly felt, for the first time in three months, like they had truly taken a step in the right direction.

Maybe now she could finally tell him about her plans for the fall.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was hard... so very hard to write because obviously a lot happens that's so crucial. This is the turning point for them, Troy's confession and his feelings about what has been going on with everything was long overdue. Time to get back to Boston and see what's going on with the bookstore. Then there's also the question of what Gabriella's plans are once summer is over. Feel free to criticize and let me know if I disappointed with this chapter or not. I really need to know so that I can improve and work on things better. I know many of you were expecting drunk Troy to be his usual self but I've been planning this chapter for a long time. It was all a matter of getting Troy to finally realize what he was doing and what he needed to do to break away from it. Again, let me know if I miserably failed or not. **

**Also, in regards to The Firework King... I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of sequel requests I received for it (I've never gotten that many before). So I decided in my spare time to go ahead and write a follow-up and yes, it will be in Troy's POV. Thanks again! As always, my apologies for any grammatical errors. **


	13. Just Like Old Times

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G **

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Just Like Old Times**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

A week had passed since their vacation at the inn. Gabriella had been super busy lately with planning and organizing everything, preparing for when fall finally arrived. She was becoming increasingly nervous as the date for testing fast approached. She still hadn't told anyone about her plans with school, especially Troy who she figured deserved to know first above everyone else. It just wasn't the right time yet. But now that he was beginning to trust her again, Gabriella felt that the right time would come along much sooner than later.

When the group of friends had arrived back in Boston, they were pleasantly surprised to find that Taylor, Annette and Zeke, along with Jason and Martha, had completely finished remodeling 'The Treasure Trove' in their absence.

Troy had been speechless as he stared at the finished renovation. His attitude immediately lifting when he finally saw the effects of their hard work. Gabriella had watched him earnestly, eager to see his reaction. His lips had turned up at the edges as he smiled at the store, then disappearing just as fast as he made his way to the back room. But not before flinging a knowing glance in her direction, his eyes saying more than any words ever could.

When he had finally returned from the backroom, Taylor had suggested that they all go out to celebrate a job well done. Since it was summer and the store still had a week before its scheduled reopening, nobody had any other plans and agreed to all meet at 'Cascades'.

An hour later Gabriella had finally arrived at the nightclub with Sharpay and Chad in tow. It didn't take her long to spot Troy sitting with a cold beer in the corner booth. What surprised her, however, was that he was alone staring down at his beer thoughtfully.

Her black heels clapped across the floor as they neared him. "Hey." Gabriella shouted above the noisy atmosphere of the club to gain his attention.

Troy's head jerked up at the new voice and he smiled. "Hey, what took you guys so long?" Gabriella took a seat across from him in the round booth and scooted over a little towards the center so that Sharpay and Chad could sit.

"Oh you know, it was impossible trying to get these two out of the apartment." Gabriella motioned with her head towards the blonde and her boyfriend.

"I can't help that it takes me a while to look this good." Sharpay gestured towards her short tight dress embroidered with flashy pink and purple sequins that glittered every time she moved.

Scoffing at her friend, Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. I'll remember to remind you of that next time so that you stop sucking face with Chad for ten minutes."

"Hey." Chad spoke up from next to the table where he was hanging their coats. "I resent that. It was for five minutes."

Gabriella lowered her head and shook it, trying to fight back the small smile threatening to form on her lips. When she looked up again, the air was sucked out of her lungs. Troy was staring at her with such an intense look… but not one of pain or contempt like she was use to seeing since she got back. This stare had something else written in it entirely and she couldn't quite figure it out. All she knew is that she would have given anything to know what Troy was thinking at the moment as he locked eyes with her.

"So dude, why are you sitting over here all alone?" Chad asked.

Troy suddenly tore his eyes from Gabriella's and answered his best friend as if he hadn't just been staring at her for the last three minutes. "Zeke and Taylor are at the bar, Jason and Martha are dancing and I have no clue where Kelsi and Ryan went. Don't worry, I haven't been sitting here alone all night looking like a sad case of man."

Chad grinned. "Of course you haven't." He then nudged Sharpay in the shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to dance sugar cakes?"

"Do you have to ask?" Sharpay fluttered her eyelashes and then took Chad's outstretched hand as he pulled her up. "Order us some drinks will ya?" She shouted at Gabriella while being dragged out to the dance floor.

Gabriella simply waved her hand at her friend and smiled. "They're so happy together."

"And crazy." Troy drawled as he sipped his beer. Gabriella leaned over to slap his arm and elicited a small smirk from him.

"Don't make fun of my friend."

"He's my friend too." Troy's eyes widened as he smiled, showing off his white teeth in a beaming smile that took Gabriella's breath away.

"But he's a guy, that's different."

"How so?" She hadn't even noticed the small shift as Troy scooted closer to her in the booth. The move had been so slight on his behalf, so casual, that she found herself focusing more on the chip of paint across her nail than on his presence beside her. Her stomach was somersaulting with anticipation, every single nerve ending searing inside her when his shoulder bumped into hers.

"Uh… you know…" She stumbled, staring at her fingers. "It just is." Wanting desperately to change the subject, Gabriella spared a glance in his direction. "You seem happy." He was closer than she had originally thought. Now seeing him slouch down next to her with their bodies practically touching, she blushed and looked away.

"Yeah… maybe I am. Something wrong with that?" He grinned, showing off his dimpled cheeks.

Smiling, Gabriella kept looking down at her hands as she twisted them together. "Not at all… it's just different for you. It's nice." She added quietly, turning her head to stare at him. She rested her cheek on her palm and kept her head turned to watch him. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Shrugging, Troy played with the beer bottle in his hands and then caught her gaze. "I don't know… I guess I'm just feeling more positive than I have in a long time."

Smirking, Gabriella leaned in a little. "Does it have anything to do with me?"

Troy leaned in a little to meet her teasing with his own and shook his head. "Not at all."

She scoffed, turning away from him.

Staring out at the loud crowd of people dancing, Troy sighed and took one last sip of his beer before placing it on the table. He looked over at the side of Gabriella's face and leaned in. "Hey… you wanna get out of here?"

Gabriella whipped her head around and stared at him skeptically. "What? We just got here."

"I know, but I feel like a cup of coffee." He looked out at the dance floor and chuckled when he spotted their friends dancing and having a good time. "They won't miss us."

Gabriella followed his gaze and realized he was right. "Well… where would we go?"

Troy smiled at her. "I know a place." He then rose to his feet and grabbed his jacket before handing Gabriella hers. He hesitated a moment, staring down at the leather material that was once his favorite leather jacket before releasing his grip. "Come on, let's go."

She stared at his hand that hovered in the air by her face, waiting for her to grasp it. Gabriella mentally debated for a moment whether or not to go with him and decided that there was nothing better she'd rather do than go get coffee with Troy.

Placing her hand in his, she smiled and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Troy pulled his truck inside the garage to his apartment and turned the engine off. The loud, noisy machine gave a weak hiss before its starter turned off and Gabriella gave a light laugh. "I thought cars are suppose to purr?" She teased, hopping out of the truck.

Troy opened the driver door with a loud creak and shot her a look over his shoulder. "It will purr once I find time to fix it."

"Ah…" She nodded. Slamming her door shut as Troy followed suit. "You've been saying that since I met you."

"Don't worry about it." Gabriella came around the front of the truck and stopped in front of Troy with an innocent smile. He tilted his head and gestured to the doorway before pulling the door open. "Ladies first."

Her eyebrows shot up in amusement as she walked through the entryway. "Wow. You must be in a good mood. Talk about star treatment." She teased again, slowly beginning to take off her jacket.

Shutting the door behind them, Troy smirked. "Only for you." He flung their coats over the back of the black leather recliner as they entered the living room. Rufus came bounding out of the kitchen where he had been confined, his tail wagging in excitement as he yipped. "Hey boy, have you been good while I was gone?"

Gabriella smiled at the sight of Troy bending down to greet his dog, like a child coming home from school wanting to play. This was the guy she remembered, this was the one she fell in love with. Her Troy… the one she had discovered after getting to know the real him. Not the old, cold Troy that had replaced him whenever he was upset.

Folding her arms, she leaned against the back of the couch still clad in the black dress that her mother had given her for her birthday last year. Sharpay had insisted on doing her hair that night and had placed her long black curls in an intricate knot that was clipped back on the top of her head. She played with one of the loose strands that had escaped as she watched Troy interact with Rufus.

Lifting the gate up from the kitchen doorway, Gabriella giggled as Rufus was released to the rest of the apartment. He quickly spotted her standing in the small living room and ran straight for her.

Gabriella quickly bent down to greet him, rubbing his ears affectionately. "Hi Rufus, did you miss me?"

"Yes."

Her eyes shot up at the unexpected answer and she was met with Troy's serious face before he looked down at his keys and placed them on the countertop. He walked through the kitchen, his back to her as he began taking out coffee mugs.

She watched him carefully place the mugs on the counter before measuring out the coffee inside the filter and pouring in the water. Turning on the coffeepot, he twisted around and leaned against the counter as the sounds of the coffee percolating filled the apartment.

"It should be done in a minute." He explained, lifting his thumb to motion towards the machine as the black liquid leaked through into the pot with the occasional hiss of steam.

Gabriella nodded her head and gave Rufus one last scratch as she rose up from her position. She felt awkward standing there all dressed up so she decided to walk around the small space, touching different items she passed.

Picking up a coaster, she spun it over and over again in her hands. Not because she had never seen it before, but because she was all too aware of Troy's eyes watching her every move. Her hands were shaky with nerves as he cleared his throat.

"So uh… the store looks really good."

Smiling, Gabriella looked up at him. "Yeah it does."

They stood there staring around the room at anything but each other until Rufus yipped for her attention. Giggling, she leaned down and picked up the beagle before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Placing the dog on her lap, she rubbed his back and accepted his light kisses as he licked at her chin.

Troy quietly observed them from his spot in the kitchen with a small smile. The coffee pot hissed loudly behind him, distracting him as he turned to shut it off. He poured two cups and began measuring the sugar and cream. "Light and sweet right?" He asked, not bothering to look at her for confirmation.

"Yeah." Gabriella whispered as Rufus hopped off her lap landing on the floor and snuggled up in his little bed by the slider. She grinned as Troy approached her, handing her one of the steaming hot mugs.

"Have I thanked you yet?" Troy asked, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and turning his head to stare at her.

Gabriella curled her leg under her thigh and turned her whole body so that she could face him comfortably. "For what?" She asked before blowing at the surface of her coffee to cool it.

"For everything you did… to help with the store." Troy mumbled, looking down at his shoes as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I really don't know what we would have done. I didn't even want to think about it."

Tilting her head to watch him, Gabriella listened as he sighed and placed his mug on the coffee table. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to help."

"Yeah but, I don't know. I guess I just don't understand that." He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up before looking over at her. "After, you know… everything."

Gabriella shrugged. "It's okay. It's not like I expect anything in return Troy. I'm just helping out. I don't want to see the store go under and… well I think this could really help."

"I think so too." Troy smiled then and the sight made her heart lollop inside her chest. "I really do Doll Face."

"Well good."

They stared at each other for what felt like hours when really only mere minutes had passed. Gabriella finally smiled and looked down at her hands, breaking the contact. "I'm scared." Troy's voice fluttered through her ears and she immediately held her breath with his admission.

"Of what?" She asked, a frown etched on her face.

She caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and noticed he was fixed slowly on her as he considered his words carefully. "A lot." His words held so much truth that Gabriella couldn't help but look over at him.

"The store's going to be fine Troy-"

"It's not just about the store." He cut her off, averting his eyes to focus on the mug sitting forgotten on the table in front of him.

Lowering her head to get a better look at his face as he hid it, Gabriella swallowed and leaned forward to place her mug next to his. Her stomach tied up in knots as she played his words over in her mind. "What else?"

"Just stuff." He shrugged, bringing his palm up to rub his neck. "About my father."

"Is he still calling you every day?"

Troy nodded, leaning back and spreading his legs out as he dropped his head back against the couch. "Oh yeah… every single day like clockwork."

"Just pick it up and tell him to leave you alone." Gabriella scooted closer, not even aware she was doing so.

"You think I haven't thought of doing that? It wouldn't work anyway, he'd just tell me why he's calling and that's just not something I can deal with right now anyway."

"It might not be bad news."

"Everything with him is bad news."

Gabriella sighed, realizing that arguing about his father calling was useless since his mind was made up. "Is your father really the only other thing bothering you? Because if it is, then you don't have anything to be scared of-"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. That whole situation with your father, whatever is might be about, is not worth worrying about on a daily basis. I mean, if it were really important he would have found someway to contact you or he would have left a message for you telling you exactly what's going on." Placing her hand on his arm, she rubbed it in an attempt to soothe him. "Don't worry about it Troy."

He kept his eyes downcast as he listened, his eyes hooded. "Well… what about you?"

"What about me?"

He stayed silent, not meeting her eyes. "Nothing-"

Leaning her head down to capture his eyes, Gabriella rubbed his arm. "Troy."

"No it's nothing. I just…" He looked at her then, with the same blank stare that held an unknown message she couldn't quite decipher. "We're good right? Me and You?"

She nodded slowly, cautious almost of what would happen next. "Yes. Last I thought."

"Okay good." He jumped up so quick, Gabriella nearly fell over from the shift in weight on the couch. He was jittery and fidgeting now as he stared down at the television. "So… how about a movie?"

Cuaght off guard by the unexpected change in behavior, Gabriella lifted her eyebrow. "Wow. You're suggesting a movie now? What put you in this happy mood again?" She teased, loving the look he flung over his shoulder at her.

"On second thought, how about you leave now since you're just making wise cracks."

"No, I don't want to leave. I'm sorry, I promise I'll try and be good." She pleaded with him, her hands cupped in front of her.

Troy smirked, his eyes trailing over her body. "Uh huh. How about I let you pick out something while I make some popcorn."

"Oh good, I'm starving. Put extra butter on it and some cheese."

"No way." Troy's face scrunched up as he passed by her. "Where did this new habit come from? I don't remember you liking cheese on your popcorn before?" He got a package out of the top cupboard and placed it inside the microwave for two minutes.

"That's because I didn't know about it until this girl in my writing class at U of A offered me some while we were studying." Gabriella explained the entire experience to him before standing and walking over towards Troy in the kitchen. "You have to try it." She began, pulling the ingredients from the refrigerator.

"No." He replied monotonously, taking out the popcorn to put inside a large bowl.

"Oh come on." Gabriella got right up beside him, already having the butter and cheese on the counter. "I promise it'll be good." He chuckled then, turning around to smirk at her. "Please Troy." She leaned in against him and was surprised by how comfortable and relaxed they both were in each other's presence.

Pouring the contents of the bag into the bowl, they watched as the few kernels that didn't pop bounced loudly against the ceramic surface. Once the bag was empty, Troy placed it aside and eyed the butter and cheese skeptically. "I don't know."

She moved to lean against the counter so that he had a perfect view of her. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well we'll see soon enough." He retorted, causing her to smack his arm.

"You shut up, don't jinx it." She handed the butter and cheese over to him and watched as he slowly applied the butter to the boiling hot popcorn. "You're doing it wrong. Let me." She lightly pressed her hand to his side to move him and felt Troy's body tense.

"Alright." He choked out, but remained frozen in place as she navigated her way around him. He finally shuffled out of the way a little bit as she knocked into him.

Confused as to what had happened, Gabriella looked up at him and asked, "You okay?"

"Uh huh. Just watching."

Furrowing her brow, Gabriella shrugged it off and continued with her task of spreading the cheese and butter out before stirring it together. "You're going to love this."

"Sure." His voice was low as he stared down over her shoulder. His chest was beginning to press against her back and she was suddenly very conscious of his body so close to hers. Her breathing became rapid as she tried to hide the affect he was having on her.

Before anything more could happen, she finished up with the popcorn and then grabbed a piece. "Here, try it." She lifted her hand up and turned to find his face so she could shove the popped kernel in his mouth. Her whole body froze when she found his eyes staring straight at her, so close to her own.

Slowly, he leaned forward and for a moment she actually believed he was going to kiss her. For that one second she convinced herself that he was really going to allow himself to cross that barrier again. But he did something even more sensual than any kiss could have been. He parted his lips and bit into the popcorn that she held lifeless in the air between them. His lips grazed the tips of her fingers just enough to send tingles down her spine and cause her toes to curl.

She knew her eyes were glazed and hooded, but she couldn't help it. He chewed the popcorn leisurely, taking his time. When he was done, his tongue darted out and licked away the salt and butter that had stuck to his lips. "Mmm… you're right. It is good." Troy gradually moved forward an inch, taking her hand that was still hovering in place.

"I told you." Gabriella whispered, watching as he brought her fingers up to his lips. Her heart thumped anxiously in her ears as her pulse quickened. "What are you doing Troy?"

He brought her fingers up to his lips and did something she never would have expected, something he had never done before. He kissed them, a feather-like touch that made her knees buckle. "Helping."

The irony of his words made Gabriella moan. Did he not know he was driving her crazy? "If you want to help me, then stop messing around and put those lips somewhere else."

"Yeah?" He smirked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah." Gabriella ripped her hand away from his hold on her and grasped the collar of his white shirt. With one forceful tug, his lips flew forward and landed on hers.

A light show went off in her head, every color imaginable flashing like strobe lights through her brain as he kissed her. She couldn't stop the smile from forming when she felt his lips tug up in a grin. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Gabriella leaned forward and pressed her body against his chest. The move elicited a pleasurable groan from Troy as his hands rested on her hips. He sucked her bottom lip and bit down hard until he got the reaction he wanted. A light purr filled his ears as he moved his lips away from hers, trailing them down her cheek to her neck.

Gabriella's fingers tightened at the nape of his neck, her eyes shut tightly and her head tilted to the side. He placed a gentle kiss there against her pulse, then another… and another until he locked them against her skin and sucked. The feeling of the electric shock in her body was so familiar and yet completely different at the same time. The mood had changed between them since they'd gotten back, now everything felt right.

Troy pulled away and slowly brought his nose to hers. His hands were now resting on either side of her, supporting his weight against the counter top she was leaning on. Gabriella's breathing was hitched as she kept her eyes shut, trying to control it. "You're making my popcorn cold." The words came out mumbled.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the bright smile widen on his face. He laughed at her, dropping his head so that his hair brushed against her forehead. "Am I making you cold?"

"N-ooo." She stuttered out, feeling like a hormonal teenager.

Troy's smile warmed her insides until it felt as though it would explode from happiness. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him like this. She loved seeing him like this.

"Well we better stop neglecting that popcorn then." He nuzzled her nose one last time and pulled away, straightening his body. "Go pick out a movie."

"Okay."

Without any more words, Gabriella scurried away from the kitchen and out to the living room in search of a movie to watch.

* * *

Troy's eyes opened, blinking to adjust to the dark room he was sitting in. The television in front of him flashed with the menu screen to 'Mr. & Mrs. Smith', irritating his eyes as he squinted at it. Stretching his arms above his head, Troy yawned and stared at the red lights under the TV that informed him that it was three in the morning. His legs were propped up on the coffee table and he realized that he must have fallen asleep while watching the movie.

It didn't take him long to notice a light weight pressed up against his side. Turning to stare at the figure, Troy nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted the small form of Gabriella leaning with her head resting on his chest. The empty bowl of popcorn pressed up against his arm as his eyes widened in surprise. She was in a peaceful, deep sleep and he didn't want to disturb her. But she looked extremely uncomfortable too with her neck slanted to the side. Her skin begged for him to touch it.

Licking his lips at the thought, Troy moved gradually, trying his best not to wake her. Picking up the bowl, he placed it on the table and bent down to wrap his arms around Gabriella's body. He placed one arm under her knees and another behind her back as he lifted her.

Stumbling a little from the combination of weight and still being half-asleep, Troy carefully transitioned her sleeping from the couch to the only other place he knew would be comfortable. His bedroom.

He walked through the hallway and into his room, staring down at her calm, relaxed face as she slept. Troy gently placed her body on his bed and removed the heels from her feet. Lifting the covers over her, he tucked her in and smiled as she made an incoherent sound of approval once her head hit his pillow.

Walking to the doorway, he stood and stared at her. His hand rested on the molding as he watched her body rise and fall with each breath she took. He knew she would never believe him if he told her she was the reason for his good mood lately. That was the last thing he ever expected to happen. Gabriella's return had sparked so much confusion and anger in him because he hadn't thought she would actually come back, let alone want anything to do with him. He thought keeping her at arms length would help. That maybe he could spare himself from having to go through hell again with her. But now...

Now he didn't want to worry about if something bad happened in the future. She was right... he still wanted her and probably always would.

He wanted them to work.

She was like a feeling he couldn't fight, no matter how hard he tried. In the end, the positive affect she had on him always won. And for the first time in three months... he was okay with it.

The culmination of everything going on with the store, his father and the fear he felt couldn't compare with the good feeling he got whenever Gabriella looked at him, spoke to him or walked in a room. It had been so long since he'd allowed that feeling to affect him and once it had, well, Troy didn't want to lose it again.

He realized that being unhappy or forcing himself to be unhappy just because he was scared of what might happen was the dumbest thing he could do to them.

He couldn't get that kiss out of his head, he didn't want to either. The way her eyes twinkled and glazed over in desire had made his heart skip a beat. He hadn't even noticed until her silk voice floated through him and by then he had lost all control of his body. She was too intoxicating, too fascinating of a creature to ignore any longer. Troy wanted her back, in every way he could remember having her. But he knew that in order for things to go right this time around, they would have to take things slower than before. He knew it would be hard and damn near impossible, but he was willing to do anything. She deserved it. After trying so hard to fix their broken relationship by herself, even keeping her promise which he never expected her to, Troy was beginning to see things in a new light.

She wasn't like the others. Deep down he knew that about her, she was different. That's what he always liked about her. But to see it in reality and to know for sure that she meant everything she had ever said to him... that's what surprised him. Troy was determined to fight for what he wanted. He wanted to be happy and stay happy. Being with Gabriella... trusting her, was the only thing that helped him. As messed up as he was, it helped to have her there, to know she would be there for him. She'd always been there for him. Gabriella needed him to get his act together and help rebuild their relationship, because it mattered more than anything to both of them. Even though he didn't have much to give, he wanted her to have that because it's all she had ever asked for. Them together, happy and okay with their lives.

Tilting his head, Troy leaned against the archway and smiled. Did he imagine her saying she loved him still? Had the words been conjured up inside his head simply because he had wanted to hear them? He waited a moment before turning to leave, figuring he would just have to wait to find out. Closing the door behind him, Troy shook his head; his smile still clearly evident on his face.

* * *

Gabriella shifted her body, snuggling further into the soft pillow. She felt a slimy, rough textured surface touch her fingertips and giggled from the tickling sensation. "Mmph…" She groaned, turning over on the bed. The odd feeling continued against her hand until she opened her eyes and spotted a ball of fur next to her.

"Whoa… jeez!" Gabriella bolted back away from the ball and then relaxed when she realized what it was. "Rufus you scared the shit out of me." She chided, rubbing the dog's ears as he wagged his tail and licked at the salt still encrusted on her fingers from the popcorn.

Shooing him away and off the bed, she looked around and it finally occurred to her. She was in Troy's room, sleeping on his bed… and he was nowhere in sight. She remembered falling asleep watching the movie last night, but she didn't remember how she'd ended up in his room.

Her nostrils were filled with a warm, buttery smell as she pulled herself out of the bed. Her dress was wrinkled and a complete mess from sleeping in it, but she was too focused on looking around the bedroom. She noticed the door was only partially open, no doubt how Rufus had entered and woken her up.

Gabriella clumsily made her way to the attached bathroom that appeared to have just been used recently since the shower still had droplets of water sliding down the glass and tile and the mirror was still a little fogged. Going about her business, she decided to ask Troy first if she could take a shower before helping herself like she always had in the past.

While washing her hands, she noticed an object in the mirror's reflection that shocked her. There, in the corner of tub, was her shampoo. The same shampoo she had left in his apartment to use whenever she would spend the night. He had left it in the same place, even after all this time.

Curious, she opened the drawer to the sink and frowned. Her brush and lotion were laying on their sides, safely tucked away right where she had kept them. Turning her head, she stared at the medicine cabinet and opened it. Her toothbrush and nail polish stared right back at her.

He hadn't thrown any of it away? After three months, after acting as though he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her for the rest of his life. After everything they had put each other through, he still had all her things.

A smile lit up her face as she processed what this meant for them. It was one thing to hope he hadn't thrown everything about her out along with the idea of them getting back together. It was another thing to have it confirmed in front of her face. The news left her speechless and even more curious about the contents of his closet. If he had kept these few meaningless items around, maybe he had done so with the couple shirts and shorts she had left here as well.

Leaving the bathroom, she made a beeline for the closet and yanked the door open eagerly. Gabriella studied the many shirts and dress pants dangling from the hangers along the rod. Her eyes found the shelving racks against the wall and she smiled. Her old ratty t-shirt and jean shorts were still neatly folded on the shelf. She picked up the material in her hand and looked it over. Just as she separated the shirt from the shorts, a disk fell out and landed on the carpet.

Her brow scrunched as she leaned down to pick it back up, but the words on the surface stopped her from placing it back on the shelf. In bold black marker were the words, 'Doll Face and Me in NM'.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. Feeling the need to satisfy her curiosity, she walked out of the closet and went right for the DVD player near the television.

Her hands were shaking as she placed the flat disk inside the player. Turning on the power button, she anxiously waited for it to play.

The black screen suddenly turned into a bright picture of planes taxiing towards the runway at Albuquerque International. The camera was steady as it filmed through the window. The screen turned to focus on Gabriella as she sat cross-legged on one of the black airport chairs.

Gabriella sat down on Troy's bed, mystified by the sight in front of her on the screen. She watched as images of her and Troy flashed by on television, videos he had made of them while they were in New Mexico visiting her mom. She couldn't even remember most of the videos he had filmed and figured he must have done some of them without her knowledge.

"_Troy stop filming me. You know I hate it."_ The Gabriella on screen complained, her hand lifting to hide herself from the lens.

"_Come on baby, you know you look beautiful. The camera loves you." _Troy's voice filtered through as he chuckled.

Gabriella watched herself as Troy teased her with the camcorder. She felt the smile tug at her lips as she stared at the videos of them at her house, Christmas shopping at the mall, even playing in the snow with the Augie and Zoey.

Suddenly, Troy's face appeared on the screen as he held the camera up to film himself. By the looks of the background, he was sitting alone in the airport probably when she was in the bathroom at one point.

"_Okay, so… Doll Face is pretty mad at me because I can't control my filming when she's around. Sue me." He tilted his head and stared out at the planes roaring down the runway. "She just ran away again, refusing to return until I put this thing back inside its case." He motioned to the camera with his head and chuckled. "Well that's the least of my worries. I just figured out I'm in love with her and now I'm debating exactly how I want to tell her that." Troy cocked his head to the side and scoffed. "Wish me luck." _

The screen turned black and Gabriella sat still on the bed, a tear stain drying on her cheek. Everything had been so perfect between them, so good. She had worked so hard to get through his perimeter and get him to trust her. Now she had to rebuild everything from the bottom again and it killed her that they had to do that.

Movement caught her attention and her head spun around to stare at Troy in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame with a calm expression, watching her silently.

"I uh… found the disk in the… closet." She muttered under her breath, trying to explain herself. "I didn't mean to be noisy."

"It's alright…" Troy shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I made it for you anyway-"

"When?" Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"When did you make it?" She urged him to explain, nearly about to fall off the edge of the mattress.

He ran his palm over his face before answering. "Um… about a couple months ago."

"And you made it for me?" She asked, slightly baffled with the revelation.

"Well, yeah. Not that I thought you were coming back or anything. I just… wanted to make it."

Troy smiled, walking over to the camcorder bag tucked safely beneath his desk. "I haven't filmed anything in a long time. So when I turned it on a couple months back, I remembered all the footage I had shot with us and… I guess I wanted to see if I had any program editing skills left in me." He looked over at her and grinned. "It's amateur work but, I think it's okay."

"I love it." Gabriella didn't hesitate one moment to tell him how much the home video of them meant to her. Truthfully it shocked her that he had taken the time to make something that not only involved her but was also for her on some level. "I thought you hated me."

Troy chuckled, setting the camera bag back down. He moved around the bed and stopped right in front of her. "It's kind of hard to hate the only person who understands me." A pregnant pause crept up between them before he added, "Besides, it takes up way too much energy."

Smiling so that every single tooth was showing, Gabriella swiped his arm playfully. A small laugh escaped her lips. Leaning back on his bed, she stared up at him through her eyelashes.

They stayed like that, staring at each other in complete silence before Troy finally offered her his hand. "Come on."

"What?"

"I made waffles."

"You… cooked?"

"Yes."

"Wait," Her head cocked to the side as she observed him. "Are these waffles out of a toaster?"

Troy smirked, his hand hovering between them. He wiggled his fingers, waiting for her to take them. "You'll just have to come see."

"What have you been doing these past couple months Troy Bolton?" Placing her hand in his, he pulled her up off the bed and smiled as she came face to face with his glistening blue eyes full of amusement.

"Waiting for you." He smiled, pulling away from her and heading towards the doorway. "To try out my new cooking skills." He added over his shoulder in what Gabriella believed was an attempt to lighten the meaning behind his words.

But she knew better, just by that familiar look in his eye. He couldn't fool her.

And he knew it too…

Smiling, she followed after him and right before she disappeared through the bedroom door, she yelled out, "They better not be from a toaster!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry... I know it took me forever to post this and I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'll try and not make everyone wait too long. On a positive note, Troy and Gabriella are getting back on track now. It's not just going to happen overnight, but now that both parties are willing participants in making this work out, things will definitely be changing for the better. Not to say there won't be bumps along the way but that's just to be expected. I hope you enjoyed this, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but Ive been editing it like crazy for a long time and I really don't think I can keep holding on to it any longer. Thank you all so much for the comments, if you have any constructive criticism to share let me have it. As always, my apologies for any grammatical errors. **

**P.S. If anyone has been reading my oneshots The Firework King and Ginger and want to know what else happens to cocky Troy and Crabby Gabi, expect to see more soon... **


	14. Little Ms Fix It

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Little Ms. Fix It**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

For the past week, Gabriella had practically been living at the bookstore. She'd seen Troy on a regular basis lately, hanging out at his place or at 'Tony's Pizzaria'. Every time they crossed paths, which seemed to be happening a lot recently, she would find herself lost in thought remembering the discoveries she had made in his apartment.

Finding all of her old belongings scattered about his room exactly where she had last placed them, had affected her more deeply than she thought possible.

So much in fact, that Gabriella couldn't help but question Troy about it that same day.

"_Wow… you really did make waffles." Gabriella hummed in appreciation as she stared down at the melting butter and steam. Troy poured syrup over his own crispy golden-brown waffles, the sticky liquid oozing out and spreading over them. "I'm impressed."_

"_So was Zeke when he handed me the recipe. He couldn't believe I was going to attempt it, but I've been making them for awhile now so…" He shrugged. "Whatever, it's food and I'm hungry." _

"_You sound like such a guy." She teased, revealing a small smile._

_Troy grinned, "Guilty."_

"_Mmmm." Gabriella sighed contently as she placed a forkful of the light and fluffy food in her mouth. "It's good. Really good."_

_Troy's eyes lifted to meet hers from across the table and he nodded. "I know. I perfected them." He winked, shoving another forkful in his mouth and chewing eagerly. _

_Resisting the urge to laugh, Gabriella shook her head and continued to eat. "What else have you been up to?" Her eyes snuck a peek in his direction and noticed he was avoiding her gaze. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Really? You haven't made any more videos?"_

_Troy's body stiffened when she mentioned the home video he had put together of their time in New Mexico. "That was just a souvenir. I was bored and it was something to do."_

"_Where have I heard that before?" Gabriella sent him a scrutinizing gaze while delicately chewing her waffles; savoring every bite. "So you haven't decided to take any creative art courses anywhere?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, Troy's jaw constricted as he chewed; eyeing her with a look of discomfort. "When would I have had time for that?"_

"_I don't know, while Taylor was running the store or maybe take an online course… there's plenty of options."_

_A grin full of sarcasm appeared on his face. "Not for someone like me Gabriella."_

_Taking another bite, Gabriella mumbled, "I thought the video you made was pretty well done."_

"_It wasn't my best." Troy shrugged, digging his knife into his plate with force. His face softened as she watched the tension that had built-up in his body dissipate._

"_Well I would love to see what your best is then." Her smile widened when he looked towards her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and looked away. "So… since we're friends," Gabriella began uncertainly, "would you tell me if you met anyone else while I was gone?"_

_Troy scoffed, deciding to swallow his mouthful before answering. "Yeah, cuz I've got time to go out and find a girl who doesn't just want me for my looks and my sad income."_

_Gabriella felt her insides twist and churn. She was dreading his answer, already preparing herself for the confirmation that he might have been with someone else while she was gone. "So, you haven't–"_

"_No." Troy cut her off, his eyes serious and every nerve ending in her lit on fire with the intensity of his stare. "Just you."_

_Nodding her head, Gabriella tried to determine whether or not the feeling she was experiencing was nerves or excitement with his admission. "I uh… I noticed you kept all my things."_

_Gauging his reaction, she was surprised to see him shrug and tilt his head slightly. "Yeah." That was it? He wasn't going to say anything else?_

"_I thought you weren't expecting me to ever come back?" Gabriella frowned, her fingers tapping against the table. _

"_I wasn't."_

"_Then why?" _

_He shrugged again, meeting her eyes. "I… wanted to." She waited silently for him to elaborate and was relieved when he finally did. "At first I was going to throw it all out. Every day I would plan to, but then I'd keep putting it off." Troy shook his head. "I don't know why… maybe because throwing it all away would have made it more real or maybe I just didn't want it to feel like," He paused, staring up at her, "like it never happened. After a while I got so use to it all being there that, well, throwing it away didn't even cross my mind anymore." His voice was so soft; there was no mistaking the truth in his words. Tilting his head down, he mumbled, "But if you want your stuff back-"_

"_No" Her reply came so fast, it caused Troy's head to snap up and stare at her oddly. "I mean, it's fine. I was just curious." Gabriella quietly admitted, studying his reaction._

_Troy shifted awkwardly and she couldn't tell if it was her penetrating gaze that had him on edge or if it was just the topic they were discussing. Was he embarrassed?_

"_So uh…"_

"_I like that you kept my things." She caught him off, meeting his azures with a shy smile. "I like that you made that video because you wanted to preserve that memory. Instead of letting my stupid mistake ruin everything we had ever experienced together."_

_Troy was silent for a moment, looking away from her to focus on Rufus who was off to the side of the table quietly begging for scraps. "Can I ask you a question Gabriella?" He turned and looked her over carefully. Sensing the serious tone in his demeanor, she nodded. "If you hadn't left… and I had offered you the key," He paused, rubbing his neck uneasily. "Would you have taken it?"_

_Gabriella stared at him, trying to figure out exactly what he was asking. The question was much more than it appeared, it was several questions wrapped up and rolled in one. And she answered it just as she would have answered the other questions he was subconsciously asking. She said the very first word that came to mind._

"_Yes." Gabriella's thoughts echoed loudly in the depths of her mind; _I'd take it right now.

From then on, Troy had skillfully changed the subject over to the bookstore. They continued to sit and eat their waffles, discussing plans about the reopening and going over everything that they would need. Troy was beginning to include her and treat her as an equal now, as oppose to the silent partner she had become in his eyes. There had been such an immense change in him since their talk at The Sterling Inn. Gabriella was still adapting to this 'new' Troy or rather, the one she remembered from before she left.

So as each day passed, she began focusing on helping out with getting 'The Treasure Trove' ready for its grand reopening.

She and Taylor had been brainstorming all afternoon on ideas to promote the store and get it the proper attention it would need in order to make this renovation work. They had one shot, one chance to make an impact and bring life and business back to the old bookstore they had all fallen in love with.

"I know what we should do." Gabriella hopped up on the freshly stained oak counter and crossed her ankles, a beaming smile on her face.

Taylor tapped her pen against the 'to do' list she was studying on the handheld pad and looked up. "What… besides the ads we're paying for in the paper?"

Nodding, Gabriella leaned forward and whispered, "Flyers." Pleased with herself, she leaned back and wiggled against the counter in a pathetic little victory dance. "We can place them up all around campus to make sure everyone knows and of course word of mouth is the best way to get attention."

A small grin began to grow on Taylor's face. "Yeah… that would work. And since Troy decided to hold off the reopening until classes start again at Harvard next week, everyone would need to get supplies and books…"

"Not to mention we're closer to campus with our location, unlike that corporate enemy that shall remain nameless." Gabriella chimed in, her smile full of mirth. "Plus we know so many students who will surely spread the news of the store's remodel with little or no persuasion."

Taylor pointed her finger towards Gabriella and laughed. "You're a smart woman Gabriella Montez. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Just one?" Gabriella teased, her fingers curling around the edge of the counter as she tipped her head.

"Well I know a certain someone else who works here and just so happens to like you for more than one reason." Taylor quipped, a sly smile on her face.

"Aw, tell Kelsi I feel the same way." She joked, slipping off the counter.

"Hey I'm serious." Taylor mock scolded, swatting Gabriella as she walked by her to grab her jacket. "What's going on with you and boss man? Troy's been acting… different lately ever since you guys all got back from that trip Sharpay and Chad tricked you with."

Gabriella flung her hair up in a ponytail. "Maybe he's just excited about the store opening back up."

"Yeah, or maybe something happened between you two that's got him not on edge every minute." Taylor smirked, watching as her friend pulled her leather coat on and hitched her purse over her shoulder.

"We might have had a little chat." Gabriella folded her arms and smiled. "I don't know Tay, I feel like we've finally been able to say what's needed to be said for a long time now." She paused, taking a deep breath. "He forgives me for leaving." Taylor's eyebrows rose above her hairline as she gawked at her friend.

"Are you serious? Gabs that's great." Taylor engulfed her in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of her.

"I know, I've needed to hear him say that since the day I lied to him. I think… I think we're finally on the right path to being okay again."

Taylor was beaming as she pulled back from the hug. "How did Sharpay react to the news?"

"Ecstatic. Or as ecstatic as she could be since she's still mad at Troy for not only being an ass to me, but for also ignoring her all this time."

"I thought they had worked things out?" Taylor frowned.

Gabriella just shook her head. "Unfortunately no, Troy is still mad she kept my secret and didn't tell him what was really going on. And Shar is… well, Shar. She's difficult and stubborn most of the time, but still my best friend."

"Well, I'm sure they'll work it out when they're ready." Taylor patted her arm as Gabriella turned and headed towards the door.

"I hope so. I'm gonna head over to the supplies store and get some of those flyers made and printed out. Need anything while I'm gone?"

"If you could return with coffee, I would love you forever." Taylor shouted back from behind the counter.

"Just another reason to like me, huh?" Gabriella laughed, throwing a look over her shoulder.

"Please and thank you!"

She pulled open the cumbersome glass door that felt as though it weighed more than she did and waved over her shoulder, her giggles disappearing as the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Troy sauntered into the bookstore, his hands snug inside the pockets of his tattered, worn jeans. His black sweatshirt clung to his torso as he surveyed the mess of papers scattered over the register. "Um… Taylor? What the hell?"

Taylor's head shot up in surprise. "Oh it's you? I thought you were Gabriella."

"What have you done to my store?" His eyes scanned the mess of papers lined up over the counter. "It looks like a tornado blew through here."

Taylor scoffed, taking a stapler and grabbing a couple of papers from their spot on top of the keyboard. "For your information, I'm at work on an idea to help get the store ready for next week."

"Yeah, and it involves trashing the place so that it's in fact not ready for next week?" He jabbed, coming around the counter to witness the catastrophe up close.

"Look, the mess was necessary in order to properly pick out which design-"

"What is all this?" He asked, cutting her off and causing Taylor to pout.

"Well if you'd let me finish explaining before so rudely interrupting." She placed her hands on her hips and waited for Troy to send her a sheepish glance.

"Sorry, continue."

"Thanks." She replied drily. "As I was saying, I've been designing flyers all day to help promote the store around campus once school starts up again. In the meantime, everyone studying at the library, tutoring and what have you, will see the flyers and-"

"And we'll be back in business." Troy nodded; a beaming smile on his face that blinded Taylor and caused her to smile as well. She hadn't seen Troy in such a good a mood for a long time. It made her happy to know the main reason for his change in attitude had almost everything to do with one person in particular. "I knew you'd think of something."

Bending down to empty the garbage pail beneath the counter, Taylor shook her head. "It wasn't my idea." Troy stared down at the back of his assistant's head and frowned. "It was Gabriella's. She came up with it earlier."

Troy's frown slowly melted away, morphing into a small half-smile as he looked around at the flyers. Of course it was her. Ever since she'd come walking back into his life unannounced she'd been helping him. In more ways than she knew. Gabriella had an answer for everything, hell she was the answer. She had a way of making his stress, his fears; his past… everything he hated, float away into an abyss. Everything about her presence made his gut twist with nerves and excitement all at once.

Even though she had hurt him by disappearing all those months ago, that didn't compare to the pain he'd experienced from his father's disownment or the tragic death of his mother and Katie. He had survived, living with the knowledge that he hadn't been killed with them that day in the car.

He woke up every day and stared at a scar that reminded him of every distinct detail of the accident that rainy night. He could still hear the rain pounding on the roof as the windshield wipers frantically swished back and forth in a futile effort to clear the obscured image of the road. He could hear his mother shouting at him and Katie in the backseat, arguing over some stupid game on their DS. The memory of tires screeching was still fresh in his mind; the car flipping before nothing but cold blackness.

His body shivered involuntarily with the clear image that had been drilled into his brain. Troy immediately flooded his mind with thoughts of the one person he knew would make him forget… Gabriella.

Part of him had always thought it was mistake to keep her things in his apartment and not throw them away. But after a while he didn't care anymore and he didn't mind things staying exactly as they were. He realized now, though, by doing that he had created a subliminal message of hope that she might come back for them. That was no way to get over a break-up.

But then, she had come back. Not to be materialistic and regain her possessions, but to be honest and truthful with him. He had shut her out completely and he'd always felt guilty about changing his number so she couldn't reach him, or ignoring her attempt to talk when all she wanted was to fix things.

Everything had been falling apart on him from the moment he'd hung on the phone on her three months ago. Lately though, it seemed as if it was all being repaired.

"Where is she now?" Troy was brought back from his thoughts as he worded the question eagerly. His body was already turning towards the door.

"Uh…" Taylor furrowed her brow as she came back up and leaned against the counter. "I think she went to meet up with Zeke near their old dorm to put some of the flyers up, or she could still be at the printing store over on third. She told me she'd be back… hey!" Taylor shouted after Troy as he disappeared through the front door, not bothering to stick around longer and wait for her to finish.

Taylor shook her head, eyeing his figure as he walked quickly to his truck through the glass. "Oh sure Troy, I'll just stay here and keep working while you go off and find Gabriella. Don't worry about a thing, I love my job and I'm so grateful for the opportunity to be your wonderful assistant. Oh what's that? A raise for my excellent managerial skills? Oh I couldn't possibly accept." Taylor rambled on to herself as she threw a stack of shredded paper in the garbage bin by her feet. "They're all lucky I love this place so much… and them." She muttered under her breath as she continued to staple flyers together, a small smile growing on her face.

* * *

"This is boring." Zeke cried as he pinned a flyer up on a billboard in the middle of a deserted hall that separated the main building from one of the resident halls on campus.

Gabriella had asked Taylor to text Zeke to see if he was busy that afternoon preparing for the fall and his return to school. When he had replied that he wasn't busy, she had immediately taken advantage of his freedom and asked for his help. Little did he know that he was going to be tricked into a boring day of posting flyers throughout campus.

Not wanting to suffer alone, Zeke had pulled Jason from his duties of setting up his room to help. Gabriella had even called Kelsi and Ryan because she knew they were nearby hanging out at one of the coffee shops together. Her friends had of course come through for her, meeting her exactly where she had asked them to and at the time she had indicated. She had handed them all individual piles of promotional flyers before splitting up to cover more ground.

Unfortunately, Sharpay had been out of town for a few days and had brought Chad alone with her. It was finally time for him to meet her parents. Gabriella still had to hold back her urge to laugh at the face Chad had made when Sharpay had so innocently made the suggestion of a little weekend trip before school started up again. He had been expecting a weekend in Las Vegas with his girl all to himself, but had received the greatest shock of his life when Sharpay had informed him of their intended destination to her parents' beach house. Gabriella didn't think she'd ever seen him so pale before.

"Come on, hang in there Zeke. We only have a few more to go before we're done." Gabriella encouraged him, tugging in his sleeve to pull him along.

"Gah… I should have gone with Jason; at least he would be entertaining me." Zeke complained, stopping to stretch his arms out.

Gabriella stopped and turned around, her face scrunched up. "You want me to entertain you before or after 'The Trove' goes under."

Zeke stood still for a moment processing her words. "Point taken. Give me those." He reached out and took the last couple flyers out of her hands and continued walking.

Smiling brightly, Gabriella ran to catch up with him and hugged him from behind. "Thanks Zeke, you're the best. Have I told you that?"

"Not recently." He shrugged.

Gabriella giggled before she heard a loud voice ahead of them yell out, "Hey, what about me?"

Gabriella looked past Zeke's shoulder and smiled at Jason's small pout as he approached them from around a corner. "What about you?" She teased.

Jason rolled his eyes and clapped his hands. "Oh don't I feel special."

"Dude, you finished already." Zeke frowned, staring down at Jason's empty hands.

"No, I was actually looking for you guys. I ran into someone outside and they asked me where you were." Jason replied, folding his arms.

Zeke's eyes lit up. "They want to know where I am, why?"

"No not you, Gabs." Jason corrected and watched in amusement as Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise.

"What… me?" Just as she was about to question him further, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head.

Troy appeared from around the corner, his hands in his pockets as he stared icily at her.

"Hey man." Zeke greeted completely unaware of the tension growing in the hallway.

"Sup." Troy mumbled with a nod, his eyes never leaving Gabriella's.

"Uh…" Zeke looked between them and then back at Jason who had a confused look plastered on his face. "We'll just meet you in the common room Gabs." Without another word, he pulled Jason's elbow and the two disappeared down the hall, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

The silence between them grew stronger by the minute until Gabriella was practically shaking with nerves. "Hi." She weakly greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Taylor told me this whole flyer idea was yours?" Troy's stoic behavior and cold tone broke through her like glass shattering in a mirror. It was so unexpected and different than how he'd been acting with her just yesterday. Her only guess was that he must have been unhappy with her plan.

"Well yeah, I just thought of it this morning." Ducking her head down, Gabriella whispered. "I guess I should have told Taylor to call you first." She hadn't even noticed him take a step closer to her. "We just sort of went along with it and-"

"Why didn't you call me?" Troy cut her off, taking another step closer. This time, she did notice.

"I… I don't have your number." She admitted, remembering he'd never given his new number to her.

Troy took another step forward and now he was almost pressed up against her in the confined space of the deserted hall. A couple of tutors had passed by them in the time they'd been talking, but other than that they had been alone.

Gabriella's pulse was racing and she felt this undying need to hold her breath as she looked up into his stone blue eyes. Her insides quivered and shook with nerves as he stared down at her coolly.

"You…" He began sternly. "You just can't help but try and fix everything." He moved a step closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other and fixed her with an intense look that she'd never seen before. "Ever since you showed up it's all you've been trying to do and you don't even want anything in return. I'm so sick…" Gabriella flinched with his words, her head still tilted down as she listened to him. "Of not having you around me."

Gabriella's brow furrowed as she tilted her head up just a tad to see his eyes. She was slammed unexpectedly with the most sincere smile she had ever seen on his face. His eyes were lit up as the light through the windows danced across him.

"What?" She whispered harshly. "You mean you're not upset?"

Troy stared at her stupidly before rolling his eyes. In a flash, he gripped her face gently and pulled her forward until his lips clashed against hers forcefully. Not expecting the sudden gesture, Gabriella fell forward into his hardened body and shut her eyes tightly.

Her stomach no longer felt as if it was going to explode. Instead, her entire body had responded to him and thrummed repeatedly with desire. His fingers traced the edge of her face; the pads of his thumbs caressed her cheeks as if she were a delicate petal.

The kiss was just as equally delicate. Not rushed or sloppy. He took his time, exploring her mouth with his lips. Her toes curled when she felt his tongue slide along her lip and beg for entry. Her hands came up and tightened their hold on his sweatshirt, gripping the material in order to keep her trembling body standing.

His lips teased and nipped at hers, the ghost of a smile playing on their edges. A long intake of breath passed though his nostrils as he sucked and kissed her with everything he had. Pulling away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Fuck I missed you."

Gabriella choked on a laugh, her eyes shut as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Leaning back, she opened her eyes and felt the formation of tears before she wiped them away. "Yeah… you mean that?"

"You know I do." He countered, his mouth set in a smile as his eyes flickered over every curve of her face. "Little Ms. Fix It." He smirked when she let out a tired laugh.

"Is that my new nickname now, are you going to tease me just because I want to help?" She asked him in mock annoyance. Gabriella moved to push him away but was delightfully surprised when Troy's grip tightened around her, holding her firmly in place.

"No way, Doll Face you shall remain." He assured her, rubbing his hand along her back in a circular motion. "I was just wondering, well…" He looked down at the floor, contemplating his choice of words before looking back up. "I was hoping I could help."

"Yeah?" Gabriella smiled, biting her lip.

"Yeah." He nodded, showing off one of his dimples. "What do you want me to do?"

Gabriella suddenly remembered the flyers Zeke had taken with him. There were still a few left and they needed to be done today while everyone was around and had time to do it before the new school year interfered with their schedules.

"You want to help me with the flyers?" She hesitantly asked, her own arms hanging loosely off his shoulders. "I still need to finish putting them up."

Troy smirked. "How about we leave that to the others and go do something else?"

"I thought you wanted to help."

"I do." Troy nodded quickly. "But- "

"Nope, no buts." Gabriella lifted her finger to his lips and smiled. "If I'm Ms. Fix It then you're Mr. Fix It."

"I thought I was Wildcat?" Troy scrunched his nose up cutely and Gabriella took the opportunity to sneak out of his hold. She ducked under his arms and turned around while walking backwards down the hall.

"You're that too." She grinned. "Now are you gonna help or not?"

Troy started walking after her, his hands back in his pockets. "Hell yeah. There's no way I'm going to let 'The Trove' go without a fight."

"See, now that's the Troy Bolton I remember. Where's he been?" Gabriella asked, still walking slowly backwards.

Troy's smile faded as he slowly followed her step by step. "I think he disappeared when you did." Gabriella stopped walking then, her face softening as Troy stopped directly in front of her. "But… he seems to have resurfaced again."

"Is he gonna stick around this time?" Gabriella asked nervously, her eyes wide and anxious as she watched Troy walk past her.

"Are you?"

Gabriella considered his question and her plans for the fall. She still hadn't told him… but now wasn't the right time. He was still getting use to trusting her again. Telling him what her next step was going to be with her formal educational studies could quite possibly freak him out.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how he'd react to the news. Not that he'd even bothered to ask her what she was going to be doing come fall. She couldn't blame him though, with all the stress he'd been under with the store and all the drama with his father contacting him. It was better not to chance it and instead, wait until the situation with the store was under control again.

Gabriella nodded, now walking after him until they were side by side. "You're stuck with me, Wildcat."

"Good." Troy grinned, pulling her close to his side as they walked down the hall in search of Zeke and Jason. "Oh," He pulled his cell phone out of his front pocket and brought it in front of them, "I think it's time to fix that problem of you not having my number." Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded.

Telling him she was planning to leave for a month to take a writing course in New York was the last thing he needed to hear right now.

* * *

**A/N: No I'm not dead... but I am tremendously sorry for my lack of updates. I have had a busy month full of broken computers, family drama, an unexpected visit from my big sis who I have not seen in years which resulted in a road trip to New York that was awesome. It's been extremely difficult for me to find time to write and edit. Even more so to get my vibe back these past few weeks, but fear not... I have returned with a new chapter. And just in time before that hurricane hits Sunday. I'm so not looking forward to losing power but it's most likely going to happen. Good luck to fellow East Coasters who have to deal with this thing.**

** Now, I know this chapter sucked. It was just a filler to set up for the next one. I also felt a need to incorporate that flashback in the beginning because I wanted to show his reaction and the impact and meaning behind it all. That said, you probably noticed the last line in this chapter was finally revealing a little of her intentions. More will be explained soon, but I've been slowly hinting at this for a long time. The ultimate conflict: their future.  
**

**I also learned that my work was being plagiarized on youtube which was actually a hassle to get removed for obvious reasons. While it is flattering that my stories are good enough to steal, please don't copy and paste my work and present it as your own. It's disrespectful and extra stress that us writer's don't need in our lives. Thanks again to LunarEclipse360 for letting me know. If anyone ever sees my work floating around online somewhere besides here on FF please don't hesitate to let me know. I would really appreciate it. For the time being I removed my oneshots again and do plan to put them back up. However... if I keep discovering work of mine continuing to be stolen I may have to remove my stories permanently from this site. This is the main reason BH has remained down for so long. I have been editing and working on BH for months now and I've also been attempting to get it published. I promise to keep everyone posted on how that turns out. I'm still exploring my options but for now, if I see my oneshots being plagiarized again I will remove them. **

**Lastly, real quick (cuz I'm sure you're all sick of reading this A/N by now if you still are, lol) I have a somewhat active livejournal account now, the link is in my profile and I even took the plunge and got bitten by that Twitter bug. I can't believe I'm saying this but, follow me, although I probably won't tweet that much, lol. Link is in profile if you're interested.**

**Oh and one more thing... I haven't forgotten about The Firework King and Ginger. They're coming along, but they're not ready yet.**


	15. Old Habits Die Hard

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**"*~*"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

Gabriella leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window. She watched the cars as they sped by, splashing through the puddles on the street. It had started sprinkling a couple hours ago, but soon the rain had turned into a torrential downpour.

Dusk had crept up over the brick buildings. The streetlights illuminated the sidewalk outside of 'The Treasure Trove' as the rain pounded against the roof. She stared at the fogged up glass as streaks of water dripped quickly down the window.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" A shiver ran through her at the sound of the deep voice beside her.

Closing her eyes, Gabriella inhaled a steady breath and pulled away. She turned her body slightly, still nestled in the small space by the front display. When her dark brown eyes met his shining blue, she couldn't stop her smile from forming.

Tilting her head, she grinned at him. "Rufus."

Troy smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the newly installed registers. "Really? You're thinking about my dog?"

Gabriella nodded and pressed her lips together. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Troy raised his eyebrows and unfolded his arms. She watched as he crossed his legs and steadied his body against the counter. "I don't know." He shrugged, looking around the fully renovated store. "There's a lot going on right now with the store opening tomorrow." He caught her eyes and chuckled. "I figured you're just as nervous as I am."

Giggling, Gabriella shook her head. "You're right, I am. I just want everything to go okay." She admitted quietly.

"Me too." Troy agreed, his eyes never leaving hers. "We'll see what happens. I have a good feeling."

"Yeah?" Gabriella tilted her head and slowly approached him from her spot by the window. "Well that's new." She mused with a smile, taking another step forward.

Troy cocked his head to the side and uncrossed his legs. "What?"

"You being optimistic about the store." Gabriella clarified. "You've pretty much been against this entire operation since the beginning, remember?" She reminded, stopping a foot in front of him.

"Must be all the flyers we put up around campus." He grinned, spreading his legs apart for her to move closer. Gabriella got the silent message and stepped in-between his thighs. Resting her arms on his shoulders, she craned her neck.

"I seem to remember doing most of the work with Zeke. You, on the other hand, had your mind focused elsewhere." The memory of Troy's need to touch and caress every inch of her that day sent chills down her spine. He had been so touchy-feely with her while helping put the flyers up. It had been so long since he'd been that way. Gabriella would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed anticipating his every move. Where his hand would rest next, if his fingers would trail over her hip or dance across her lower back.

She remembered Zeke's face when he had noticed the obvious change in Troy's attitude. His eyes had bulged out of his head rather comically. Jason had just smirked and mouthed an 'I told you so' to Zeke. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at their reactions and found herself succumbing to Troy's gentle touches while they worked.

What really made the hairs on her neck stand on edge was when his lips brushed behind her ear. Gone was the coldhearted, angry Troy Bolton who had taken over while she was away. Slowly, ever so slowly, the man she loved was starting to shine through. Like a ray of sunlight battling against a raincloud on a dark and dreary day.

She was soon brought back to reality when a pair of large hands landed on her hips. Troy suddenly pulled her forward until she was flush against his chest. Gabriella squeaked at the unexpected move and her eyes widened playfully. "You know, I don't remember you complaining." Troy husked, moving his head to the side so that his lips were hovering inches from her neck. He rubbed his fingers along her sides, teasing her... coaxing her to react to his touch.

Gabriella beat him to it. Leaning forward, she moved the collar of his shirt to the side and greedily nipped at the skin around his collarbone. She had been waiting too long for him to finally let her back into his little world. She'd be damned if he got to have all the fun.

A low groan sounded from his throat as he shut his eyes tightly. His fingers clutched the fabric of her jeans before his hands roamed further down and around her back. Without warning, he cupped and squeezed her backside before lifting her up.

Gabriella squealed in surprise as he stood at his full height with her legs now wrapped around his waist. Troy laughed at the look of shock on her face as he held her. Smiling, he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted to hold you like this since you left." He admitted in a low voice. "I use to stare at the door and think about you walking through it so I could again."

Gabriella frowned and jerked her head back so she could see his eyes. She wished she hadn't, though, when the pained, faraway look etched in those ceruleans made a part of her shatter inside. "Troy…"

"And it pissed me off because I was so sure you never would. But then you did and it pissed me off even more." Troy quietly seethed, revealing a vulnerable side of himself that Gabriella rarely saw.

At a loss for words, Gabriella did the only thing she could think of to express her own pain. She pushed his long bangs back and ran her fingers through his hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry." She mumbled against his skin, her eyes closed. "I needed you too."

Not wanting to speak, she felt Troy nod and move his head so that he could hide his face in her neck. Gabriella rested her chin on his shoulder and rubbed his back in soothing circles. She felt his quickened heartbeat as he held her close and closed her eyes. A euphoric sense of need and belonging filled every inch of her as his breathing hummed in her ear. She couldn't help her hands from tightening their grip around him, needing to feel that reassurance that he wouldn't slip away.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Neither one of them wanting to ruin the moment they were sharing. As silly as it might sound, it had taken them a while to get back to the level they were currently at. Being able to just hold each other in a comfortable embrace after all these months meant more to them than anyone could imagine.

It was simple, it was pure, and everything they both needed right then. There was no New York, there was no 'Treasure Trove' or Troy's father. No thought of Gabriella's absence for the past three months, or her mother's illness that had caused Gabriella's whole world to spin out of control. There were no dreams, no hopes, no fears... and the past was nothing but a distant memory.

It was just them. Lost in each other.

Troy suddenly turned around and dropped Gabriella on top of the counter. He placed both of his arms on either side of her body and leaned against the wooden fixture. Sending her a half-smile, he ducked his head down which caused his fringe to fall in his eyes.

"It's crazy how I can't stop touching you." Troy observed, looking down at her legs that were still wrapped around his waist. His eyes noticed a strand of her black hair had come loose from the clip holding it up. Without thinking, he brought his hand up and curled his finger around it to move it out of her face.

Gabriella gripped his arms and ran her hands up and down his biceps. "It's crazy how much I've been craving it." They locked gazes and she hesitantly smiled.

"I don't remember it ever being like this." Troy whispered.

"Like what?" she asked.

"This intense." He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Well, we've been apart now for a few months and hurting. It makes sense." Gabriella explained.

"I like it." Troy managed to get out, even though Gabriella could tell he had been debating in his head whether or not to say the words to her. Looking up through his eyelashes, Troy smirked. "Let's keep it this way."

"Oh yeah? I thought we were just going to be friends?" Gabriella teased.

"Pssh, fuck that," Troy smiled. "You know better than to take me serious when I say shit like that Doll Face. That was just my failed attempt at trying to figure out a way to keep you in my life without getting hurt again. Besides, why try to go back to a step that came after we got together? No, I like this deal much better."

"And what deal is that?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrow; curious to hear his answer.

Troy's body stiffened as he clenched his jaw. He blinked in a daze before stuttering, "I, uh…"

_Bringggg!_

Gabriella and Troy both jumped back from the unexpected pierce of the phone ringing in their ears. Pulling away from each other, Troy released a sigh of relief and ran his hand over his face. Gabriella frowned but allowed him to move away to the phone. "Thank you for calling-" his voice cut off as it echoed through the store. "Oh, hey."

Gabriella watched Troy's brow furrow as he listened. She hopped down off the counter and turned to face him as his eyes narrowed. "Yeah… okay." He nodded, looking up to meet Gabriella's eyes. "Do you want me to come get you?" He paused and then chuckled, "Alright, I'll be there." Troy hung the receiver back up and looked over at Gabriella. "That was Taylor. She's having some car trouble."

Gabriella pulled her leather jacket closer around her. "What happened?" she asked in concern.

"Well, apparently the car just died so she wants me to go save her."

Gabriella's eyebrows shot up. "Where is she?"

"Couple blocks away. You wanna come for the ride?" Troy asked, leaning towards her with a smirk.

"Do you have to ask?" Gabriella commented while zipping up her jacket.

"Yeah, I should know better by now when it comes to you." Troy joked as he picked up a pile of folders and balanced them in his arms.

Giggling, Gabriella walked over towards him. "Need help?"

Troy shook his head. "I got it."

"You're gonna spill papers everywhere, Troy. Let me help."

"Don't worry about it, they're not that heavy. You can put the alarm on and lock the door."

"Why are you bringing all those files home anyway?" Gabriella asked, grabbing her purse from behind the registers where she had stashed it earlier. Troy had needed some extra help making sure the store was perfect for Monday morning. For the past couple days they had all watched as the bookstore's renovation slowly came together. The new paint on the walls, the new registers and most importantly the café, all made the store look fresh without ruining its charm.

The wooden floor that had been placed in the café's section shined and glowed against the black iron tables and chairs. Candles had been placed in the center of each table and artwork had been hung on the walls surrounding the area. New overhead lighting illuminated the walls and display case that Gabriella and Troy had spent all day stocking with baked goods and sandwiches.

There was a small stage in the center of it all with comfy chairs and couches lined up in front. Pillows and cushions in different red and black patterns made the atmosphere pop and Gabriella smiled at the sight. Their hard work had really paid off… so far.

Sure the place looked better than it ever had. But what worried her was whether or not it would make a difference. After being able to keep her cool about the renovation, she was only now starting to freak out. With the opening right around the corner, Gabriella could feel the pressure starting to build up like a volcano waiting to erupt. What if it didn't work? What if Troy really lost everything? The store… his job, what would happen?

Guilt rushed through her veins and left a lump in her throat. What was going to happen when she told him her plans? She could only put off telling him for so long.

"Hey! Doll Face!" Gabriella's mind shot back to the present when Troy's voice invaded her thoughts. She stared dumbly at the smirk that spread across his face. "Did you hear a thing I just said?" he asked.

Smiling sheepishly, she shook her head. "What did you say?"

Troy chuckled and struggled with the weight of the folders he was holding. "I was telling you how heavy these folders were getting while you were daydreaming."

"Oh, sorry!" Gabriella quickly turned and headed for the backroom. "I'll go shut off the lights."

Troy nodded as he unlocked the front door. "Oh hey, can you get my jacket?" he yelled over his shoulder. "I flung it on a box by the lockers."

"Okay!" Gabriella shouted back.

The backdoor opened with a loud _ding _as Gabriella tried to hurry up. She raced to the cabinet that held the switches for the lights in the store. Reading the labels, she flipped the ones marked on the door and slammed it shut. Her eyes scanned the backroom looking for Troy's black coat. When she finally spotted it lying sideways on a pile of shipment, she lunged forward and grabbed it hastily.

As she lifted it, a small white box fell out of one of the inside pockets and landed with a thump on the tiled floor. Gabriella quickly bent down to retrieve the item. Just as her hand reached out, her brain processed what it was and she froze.

Cigarettes… What was Troy doing with cigarettes?

Gripping the little white box, she slowly rose to her feet on wobbly legs and stared down at it. The same brand she had seen Troy smoke in the past was written on the side. But… he had quit. He promised her he'd stop and he had… hadn't he? Troy knew what had happened to her father. He knew she hated that he smoked and had always told him so. But he had understood that. Troy told her he'd stop for her. He didn't want her to ever go through the pain of losing someone like when she had lost her father to throat cancer.

"Gabriella! What's taking you so long?" Troy's muffled voice rang out from the front end of the store. "Come on, these folders aren't getting lighter."

Frowning down at the packet, Gabriella slipped the box back into the coat pocket. She quickly shut the lights off in the backroom before closing the door and slowly made her way through the store.

"Did you get lost?" Troy joked, staring at her slender form as she appeared in front of him. Sensing her change in demeanor, Troy nudged her with his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Remembering that their friend were stranded, Gabriella decided to bite her tongue and hold off on the interrogation she was already planning in her head. "Nothing. Let's go, Taylor's probably wondering where we are."

She brushed by Troy, leaving him confused as she punched in the alarm code.

Watching her with a steady gaze, Troy shook his head and followed after her.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to my rescue guys." Taylor said as she stood beside her car.

"Yup," Troy mumbled as he moved to stand directly in front of the car. "Pop the hood." Taylor quickly opened the car door and pulled the lever to release the hood. Troy lifted the heavy metal covering and stared at the engine.

Gabriella leaned against the side of the car and folded her arms. She watched Troy as his eyes scanned the complex insides of Taylor's old Toyota.

"Well, how does it look?" Taylor anxiously asked why leaning over the car door.

Troy let out a low whistle and shook his head. "Not good."

Taylor's face fell as her eyes widened. "What's wrong with it? Can you fix it? I don't have to buy a new car do I?" she spit out in worry, clinging to the door.

Troy raised his hand to silence her. "No Tay, you don't need a new car. But the belt is broken so you can't drive it and I can't fix it right here. We're gonna have to call a tow." Taylor sighed as she ran her fingers across her forehead. "But if you have them order the new belt, I can put it on for you so you don't have to pay the labor or anything." Troy finished as he shut the hood with a loud bang.

Taylor clapped her hands together and smiled. "Thank you, thank you! You're the best, Bolton."

"Yeah, yeah…" Troy waved her away with his hand. "Just don't go telling everyone. I only do favors for people I like."

"Oh you're such a big softy." Taylor teased as she pulled out her cell phone from the confines of her purse. "I'm going to call the tow right now." With that, Taylor slipped into the driver's seat and shut the door.

Troy blew a long breath out as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He watched a car as it sped past him on the main road. Troy turned his attention to a certain brunette who had barely uttered a word since they had left the store. Gabriella was standing by the trunk of the car with her arms folded. He noticed her gaze was fixated on his truck, but her mind looked like it was somewhere else entirely.

Slowly he approached her, a hesitant smile on his face. "You've been really quiet."

Gabriella's body tensed as a few loose strands of hair blew against her face. Her eyes were downcast now as she fiddled with the ring on her thumb. "Yeah? Just… tired I guess."

"Is that really all it is?" Troy asked, tilting his head down to get a better look at her eyes that were hidden from him.

Gabriella nodded but didn't spare him a glance as she spoke. "Yup, that's all."

Troy frowned as he placed his hand on the small of her back in hopes of gaining her attention. "Gabriella, what's -"

"I'm fine, Troy. Don't worry about it." This time she did look at him. Troy knew that look… something was wrong. "I'm gonna check on Taylor."

Without another word she slipped away and disappeared into the car, leaving Troy confused and hurt as he stared at the empty space where she had just been standing.

* * *

Once the tow truck had arrived, Troy and Gabriella had given Taylor a lift back to her apartment. Gabriella had then asked Troy to drive her back to Sharpay's penthouse. Even though he had obviously been surprised by her request, he didn't question her.

As they pulled up in front of the high-rise, Troy turned off the ignition and stared down at the steering wheel.

"Want me to walk you up?" he asked quietly.

"You don't have to." Gabriella's replied softly.

The two sat in silence beside each other; shutting out the world and everyone in it until Troy broke it.

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

Caught off guard by his question, Gabriella turned and studied the side of his face. She could see his jaw clenched and his fingers curling around the wheel tightly. Slowly, she shook her head and frowned. "No."

"Then what's going on? Why are you acting weird?"

"Who said I'm acting weird? I told you, I'm just tired." Gabriella defended.

"Oh come on…" Troy rolled his eyes and sent her an incredulous look. "You think I don't know you Doll Face? I know you well enough to recognize when you're avoiding talking to me."

"Do I look like I'm avoiding you?" Gabriella glared at him from her side of the car.

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Why won't you just tell me what I did to make you suddenly want to ignore me?"

"What's the matter, Troy? Isn't that all you wanted ever since I got back to Boston? For me to ignore you and just leave?" Gabriella's voice shook as her glare quickly fell. Troy's eyes softened as he inched towards her, sliding his body across the seat.

"What's wrong?" He gently asked, reaching a hand out to lightly caress her arm.

Gabriella stared down at the simple contact that made her insides flip and turn into molten hot lava. The look in his eyes was enough to make her heart pound and her words flow from her mouth without knowing it. "Why don't you ask the cigarettes in your pocket? Maybe they have the answer."

Before he could respond, Gabriella jumped out of his truck and grabbed her purse. She slammed the door behind her without looking back and quickly made her way towards the entrance to the penthouse. She walked through the puddles on the sidewalk that had yet to dry up from the rain, completely focused on getting inside the building.

She vaguely heard the sound of Troy cursing and then the loud slam of the driver side door. She watched Troy's reflection in the revolving glass doors as he sprinted around the hood of his truck and up onto the walkway.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy yelled over the loud pedestrians and taxi motors as he chased after her.

"Sir… Sir you can't park there!" One of the parking attendants shouted at Troy.

"I know, okay, just… just one minute." Troy raised his hand at the man and nodded as he jogged. "Gabriella…"

Her fingers were no sooner touching the glass when a hand gripped her elbow and pulled her back. Instinctively, her first reflex was to yank her arm away. But instead, her body tensed and she allowed herself to slowly turn until she was facing him.

Gabriella made sure her eyes never met his. She kept her gaze focused on his rusty old truck just beyond his right shoulder and listened to his loud intake of breath.

"Look, I know you're mad, but let me explain." Troy panted as his grip tightened on her arm.

Without speaking, Gabriella nodded and kept her stare past his shoulder.

"It's not what you think, Gabriella. I -"

"You lied," she whispered against the light breeze. "You told me you stopped smoking."

Troy took a step closer to her and placed his other hand on her left arm. "I did stop."

"Then how do you explain the cigarettes in your jacket?" She quickly shot back eager to hear his answer.

Troy released a sigh into the moist air. He bent his head further down to try and get Gabriella to look at him. "I bought them a long time ago." He began, his voice stressed as he spoke. "Actually, I got them the same day we broke up on the phone."

Gabriella shook her head and finally willed herself to look at his eyes. "You mean when you broke us up."

"Right." Troy nodded as he blew out a deep breath. "I was angry so I took Rufus for a walk and went to get a pack. I was going to smoke all of them that night." He admitted in a quiet tone before dropping his hands to his side.

After a moment, Gabriella crossed her arms and sighed. "Did you?"

"No." Troy was fast to respond, snapping his head back up to stare at her.

The intensity of his eyes knocked her back on the heels of her feet. "Why not?"

"Because I remembered the conversation we had and…" Troy ran his fingers through his hair. "Then I noticed this watch on my wrist." He lifted his arm to show her the watch that Maria Montez had given him for Christmas last year, the same watch that had belonged to Gabriella's father before he died. "That pretty much reminded me exactly why I shouldn't smoke that pack. So I tucked them away in my coat and forgot all about them. That's the truth, Doll Face."

Troy's eyes were bright and shining with sincerity. She knew he wasn't lying. The realization that he had stopped himself from committing an act that would destroy his hard work of beating his addiction made her want to smile and scream all at once.

"So… you didn't actually smoke any?" She asked hesitantly, lifting her eyebrow slightly.

Troy shook his head and then slowly smirked. "No… but, it's nice to see that you still care so much."

A sigh escaped past her lips then. "Of course I care. You think after everything we've been through that I don't care if you're slowly killing yourself? Especially after you promised me you would stop?" Gabriella threw her arms out and let them fall back to her sides.

Troy's smirk suddenly disappeared as he watched her fidget where she stood. Her hands were constantly moving as she spoke and the look of relief on her face was enough to make him smile.

Before she could continue with her mini-rant, Troy stepped forward and pulled her flush against him. Gabriella immediately shut up and her eyes widened as Troy placed a soft, delicate kiss to her lips. Once he pulled away, he tilted his head and smiled. "The feeling's mutual." His eyes were glowing with mirth as he grinned.

Gabriella's face lit up as she smiled and laughed. "Well, I'm glad we had this little talk."

"Me too." Troy leaned forward and placed another kiss against her forehead.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something I need to tell you." Troy's arms had coiled around her waist, hugging her close as he listened.

"Sir! Sir, please, you have to move your vehicle or I'm going to have to have it removed from the premises." The attendant intervened much to her dismay.

Troy looked over his shoulder at the man and nodded his head. "Alright." When he looked back at her, he slowly loosened his grip and broke their embrace. "I have to go but um… do you want me to go park it and come back?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No, you don't have to do that. I'll uh… I'll just call you tomorrow."

"The opening of the store is tomorrow." Troy reminded her. "You're gonna be there right? This whole thing was your idea, Gabriella, you have to be there."

"Sir." The man urged.

Gabriella quickly nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." Troy gave her one more light kiss before he backed up and turned towards his truck. "There, you happy?" He commented as he passed by the attendant who simply nodded and spoke into his radio.

Gabriella watched as he hopped in his truck and pulled away from the curve. She'd have to tell him tomorrow about New York. There was only a week left before orientation, but she had to wait. She couldn't tell him without knowing whether or not everything was going to be alright with the store. It would ruin him. Now all that was left was to wait and hope that tomorrow would go well with 'The Trove's' opening. That way, at least it would be easier for her to break the news.

* * *

**A/N: If there's anyone still reading this, I'm so sorry for the delay. It has been way too long and I'm ashamed of that. I've become victim to allowing my crazy life to push my love for writing on the back burner. It has been difficult to sit down and write these last couple months, but I finally manged to force this out. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but it'll have to do for now until I can edit later on. I am determined to finish this story just as I had imagined it a year ago. I've decided to focus all my attention on it and I even have a little of the next chapter written. That doesn't mean I'm ignoring Ginger and the Firework King either. I have a chapter half written for them as well. Anyway, thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting and who has stuck with me and this series. It won't be long now. ;) As always, my apologies for any grammatical errors.  
**


	16. Nerves Skyrocket

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G **

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Nerves Skyrocket**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

"Don't worry about a thing, Gabs." Sharpay consoled her friend, patting her jean clad thigh reassuringly. The limo they were currently seated in drove over a bump, causing both girls to suddenly jerk in their seats.

Chad was across from them in the small space completely engrossed in his phone. The small light from the screen reflected off his face as he nodded. "Yeah, it's easy. Just wait until we get there and tell him the second you see him." His brow furrowed as he looked up. "And if the store's opening failed… well, good luck with that."

Gabriella's face changed to a look of horror once he finished. Sharpay narrowed her eyes and scowled at her boyfriend. "Thanks, pumpkin, for those helpful and encouraging words."

"I know. I try." He shrugged and then went back to playing with his phone.

Sharpay shook her head at him before turning to her best friend. "Just breathe and try to think happy thoughts."

"Yeah, then maybe she'll fly away to New York before we get there." Chad snickered as Sharpay smacked his arm. "Hey…" he grunted, frowning at her. "What I do?"

"Why are you being so insensitive?" Sharpay scolded.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe because I don't like finding out at the last minute that my best bud's girl is planning to go AWOL on him. Especially a week after an important day for the store's – OW!" Chad yelped like a little girl.

Gabriella bit her lip as she watched Chad rub his head from across the seat. Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned her body towards her friend, blocking Chad from view. "Never mind him. It's your choice to decide what you do and how you do it."

Chad mumbled as he continued to soothe his pain by rubbing and patting down his afro. "Yeah and hopefully whatever happens today doesn't mess Troy up anymore than he already is."

That much was true, unfortunately. To make matters worse, Sharpay and Chad were completely unaware of the situation with Troy's father. If Chad had any idea of the real emotional struggles Troy had experienced on top of all the drama she had caused… Well, he would probably bitch her out much more than he had already. It didn't upset her, though. She knew he was only trying to protect his friend, just like she had always done.

Turning her head, Gabriella stared out the window watching blurred images of Boston pass by. Her friends had planned to go with her to the bookstore to see how the opening went that afternoon. When Gabriella had tried calling Troy's cell earlier that morning to see how things were, he hadn't answered. She had debated calling the store number but decided against it. It'd be better to just wait and assess the situation when she got there.

In the meantime, her friends were doing a superb job of making her even more nervous than she already was. Chad more so since his reaction to her news hadn't gone over so well. He knew just as well as she did what a sensitive subject leaving was to Troy. The fear they both were feeling was slowly starting to consume the small space of the limo's backseat.

Everything that was coming out of their mouths was just making Gabriella's insides twist worse than they were before.

She was beyond relieved when the limo finally pulled up in front of the store at that moment. The uneasy feeling rising in her stomach was starting to suffocate her. She definitely needed some air.

Grabbing the handle, she pushed the door open and jumped out; leaving Chad and Sharpay behind. Once her feet hit the cement, every sound and movement around her faded away.

The sight that met her as she stood outside 'The Treasure Trove' made every nerve ending in her body numb. Her jaw slowly gaped open as she stared completely frozen in place.

There were several groups of people entering the store, mostly college students. But that's not what had captured her attention. There was a line, a long line of customers and it stretched all the way to the door.

Gabriella's eyes brightened with happiness and awe as she smiled. Chad and Sharpay soon appeared beside her and their faces mirrored her own.

"Ha, wow." Chad chuckled. "I've never seen it packed like this."

"This is insane." Sharpay laughed and Gabriella quickly joined her.

"Oh my God, we did it." Gabriella giggled and grabbed Sharpay's arm. "We actually did it."

"Okay, I have to see this." Chad announced as he stepped forward into the crowd. Grabbing the handle, he flung the door open and burst of air hit his face, blowing his hair back. He moved to the side and held the door open as the girls passed.

Gabriella quickly entered and her ears were filled with the gentle sound of music and people quietly conversing. She smiled when she noticed the majority of customers in the store were located in the café. Candles flickered across smiling faces and steam rose from coffee mugs. There were students sitting using their computers and sitting sprawled out on the comfy couches with piles of books nearby.

Her eyes moved to the small stage that was centered in the café and she smiled Kelsi stood in front of a microphone reciting a line from one of her poems compiled of lyrics she had written.. As she finished speaking, several patrons paused in their conversations and applauded her reading. She took a small bow once she was done and then her eyes met Gabriella's.

Kelsi sent her a huge grin and waved as she stepped down from the stage. She muttered a quick 'thank you' and then hurried over to Gabriella.

"Kelsi, this is… amazing!" Gabriella beamed as she hugged her old roommate.

"I know, right," she nodded, looking around the room. "I can't believe it. I know Troy's still in shock."

Gabriella eyes lit up at the mention of his name and she immediately spun around in search of him. "Where is he?"

"He's being bombarded over by the register. He and Taylor haven't had a minute to breathe all day. The second we opened the store people just started coming in. And since then they haven't stopped." she exclaimed with a shake of her head.

Gabriella's eyes finally landed on Troy's head as he stood behind the cash register with Taylor by his side. He smiled as he animatedly spoke to an elderly woman. He gestured with his hands towards the café and quickly took a double take when he spotted her.

His blue eyes sparkled and lit up like stars in the black night sky. Gabriella couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. She bit her lip to try and control the joy spreading through her, but she couldn't contain it. He looked so happy and excited; she loved seeing him like this.

Troy quickly sent a wink her way before he turned back to the woman. A shiver coursed through her, sparking her back to life. She blinked and turned back to Kelsi, who was now joined by Ryan.

"You know, I can't believe we pulled this off. And Martha really came through -" Ryan began but Gabriella quickly cut him off.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, apparently she's been talking about the bookstore opening nonstop where she works. Some of these people are her co-workers and customers who showed up right when the store opened." Ryan explained. "She really helped out."

Gabriella felt a urge to find Martha and hug the life out of her. Who would have guessed she was off self-promoting the store all on her own? Jason had definitely found a keeper.

"Hey, have you guys seen this place?" Chad cut in as he appeared beside them with Sharpay. "I'm seriously impressed. I actually did a good job." He nodded, placing his hands on his hips as he stared around the store.

Sharpay smacked his arm and smirked. "You're not the only one who helped, remember, snookums?"

Chad rolled his eyes playfully and muttered, "Okay, we did a good job. But I can be proud of what I accomplished separately from all of you."

"Which is?" Ryan asked.

"I was in charge of putting that bookcase together." Chad pointed behind them and everyone laughed.

"Good work, Chad. Your help getting the store set up has been duly noted." Kelsi teased as she looked over at the registers. "Wow, Troy looks beat. He's been here over eight hours already and we didn't even open until noon."

Eight hours? But it was only three in the afternoon. Gabriella's eyebrows knitted together in concern. She had helped him set everything up the day before so there was no reason for him to go into work so early.

She caught another glimpse of him and realized that underneath the excitement and happiness, he looked completely worn out and exhausted. It was obvious he hadn't slept at all the night before. Gabriella wondered if it had anything to do with his father… or worse, her telling him they needed to talk.

Guilt washed up inside her, spreading out until it consumed her. She had caused him extra stress the day before a big opening that would determine his future. How could she be so selfish? The thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I better go take over for him; give him a little break." Kelsi began moving past them on her way towards the registers. "I'll talk to you later."

Sharpay pulled Chad's arm in the direction of the café and smiled. "Come on, you can buy me a coffee." Chad smirked as he allowed her to drag him away.

Gabriella was left standing in the middle of the store, taking everything in at once. It was overwhelming to let it all sink in. Chad was right, they should all be proud of what they accomplished in just a few short months. It had all worked out. Now, she could finally tell Troy about New York and pray he would understand.

Two arms slowly wrapped around her, hugging her close until she was pressed up against a tight chest. His smell wafted through the air and engulfed her, a hint of soap, mint and her favorite, fresh paper. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She felt his smile rather than saw it as he spoke.

Leaning back in his embrace, she felt his heartbeat pound against her. His breath tickled the side of her neck, just behind her ear, sending shock waves through her spine. Closing her eyes, Gabriella turned her head so that her ear was pressed up against his chest. "Looks like you've had a busy day," she whispered.

"More like a busy last couple of months." Troy turned her body to face him and bent down so that his clear blue eyes caught hers. "It worked," he grinned, "We already met our goal for the day and it's not even dinner time." Gabriella smiled at the astonishment laced in his tone.

She pulled back a little and rested both his hands on his arms. "I'm so happy for you right now. All our hard work, everything… we did it." Gabriella whispered the last part as she leaned in towards his face. Their eyes were locked on one another, the light reflecting brightly against the surface. "Congratulations, Troy."

The underlying emotion and the meaning behind her words didn't go unnoticed by him. Troy's hands traveled the length of her arms as he rubbed them, a half smile crossing his face. "This entire thing is your fault." He joked. "If you hadn't of come back, I wouldn't have fought for this place."

Gabriella nodded. "Well you would have let a lot of people down, Troy, including me. So I'm glad you did."

"It was because of you," Troy quickly added. "You know that, right? You coming back, it gave me a reason to not let this place go. No matter how angry, hurt or confused I was. I wanted it to mean something… for us."

That was all she needed to hear. Leaning up on her toes, Gabriella grabbed Troy's face between her hands and kissed him right in front of everyone. It was short, simple and sweet because that's all it had to be. A promise made with lips and the gentle caress of fingertips against skin.

Troy inhaled a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He wasn't about to let her go yet. But when the loud distinct whistle from across the store floated into his eardrums, he figured he better stop before it got out of hand.

Reluctantly they both drew back. Gabriella blushed from the PDA and the fact that Ryan and Chad wouldn't stop making a spectacle of themselves as they whistled from their spot in the café.

"Idiots," Troy muttered as he narrowed his eyes at them. "Acting like they've never seen a guy kiss his girl before."

"Your girl, huh?" Gabriella teased.

Her words quickly earned a smirk as Troy leaned in dangerously close to her lips. "After everything you've done? Damn right you're my girl."

Just as Troy was about to plant another kiss on Gabriella's smiling mouth, someone cleared their throat beside them. Troy's head jerked to the side and sheepishly grinned at the figure.

"I knew you two would come to your senses eventually. All young lovers have little quarrels, just like in your best romance novels."

"Annette!" Gabriella exclaimed, moving forward to hug the older woman. "You're here."

"I promised I would stop by. You didn't think I'd miss this did you?" Annette smiled warmly. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Annette moved aside and an older man with a goatee appeared. "This is my husband, Robert."

Gabriella smiled as she shook his outstretched hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I've heard so much."

"Same here," Rob nodded. "I've been hearing stories about you ever since your first interview with Annette. That's back when she was trying to pair you and Troy up."

Gabriella giggled when Annette lightly smacked her husband's chest. Troy had moved around her, having given Annette a light kiss on the cheek in greeting and was now shaking Rob's hand. "How ya feeling, Rob?"

"Much better now, thanks. I don't know if I would have beaten that cancer without my wife by my side. She's something else, that woman." The twinkle in the older man's eyes as he stared at his wife made Gabriella smile. They were perfect for each other, like her and Troy.

"Troy have you been working all day? You look exhausted!" Annette scolded as he examined his face with her hands, tipping his head sideways.

Troy chuckled and nodded. "I'm fine, I was just taking a break actually."

"Oh, well don't let us stop you. You go take that break before you collapse. We'll be over in the café. Come find us later. I want to try some of that coconut roasted brew we ordered." Annette was already heading towards the café as she spoke.

Troy's eyes followed her before he shook his head in amusement. He turned back to Gabriella and took a step towards her. "You're gonna join me right? I want to say thank you properly, away from prying eyes." He huskily whispered the last sentence as he passed her, but not before allowing his hand to find hers and pull her along.

Gabriella was too lost floating in her bottle of contentment to protest. So she allowed him to drag her towards the backroom, and her smile remained the whole way.

* * *

Several hours later found Gabriella sitting in a booth in 'Tony's Pizzeria'. She had just finished speaking to her mother, relaying the good news of the store's opening. Maria was, of course, ecstatic and had told Gabriella to pass along her congratulations.

Once the store had closed up, Troy had offered to take everyone out for a celebratory dinner. Sharpay had insisted they go to 'Cascades', but everyone had voted for pizza which was okay with Gabriella.

A hand suddenly landed on her arm, causing Gabriella to turn her head, look over her shoulder and smile. Troy returned the smile as his fingers crawled down her arm. He moved so that he was leaning over the back of the booth, his head positioned by her neck. "Whatcha doing?" he whispered.

"Waiting for my food." Gabriella replied, her nose lightly skimming his jaw as she turned her attention back the phone in her hands.

Troy rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched her delete messages. "It should be ready soon."

"Good. The faster we eat, the faster we can celebrate in private." She teased, leaning into his warmth.

Troy's hands rubbed up and down her arms in a soothing motion. "So… I was thinking," he placed a kiss against her neck, "after this," then another, "we could go somewhere and talk, just us."

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes. "That sounds… perfect."

"Mmm." Troy mumbled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Okay… as cute as you two look right now, you're making us lose our appetites." Sharpay interrupted as her and Chad slid into the booth across from Gabriella.

"Yeah, man, keep it in your pants." Chad added as Troy leaned forward and tried to smack him.

Gabriella giggled as Troy settled back beside her and continued his ministrations. Taylor appeared with Zeke, Kelsi and Ryan, having come from the bathrooms. Jason had promised to join up with them later on with Martha, as did Annette and her husband.

The group of friends had ordered pizza and Troy had purchased a bottle of white wine for them to all share. When the waitress brought over the glasses, Troy and Chad poured out just enough for the eight of them.

"Alright, listen up," Troy announced, standing above his friends. "I don't do this much, so enjoy it while you can." He lifted his glass as he spoke, "Thank you all for your help, your work and your friendship. I'm still a little shocked that we were able to pull this off," he chuckled. His eyes met Gabriella's and he grinned. "But I'm grateful we did."

"Yeah, to 'The Treasure Trove'," Taylor cheered.

"To the best grand reopening ever," Kelsi shouted.

"To the future," Ryan threw in.

Gabriella lifted her glass and looked around at everyone. "To us," she added as they all chorused in agreement and clanked their glasses together. Troy smiled as he tipped his head, never taking his eyes off her.

* * *

It was well beyond nine o' clock at night. The black sky overheard was filled with vibrant, twinkling stars. Gabriella and Troy walked hand and hand together down a pathway, staring out over the lake that sparkled in the moonlight.

Ripples formed and ebbed out towards the edges as a leaf fell gently on the surface of the water. Cricket chirps filled the silence as a cool breeze blew through them. A simple reminder that summer had finally passed, replaced by the distinct scent of fall leaves.

After eating their fair share of pizza, Troy had inconspicuously gained Gabriella's attention before making up some excuse to leave. Nobody believed him when he said he was leaving to go home. Their suspicion only grew when Gabriella suddenly played tired and followed behind him. The table full of friends couldn't resist ribbing them as they all hooted and whistled at the pair trying to sneak out.

An hour later had landed them at the one special place that Troy had shared with her all those months ago, the park where he had played with Katie. It was their special place and the one spot where Gabriella felt comfortable revealing things, especially when she didn't know how he'd react to her news.

Well, at least the store's opening had been successful.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella spoke, breaking the silence.

Troy furrowed his brow in confusion as he turned his head to stare at her. "What are you talking about? Sorry for what?"

Gabriella nibbled at her lip as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She focused on the trees and the myriad of leaves as they started to change color. "I know that I'm the reason you didn't get any sleep last night."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "What are you talking about? I slept fine."

"No you didn't." Gabriella stopped walking, pulling him to a stop beside her. "Don't lie. Why else would you go into work so early? We had finished everything the night before so there was no reason, except that you were already awake."

"Okay." Troy's eyes squinted in amusement as he stared at her. "Maybe, I had some stuff on my mind."

"Because of me," Gabriella demanded with a stern look. "Troy I didn't mean to ruin your night and stress you out. You already have so much going on-"

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Troy cut her off, his voice anxious and tight.

Gabriella spotted the gazebo over his shoulder and nodded her head towards the shelter. "Come on," she said as she led him towards it.

The gazebo was home to warm memories for them, many she held close to her heart. There was no better place for her to share her plans with him. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the steps and sat down. She gently pulled on his hand that was still entwined with hers, encouraging him to take a seat beside her.

Troy looked down at her with an expression of unease as he slipped down onto the step. "What's going on, Doll Face?"

Her eyes closed softly as the nickname floated off his lips. She loved hearing it. The idea of him never saying it to her again occupied her mind until she pushed the thought away. She couldn't think like that right now, not before she told him.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now, Troy. But I've been waiting until the store reopened before I did." Gabriella snuck a side glance in his direction, gauging his reaction.

Troy's face was calm as he stared down at their linked fingers. "In case…" he began, his eyes narrowing, "the opening didn't go well, right?"

Gabriella nodded her head when she finally felt his gaze on her. "I would have told you either way, but not immediately after. To give you time-"

"Just tell me, Gabriella." Troy bit out impatiently.

"I... have to go to New York" she said quickly as she closed her eyes.

Her heart was pounding so hard, it was making her dizzy.

When she didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

The sight she saw shocked her.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out before I leave tomorrow. I seem to write more when I give myself a timeline and I didn't want to make you all wait anymore than I had to. I know I'm awful leaving with a cliffhanger, but I haven't done one of those in awhile so I thought it'd be fun. Troy's reaction comes next. I've already started it so you won't have to wait too long. That being said I just want to give everyone a heads up. I'm leaving for LA tomorrow for a couple weeks, (I talked my bro into checking out the New Year's Eve premiere, now let's just hope Zac Efron shows up, lol) so I won't be updating but I will try my best to have the next one up before Christmas. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, and thank you all for continuing to read, review, alert and favorite. I appreciate it. Till next time. As always, my apologies for any grammatical errors.**


	17. Deja Vu

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Déjà vu**

"**~*~"**

"**-"**

'**-'**

"Troy?" Gabriella hesitantly watched him in utter shock and disbelief. In the past couple weeks she'd been dreading telling him about New York, several scenarios of how he would react played through her mind. Not once did she imagine this, though. He was looking straight at her, and he was smiling.

"Troy, did you hear me?" His head gave a slight nod indicating he did in fact hear her. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked nervously. Her hands were clamped together, twisting on her lap as she waited. She expected him to yell, scream, anything besides sit there and smile.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked through his smile.

Gabriella was frustrated with his apparent lack of emotion. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe you could ask me what I'm going to New York for. Troy, why are you smiling like that?"

Troy's eyes sparkled under the light of the gazebo, his smile whimsical. Her stomach twisted again into several knots as she held her breath waiting for him to answer. "I already know."

Wait… what? Gabriella's eyes squinted in bewilderment. How could he know? Sharpay, Chad and her mom were the only ones who knew of her plans. They wouldn't have said anything. "I'm confused. What exactly is it you know?" she asked him.

Then Troy did something she didn't expect at all, he chuckled. He actually shook his head and laughed at her. "Gabriella, I'm not a naive idiot. Give me some credit here."

"No one said you were," she mumbled, still in shock and waiting for an explanation of some sort.

"Did you honestly think I thought this little arrangement was going to be permanent? You and me at the bookstore, getting back to the way things were, being happy and together 24/7? I mean, don't get me wrong, that would be the perfect scenario for us –"

"Troy," Gabriella stopped him, her hand resting on his thigh. "What do you know?" she repeated, anxious to discover if he did in fact understand what was going on.

Leaning towards her, his forehead brushed against hers and he sighed. "You're going to school in New York. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from it forever. Ignorance is bliss, sure, but come on. You and I both know it was going to happen eventually. I've just been patiently waiting for you to break the news and it's been killing me," Troy admitted with a painful look on his face.

Oh God, he did know. All this time, he hadn't forgotten. That must have been yet another reason for his sour mood over the summer. He knew she would leave for school in the fall, and yet… that didn't stop him from trusting her and letting her back into his life.

"And… you're not mad?" she whispered in fear. Troy quietly shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Shocked you didn't I?" he teased.

"I can't believe this whole time… and you didn't say anything." Gabriella smacked his arm and he laughed. "I was freaking out, Troy. I really didn't know how to tell you."

He nodded, "It's okay, Doll Face, really." Troy frowned and leaned back on the top step. His arms outstretched behind him as he crossed his ankles. "You know, I was actually hoping you would be going back to Harvard. Then I figured you'd just go back home and stay with your mom. I'm curious, why New York?" he asked with a confused expression.

Gabriella turned her body sideways so that she could see his face clearly. "Well, do you remember that writing course you told me about last year; the one that offered credits and a chance to be critiqued by real editors?" she watched Troy's face as realization slowly trickled across his smooth, Adonis features.

"Seriously, you remembered me telling you that?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I did, Troy. In fact, the entire time I was finishing up the school year back home, I was researching the classes available for this semester in New York. I decided that what I really wanted was, exactly what you said I did. To do what I loved and pursue it, regardless of what my mother would have wanted." Troy's blank stare scorching through the side of her head caused Gabriella's nerves to twist. "I mean, I still enjoy studying law and I don't regret any of the time I spent learning about the system that my father loved. But you were right. It's just not me. I want to do my own thing, not what's expected of me," she explained. "So, I told my mom and she encouraged me to take the entrance exams."

"And?" Troy's voice finally broke from its eerie silence.

"And," she began as a smile formed. "I got in." Even before she could finish the words, Troy's body was already leaning forward. His arms circled her waist like it was the most natural move in the world, and pulled her forward. With a quiet squeak, Gabriella fell against his chest as he brought her down with him. They were both lying on the floor of the gazebo, her arms and legs tangled in a heap around him. His smile was contagious, almost as much as his scent. The warmth radiating from him consumed her with desire.

Tilting her head, Gabriella's curls brushed against Troy's arm. His hand moved up to twirl one around his finger. Then, his head lifted until lips brushed hers. Gabriella's hands knotted through his hair at the nape of his neck. She could feel Troy's smile against her mouth and immediately mimicked it. The warm palm resting on her neck sent shivers through her. Slowly, he pulled back, leaving only an inch between them.

"I knew it… I knew you weren't the lawyer type." Her lips parted in reply, but Troy fused his lips against hers before she could speak. He kissed her softly, tracing the outline of her body with his fingertips as if he weren't sure she was really there.

Gabriella pulled away slowly, her eyes hooded as she stared down at the passion on his face. "Is this real?" she asked in disbelief, fearing she was imagining their embrace. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Well… no. If I had my way I would lock you away in my apartment so that nothing would ever change." He teased her with a small smile and then sighed, "But I can't do that."

"No." Gabriella shook her head lightly and nudged his nose.

They laid there quietly for a moment, holding each other tightly as if the other would disappear. Troy cleared his throat and rubbed his palm in a circle along her lower back. "So… when do you leave?"

"Next week," she whispered, ashamed that she had waited so long to tell him.

"Oh, that fast, huh?" he laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Okay. I guess we'll just have to make the most of it then, won't we?"

Despite herself, Gabriella smiled. "Why are you so… okay with all this? Why aren't you angry at me? Not that I want you to be, it's just-"

"Because, Gabriella, even if it does suck… I don't want to be angry about it. I've learned a lot over the past couple months and I told you, I don't want to be that guy anymore." The honesty in his words made her smile. "I'm proud of you, and that's more important than being angry. You're not going to let anything hold you back, and you deserve everything you want. You're happy, so I'm happy."

She could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyelashes. Staring down at him, she almost couldn't believe his words. But here he was, speaking them and looking at her with an emotion that all too familiar – love.

Tingles of relief, joy, and love spread over her like a wave across the sand.

"I only have one request," Troy spoke as he sat up, bringing her with him.

"What's that?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"That I get to spend every day with you until you leave."

"Done," she exclaimed with a nod.

* * *

As night fell, Troy and Gabriella had left the park and headed back to his apartment. The sky above turned gray, the clouds having opened up on them with a downpour that had caught them both off guard. Drenched, they ran to Troy's truck and hopped in. The ride had been relatively silent, with Troy holding her hand as he drove. The heater blasted warm air against her sticky skin, drying the material of her blouse. Rain pattered down against the truck's roof, echoing loudly in her ears. Troy flipped the windshield wipers on as he pulled into the apartment complex. For once, Gabriella was grateful he had a garage so that they wouldn't get soaked again.

Pulling into the enclosed space, Troy killed the engine and leaped out of the truck. Gabriella scrambled to follow him, her hand slipping on the handle from her still moist hands. Silently, she followed after him and realized, quite suddenly, she was nervous. Why, exactly, she didn't know. It might have had something to do with Troy, for the first time in a long time, asking her to spend the night at his place.

Entering his apartment, she felt an odd sense of déjà-vu that comforted her. Rufus' yips met her ears from down the hall. She watched as Troy moved swiftly towards the kitchen and knelt down to greet the eager beagle. Rufus was closed off, as usual, in the kitchen with his crate and toys scattered across the floor. She watched Troy as he quickly scurried around the space to grab some food and water for the pup. Once Rufus was settled, Troy let him out the sliding glass door to relieve himself before closing him back inside the kitchen.

After taking off her jacket and heels, Gabriella leaned against the back of the brown leather sofa, her arms balancing her. Troy's body mimicked hers from across the room as he leaned against the counter. Their eyes met, electric blue and warm honey brown. Excitement ran through her veins as they stood, staring at each other in a silent challenge. She waited for him to make the first move, but it was taking all of her restraint to not give in. She was so focused on whether or not to move, she didn't notice that he was already walking towards her.

In the blink of an eye, Troy had wrapped her in his arms. His bulging muscles circling her small frame and crushing her to his chest. Her breath hitched as his lips met hers, his tongue plunging deep within her warm cavern. A loud moan vibrated through her and she couldn't tell whether the sound had come from her or Troy, or both. Heat pulsed through her, and she found her hands tugging as his shirt.

"Gabriella…" Troy hissed between his teeth. Their clothes were still damp from the rain, sticking to their skin. Her cool hands slid beneath his shirt and ran along his strong pectoral muscles, down to his chiseled abdomen. For a moment, she considered how lucky she was. Her hands explored him, remembering the last time she had and the way it had ended.

Troy watched her with hooded eyes as she gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. "You're not going to tell me this is a mistake are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm not that much of an idiot," he groaned as she raked her fingernails up and down his spine. She could feel him shiver under her touch and it made her feel powerful.

"Mmm, I don't know," she teased. Troy ducked down and kissed her frantically, pushing her back until her legs hit the edge of the couch. Her arms snaked around his neck as she stumbled, giggling when his kisses intensified and moved down her neck. "You can," she broke off with a moan when he found a sensitive spot near her ear and sucked gently on the skin there. "Be a big idiot sometimes," she finally finished and felt him nip her neck in punishment.

Troy's fingers delicately slipped under her blouse and played with the hook of her bra. Her lips trailed from her neck down to the ample amount of olive skin peeking out from the top of her blouse. He kissed the area just above her breasts, causing her to tilt her head back and moan. Troy pulled back slightly and spoke against her glowing skin. "I was actually going to suggest we move this to the bedroom. Don't want to give Rufus a free show." He smirked when Gabriella's laughter broke out in the quiet room.

Without another word, Troy lifted her up effortlessly and carried her over his shoulder to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, he slapped her ass and smirked when she shrieked. "Troy!" she half scolded, half laughed at him. He threw her down on the bed and began to remove his jeans, still slick and constricted from the rain and now his arousal. Getting to her knees, she crawled towards him like a sexy vixen and sent him a seductive smile. "Need help?" she purred.

Troy rolled his eyes before shutting them. "You're driving me crazy."

"Is that a bad thing?" she teased with a bright smile lighting up her face. "Would you rather I leave and -"

Troy's pants were quickly discarded and flung behind him on the carpet, his belt rattling as it hit the floor. He lunged at the bed and it sunk down with an unexpected force as he landed on it. "You're not going anywhere until we're both," he paused and braced his arms on either side of her head, pushing her down until their bodies where flush, "hot," he leaned in a and kissed her in one fluid motion, "sweaty," another kiss, this one lingering and much longer, "and satisfied," he finished with a smile against her lips.

"Well, we've already got the hot and sweaty bit down," Gabriella joked, "I guess it's time for the satisfied part."

Troy playfully growled as his fingers played with the hem of her blouse, inching it higher and higher until a chill swept across her skin. "So you wanna help me?" He asked her, not bothering to wait for her nod, "Start by helping me get you out of these clothes."

Deciding to play with him, Gabriella scooted up his bed until her head was resting on his pillows. "Nope, the offer was for me to help you undress. Not the other way around. You want me out of these clothes? Then come and take them off."

Troy watched her with a heated, intense gaze that ate her up and burned her with desire. She could see the fire in his eyes swirling like molten lava as he kneeled before her. Gradually, he leaned over and took the bottom of her shirt in his fingers. He slowly peeled the material up and over her head, prompting her to lean forward so that he could execute the move. Then he moved to her jeans. Teasingly, he pulled the zipper down and slid her jeans down her legs. Taking one leg he pulled the fabric off, revealing her skin to his hungry eyes. He did the same to the other before throwing the jeans across the room. Gripping her left leg, he ran his lips from her exposed ankle down to her inner thigh. He pulled away, much to her regret, and blew hot air across her skin until it prickled.

"Troy," she gasped, "Stop teasing me."

"Why, don't you like it?" he shifted so that he was half lying over her, his lips dangerously close.

Gabriella sighed, trying to catch her breath. "You know I love it."

Troy's smile melted her heart. She watched as he moved so that he was hovering over her completely, and then he lowered himself so that he was lying on top of her, being careful to not crush her with his weight. Not surprisingly, the position made her body flutter. This was new for them. Troy proceeded to kiss up the expense of her stomach before stopping to rest his chin on her chest. "So I have a question."

"Right now?" she sputtered in shock, lifting her eyebrow. Only Troy would leave them hot and bothered, practically naked on his bed, to ask a question. Troy nodded soundlessly, with a boyish grin plastered on his face. He looked young, innocent and vulnerable staring at her like that. A major contrast to the look he was sporting at her just a few moments ago. Wrapping her fingers in his hair, she bit her lip and forced herself to hide her smile. "Okay, shoot."

"How long are you going to be in New York exactly? Where are you going to stay? Are you going to fly back and forth or drive or-" Gabriella placed her palm over his mouth to silence him. True, she had expected him to ask her these questions because they were all equally important subjects. She just didn't expect them to go hurling out of his mouth at the speed in which they did.

"Shh…" she took her hand away and pecked his lips. "First off, the course is a couple months long. After it's over I was planning on transferring my credits out to another school. Preferably one closer to here," she informed him. "I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest."

Troy seemed to mull over her words, accepting them and then focusing on the next question. "What about room and board? Are you going to stay on campus there? Will they let you, is there room?" The questions spilled from him in one quick breath and Gabriella resisted the urge to laugh at his cute face.

"Well, actually, I've been talking to my mom lately," she admitted and Troy quirked an eyebrow at that. "I finally convinced her to rent the house and move up here, temporarily at least. We've been looking for an apartment that's half-way between New York and here so I can drive back and forth between the two. I want to be as close as I can to you and everyone else. Plus, it'll be a great relief for me with my mom nearby. I know she says she's doing better and the doctors have cleared her from the cancer, I just can't help but still get nervous." Gabriella's eyes lowered as she spoke and then she met Troy's eyes locked on hers with passion, hope and what she believed was relief of his own.

"I want you to know something, Gabriella." He whispered, leaning up so that his face was directly in front of hers now. A twinge of excitement shot through her at the idea that he might be ready to tell her he still loved her after everything. It was something she wanted to hear, something she needed to hear. There was still an ounce of doubt in her mind that she had royally screwed everything up to the point where he could never feel the same way for her again. Sure he felt lust, he wanted her, but did he still love her the way she never stopped loving him?

"Even if you had decided to go to school on the other side of the world, I still would have found a way to be with you. I'm not gonna make that mistake again. I realized when you came back, how stupid I was for thinking that just because you left meant we had to break up." Troy ducked his head, his hair blocking her view of him. "I actually really resent the way I acted because, it, well, it ruined a good thing; a really good thing." Gabriella ran her hand through his hair as he spoke, trying her best to sooth the pain she could hear in his voice. "I realized that this thing between us, it's worth doing everything we can to make it work. You're worth it and I know now that I'm worth it. We both deserve to be happy and you always knew that, that's why you came back." He pulled her hand to his face and placed a kiss against her pulse. She knew he could feel her heartbeat pounding, just like she could feel his. "Have I told you how sorry I am?"

"Not recently," she replied trying her best to stop the tears from forming and spilling down her cheeks. Even though she had been dying to hear him tell her he still loved her, this admission was just as good coming from him. "It's always nice to hear though." She smiled sheepishly. "Have I told you how sorry I am?"

"No, but go ahead, we have time." Gabriella laughed and smacked his arm, lightly shoving him off her.

"So, anymore questions or can I get back to ravishing you?" she asked, her eyes trailing over his frame. "Because, you know, it's naughty of you to leave me all flustered and unsatisfied like that. I might have to teach you a lesson." She told him in a sultry tone.

"Hmm… I'd like that." And just like that, Troy attached his lips to hers. They spent the rest of the night, touching, caressing and exploring each other; hoping that the next week would pass slowly.

* * *

**A/N: I know... I'm extremely disappointed with myself for allowing all this time to pass without an update. I honestly am sorry. I meant for a quick update, but then so much stuff got in the way and prevented me from writing this. I'm juggling several writing projects right now, which is no easy feat, and then the holidays set me back all coupled in with work and life... yuck. But I'm here to say I have not abandoned this story. I could never do that. This is my baby, my first real attempt at writing a novel and I always finish what I start. You can count on that. ;) So if anyone out there is still reading this, I owe you thanks and my sincere gratitude. I also highly recommend rereading this story from the beginning (since that's what I had to do myself, sad but true) to fully remember and understand what's going on. I was so leaving this chapter with a cliffhanger, but I decided not to do that to you guys again... yet. ;) So anyway, thank you all again for the support and yes, even those of you who messaged me and told me to get my butt in gear (you know who you are). You know I appreciate it, even now when it's hard to find inspiration sometimes. But I'm not giving up. On another note, I did get to see Zac Efron at the premiere to New Year's Eve. He actually waved at me and I was the only one who waved back. Weird, I know, but I was standing near all the Ashton Kutcher fans (Zac Efron fans were apparently at the other end of the carpet, lol). Anyway, it was pretty cool. I can officially check that off my bucket list. If anyone wants to see pics, check out my twitter account (link in profile). Also, I reposted my oneshots. I felt bad that so many people were messaging me wishing they could read them again. I really didn't mean to keep them down that long, but I haven't had anymore plagiarism issues so... up they went. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Did Troy surprise anyone? He's learned from past mistakes it looks. I started the next chapter so fingers crossed I can find time to finish it in the next couple weeks. Thanks again everyone and my apologies for any errors. **


	18. Escalate

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2012 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Escalate **

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella had awoken completely sated and satisfied – just as promised. After taking a walk with Rufus and grabbing a quick bite to eat, Gabriella left his apartment and went back to Sharpay's penthouse. They had decided that it would be best to spend her last week in each other's company. That meant Gabriella staying with him for the next week until she left for school. Neither one had any problem with the arrangement, especially Troy who had been the one to make the suggestion in the first place.

Now, Gabriella just had to explain the plan to her best friend.

"What!" Sharpay shrieked, causing Gabriella and Chad to visibly wince. Chad, being the caring and amazing boyfriend that he was, placed a hand on Sharpay's thigh in hopes of calming her. The gesture was ignored by Sharpay, who had busied herself rising up from her spot next to him on the hot pink sofa. Once she reached her full menacing height, a fact that was accentuated by her three inch stilettos, Sharpay turned and shot her friend a look that clearly defined 'pissed off'. "You tell me this now? It's not fair, you're my best friend. I should get to spend your last week with you," she argued.

Gabriella sighed, slouching down to rest against the arm chair of the matching loveseat. She stared across at her friend who was piercing her with daggers. "Shar, please try and understand. Troy and I…" she trailed off, considering her words carefully as to not create anymore drama than necessary where Sharpay was concerned. "We're finally getting back on track."

"I don't care. He's been mean to me ever since you left," she folded her arms and pouted, "and even still since you've been back."

"That's because he didn't know any better, you know how he is when he's been hurt. He lashes out at everyone, and I got the brunt of it," Gabriella reminded her, "Not that I didn't deserve it," she amended quickly. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Pssh, please," Sharpay waved her hand, "he's been avoiding me like I'm the plague."

"Yeah, he's really good at that too." Gabriella resisted the urge to smile just thinking about how she'd managed to infiltrate the defensive wall he'd built up around his heart.

Sharpay groaned, flopping back down on the couch dramatically. She turned to Chad and raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Are you just going to sit back and let her leave?" she asked her boyfriend who merely shrugged.

"It's cool, as long as my boy is happy again," Chad nodded. When he saw Sharpay about to protest, he cut her off, "Plus… think about it, pumpkin, if Gabriella's with Troy than we have the apartment to ourselves again." Chad wiggled his eyebrows invitingly and Sharpay slapped his arm.

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this?"

"It's all I ever think about, I'm a guy." Chad admitted with a grin.

"Oh, you're no help," Sharpay shoved him in an effort to appear angry, but Chad simply wrapped her in his arms and cuddled close to her. Gabriella smiled, watching their exchange and sensing that Sharpay's resolve was slowly crumbling.

"Shar, you know I love you, right? You're like my sister." Gabriella finally spoke up, getting her friend's attention. "And you've done so much for me. You didn't tell anyone about my mom, you let me stay here with you-"

"I let you use Pierre too, don't forget that," Sharpay cut in, speaking of the limo driver who had been trusted to Gabriella as her only mode of transportation in the city.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Yes, Pierre too."

Sharpay sat up. "So I'm an awesome friend right, we all agree." She flung her hands out as if addressing an entire room full of people.

"The most awesomeness one there is," Gabriella agreed. "But-" Sharpay groaned at the word, only making Gabriella's smile brighten. "You know how much Troy trusting me again means to me. It's important that I do this, not just because I want to, but because it will solidify everything we feel about each other."

It was obvious her words had broken through Sharpay's shield when she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know and I'm happy for you and the jerk Troy boy," she said sourly but sincerely, "It just sucks because I was finally getting use to having my BFF here with me. We were having so much fun."

"Hey!" Chad intervened, trying his best to look like a kicked puppy. "That hurts, baby. And what kind of fun are you talking about? Because I better not have missed some kind of kinky –"

"Get your head out of the gutter." Sharpay scolded and then pecked his lips lovingly. "And don't look so wounded, you know I love you."

Hearing Sharpay's words made Gabriella think back to her night with Troy. She had wanted him to tell her he still loved her. In fact, she had been waiting for it. Thinking that at some point during the night the words would slip from his soft lips and remind her exactly why she had been doing everything in her power to be with him. But even as they shared a kiss at his door when she was preparing to leave, he had remained silent.

"Hello, earth to Gabs," Chad shouted at her.

"Huh, oh sorry," she replied. "What did you say?"

Sharpay studied her friend intensely and smirked, "Thinking about lover boy?"

"What… no, I was…" Gabriella started but Sharpay lifted her hand to stop her.

"Don't even bother; it's so obvious you were. You can't hide these things from me, we're like sisters, remember? Speaking of which, what happened to you last night? Last I saw you and Troy were sneaking out of 'Tony's'."

"We were not sneaking out," Gabriella rolled her eyes and didn't comment on Sharpay's overly obnoxious grunt.

"Lies," she whispered. "So where did you two not sneak off to?"

"Our secret place," Gabriella smiled warmly at the memory, not caring that she was openly admitting to being with Troy.

"You mean the one you refuse to tell me about?" Sharpay mumbled in disapproval.

"That's the one."

"So you finally told him everything?" Gabriella nodded, "and he didn't flip out?" she shook her head. "Wow, that's a testament he's changed if nothing else. What a shocker."

Gabriella beamed with happiness. "I know right? I think he's finally getting it."

"So what happened after that?"

"We went back to his apartment and… I spent the night."

Sharpay gasped, and Chad quickly jumped up to his feet. "That's my cue to leave. I don't do well with girl talk, especially concerning my best friend." Both girls didn't even bother looking at him as he made a hasty exit from the room.

When it was just the two of them, Sharpay finally closed her mouth and spoke. "Excuse me, why am I only now hearing about this?"

A shrug was the most Gabriella could muster. "Well it did just happen, Shar."

"Don't make excuses, just tell me what happened. How did it go?"

Gabriella blushed, averting her gaze from her friend who didn't know the meaning of the word privacy or modest. "It was… amazing."

"Did he finally tell you he loves you?" When Gabriella didn't reply, Sharpay's eyes bulged in shock. "He did tell you, right?" Wordlessly, Gabriella shook her head.

"Well, no, but it's still too soon. I mean, we did just get back together… sort of. I'm actually not too sure about that. We didn't really discuss it."

"Didn't really discuss it? Girl, when it comes to the two of you there's nothing else to discuss. I can't believe he still hasn't told you how he feels. What a little coward."

"Sharpay, I know how he feels."

"Well of course, everyone knows how he feels. He's made it quite clear ever since you left with the way he's been moping around, yelling at anyone who so much as mentioned your name. My question is what's holding him back from saying anything now."

Gabriella had no idea. She hated to admit it, but Sharpay was right. They always say actions speak louder than words and that you only truly know a man not by what he says, but by what he does. Gabriella believed that, she believed Troy's actions as of late spoke louder than any words his voice ever could. That still didn't stop the small seed of doubt from planting itself inside her brain. And with every minute that passed, that doubt intensified.

"I…" Gabriella mumbled, "I don't know. Like I said, it's still early."

"It's bothering you, isn't it? Don't lie." Sharpay pointed her finger with its perfectly manicured nails, daring Gabriella to deny it.

Gabriella sighed in defeat and nodded her head. "You're right, it is bothering me. But it's okay, really."

Sharpay stayed silent for awhile, a fact that caught Gabriella momentarily off guard. Then suddenly, her face was void of all emotion and she shrugged, her blond locks bouncing against her shoulders. "Alright, if you say so," Sharpay shook her head and stared down at her nails, examining them like they were the most important thing in the world.

Suspicious of her friend's change in mood, Gabriella raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Shar…"

"What?" Sharpay replied, her eyes wide and innocent looking.

"Just forget I said anything, all right?" Gabriella sent her friend a wary look and blew out a breath of relief once Sharpay nodded.

"Already forgotten," she shrugged and then quickly changed the subject. "So, what are your plans for later?"

"Well, I'm going to spend the afternoon packing up my things and then Troy's going to pick me up. But I was thinking if you and Chad are free, we could do something. Maybe go on a double date to Cascades."

"Of course, because you plan to never see us again," Sharpay sighed and clutched her heart.

"No, come on. I was thinking more along the lines of celebrating a new start, you know, for all of us." Gabriella moved to sit beside her friend and wrapped her arm around her, giving her a tight hug. "You can't get rid of me that easily. We're stuck together for life, Shar. Deal with it."

"I'm going to miss you!" Sharpay flung her arms around her and pretended to cry.

Gabriella laughed, patting her friend on the back in a comforting manner. "I'm not moving away, Shar, I'm just staying with Troy for a week before I go to New York for a couple months. It's no biggie. It'll be just like it was while I was taking care of my mom. We'll talk every day and I'll even drive up on the weekend to see you guys."

Sharpay pulled her head away, sniffling quietly. "Well that's better than not seeing you at all. Did you find an apartment yet?"

"Not yet, Mom's coming up to help me look. Actually," Gabriella frowned and pulled out her phone. "She's supposed to be flying in tomorrow morning."

"You know she's welcomed to stay here as long as she wants right. I mean, it's not like the place isn't big enough." Sharpay offered.

"Thanks, Shar. But I think she already booked a room by the campus." Sharpay nodded just as Gabriella's phone signaled an incoming text. Staring at the screen as it illuminated, she smiled.

"Let me guess, Troy boy?" The look on Gabriella's face answered her question. "Of course it is."

"He's just writing to let me know he'll be here in an a couple hours to get me. I better start packing." Gabriella rose from the couch and headed towards the bedroom. "Want to help," she asked over her shoulder.

Sharpay stared after her retreating form and shook her head. "No, I've got to go to Bloomingdales. There's a sale ending today and I've been meaning to get over there."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." Sharpay waved her hand distractively. Her mind drifted away in thought.

* * *

Troy was sitting at his desk typing as fast as he could on the keyboard. He watched the clock out of the corner of his eye, counting down the minutes until the store closed and he could finally see Gabriella again. His insides were twisting with excitement, mainly because he hadn't expected her to agree to his plan. Having her spend the next week at his apartment sent a spark of happiness bolting through him. He couldn't wait for it. Finally things were starting to get back to the way they were.

As he finished up making the schedule for the next week, Troy heard the door to the backroom ding. "Great timing, Taylor, I need you to work for me next Saturday. I have something special planned for Gabriella and –" Troy turned around and immediately stopped speaking. "Uh… w-what are you doing here?" he stuttered in surprise.

Sharpay hitched her purse up over her shoulder and smirked at Troy. "You have something planned, do you? Don't leave me in suspense. Tell me everything, I'm curious."

Troy's eyes narrowed as he scoffed. "Why would I do that? You aren't exactly on top of my list of favorite people right now."

"Oh now, there's no need to lie. We all know I'm right after Gabriella and she has to be at the top." Troy sent her a dry, dull look before turning back around to focus on the computer screen.

"What do you want, Evans?"

"I'm so glad you asked that question, Troy boy." Sharpay ignored Troy's disinterest in her and walked over to elegantly drop down into the silver metal folding chair. It slipped slightly against the tile and she held out her hands instinctively to balance herself. Troy snickered under his breath and resisted the urge to full out laugh at her. Sharpay flicked her blonde waves of hair and cleared her throat. "I wanted to discuss your relationship with my best friend."

"Chad and I are just fine, but your concern is noted." Troy replied, not even bothering to look over at her.

Sharpay scowled and huffed in annoyance. "I'm not talking about your bromance with my honey muffin." Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm talking about –"

"I'm well aware of what you're talking about and it's none of your business so either change the subject, or leave."

"We were talking about you earlier."

"I'm sure you were."

"And besides the fact that I'm a little upset that you're taking my friend from me for the next week, which by the way I've forgiven you for, if you were wondering."

He scoffed, "I wasn't."

Sharpay kept talking like she didn't hear him. "She mentioned something else about you that I thought was very interesting."

"I am an interesting person." Troy chuckled.

"Are you in love with her?" Troy's body went completely rigid, his shoulders tense as he stared down at his keyboard. Sharpay watched in amusement as his head slowly turned to acknowledge her. "Hi," she spoke, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Why," he hissed, "do you care?"

Sharpay studied him for a moment and then nodded, "You do." Troy turned back around towards the computer and continued with his work. "You love her," Sharpay leaned forward wanting to inspect his reaction. His hand clenched and a scowl was etched on his face as he ignored her.

"I'm not telling you anything," he replied, tilting his head to the side.

"Why the hell haven't you said anything, you idiot!"

"Sharpay, stay out of it. I thought we told you not to interfere with our relationship." Troy bit out sharply in her direction.

"Oh please, need I remind you if it weren't for me, you guys wouldn't have been together at the inn. You'd probably still not be talking to each other, not to mention you're just a jerk with issues-"

"Sharpay!"

She shook her head and raised her hand, "It's okay, and I forgive you. Plus, you make her happy, although I don't know how that's possible seeing as you're a complete moody head case."

"Look, if you're just going to sit around insulting me than you can leave." Troy pointed at the backdoor and glared at her.

"Point is," she continued unaffected, "Gabriella's worried you might not love her anymore." Troy listened silently before turning back to the computer. "Obviously that's not true. Why haven't you told her?" Sharpay sat quietly in her chair and watched Troy thoughtfully, trying to dissect his movements, his body language and his defensive tone. "You're scared of something, aren't you? What is it?" He kept his head down, not giving her the satisfaction.

"Why don't you run along and go bother someone else for a change? What's the matter; did Chad finally dump you so now you have free time to annoy me? Don't you have somewhere better to be, like a sale at Macy's or something?" He tried his best to get her to leave him in peace, but every attempt had failed. She was still sitting there staring at him, like she was trying really hard to figure him out.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I know what it is…" Troy rolled his eyes but stayed still, not looking away from his paperwork. "It's because of last time, isn't it? You're scared history is going to repeat itself."

Troy's eyes shut tightly in frustration. She had guessed his fear perfectly and it had pissed him off. "I'm not scared -"

"You're afraid," Sharpay continued knowingly, "that if you tell her you love her, she's going to leave and she might not come back. I'm right, aren't I? Because the last time you told her, she had to go away and you convinced yourself she was gone for good."

He didn't deny it. Instead, Troy shook his head and frowned. They both sat in silence for a long while before he spoke in a low whisper. "She knows how I feel."

"Does she? Because it didn't sound like it when we were talking earlier," Sharpay told him. "What's wrong with you? Do you want to lose her again?"

Troy looked at her with a serious expression and shook his head. "No."

"Then you better do something about it. You have a week to tell her, or she's going to leave thinking you don't feel the same way. There's always going to be a hole there and it'll be too late to fix it because she'll be gone. Give her a reason to come back. Not just because she loves you… and you know she does." Troy averted his gaze and focused his eyes on a piece of paper. He heard her sigh behind him and the chair scrape across the floor as she stood. "Just keep that in mind, Bolton. I don't want to see my friend unhappy again and I have a feeling you don't want that to happen either."

As Sharpay walked over to backdoor, she shouted, "And if you fuck this up again I will personally make Chad come kill you… and he would too."

Troy's eyebrows rose when the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Gabriella was standing by the kitchen counter with a yogurt in hand. She was scrapping at the bottom of the container with her spoon when the bell to the penthouse rang. "It's open!" she shouted as her tongue slid across the slippery surface of the spoon. Her eyes were focused on the television mounted on the wall in the living room. Some music video was playing on the screen and causing her hips to sway to the beat of the song.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway and she smiled as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her torso. Instinctively she leaned back into the embrace. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of lips trailing down the side of her neck. "Hey, Chad," she teased and then yelped when the owner of the lips bit her neck in punishment.

"Not funny," Troy mumbled against her skin, his hands running along her hips. "I don't want you fantasizing about another guy while I'm doing this to you."

"Mmm…" Gabriella spun around in his arms, her back pressing against the edge of the counter. "I would never." Troy narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You better not." He leaned in to properly kiss her, but before his lips could meet hers, Gabriella dabbed her spoon against his nose. A smear of strawberry yogurt was left in its place and she giggled at the sight. Troy gave her his best incredulous look before leaning into her.

"You did not just do that." His voice was low, sending shivers up her spine.

"Oh, but I did," she smirked, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to force you to be my personal slave. That means for the next week, you have to do everything I say." Troy's hands slowly traced the outline of her bottom, his fingers slipping just an inch inside her jeans.

Gabriella bit her lip and then burst out laughing, placing her yogurt on the counter. Troy frowned at her reaction and she immediately explained. "I'm sorry; I can't take you seriously with my strawberry banana yogurt all over your nose."

He rolled his eyes at her before removing his hands from her pants. "That's it." Faster than lightning, Troy had her pinned against the counter and was rubbing his nose wherever he could reach. Gabriella shrieked and tried her best to pull out of his grasp, but it was useless. As if his nose assault wasn't enough, he started to tickle her sides until the entire penthouse was full of her laughter.

"Troy! Stop, I surrender." He let up on his little attack for a moment, and then started up again. "Hey!" Gabriella gripped both of his hands with hers and forced them to his sides. She knew he was letting her control him, there was no way she had the strength to do it herself. Pinning his arms to his sides, she rose up on her tiptoes and smirked. "If you don't stop, I won't stay with you."

Troy gulped and quickly nodded his head. "Okay, I'll be good, but no more yogurt."

Gabriella tilted her head and then moved her lips so that they were inches from his. "I don't know, I kinda like this look." Troy leaned in to crash his lips against hers, only she moved and kissed the tip of his nose instead. "Mm, my favorite," she whispered, taking the spoon from the container and trailing a line of yogurt down his neck. The cool sensation caused him to tense and shudder.

"Gabriella," he groaned, closing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Having a snack before I leave to spend the next week with this really hot, sexy guy at his place," her eyes were focused on the line of yogurt as she spoke, "You don't mind, do you?"

Troy watched her with hooded eyes and then cleared his throat. "Your boyfriend doesn't care if you're with this guy?" Immediately her hand froze. Was he talking about himself? She pulled back and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I don't know, does he?"

Troy stared down at her with an intense force that threatened to knock her over. As she looked up into the electricity shooting from his eyes, she was thankful that she had a counter behind her to keep her steady. "If I have to tell you than maybe you haven't been paying attention," a blush appeared on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. "I guess I'll just show you."

"Wh-" Then his lips were on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the spoon still clutched tightly in her hand. His lips softly caressed hers; urgently seeking something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She expected him to touch her, hold her, but his arms remained stationary by his sides. Pulling away, she studied him and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Punishing you for putting yogurt all over me," he replied smoothly.

Gabriella laughed and leaned back in to attach her lips to his skin. This time, though, she started at his cheek and followed the trail she had created down his neck. A loud moan escaped him and she smiled against his neck. "When I'm through, you're going to love yogurt."

His chuckle vibrated against her and he grabbed the spoon from her hand. Lifting it to his lips, he tasted the treat and licked his lips. "Hmm… it's tasty." He glanced at her neck and grinned, "My turn." He smeared the yogurt on her cheek and watched some of it drip down the arch of her neck.

"Oh my God, it's freezing!" she yelled in mock horror. A bright smile playing on her lips as he leaned down to lick it off.

"Mmm, I think you're right. I'm definitely going to love this stuff. I think you should bring it to your boyfriend's place for the week so he can have a little fun with it."

"You're so bad," she teased.

"You started it," he whined while nipping her neck and sucking up the delicious sweetness of strawberry. "It's your fault; I just came to get you and your bags."

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought up the subject of you being my boyfriend again. Now I'm too distracted to leave." Gabriella's fingers twined themselves through his hair, her neck fully exposed to him. "You know how," she moaned when his lips hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, "long I've been waiting for that?"

Troy smiled and pulled his head away to kiss her on the lips. "You're going to have to get use to it again. Think you can handle it?"

Gabriella smirked at him. She did love a challenge. "Can you?" With that, Troy crushed her body against the counter and attacked her lips with every ounce of energy he had left. They nipped, sucked, and kissed just about every piece of visible exposed skin they could find, clutching and soaking up each other like they were water in a drought. Gabriella felt dizzy and happy and didn't want their passionate embrace to end. Her hands were up his shirt and his were already getting dangerously low inside the back of her jeans. Then the sound of a whistle broke them apart.

"Whoa, I do not need to see this." Chad complained from his spot beside the doorway. Gabriella blushed and reluctantly peeled herself away from Troy's warmth.

"Yeah, but it's all right for me to see you and that pink thing at it all the time?" Troy shot back, gesturing towards Sharpay as she balanced four different clothing bags in her hands.

"That's completely different, man. That's me." Chad grinned.

"Ah," Troy nodded and rolled his eyes.

sharpay huffed. "Oh aren't you two adorable? Now someone get over here and help me with these bags."

"Yes, honey," Chad took the bags from her hands and placed them by the door.

"You're so whipped," Troy teased and Gabriella smacked his chest. "What? He is."

"So are you, whether you admit it or not," Gabriella winked.

"Yeah," Troy whispered by her ear, "but not publicly."

"We can hear you," Sharpay reminded him as she slouched down on the couch and removed her heels.

"Whatever. Are those your bags, Gabriella?" Troy motioned to the suitcases piled by the door. She nodded and Troy walked over to them. "Chad, you're helping."

Chad's face dropped. "Me? But I just got here, I want to eat and watch the game."

"Too bad, be a man and save me a trip."

"Yeah, sweetie, don't make me look at Troy's face longer than I have to." Sharpay fluttered her eyelashes and blew a kiss in Chad's direction.

"Oh, okay." Chad picked up one of the bags and followed after Troy.

"Whipped," Troy coughed and Chad raced after him out the door ready to hit him on the head.

Gabriella watched them go and laughed.

"They're such idiots," Sharpay drawled.

"And they're ours," Gabriella replied, sitting down beside her.

"But at least they're only idiots sometimes."

"True."

"So, you excited about staying with Troy boy?" Sharpay asked with a smirk.

"You know I am."

"I'm gonna miss you, Gabs."

"I'll miss you too, Shar. But I'll see you tomorrow. We're gonna have dinner, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Sharpay's face lit up. "Do you wanna see this cute little dress I got? It'll be perfect for the club tomorrow." Gabriella nodded and watched her friend bounce over to the bags. She proceeded to showcase everything she had purchased and even tried a few items on to show off. By the time Chad and Troy had arrived back in the penthouse, Gabriella was ready to go.

"All set?" Troy asked, waiting for her by the front door. Gabriella nodded and shared one more hug with Sharpay before joining Troy at the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, guys." Gabriella addressed Chad and Sharpay while Troy helped her with her leather jacket. "I hope I wasn't much trouble."

"You definitely were," Chad began and then ducked out of the way of Troy's hand. "Kidding, man, only a little."

"You know you can still decide to stay, if you want." Sharpay handed Gabriella her purse and smiled.

"I know, but I think I've intruded on your space enough, Shar. It's time for me to bother my boyfriend now." Gabriella winked when she noticed Sharpay's mouth drop open.

"Boyfriend? When did this happen?" Chad asked, looking between them.

"About a year ago, dude, keep up." Chad gave his friend a confused look before shrugging and whispering what sounded like, 'you guys were always weird'.

Not wanting to stand around and discuss their love life any longer, Troy grabbed Gabriella by the hand and opened the door. "Time to go." Gabriella waved over her shoulder as he pulled her through the threshold towards the elevator.

"Call me tomorrow, Gabs. Remember what I told you, Bolton!" Sharpay shouted down the hallway at them before shutting the door.

"What's she talking about?" Gabriella asked.

Troy just shrugged, "Who knows, she's crazy."

Gabriella giggled as he steered her onto the elevator. She couldn't wait to start spending the next week with Troy. She knew, without a doubt, is was going to be a week she would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I can't believe it either. Two updates within a week of each other? I haven't done that in a long time! I told you I'm determined to finish this story. I don't know how many more chapters there's going to be. I also don't know if I should end this with an epilogue at around 25 chapters or end it at 20 and do a mini sequel. I'm still debating what I'm going to do. If you have an opinion feel free to share it. ;) Also, heads up... I might start posting my original work on Fiction Press. So if you find my work there, don't worry no one is plagiarizing, it's just me. My goal is to keep improving as a writer so hopefully posting work there will help me some more. Also, I'm playing with the idea of self-publishing BH on a site I'm familiar with that a friend recommended. I'll keep you all updated on that if you're still interested in reading the first story. In the meantime, thank you guys for still reading and sticking with me. As always, my apologies for any grammatical errors. **


	19. A Surprise of Epic Proportions

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2012 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A Surprise of Epic Proportions**

**"~*~"  
**

**"-"  
**

**'-'  
**

Troy was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, staring down at the chessboard that was situated in the middle of the mattress. Across from him, Gabriella was biting her lip and studying her two available moves. Either way she went, he was going to checkmate her. Five minutes had passed and she was still debating which move to make and what her options were. Every time she would reach out to pick up one of her pieces, she would take her hand away and sigh. It was driving him crazy.

"Gabriella!"

"Sh… don't rush me."

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "Babe, you only have two moves you can make."

"You don't know that, there might be something I'm missing." Her eyes scanned the board and a frown appeared. "Can I have my queen back?"

"No," he drawled in amusement. "Look, either make your last move or forfeit the game. Nothing is going to change the fact that I win."

"I could still win," she argued good-naturedly.

"You have two pawns and your king. You can't possibly win." He smirked when she childishly took her king and squashed all his remaining pieces, releasing a triumphant victory call as she slashed his king off the board.

"Ah-ha!" He watched her do a little fist pump to solidify her fake win and grinned.

"You're so immature," he mumbled and rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out. "Well, if the object of the game was to knock your opponent's pieces off the board, you won hands down."

"Thank you, I know I have skills." Gabriella giggled as Troy lunged for her across the bed and dug his finger into her side. "AH! Troy! No tickling the winner. Just because you're a sore loser," she scolded while swatting at his hand.

"Oh, I'm the sore loser?" He moved so that he was keeling on the bed and narrowed his eyes at her. "Come a little closer and say that to my face."

Gabriella quickly shook her head. "No, Troy. No fooling around," she put her hand up to stop him as he crawled over the chessboard towards her, knocking the remaining pieces down. His bare chest met the hand and she shrunk back from his intimidating stance. "We have to pick my mom up from the airport in an hour," she said, reminding him once more of her mother's visit to assist in finding an apartment.

"Then I suggest you hurry up and take your shirt off," Troy wiggled his eyebrows and pushed her back until she was lying down. "Or I'll just do it for you."

Before he could pin her against the bed, Gabriella squeezed out of his hold and rolled off the mattress with a shriek. Troy was left on his hands and knees watching her as she giggled and walked towards the bathroom. "We don't have time for that, Wildcat." He playfully frowned and leaned back on his haunches, examining her figure as she lifted her pajama top over her head and flung it at him. It landed right on his head, blocking his view of her naked body. He growled at the obtrusive object and peeled it away from his eyes just in time to see her naked back disappear out of the room.

The water from the shower echoed through the bedroom and Troy smiled. He couldn't believe that it had only been the first night of her week long stay. It felt like she had never left, and that she had always been there… just not in the physical sense. Troy loved having her around, it reminded him what is was like not being lonely all the time. Not that he didn't mind being alone. It's just, after a while the loneliness could be overwhelming, especially when all you have is a beagle to converse with. Jumping up from the bed, Troy smirked and started removing his pants.

Quietly, he tiptoed into the bathroom and saw the steam rising from over the shower curtain. He spared a glance at his reflection in the mirror that was fogging up from condensation and then threw the curtain back, revealing an empty tub. Laughter erupted from behind him and Troy turned around to see Gabriella pulling a clean towel from one of the shelves. "Can I help you?" she asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

Troy crossed his arms and tried to repress the smirk on his lips. His eyes slowly trailed over her body, soaking up every detail. "Nothing, I just wanted to let you know I'll be joining you."

"I don't think so." Gabriella quickly replied, walking over to the tub with her soap and shampoo. "We don't have time to fool around, we have to get going, remember?"

"I'll be good, I promise." He placed his palm over his heart and recited the words with as much fake sincerity as he could muster. Gabriella scoffed and brushed past him. "You can't tell me I can't take a shower in my own bathroom."

Checking the water temperature, she looked over at him with an appreciative glance and then nodded. "Okay, you're right. You can go first and I'll just wait until you're done." She wrapped herself up in the towel and began making her way to the bedroom, but Troy caught her before she could even cross the threshold.

"Where do you think you're going, Doll Face? Get your sexy ass back in here." Troy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, walking back to the shower. He expertly removed the towel, revealing her glowing sun-kissed skin to his eyes once more. He then flung the towel by the tub before pulling the curtain back and motioning to the shower with his head.

"Troy, I'm serious! No funny business." Even as she spoke her eyes betrayed her, turning glossy with desire and passion.

"So am I!" He smirked, noticing how her resolve was crumbling.

Releasing a loud sigh, she stepped into the tub. "Fine, but you better not start something you can't finish."

As they climbed into the tub, Troy chuckled. "Me? Never," he replied.

"Uh-huh." Grabbing her washcloth, she began lathering herself with soap and then felt familiar warm lips sliding across her neck. "Troy…" she moaned, "You're impossible, you know that?"

A groan vibrated against her. "Mm-hmm. It's not my fault you're irresistible," he muttered huskily while kissing down her throat and then up along her shoulder. "I can't seem to control myself." His fingers skimmed the surface of her hips, feeling the warm water dripping down her skin. "I could definitely get use to this." Troy captured Gabriella's lips in a zealous kiss, scraping his teeth across her bottom lip. He really could get use to this routine with her every morning, in fact, the idea was becoming more appealing by the minute.

"Troy," Gabriella bit back a moan from the sensations radiating through her body. Realizing she was losing the battle with her hormones, she placed her palms against Troy's chest and pushed him back. She fixed him with a stern stare and shook her head. "What did I say?"

"Not to mess around." Troy recited and then went to wrap his arms around her body, pulling her closer even as she swatted at his attempts.

"And that's exactly what you're doing, isn't it?" Troy smiled, successfully having enclosed her in his arms. He shook his head back and forth, making sure that the water droplets on his hair splattered across her face. "Troy!" Her squeal was muffled against his chest as she ducked her head down, causing him to take advantage of the new position. He nuzzled her neck and attacked her skin with his lips.

"All right, I'll stop," Troy pulled away and sighed. "On one condition," he quickly added. Gabriella raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "You have to promise me we can do this again tomorrow."

A light giggle escaped her when she processed his request. "Troy, we have a whole week to do this." A sly grin spread across his lips as she gripped his bicep and finished, "But my mom is going to be in town and we still have to find a place for me." The grin on his face immediately disappeared.

"Oh, right. Where's your mom staying again?" Troy asked as he rubbed some soap along his chest.

Gabriella grabbed the shampoo and applied it as she spoke, "I don't remember, the Holiday Inn near campus. I told her you said she was welcome to stay here and that even Shar offered a room, but she insisted she'd 'only be imposing'." Gabriella put quotation marks around the last part and rolled her eyes.

Troy squinted through the water spraying over his face. "Well, no offense, your mom is cool, but I like the idea of more alone time with you." He shifted his head closer to hers and smiled seductively. Gabriella smirked and pushed him back under the water.

"The only alone time you'll be getting is alone time with yourself if you don't quit it." Troy ignored her and advanced once again towards her. Deciding to play dirty, she brushed her lips against his before pulling away. As Troy went to wrap her in his arms, she skillfully avoided him and jumped out of the shower with a laugh. Troy groaned and watched her body as she wrapped herself in a towel, hiding herself from view. "Hurry up, Wildcat, we have ten minutes before we have to leave for the airport." Gabriella's voice faded as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving a flustered Troy alone with nothing but her image to satisfy him.

* * *

The clunky old truck that was Troy's prized possession came to an abrupt halt beside the sidewalk, just underneath the sign that read, 'arriving flights'. "Do you see her anywhere?" Gabriella questioned as she searched the crowd of travelers over the traffic.

"What time was she getting in again?" Troy pulled up further while keeping an eye out for the familiar looking face of Maria Montez.

"She said ten after, but maybe I should try and call her to see if she landed yet." Troy watched Gabriella pull out her cell and begin dialing. When he looked up he noticed a woman walking through the automatic doors towards them. It didn't take him long to realize the similarities between this woman and his girlfriend. Even though it had almost been a year, nothing about her had changed.

"Don't bother, I think I found her." Gabriella looked over at Troy as he pointed out his windshield in the direction of Maria and her face beamed with happiness. Troy put the truck in park and watched as Gabriella leaped from the car and ran up to greet her mother. Giving them a moment, he soon followed after her. Once the two women had pulled back from their hug, Maria's eyes landed on him and she smiled.

"Troy! It's so good to see you, sweetheart." She quickly pulled him into a warm hug that he returned immediately.

Smiling, Troy pulled back and looked down at the woman who had done so much to make him feel welcomed when he had first met her. "How are you Mrs. Montez? You look great."

Maria smacked his arm and laughed. "I feel great," she announced, "I've only aged since I last saw you, and don't think I haven't noticed."

"Actually, you look more beautiful. Especially with that new hair cut." He admitted in all honesty, noting that she did in fact look healthier and happier than when he had last seen her.

Maria lifted her hands to her new short cut and ran her fingers through the ends. "Oh, you like it? I figured it was time for a change."

"It looks gorgeous, Mom." Gabriella nodded as Troy took the suitcase from Maria and began loading her bags into the backseat.

"Oh, and Troy, I can finally thank you in person for that beautiful floral arrangement you sent me. That was sweet of you, dear." Maria patted his cheek as she passed around him to enter the truck. He mumbled a quick, 'you're welcome', noticing Gabriella leaning against the truck with a smile as she watched him.

"Are you blushing?" She teased, moving her head so that her curls brushed against her face. Troy made a face at her, narrowing his eyes at the truth in her jest.

He took a step forward until she was enveloped in his shadow, towering over her small figure. Making sure her mother was already in the truck, he leaned down and whispered, "Get in the truck before I spank you."

To his surprise, his girlfriend smirked. "It's all right; I think it's sexy when you blush." She sent him a flirtatious wink before stepping away from him and jumping in the backseat behind her mother.

Troy sat back and listened as Maria and Gabriella chatted away to each other, chiming in only when addressed. They discussed her health, medications and treatments, and work. When the subject of apartment hunting came up, Troy's posture changed and he became immersed in listening to every word spoken concerning the arrangements being made for Gabriella's temporary stay in New York.

"So, Gabi… I have a surprise for you. I was going to wait and tell you when we got to my hotel, but I can't wait," Maria began as she turned her head to look at her daughter. Gabriella straightened and leaned forward so she could hear her mother more clearly.

Brow furrowed, Gabriella asked, "What kind of surprise?"

"One concerning where you'll be staying while in New York." Maria saw the confusion on Gabriella's face and decided to explain. "Now I know you wanted to get an apartment in between here and school, but, honey, I don't want you rushing into anything. Getting an apartment is a serious decision." Troy watched Gabriella nod in the rearview mirror, not noticing how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel.

"Mom, this discussion is irrelevant. I need a place to stay while I'm taking this course so…."

"That's why I talked to an old friend of mine who lives in New York," Maria quickly interrupted. "Do you remember Peggy? I use to work with her, this goes back years ago." Maria turned to address him before looking back at Gabriella.

"I didn't know you two still keep in touch. What's she doing in New York?"

"Well apparently her daughter is going to school full time at NYU and it just so happens that they rent out rooms to students in the area. So… I mentioned you were going to need a place to stay and she said there's a vacant room with your name on it." Troy watched Gabriella's eyes bulge out of her head as she stared in shock at hearing the news. "Wait, it gets better." Maria put her hand up to stop Gabriella from speaking. "She said that she'll only charge you three hundred a month and that includes the amenities and," Maria smiled, "no contracts to break and no hassles. This way I can help you look for the perfect apartment where you want to live, right here, in Boston near your friends. What do you think about that?" Troy continued to watch Gabriella in the mirror, her face expressing a multitude of different emotions until landing on one that he could clearly tell was relief.

"Mom, that's… it's… perfect. Thank you." Gabriella reached forward to wrap her arms around her mother from the backseat laughed. "I can't believe you went through all that for me."

Maria patted Gabriella's hand. "Well, it's the least I could do seeing as you put your life on hold for me." Troy's gaze dropped from the mirror as he focused back on the road. He hadn't even realized he was biting the inside of his cheek until the fresh taste of blood exploded on his tongue. Images of him and Gabriella together flooded his brain and his thoughts from earlier that morning invaded his head. Maybe this could be a second chance…

"So how about it, Troy," Maria's voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you up for finding the perfect apartment?" Troy looked at her quickly and then nodded his consent.

"Sure, I can help. I have great taste," he joked, feeling Gabriella's arms rest across his collarbone as she laughed.

"Yeah, that's why you wanted nothing to do with the remodel of the bookstore." Troy just chuckled and kept quiet as Maria exclaimed she couldn't wait to see the famous 'Treasure Trove' she had heard so much about. She soon began discussing potential apartment needs and Troy found himself zoning in and out as she listed off different things she was looking for.

"It'll have to be two bedrooms, and I'm going to need a nice kitchen so I can cook. Although it looks like you two finally have some more flesh on you since the last time I saw you. That's good; we'll have to keep it that way." Maria teased as Gabriella scolded her.

"Mom, we both eat perfectly well. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Well you're going to have to get use to eating well once I move into town. I'll be cooking for all of you soon enough. Well, whenever I have time off from work of course."

"Speaking of which," Gabriella piped in, "When do you start at Jameson High?"

"Well, Principal Matsui already sent a referral for me to the current principal so the transfer should go smoothly. I just hope they don't change their minds about hiring me."

"Of course they haven't, Mom, you're the best guidance counselor any school has ever had. Having you on their staff could only benefit them." Gabriella reassured her mother.

"I hope so. I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Maria shook her head.

While Maria kept talking about what she wished her new job would be like, Troy stared in a daze at the highway. Gabriella must have noticed his unusually quiet demeanor because a moment later she was whispering in his ear. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Troy whispered back, "never better." Little did she know that plans were already forming in his head; plans that would not only rectify a mistake he had made long ago, but that he hoped would make up for every stupid mistake he'd made since. An idea planted itself in his head and it had to do with Gabriella and certain key that had lain at the bottom of a kitchen drawer for far too long.

* * *

After dropping Maria off at the hotel to settle in, Troy and Gabriella returned to the apartment to change into proper attire for dinner. Sharpay had insisted they all get together that night, mostly because she was anxious to see Gabriella's mom which didn't surprise Gabriella, given that it had been years since they'd seen each other.

Once a time to meet had been decided on, Gabriella and Troy fed Rufus, changed their outfits and went to pick up Maria in under an hour. They arrived at 'Tony's Pizzaria' later than expected after taking a detour to show Maria 'The Treasure Trove'. It had been a quick little tour with Gabriella allowing Troy to showcase his pride and joy after the remodel. She couldn't help but laugh every time his eyes lit up when her mother commented about something related to it, he appeared so smug; she mused.

When they arrived at 'Tony's', everyone was there waiting on them. The minute Gabriella walked in, Sharpay rushed over to her and trapped her in a tight hug. "I need to talk to you, Gabs. It's really important."

Alarmed with her friend's sudden show of anxiousness, Gabriella frowned and pulled back to look at her face. "Why, what's wrong?" Just as Sharpay opened her mouth to respond, Maria appeared beside them.

"Sharpay Evans, is that you?"

"Mama M," she cried in excitement, grabbing the older woman in a bear hug.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Maria smiled, squeezing Sharpay affectionately. "I haven't seen you in years," she pulled back to study Sharpay. "Let me look at you, you're all grown up."

"Yeah, it happened overnight." Sharpay attempted to giggle but the sound was more a nervous cackle than anything. Sharpay quickly introduced her to Chad and brought Ryan over since Maria had never met him. Gabriella and Sharpay had known each other throughout high school, having been best friends. But Ryan had never made any appearances at the Montez household, although Maria knew of him.

Gabriella soon stepped in and finished the introductions before they all took their seats at the large table in the back. While Sharpay began chatting Maria's ear off, bringing her up to date on family, school and work affairs, Kelsi leaned forward a broke the ice.

"So, Gabs, this is the last time we'll all be together like this for awhile. Do you have anything you'd like to say?" Gabriella's eyes widened and her mind went blank as everyone stopped speaking to stare at her.

"Uh…well," she caught Troy's gaze as he looked up over the menu. "I guess I want to say, thanks. Thanks for not hating me and for not giving up on our friendship when I left. It means a lot, guys," she looked down and nodded, hoping her simple words expressed her true gratitude.

Jason brought his finger to his eyes and pretended to cry. "Well, geez Gabs, don't go getting all weepy on us."

Gabriella leaned over and smacked his arm in retaliation, a smile spreading across her face. "Shut up, I'm serious."

"Come on, Gabs, you know you're stuck with us for life," Zeke teased, cuddling up next to Taylor as she smiled beside him.

"Exactly, you can't get rid of us, no matter how far away you go," Taylor added.

"Oh, great, good to know," Gabriella laughed and then caught Troy's smirk across the table.

Maria chuckled and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck. "Gabi, you worry too much."

"Yeah, babe, relax. Everything will be fine," Troy focused his attention on the menu, pretending to be engrossed in it, as if he didn't have it memorized. "Who wants pepperoni?" He finally looked up when no one replied and he looked around at everyone innocently. "What?"

Gabriella smiled as Chad reiterated Troy's words. "Babe, relax. Everything will be fine. Damn, Troy, man, what happened? I remember how grumpy you were even a month ago but now, it's like you're a whole new person."

Troy grumbled under his breath, "That's all in the past."

Chad nudged his elbow into Troy's side. "Oh man, remember when you made that soup just so you could visit Gabriella? That was so sad," Troy glared at Chad who immediately shut up and sunk down in his seat. "Okay, shutting up."

"Now leave them alone and stop teasing them," Maria piped up in defense. "Why don't we all decide what we want to eat?" She asked looking over the menu. Suddenly, the table burst into chatter with everyone arguing over pizza toppings.

Gabriella watched as Kelsi lowered her own menu and leaned over towards her boyfriend. "Oh, Troy… before I forget. A man came into the store today looking for you." It was so loud, Gabriella could barely hear the exchange, but those words were enough to fully catch her attention. "He said he was your dad." Gabriella then witnessed Troy's head shoot up so fast that she feared he had hurt himself. His eyes narrowed, his fingers tightened their hold on the menu and his entire body tensed with agitation. For a moment, she was afraid he might actually begin to combust and explode.

"What did he want?" Troy ground out through clenched teeth.

Kelsi shrugged, "He said he wanted to talk to you. I told him you had the day off and to come back on Friday." Quick as lightning, Troy pushed back from the table, his chair screeching against the tile floor and gaining the attention of the group.

"I need some air," he announced in a rush, before turning and walking away. Gabriella frowned and then sent a sympathetic look towards Kelsi and the rest of the table.

"I'll be right back, order without us." In less than a minute she was following after Troy who was standing outside with his head ducked down against the wind. His hair was blowing every which way and his fingers were working in a circular motion over his temples. "Troy?"

A loud sigh passed through his lips as his head slipped back, facing the darkening sky. "What, Gabriella?"

She could hear the stress in his voice and see the tension in his body. It was pointless to use words to console him, this was Troy after all and actions always spoke louder to him. Keeping her mouth shut, she moved until she was behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Troy, who appeared bewildered by the simple move, pulled his head away from the clouds and focused his attention on her entwined hands resting on his abdomen. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he closed his eyes and allowed the silence to engulf them.

The moment soon passed when Troy finally calmed and shared his thoughts with her. "Why won't he just go away? I thought he had given up when the texts stopped, now he's tracking me down like I'm some kind of fugitive." Gabriella's hold tightened on him as she nuzzled her cheek against his back.

"Baby," she began quietly, "Maybe you should consider hearing him out." Troy's body tensed again as he turned to look at her with narrowed eyes, indicating she had hit a nerve.

"Are you serious, Gabriella?"

"If it gets him to leave you alone, what do you have to lose?" She argued back, dropping her arms to her side. Troy's face contorted into one of anger as he took a step back from her.

"Oh, so let me just give in and imply that everything is just cool between us, right? 'Hey Dad, I know you ignored me after mom died and haven't bothered to call in over four years… but let's forget about all of that and have a nice chat." Troy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I think not."

"No one said anything about forgetting the past." Gabriella lifted her hands up as she spoke, taking a step towards him. "I'm just giving you my opinion and trying to help. I hate seeing you like this," her voice lowered as she closed the distance he had placed between their bodies. "Troy, I want him to go away just as much as you do. Look what he does to you; he has this control over you that makes you… not you."

Troy groaned as he covered his face with his right hand and Gabriella took the opportunity to move so that their faces were inches apart. She placed her hands on his arms, trying her best to soothe him and kissed his chin. "Problems don't just go away, Troy, you have to face them. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Gabriella watched anxiously as Troy uncovered his face and pierced her with a stare that was just as intense as it was vulnerable. It was a look he seldom displayed to her, but it was enough to make her breathing hitch and her heart rate increase. "Gabriella," the timid tone of his voice startled her, especially since she didn't think it was related to their previous topic of his father. "I don't want you to get an apartment in town."

She knew the expression on her face might be too much for him to decipher, considering that her eyes were bulging and her lips pursed causing her mouth, she assumed, to resemble a blowfish. Gabriella was beyond confused and Troy was looking more unnerved by the sight of her. What was he saying anyway? That, he didn't want her to live nearby when she returned from New York? They had discussed her plans once she was through with the writing course. She would transfer to a local school in Boston and pursue a degree in English Lit, given that everything went smoothly in New York. Troy had supported her decision, just like her mother and friends had… but then was he changing his mind about her living close by? She thought that's what he wanted. It's what she wanted. A frown soon appeared on her lips as she looked at her boyfriend with hurt evident in her eyes. Then, she watched as his face changed and color drained from his cheeks.

"Oh, fuck… that's not what I meant, Gab." She shook her head in need of an explanation and ran her fingers through her curls. Trying to clear her foggy mind, she closed her eyes and sighed, placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Then what do you mean, Troy?"

"I meant," he inhaled a deep breath and lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck. Gabriella recognized the gesture that he only did when he was nervous about something. "Do you remember that bet we made last year on your birthday?" Gabriella was suddenly thrust back into a familiar memory of that night at Cascades.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Okay." Troy agreed, looking her up and down before smirking. "Let's dance." His eyes locked with hers in an intense gaze as the song, 'Time Of My Life' by Black Eyed Peas, started playing._

_"I've been waiting for you to say that since we got here." She informed him as he walked behind her through the crowd, their hands entwined and in the air as they made their way to the dance floor. Troy's hands immediately dropped to her hips as she swayed them back and forth, the beat pulsating through her veins. She moved her arms in the air as the proximity of Troy's body against hers erased all of her inhibitions. Feeling brave, she bit her bottom lip and backed up further so she was pressed completely against his groin. The move elicited a small moan from Troy as he moved his hands up her sides, enticing her to keep going. Moving freely to the music as it pounded through them, Gabriella continued with her ministrations feeling like there was no one else in the room but them._

_Turning her body so that her breasts were pressed completely up against his chest, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a seductive smirk. "You know, last time we did this I wasn't as fond of you as I am now."_

_Troy matched her smirk with one of his own. "Really, I didn't know that."_

_Nodding she continued, "Yeah and you paid me fifty dollars too. Remember that?"_

_Pretending to think about it, Troy eyes squinted as he looked up at the neon lights flashing across his face. "Hmm... now that you mention, I think I do remember that."_

_"Personally, I think we should make another bet... to commemorate this moment." She suggested, her lips hovering dangerously close to his._

_"Yeah?" he whispered huskily, their lips touching for a moment before she pulled away but not before he nipped at them playfully. She gave him a teasing look before nodding. "Okay, let's see..." He thought long and hard about a good bet they could make and then smirked when he figured one out. "I bet you can't go a week without kissing me."_

_Gabriella furrowed her brow at that, now that would be hard to do. "Two days," she argued._

_"Four," he compromised, "Not a day less."_

_Thinking about it for a moment, she nodded, "Deal. If I win you have to do whatever I want you to."_

_"And if I win, which I will, you have to do something for me, got it?" Troy asked._

_Giving him a suspicious look, she nodded, "Got it. Can we kiss on it just this one time, as a thank you?" She was already leaning up towards his lips as she spoke and Troy obliged, meeting her lips halfway. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, just right for the moment. "I mean it Troy, thank you for tonight."_

_Looking down at the floor, he lifted his eyes to find hers and smiled. "You're welcome."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Gabriella blinked as the memory lingered and then faded away until she was left with Troy watching her eagerly. "I remember," she whispered with a smile. "I lost that bet."

"Yes, you did," Troy's smiled matched her own and relief coursed through her body. "I think it's about time you honored it."

Lifting her chin, she nodded. "Fine, what do you want me -"

Troy quickly cut her off, taking a step forward until their bodies were flush against each other. "Move in with me."

Gabriella's eyes widened as the words left his mouth. Part of her couldn't believe it, that's what he meant? After all this time, he was finally asking her to live with him. He was taking a chance by asking her and she could see in his eyes, behind the confidence his voice and outward show exuded, he was shaking. She knew right then what her answer was, what it always would have been had he been given the chance to ask her all those months ago before she left.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head and answered, "Okay."

Troy didn't seem to have heard her, though, as he began pleading his case. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want. I just thought it would be the best thing to do seeing as we've been together now for a long time and all of your stuff is at my place anyway."

Gabriella leaned up on her tiptoes and silenced him with her lips. Her mouth closed over his for a minute before she pulled away to study his face. Troy peered down at her through hooded eyelids and then lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, silly," she rolled her eyes and grinned. "For the record, I would have said yes without the reminder of the bet, you know. Actually I would have said it months ago had my mother not gotten sick."

"Really?" he asked, a small grin forming on his own face as he pulled her close and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Of course, Troy, I'm in love with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her fingers along his skin. Placing a kiss against his throat, she heard him moan and smiled. "I want to be with you, I want to live with you and I definitely want to come home to you every night. That's a selling point for me," she joked, speaking against his skin as she placed kisses across his exposed neckline.

Troy's fingers gripped her sides as he buried his face in her hair. "I'm glad you came back," he whispered so only she could hear him. "And I hope if you ever have to leave again, that you tell me the truth and spare us going through this whole mess again."

"I won't just leave you like that again, Troy, I promise. I've learned from my mistakes," she reassured him, knowing how hard it had been to get him to trust and open up to her again. Nothing in the world could make her repeat the past and allow them to hurt each other the way they did.

"Good," he husked, fanning her neck with warm air as his moist lips skimmed her collarbone. Gabriella's grip tightened around his neck as she moved her head to the side, allowing him better access to her throat. "Can we just forget about it and move on?" Troy mumbled against her skin.

Gabriella nodded. "We better get back inside," she lightly protested, "before they come looking for us."

"They can wait, kissing you is more important."

"Dude, I'm hurt," Chad's voice echoed through the air, causing Troy to groan against her neck. "How could you say such a thing? I'm good enough to come out here and make sure you're all right, even though I knew you two would be going at it… and this is how you repay my kindness? By saying I'm not as important as your girl?" Chad whined, his hand holding his heart in fake agony.

Gabriella giggled as Troy turned to his friend. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to be grossed out," Chad teased.

"Go away, Chad. I'm celebrating," Troy informed him with a smirk.

"Oooh, what are we celebrating?" Chad asked with intrigue, walking closer to them.

"Troy just asked me to live with him," Gabriella filled their friend in, a smile on her face as she spoke.

"Seriously, damn, congrats man… I knew you had it in you," Chad smacked Troy on the back and sent him a sly smile. "You're a little late, but at least you got there in the end."

Troy's face beamed with joy. "Thanks, man. Now do me a favor and go away."

"No can do. Shar is getting impatient and if I go back empty-handed she'll get mad and make me sleep on that pink couch and, dude, I don't want that to happen. I'll have nightmares all night."

"Too bad, you shouldn't be dating a blonde Barbie if you can't handle her tendency to be crazy with interior design."

"Hey," Gabriella smacked Troy's arm and frowned. "That's my best friend you're insulting."

"But it's true," Troy reminded her. "Don't deny it."

"Oh, shush and get walking," Gabriella gave them both a shove until they were walking and shook her head. She waited a moment before following after them, feeling elated at how their talk had turned out. She never would have guessed Troy would ask her before she left for New York, but now that he had she couldn't get her mind off it. In fact, he wanted to go tell everyone right then and there. That's when she realized her mom was sitting in the restaurant waiting on them. Gabriella quickly caught up to Troy and grabbed his arm before he got to their table. "By the way, you're telling Mom."

Troy's face turned white and then he shrugged. "That's cool, your mom loves me. She'll understand."

"And what about your dad?" Gabriella quietly asked, leaning into his warmth as they walked back to the table, his arm flung over her shoulder.

Troy paused for a moment and then looked over at her. "I guess I'll deal with that when he shows up in my face at the bookstore." He shook his head and kissed the side of Gabriella's head. "You gonna be there to help me through it?"

"Of course. You know I will," she quickly assured him.

"Okay, but until then, I get you all to myself," Troy whispered huskily in her ear, kissing the edge just to tease her.

"I'm looking forward to it." And Gabriella realized, like a sudden epiphany, that she truly couldn't wait to get to New York. The faster she finished with her schooling, the sooner she could return and hopefully acquire a steady income while following her chosen career path. Dreams, aspirations and ideas flashed through her mind with her new goals, all of them were centered on starting her life right in Boston. Living with Troy would only be the next step towards some of those dreams and, after all, she had him to thank for the courage to follow them in the first place. With her mom moving close by she wouldn't have to worry constantly about her being lonely and she would be able to know that her mother is taking care of herself properly, making new friends while doing what she loves. For once, Gabriella felt like everything was working out as it should be. Everyone was happy, she was and she knew that the smile on Troy's face wasn't a hoax.

As she took her seat at the table, Gabriella noticed that Sharpay appeared to be fidgeting in her seat. Troy sat down across from her and immediately turned towards her mom. "Mrs. M, I just asked Gabriella to live with me when she comes back from school... and she said yes." The entire table became silent, watching and waiting for her mother's reaction.

Maria looked up from her menu and nodded. "Well it took you long enough. I was worried I'd be dead before you asked her." Gabriella gasped at her mother while the rest of the table just laughed.

"Ma, seriously?" Gabriella spared a glance in Troy's direction to see how he was dealing with her mother's words, and to her surprise she found him smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I mean, you're perfectly all right with this?"

"Of course, dear. He's a good guy and I've been waiting for him to finally suck it up and ask you. I figured he'd make the move once I showed up." Maria leaned over and gave Troy's arm a pat. "I know you've wanted to ask her for a long time and I approve. You're much better for her than that other guy was and so far you haven't abandoned her, even though she can be crazy sometimes."

"Thanks Maria," Troy smiled and then looked over at Gabriella. "See? Nothing to it."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Gabriella replied a little less confidently. "Thanks for embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend and all my friends."

"You're welcome, Gabi."

"I'm pregnant!"Sharpay exclaimed loudly from her place at the table causing Gabriella's eyes to widen in disbelief.

Chad spit his soda out all over himself, looking over at his girlfriend with a dumbfounded expression. "With who?"

Gabriella and Troy simultaneously closed their eyes and shook their heads as Jason's laughter filled the air.

* * *

**A/N: Um... hi. I'm not gonna make excuses for the lateness of this chapter besides saying life has kept me from feeling the inspiration and motivation to write. I'm not in love with this chapter, but this is my attempt to close off different plot elements and really tie everything up. I'm not going to write a sequel, but I probably will add a couple more chapters and an epilogue since I don't want to string this along too much longer. So a lot has happened in this chapter and I'm sure there are errors, I need to go back and edit this story. There's more drama to come and then we're done. I also teased with a little scene from BH, which I'm currently editing into an original piece of work I plan on having self published in E-book format. I already made the cover so now I just have to go through and read it. So if there's still any readers out there who don't completely hate me for my lack of updates, and who are still interested than I hope you enjoyed and that you'll check out BH when I have it done in the next couple months. Thanks to everyone for their support and for reading, and again I'm really sorry for the wait. Better late than never, though. Oh, and I'm proud to announce I exposed my two nieces to the first High School Musical film last weekend (something that really helped push me to finish up this chapter) and now I have them singing the songs and requesting to watch the film whenever I see them. See? Pure evidence that HSM isn't over so long as new generations are made aware of it. ;) As always, my apologies for any and all errors. **


	20. Unexpected Dilemma

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2012 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Unexpected Dilemma**

"**~*~"**

"**-"**

'**-'**

Everyone watched as Sharpay's eyebrows knitted together, her face twisted in pure amazement as she turned to her boyfriend with a look of utter shock. "What?" The word slipped from her tongue like acid. "Who the fuck do you think!" Chad began to stutter, wiping the water from his chin.

Troy, feeling bad for his friend, leaned over and placed a reassuring hand on Chad's shoulder. With a light chuckle he began, "What Chad meant to say is, when did you find out you were pregnant?"

Sharpay appeared to be shaking in her seat, from nerves or anger Gabriella couldn't tell. When she looked over to gauge her mother's reaction to the situation unfolding before them, she wasn't surprised to see Maria calmly observing everyone at the table. Her hands were tucked under her folded arms as she watched Sharpay restrain herself from jumping Chad.

"I can't believe you just said that, Chad!" Sharpay shouted, causing the other patrons of the restaurant to look over curiously at the loud commotion. Gabriella felt her body slouch down in an attempt to not be noticed. She knew what Sharpay was cable of once she let her temper get the best of her.

Chad, in his defense, looked so baffled by the news, which was no wonder why he was still sitting at the table in a frozen stupor. Troy began to shake his friend lightly, with the intention of getting him to respond, but Chad just muttered one word over and over below his breath, "pregnant."

Troy finally looked over at Gabriella with concern etched in his face. Jason, not surprisingly, was only now calming down from his fit of hysterics. Everyone else at the table did the only thing they could do; they sat in silence.

"You've got nerve to even insinuate that I cheated, especially when you know you're the only one I've ever had sex with!" Sharpay slammed her palm on the table. Gabriella decided that it would be best to take action; before any other intimate details concerning her best friend were suddenly revealed to everyone listening in.

"Okay," Gabriella jumped up from her seat, motioning to Taylor and Kelsi. "I think it's time for a little bathroom break." Before Sharpay knew what was happening, Gabriella had seized her arm and was hastily pulling her away from Chad.

With one last look over her shoulder at the group, Gabriella steered her best friend through the restaurant of peering eyes and curious glances. They made it to the bathroom in record time. Before the door swung close behind them, Taylor and Kelsi slithered in and stood together against the wall.

"Sharpay, are you insane?" Gabriella stared at her friend with wide eyes as she gestured around them. "We're in public. Couldn't you have waited for a better time to throw that at everyone?"

Sharpay didn't look affected at all by what had just occurred a few moments ago. But her hands were shaking and she seemed preoccupied with staring at her reflection in the large mirror over the sinks. "Oh God," she finally muttered. "I'm really pregnant. What am I going to do, Gabs?"

When she heard the vulnerability in Sharpay's tone, Gabriella sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday," she said standing idly.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have –"

"Because calling you would have made it real," Sharpay blurted out. Her whole body was shaking now, her eyes darting over their faces nervously. "What am I going to do? My parents are going to kill me."

Gabriella tightened her hold on the blonde and shook her head. "No they're not. I know them; they will help you and support you through this whole thing." Kelsi and Taylor nodded in agreement, even though they had never met Sharpay's parents before. But nodding was better than just standing there in silence. "It's going to be okay, Shar. You'll see."

Sharpay began shaking her head, turning to look at Gabriella with side, fearful eyes. "How am I going to raise a baby and finish school? I'm already having trouble as it is. I can't be a mom; I'm not ready, or mature enough."

"Neither is Chad," Taylor added, but then shut up when she received a glare from Gabriella.

"No, she's right. We could never pull this off and now he hates me."

"He does not hate you, are you crazy? That idiot adores you; he lives in your castle of pink and doesn't complain about your shopping habits or anything else you do." Gabriella reminded her with a soft smile. "He's just shocked. We all are," she motioned to the rest of the girls who all nodded, once more.

A small smile crept up over Sharpay's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your special dinner," she apologized. "I've just been freaking out ever since."

"Do you know what you want to do?" Taylor asked, making them turn to look at her. "I mean, with the baby. Are you going to have it?"

Sharpay frowned, "I didn't consider not having it. But I guess I just forgot there were other options."

"It's your decision, Shar. Whatever you choose to do, I'll help you in any way I can." Gabriella said reassuringly, pulling her friend closer in a shared hug.

"Thanks, Gabs."

"I mean it. Do you want this baby?" Gabriella asked, pulling away to study her friend's face. Several different expressions crossed Sharpay's face, encompassing emotion after emotion until finally she settled on a shrug.

"I don't know; it's all happening so fast. I haven't had time to really think about it, or to talk to Chad, or even get use to the idea. But I'd be lying if the thought of a little girl in a pink dress didn't cross my mind at least once," Sharpay admitted.

"I think you need to talk to Chad and figure it out from there," Gabriella said. "You two should be making the decisions together. Just remember, we're here for you."

"Okay," Sharpay nodded. She took a deep breath and then almost gagged. "Oh God, I feel like I'm going to puke."

"That's because you're pregnant," Kelsi shyly announced. "We know the pizza didn't do it, we haven't even eaten yet." Sharpay's eyes bulged again and she placed a hand on her stomach. A second later she was disappearing inside one of the bathroom stalls and the sounds of retching echoed through the room. Gabriella moved over to Kelsi and placed a hand on her shoulder in silence. Kelsi looked down and made a pained face as she listened to the sounds. "Sorry," she whispered.

* * *

Once Sharpay was feeling better, the four girls headed back out into the Pizzeria. On the way, they bumped into an anxious looking Ryan. He was standing just outside the ladies' room, his eyes mimicking a deer's when caught in headlights. "Hey, you okay, sis?"

Sharpay smiled at him and then pulled him forward in a hug. "No, but I hope so."

Ryan returned her hug, clearing his throat. "Well, if you need help with anything, like telling mom and dad, I'm your man." She smiled and nodded. "Also, I was going to kick Chad's butt for getting you pregnant and for his reaction back there, but I decided against it since he looks like he's suffering enough from nerves."

"Good choice, hon." Kelsi patted her boyfriend on the back.

Gabriella looked over his shoulder at the table and didn't see Troy and Chad anywhere. "Where did they go?" she asked Ryan.

"Outside," he replied. Sharpay immediately headed towards the glass doors that led to the outside patio, her head held high and her heels clicking against the tile. Gabriella watched until she vanished through the door, passing by Troy as he entered.

Her boyfriend looked tired and shocked, rolling his sleeves up to mid-arm. He caught her stare and approached, a smirk playing on his lips. "Hey. Crazy night, huh?" he whispered, standing beside her. Gabriella nodded as the two stood and gazed out the window at Chad and Sharpay, watching them as they talked. "I wasn't expecting that," he admitted in a hushed tone.

"Neither was I," Gabriella said, frowning at their friends through the glass. "How come they haven't hugged yet?"

She saw Troy shrug out of the corner of her eye. "Beats me, maybe they're arguing."

"It doesn't look like they are," she replied.

"How about we let them have some privacy," Maria spoke, coming up behind them and placing her hands on each of their shoulders. Troy and Gabriela smiled sheepishly before following Maria back to their table. Jason, Zeke and Taylor seemed engrossed in a conversation, but quickly turned their attention to the newcomers at the table.

"So… are we having a baby?" Jason asked. Zeke smacked him on the back. "Ow, what, I'm just curious?"

"I have no idea," Gabriella said and everyone lifted themselves up to stare out the window in hopes of getting a glimpse of Chad and Sharpay.

"Oh, now you all sit down and give them some time to talk." Maria scolded, slapping Gabriella's arm. "Look, the pizza is here. Let's eat before it gets cold."

They all silently took a piece, chewing and swallowing before the front door chimed open. Their heads all swirled towards it eagerly, but it was only a delivery boy. Gabriella sighed, turning back to her pizza. Then the door chimed again, but she didn't bother looking back. It wasn't until Jason jumped up out of his seat that she turned around.

Chad and Sharpay sauntered up to the table, their faces unreadable. "So, what's up?" Jason was the first to question the couple. Chad had his hands deep in his pockets, his eyes slowly moving to focus on Sharpay. When neither one of them spoke, Chad finally moved closer to his girlfriend. He placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

Gabriella felt like her stomach was twisting up in knots from anticipation. She gripped Troy's hand under the table and shared a worried look with him. He shook his head and then looked back over at their two friends. "Will one of you say something?" he ordered.

Then, on cue, Sharpay's face relaxed. A grin spread across her face, but hers was nothing compared to Chad's. "You're all going to be uncles and aunts," Chad finally said, wrapping his arms around Sharpay.

The table burst out in applause and loud cheers, mostly from Jason and Zeke. "So you're going to do it?" Jason asked once more.

Sharpay looked over at Chad and then at Gabriella before she nodded. "Yeah, we're going to do this; together."

"Congratulations you two," Maria cheered, lifting her glass in a toast.

Gabriella smiled; glad to see her friend finally calm and happy about the news. Looking over at Troy, he smirked and said, "That's great guys, we're all happy for you."

"Can I help pick out baby names?" Jason asked with excitement. Sharpay and Chad looked over at him horrified.

"No," they said together.

* * *

Standing in the living room of Troy's apartment, Gabriella really studied the living space like she never had before. They had just gotten back from their night out at Tony's and Gabriella wanted to show the apartment to her mother, especially now that she was going to be moving into the space permanently once she returned from New York.

"Hey, this place is great," her mother exclaimed, appearing from the hallway with Rufus sniffing around at her pant leg. He was curious about the new visitor and hadn't left Maria alone since she had walked through the door.

"Rufus knock it off," Troy scolded the pup from his place on the couch. He was sprawled out on the leather sofa with his feet up on the coffee table.

Maria laughed at the beagle and bent down to pick him up. Rufus wagged his tail, loving the extra attention. "Oh, he's all right, aren't you?" Rufus licked her lipstick as she scratched under his chin. Troy shrugged, placing his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, Rufus is a bonus to the deal." Gabriella walked over to them and kissed the dog on the head. "Who's a little cutie?" she asked with a smile.

"What about me?" Troy frowned. "Where's the love?"

Gabriella giggled and plopped down next to him on the couch. "Poor boy, do you feel left out?"

"Of course, my dog is getting more attention than me. Something is wrong with this picture." He commented. Gabriella leaned over and started petting his head, cooing at him and telling him not to be jealous. "All right, I get it," he swatted at her hands with a smirk.

Maria placed Rufus back on the floor and looked around the room. "This is a beautiful apartment. Did you decorate it yourself?" she asked him. Troy nodded with a proud smug grin. "I like it, you have good taste."

"Thank you," he exclaimed with relief. "Finally someone thinks so," he released a loud sigh.

"Hey," Gabriella began, "If I'm going to live here with you than I have one request." He looked over at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish. "I want to paint the walls -"

"You and your paint," he interjected, shaking his head in exasperation.

"-and I want to add a couple of paintings and pictures to the décor. Maybe some nice throw pillows…"

"Oh great, you're going to make the place girly."

Maria laughed at the two, her hands on her hips. "I'll help you if you want. I have a great eye for decorating." Gabriella nodded enthusiastically and bit her lip, waiting for Troy to agree to the plan.

Troy saw the hope in her eyes and groaned, "Fine, but no pink. Please no pink."

Gabriella squealed and threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she planted a big wet kiss on his mouth and they both fell backward on the couch. Rufus started yipping and Maria's laughter echoed through the room.

"Okay guys, I'm going to head out. But I'll see you tomorrow; we're still going to find me an apartment, right?" Maria asked them.

Gabriella jumped up from the couch and got her mother's coat. "Of course, I'll come by in the morning. I have a couple of places in mind."

"So do I, I've been researching different townhomes and rentals around here for months now. I know the first place I want to go," Maria said.

"I'll leave you guys my truck while I'm at work and then you can come pick me up after," Troy offered, getting up from the couch. "I'll drive you back, just let me get my jacket."

Maria waved her hand, "No, it's okay. You stay here, I already called a cab. You two stay, and talk some more about the paint."

"Mom, why don't you just stay here while you're in town? Troy already said he didn't mind." Troy nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to impose on you two," she hugged Gabriella. "That would be rude since it is your last weekend together before you leave for school." Maria pinched Troy's cheek and then lightly tapped it. "No, I like my hotel room just fine. Oh, and I'm right near the high school so that I can mosey around and spy on all my future co-workers," she winked, opening the front door to discover the cab sitting parked right outside on the curb.

"Nice," Gabriella nodded. "Okay, I'll swing by and pick you up around noon and we can go grab lunch."

"Sounds good, night," she called, walking out the door.

Gabriella locked the door and turned around to smile at Troy. "Are you really going to let me paint?" Troy rolled his eyes.

Right as he was about to respond, his cell phone beeped. Troy pulled the device out of his jean pocket and stared at the screen. She watched as his brow furrowed and he slowly tucked the phone back in his pocket. "Who was it?"

"Who do you think?" he sighed, running his hand through his tousled hair. Suddenly, Troy's phone began to ring and he pulled it out again to study the screen. "Shit, he's actually calling me."

"Are you going to pick it up?" she walked over to his side and peered down at the screen.

"I," his voice wavered and his hand shook. "No, he can't just call me and expect me to answer at his will."

Gabriella gently placed her hands around Troy's phone and pulled it from his tight grasp. He looked up at her through his eyelashes, watching her to see what she was going to do. With two clicks, she muted the ring and placed the phone on the coffee table. "No he can't, you answer when you're ready to answer. Just like you don't have to see him if you don't want to," she spoke softly, returning her hands to his. "He doesn't get to decide, remember?"

Troy stared at her intently, not once blinking. She took the opportunity to massage his palm, running her fingers along his calluses and marveling at the tough, warm and gentle hands he possessed. A shiver ran through her bones, chilling her to her very core with the memory of his rough hands sliding over her smooth skin, lighting it on fire with every caress.

His nose brushed against hers, causing sparks to erupt through her veins. "You're right," he whispered. "I promised I wouldn't let him get to me, sorry. I just hope you're there if he does actually show up one of these days and I'm forced to talk to him before I'm ready."

"What are you going to do if that happens while I'm away?" she asked with concern, her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'll just have to fly you back here real fast," he joked.

She could tell he wanted to steer away from the subject, so she decided to bring up another one that had been the topic of the night. "So, Chad and Sharpay shocked everyone."

"They always shock people; tonight was just a different way."

"What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?"

"Are you?" he asked, completely serious.

She shook her head, "No, but hypothetically."

"Well, I guess I'd ask whose it is," he chuckled when she took a swipe at him.

"Troy, be serious," he grabbed her wrists in both hands and kissed each one with as much delicacy as a butterfly kissing a tulip.

He stared down at her, eyes glowing and focused. "I don't know," he whispered. "But we don't have to worry about that right now." Troy moved forward to capture her lips in a kiss, but she quickly jerked back.

Gabriella pulled out of his grasp and frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? It's not that hard of a question. What if we did have to worry about it… what if I really was pregnant right now, Troy? What would you do?"

A line formed on his forehead as he scrunched his face. "I…" he didn't finish whatever he was going to say. He looked spooked, nervous and more upset than she had ever seen him.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't understand why he was having difficulty answering the question. It unnerved her seeing him struggle with the right words, when it honestly shouldn't be that hard. When she felt the anger bubbling up inside, she knew she had to get away before she said something she'd regret. "You know what? Never mind, forget I asked. Obviously you don't know what you would do, if you would stay with me or not. How silly of me to just assume you would."

"Hey," she felt him grab her arm in a desperate move to stop her. "Do you know what you would do, Gabriella?" His eyes were wide when she met his intense gaze.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I know how I feel, and I know I would be scared and I'd hope my friends and family would support me and my decision. But mostly, I'd want to know you would support me and be with me no matter what happens." Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella interrupted him before he could get a word out. "I'm not mad; I'm just hurt that you can't tell me what exactly you would do if something ever happened that changed things between us."

Gabriella wasn't surprised when Troy remained quiet, his head tilted down. Suddenly the room felt small, the tension between them had multiplied, leaving an awkward hole in its wake. Annoyed and increasingly uncomfortable with the situation, Gabriella grabbed the dog leash and whistled for the pup who had been sitting on the couch watching their exchange with the occasional whine. "I'm taking Rufus for a walk."

Troy watched her go, his hands in his pockets and his body still in the middle of the floor. Tingles spread through her when she saw his eyes follow her every move, the tension in his shoulders growing. As she shut the door to the apartment that she hoped was still soon to be hers, Gabriella swore she saw a flash of remorse flicker in those blue hues she loved. Turning away, she closed the door with a loud click.

* * *

It didn't occur to Gabriella to check her watch as she walked Rufus through the complex. When they arrived back at the apartment, she realized it was well past midnight. Not that Troy had bothered to call her while she'd been out, so he must not have been worried about her. As she entered the apartment, she placed her coat and shoes in the entryway and quickly made her way to the bedroom. Every room was cast in darkness, save for one single light over the kitchen sink that Troy had obviously left on for her. Rufus patted over the tile floor and headed towards the hallway, with a shake of her head Gabriella followed him.

Pushing the door open, she walked into the equally dark bedroom and saw Rufus head for his spot in the corner. She spotted a large lump covered under the brown sheets and could hear Troy's light breathing. Undressing, she quietly shuffled over to her side of the bed and hopped in. Light from the moon filtered in through the blinds, lighting up specks on the ground. It felt like a line was separating them right down the middle of the mattress. For a moment she was afraid to close the gap that had been created between her and the body breathing behind her.

With a sigh of frustration, she settled in and prepared for a sleepless night. Then, the presence behind her shifted, dipping the mattress down further. She imagined Troy turning away from her, putting more distance between them. Then, her breathing caught when she felt his warm breath against her neck. His arm was suddenly draped around her waist, and he scooted until his chest was pressed against her back; spooning her.

No words were spoken, and they didn't need to be. It was a silent comforting exchange that reminded her of why she loved him, despite any flaws they had. Closing her eyes, she sighed and snuggled closer to him before falling asleep.

* * *

When Gabriella awoke the next morning, Troy was no longer beside her. In fact, he wasn't anywhere in the apartment. She did find a note stuck to the bathroom mirror stating that he didn't want to wake her, and that he would be back during lunchtime to drop off his truck. For the time being, she decided to shower, dress and grab a banana to hold her over.

She knew the moment Troy's truck pulled into the garage. The large metal hunk had rattled and sputtered loud enough for all the neighbors to know he was home. Gabriella felt her pulse quicken when the engine shut off and the door closed moments later. His steps echoed against the ground as he entered the apartment, Rufus quick to greet him. When his figure appeared in the hall, Gabriella suddenly turned away and threw herself back into her book. She could feel his eyes on her, and then, ever so nonchalantly, he whispered, "Hey."

Meeting his gaze awkwardly, she whispered back, "Hey." Gabriella placed her book back on the coffee table and dropped her eyes to the book's cover.

"You ready to go?" he asked her impatiently, already confining Rufus in the kitchen with extra water and food.

So this is how it was going to be then? They were just going to ignore last night and not talk about it? _Well that was a recipe for disaster_, she thought drearily.

Troy made it a point to stare at his watch when he spoke next, "Look, I got to get back to the bookstore. We're swamped today and I shouldn't have even left."

"Then why did you?" she shot back, not bothering to meet his eyes.

"Because I told Maria she could use to truck," he snidely reminded her. "Or did you forget that?"

Throwing her hands up, Gabriella grunted in frustration and went to grab her coat. "Fine, you win. I don't want to argue." Picking up her purse, she ignored his blatant glare and headed for the truck.

"I don't know why you're so angry with me –" Troy began, locking up behind her.

Gabriella scoffed as she hopped in the truck, buckling her seatbelt she replied, "You know exactly why." The engine roared to life as they pulled out of the complex.

Troy stared straight ahead, not taking his eyes off the road. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and then he finally sighed. "Why did you have to ask me about kids?"

Gabriella felt like she had been sideswiped by a semi. Looking over at her boyfriend, she desperately tried to control the anger swelling inside long enough to find out what was bothering him. "What do you mean, why? Why do you think? It seemed like the natural thing to ask seeing as we just found out our best friends are having a baby." Then a thought dawned on her and it made her gut drop inside her stomach like a cement stone. "You… you don't want to have kids." It wasn't a question. She could see in his reaction, the way his jaw clenched, that she had struck a nerve. "That's it isn't it?" Leaning her elbow on the armrest, she dropped her head against her palm and frowned. "God, Troy, why didn't you tell me?"

His silence was deafening and Gabriella thought he hadn't heard her. When she looked over at him he was frowning, a look of concentration etched on his face. "I didn't say I didn't want them."

"Then what's wrong?" Her question was met with an even louder silence. She decided that he wasn't going to tell her just then, and turned her head away to look out the window.

Several minutes later they were pulling up alongside the curb in front of the bookstore. During the drive, they had both been rather silent, opting instead to listen to the radio. When Troy had put the truck in park, he mumbled something she couldn't make out before exiting the vehicle. She watched him through the windshield as he walked towards the entrance and hesitated. Then, he turned back and purposely strode to her side of the car. He waited for her to role her window down, but when she didn't get the message, he yanked the door open.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, okay? The idea of kids scares the shit out of me. I'm sorry that my own childhood was so bad that the thought of bringing kids into this world freaks me out. And I'm sorry that I don't want my kid to end up hating my guts like I hate my father." Troy ran both his hands though his hair, unsettling and shaking from his brief bout of anger. "I'm… I'm sorry," he repeated, softer this time. She could hear the strain in his tone and knew he was on the edge.

The desperation and agony in his voice did nothing to quell the pain bubbling up inside of her with his confession. He looked miserable and all she wanted to do was hold him and make it go away. "Troy," her throat closed up and she choked on the rest of her words. She could see he was about to bolt in the other direction, but her hands wrapped around his bicep before he could move. "Listen to me," she pleaded as he tried to escape her tight hold. She twisted herself around in the seat until she was practically out of the truck, battling with her hold on him.

"I have to go back to work," he quietly argued with her. Troy's eyes darted past her head and he tried to yank himself free once more.

"Hey, listen to me." When she saw she was failing to keep his attention, she grabbed his face in her hands and made him look her in the eye. Suddenly, he stopped struggling, piercing her with his blue gaze. Their faces were inches away; she could feel his quick breaths against her cool face. "I'm going to predict the future," she lowered her voice and spoke in hushed whispers.

Troy's hands came up and rested on her wrists and he tilted his head down against her forehead. She could sense he wanted to make some kind of snide comment and tease her, but he stayed quiet. "I predict I'm going to go to New York." He lightly scoffed at that and she felt encouraged to continue. "Then I'm going to come back and paint the walls in _our_ bedroom." She kissed the tip of his lightly freckled nose. "Then, when we're ready, we'll get married and have a baby… or two." Troy's body stiffened and she pulled back to look him in the eye. "And your kids will love you precisely because you're not your father, and you would never hurt them like that, would you?"

Troy shook his head, a deep frown on his face. "No," he mumbled. "But I could."

Nuzzling his nose, she smiled. "Of course you wouldn't. You don't have to be scared about that."

With a sigh, he nodded and pulled out of her grasp. She let him go freely, tilting her head curiously. "You're doing that thing where you try to get me to see things your way, so that I don't have any doubts."

"Is it working?" she asked innocently.

Troy released a loud exhale and looked at her. "Maybe, but I do have to go back to work."

"I'll pick you up after," she said and then hopped out of the truck. With a light kiss to his lips, she rubbed his back. "We're still going to talk about this, okay?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure, although, I had hoped we could avoid the topic a little longer." He leaned down and cupped her chin gently, leaving her with a kiss full of meaning and gratitude. "Hey, I'd never abandon you if you were pregnant. Even if I was scared, I would never do that. Only a coward would."

"I know you wouldn't," she admitted. "I just needed to hear you say it."

"I'll see you later," he said, squeezing her hip lightly before walking towards the store. Gabriella watched him go, already missing his warmth. Looking at the time, she realized she was late to pick up her mother for lunch and cursed. Jumping in the driver's seat, she called her mom and took off in the direction of her hotel.

* * *

A few hours later, Gabriella was standing inside a high-rise apartment complex her mother was interested in looking at. She had contacted the leasing office and had already set up an appointment to check out a one bedroom that was available. After seeing the apartment, Maria was hooked. She hadn't stopped talking Gabriella's ear off about the place even on the ride back to the hotel.

She had dropped her mother off to rest a little bit with the promise of meeting up later for dinner. She had made sure to remind her mom that their were plenty of other options in Boston and that she didn't have to settle on one so quickly. Her mother had waved her suggestion off before blowing her a kiss and shutting the door. Gabriella rolled her eyes, at least she tried.

As she drove to pick up Troy, she remembered she had shut her phone off while they had been talking to the landlord. She had no sooner turned her cell on when it began ringing. She flipped it open and put it on speaker. "Hello."

"_Gab, I have been trying to reach you for a half hour,"_ Taylor complained.

"Sorry, Tay, my phone was off. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"_You need to get here, and fast,"_ Taylor sounded stressed and that alone made Gabriella's stomach sink.

"Why, what happened?"

"_I don't know, Troy's flipping out and said something about a text and his father. I think he said he was coming here and, well, I've never seen him like this, Gab. He looks like he's going to kill somebody," _Taylor said in a panic.

"Where's Troy now?"

_"In the backroom pacing, he asked me to keep trying to get a hold of you."_

"I'll be there in fifteen," Gabriella said before hanging up. Her hands gripped the steering wheel, palms sweaty and her heart was pounding inside her head. Her only thought was to get to Troy, before his father did and something bad happened… something they'd regret. She eased the accelerator down and tried to clear her mind and worries as she swerved through the traffic. _Don't do anything stupid, Troy, _she thought.

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Bookstore Hostility is now a published E-Book at: www [.] smashwords [.] com/books/view/168204**

**(Just remove the brackets and spaces.)**

**As a special gift to all of you for your amazing patience and support, I'm offering a coupon for my E-Book so you can have it for free. All you need is a Smashwords account which is free and easy to sign up and then you'll need this code: VR48C**

**Just put the code in during checkout and it will be treated like a gift card, no purchase necessary and no paypal/credit/debit cards required. This promo code will only be available until June 10th, so don't wait.**

**Thank you to everyone who has already downloaded and purchased the book, I really appreciate the support guys. And also, if you feel inclined to leave a review on Smashwords afterward I would also greatly appreciate it.**

**Now, this chapter had some light drama and tension, but expect lots more in the next one. This story is slowly coming to an end, maybe 3 more chapters at most and a epilogue. My apologies for any errors and as always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**


	21. Unwanted

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2012 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Unwanted**

**"~*~"  
**

**"-"  
**

**'-'  
**

The wheels screeched leaving tire marks against the asphalt. Gabriella parked the truck in Troy's designated spot, barely stopping to remove the keys and her purse before she slammed the rusty door. Her steps quickened towards the entrance of The Treasure Trove, matching the pattering of her heartbeat.

In less than a minute she was swinging the large oak glass door forward, stepping into what she hoped wouldn't resemble a battle scene from out of a movie. Awful images had been flashing through her mind during the short time it had taken her to get the bookstore. The main one being that she didn't want to find Troy reverting back to his old self, the one he became whenever the subject of his past was raised.

She was surprised instead by the sight in front of her. The store was quiet, everything in place just as it should be. There were even a few customers browsing the tables stacked with paperbacks and sitting in the café sipping lattes and espressos. Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed further, her eyes scanning the store curiously for any sign of Troy or his father, but there was nothing.

Gabriella moved forward towards the registers, finally spotting a familiar face. "Kelsi, what's going on? Where are Troy and Tay?" she asked, leaning over the countertop.

Kelsi looked up through her glasses from her spot on the floor, pausing in her dusting duties. "Um, they're in the backroom. Why, what's up?"

"Are they alone?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kelsi shrugged. "Troy seemed to be in a mood, but that was nothing new."

Gabriella felt a wave of relief flood through her. She had gotten there in time. "Thanks, Kels." Gabriella threw her a smile before racing past her in a whirlwind of air, her destination being the backroom to find out what was going on.

When she opened the door, the bell chimed in her ear as did the floating soft murmur of Taylor's voice. "Troy, it's nothing to get so upset over. Just hear him out; I'm sure whatever it is –"

"No way," Troy interrupted with a loud boast of refusal. "I don't want to see that guy."

"He's your father; surely he's not that bad." Taylor sounded sure of herself as she spoke, but then her tone changed when she added, "Actually, considering how you get sometimes, maybe I should retract that statement."

Gabriella grinned, knowing that Troy was most likely scowling at his assistant for her choice of words. "It doesn't matter, Tay, he shouldn't be forcing me to talk to him or visiting me while I'm working. It pisses me off that he thinks he can just show up here and everything is cool, because it's not. I don't forget things." Troy's voice was becoming increasingly louder and more annoyed. "And where the hell is Gabriella? I thought you said you called her. I don't trust myself if I'm alone with that guy, I don't know what would happen."

Upon hearing her name, Gabriella entered the room and announced herself. "I'm here." Coming around the corner of the wall, she spotted both faces staring at her. "What have I missed?"

Troy sighed, whether in agitation or relief she wasn't sure, and dropped his head back to peer at the ceiling. He looked exhausted, more so than usual. Running his palm down his face, he stared over at her and said, "Only the boring bits."

She offered him a sympathetic smile, moving to stand beside him. Troy unconsciously shifted so that he could wrap his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "What's this I heard about your dad?" she asked.

Troy growled. His grip around her tightened reflexively. "He called again."

Gabriella frowned, "And?"

"_And_ like an idiot I answered." Gabriella lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "But I didn't say anything," Troy quickly added.

"Apart from a couple of grunts, you mean?" Taylor piped up, rising from her chair. "I told him to answer."

"Yeah, so this is your fault," Troy blamed her. "Don't remind me."

Gabriella placed a hand on Troy's arm, the contact appearing to calm him, and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to talk to me in person and that it was important. When I didn't respond, he said he was going to stop by the store again today and that I couldn't avoid him forever." Troy gritted his teeth, his body was shaking and tense all at once. Sensing his mood, Gabriella began rubbing his neck, leaning into his chest in hopes of keeping him from stressing any further. Her ministrations seemed to do their job when Troy's body slouched and he hummed in appreciation. "Then I hung up," he finished tersely.

Smiling, Gabriella placed a chaste kiss to his lips and then another to the side of his neck. "Of course you did."

"Troy, you have to just face him and get it over with. That's the only way you'll be able to move forward." Taylor folded her arms, eyeing her manager and friend with a serious expression.

Nodding, Gabriella pulled away so she could get a good look at Troy's face. "She's right you know."

"Shut up," he groaned. Gabriella lifted one eyebrow and Troy, to his credit, tilted forward and kissed her with a feather like touch. "It doesn't matter anyway, he didn't even bother to show up when he said he was." With a scoff he added, "Typical of him, too."

"Maybe he will tomorrow," Taylor said.

Troy shook his head, his anger leaving him. "Let him, I won't be here to see him if he does."

"You won't? I thought you had to work on Saturday?" Gabriella inquired curiously.

With a sly smirk, Troy ran his finger up her arm and marveled at the goosebumps forming on her tan skin. "Not if I took the weekend off." When Gabriella's eyes lit with joy, Troy shrugged as if he hadn't done something even remotely thoughtful. "Tay is going to cover for me so that we can spend your last couple days together, just the two of us. It was a surprise."

"I'd say," Gabriella's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Okay, enough of the love fest." Taylor clapped her hands together to gain their attention. "If you're both done, I suggest we get back out to work before-" Just then, the buzzer sounded in the backroom, indicating Kelsi needed help with a customer. Without another word, Taylor turned and rushed out of the room. Gabriella and Troy looked on after her, small smiles playing on their faces.

"So, what if your dad had showed up?" she asked him. "What would you have done?"

"Punch him," Troy replied only to have Gabriella send him a look. "What? Okay, I probably would have ignored him and then punched him."

"Troy," Gabriella stressed his name.

With a loud sigh, Troy nodded. "I don't know, but I do know that if and when the time comes, you better be there."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that based on that phone call I got. Shit, Troy, I nearly had a heart attack when Taylor called. I can't believe you." She slapped his chest and Troy didn't even attempt to stop her. "You don't know what I thought was going on here, I had awful visions of you two going at it like barbarians in the middle of the store."

"Well, that would have been bad for business." Troy smirked, trying his best to get Gabriella to smile. Against her will, he succeeded. "And then you would have had to clean up all the blood and the store, and that would have scared the customers away and we can't have that."

"Oh, no," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Can't have that at all."

"Exactly," Troy beamed. "You see, that's why you're my girl. I don't have to explain everything to you because you get me."

With a shake of her head, Gabriella smirked and tilted her head down. "Yeah, that's exactly why."

"There are other reasons, too." Troy lowered his voice so it was a sensual whisper; his words making her tingle, hyper-aware of his fingers beneath her blouse, rubbing her skin and making her feel like a glob of ooze. "I could show you a demonstration."

She looked up and was dazzled by the smile he displayed. She ran through every memory she had of him genuinely smiling, but none of them compared to this breathtaking view. Their faces were only inches away, and the close proximity made the moment more intimate. An expression passed through his eyes, their sparkle making her pulse increase and a knot in her stomach form from excitement. He was the first to close the distance between their lips, catching her off guard with the intensity behind it. He pulled her closer to his chest, so close she couldn't tell whether it was her heartbeat or his pounding through her body. When he pulled away for a breath, he quickly resumed the kiss, barely giving Gabriella enough time to steal some air for herself.

Placing a hand on his neck, she trailed it over his shirt and tugged at the collar. His kisses became desperate then, he was searching for more and with such urgency Gabriella could only try to keep up. He pulled away, trailing tantalizing kisses down her neck and burrowing his head against her shoulder and collarbone, like he was trying so hard to hide away from something. She realized that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hands coming up to twine around him, her fingers curling through the hair at the nape of his neck.

His lips hovered over the skin of her throat, and she could feel the ghostly shiver his breathing caused as he nuzzled his nose in the space. "It's been a long day, and not a particularly good one until now." He hesitated and then said solemnly, "I'm so fucked up, how can you still want to be with me, even with my daddy issues."

Suddenly, it all made sense to her. He was feeling insecure again, and she blamed his father for it, but it was all in his head. She just had to convince him of that. "Troy, I don't care about any of that. That's just stupid stuff, it doesn't mean anything – you know that."

He stilled, and pulled his head away from her neck. His fringe hung freely over his eyes, brushing against her cheek and she smiled at him. "I know," he began with a sigh. "Sorry. I try really hard not to let this shit get to me."

"But you're human, and the way your father treated you was fucked up." Troy grinned at her use of language, but she kept on. "And even now he's still affecting you, and I don't care if his intentions are good, he shouldn't be going about it like this."

"Believe me, his intentions are never good." Troy shook his head and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. They stayed like that in silence, her rubbing his neck and him holding her like he'd never let go. And then, the backroom door opened.

"Hey, Troy," Taylor appeared around the corner of the wall and smiled at the two of them. "Sorry to interrupt."

Troy lifted his head up from Gabriella's shoulder and nodded. "What's up?"

Taylor's face scrunched up and she motioned with her head to the security camera on the wall over them. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Gabriella felt Troy's back stiffen. His head jerked up and his eyes darted to the camera. Gabriella slowly turned so she could see the black and white image on the screen. There were five cameras situated through the store, this one in particular was just over the front cash register. And standing in front of the counter, chatting animatedly with Kelsi, was the man who Gabriella could only assume was Jack Bolton, the person responsible for all the pain and guilt that Troy carried around with him for all these years. Subconsciously, her eyes narrowed on the screen.

"He's demanding to speak with you. I didn't know what to say."

Troy was quiet, pensive, and staring blankly at the image of his father smiling and laughing at whatever Kelsi had said. After what felt like an hour, but was only really a minute, Troy turned to her and his eyes said it all.

_Let's get this over with._

Gabriella nodded in silent agreement, and took his hand. Standing from the chair, they passed Taylor and headed out of the backroom, walking side by side. When Troy's father came into view, she felt him tense and rubbed her thumb reassuringly over his fingers. He leaned down to her whisper in her ear, "You still with me?"

In response, she tightened her grip on his hand and the action was all he needed. He kissed the side of her head and stepped out from behind a bookcase. Jack Bolton spotted them immediately and smiled what looked to be a sincere show of joy and gratitude. "Hey, son, it's been a long time."

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand, looking for an anchor as he nodded. "Not long enough." Gabriella tugged on his hand, but he ignored her. "What do you want?"

"Come on, Troy. Is that any way to greet your father? We haven't seen each other for years. You haven't answered any of my calls, or texts."

"Is there a reason you've recently decided to contact me? Or are you just curious to see if I amounted to anything in life?"

Jack Bolton looked hurt; his lips twisted into a frown. "I just wanted to see you, see how you were doing. Last I heard from you, you were getting a job here to pay for classes."

"Without any help from you, that's right," Troy replied curtly. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you."

"Why now? You sure as hell didn't want to see me after mom died. In fact, as I recall, you tried to ship me off to live with your brother in Canada but he didn't want anything to do with me so you got stuck with me."

Troy's voice grew louder and Gabriella gave his hand a gentle tug, reminding him to stay calm and that this was hardly the place to unearth past memories, not here among customers and strangers. When Troy looked down at her, he caught the meaning in her eyes and sighed. "You know what; this is hardly the place for this. You saw me, so now you can go."

"I was hoping we could talk," Jack quickly spat out just as Troy turned his back.

With a chuckle, Troy dropped Gabriella's hand and turned back around. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere. Everyone, meet my father, the man who doesn't go anywhere or do anything without an ulterior motive."

"Troy, that's enough," Jack's tone held authority and annoyance was etched on his face. The wrinkles on his face, and the lines around his eyes spoke of his age and once handsome youth. He looked like Troy, blue eyes, same color hair. He was dressed in a suit, and even had a mustache growing in. "You know I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Yeah, I bet." Troy said, rather sarcastically.

"I'm getting married."

Gabriella's eyes shot to Troy's, he was leaning against the counter. His hands sprawled out over the wooden surface. Taylor and Kelsi were standing off to the side, watching with concern. Troy's eyes narrowed and he scowled. "I'm sure you are," he finally said, though Gabriella expected him to say something else entirely. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I…" Jack looked down at his shiny shoes, the light reflecting off of them with a brilliant gleam. "I thought maybe you'd want to be there, I'd like you to meet-"

"I don't give a shit. Actually, I'm surprised you went through all this trouble to come out here and tell me that. Sorry you wasted the money on the plane ticket, but then again you've got plenty of it so… have a nice trip home." Troy waved him off and turned around, heading to the backroom.

Jack took a few steps and followed after him, Gabriella trailing slowly behind. "Troy, please, I know I've made so many mistakes, but I'm trying. I don't know what else to do to make things better. I want you there; I want you back in my life."

As they reached the back of the store, the three disappeared through the backdoor, and Gabriella closed it behind them, thankful for the privacy the walls allowed. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have disowned me and kicked me out of your life in the first place," Troy argued, taking a seat in his chair and turning his attention to the computer.

"I was young and stupid; I didn't know how to handle things."

"Oh, bullshit," Troy swiveled back around, the vein in his neck visible as he clenched his jaw. "I was a kid, I'd just lost my mother and my best friend, and you blamed me for it. You made me feel like somehow it was my fault it was raining and dark out. You pushed me at school, completely ignored me, and counted down the days until I was old enough to legally not be your concern anymore."

"I was lost and confused! I didn't know how to be a parent by myself and I've regretted my actions every day since. That's why I want to make it up to you."

Troy scoffed, "You're delusional. You were a bad parent then, and you're a bad one now. You can't just show up here and fix things. 'Oh, hey son, been a long time. By the way, I'm getting married and I want you there because we're just one big happy family'."

"Have you ever once considered what it was like for me, Troy? How I felt about it, it wasn't easy for me either."

"Oh, fuck you."

Silence engulfed them. Gabriella was leaning quietly against the wall, listening and watching the exchange. She was trying to read Jack Bolton, trying to figure him out. He sounded genuine enough, but there was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't explain it, just this gut feeling watching him interact, like Troy was right… there was something else there.

With a shaky hand, Jack ran his palm through his hair and blew out a sign of frustration. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I just wanted to ask you to come to my wedding, because you're my son. I thought maybe you'd be mature enough to accept that people make mistakes and try to amend for them in some way, but obviously I was wrong. You're unforgiving, and nothing like your mother."

Jack turned away, his eyes landing on Gabriella's form. Her eyes squinted and she tilted her head, not exactly happy with his choice of words. "Are you his girlfriend?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I am, and I just happen to know Troy is pretty damn forgiving to those who deserve it, which is more than I can say for you."

Jack shook his head. "Look, please talk to him, maybe he'll listen to you." With that, he stormed out, leaving behind a livid Troy and room thick with tension. Gabriella watched the back of Troy's head, waiting for a reaction, for anything. His back and shoulders were stiff, hunched over the desk. When she looked closer, she noticed he was shaking, fighting with himself for control. He was a ticking time bomb again, just waiting to explode. Gabriella could feel it building, and an ache settled in her chest at the sight of him.

She took a step forward.

Troy sprang out of his seat and in the blink of an eye threw out his arm, knocking the computer screen and all the contents on the desk to the ground. Papers scattered and floated through the air; pens fell and rolled towards her feet. His coffee mug shattered against the tile, causing her to jerk in fright from the sudden sound. Troy banged his fist on the desk, and kicked the file cabinet with as much strength as he could, the sound vibrating through the small room. The liquid from the mug seeped out on the ground, forming a puddle and drenching the pens and papers as they landed around it. His reflection was captured and she drew her eyes up away from the mess. He was hunched over the desk, breathing loudly, his body shaking again. He picked himself up, and faced the corner of the wall, not meeting her eyes.

She continued to watch him in silence, never having seen him this worked up before in all the time she knew him. He was hiding from her again, keeping his back to her and trying to shrink into oblivion. Taylor threw open the backroom door, running in with a fit of worry. "What was all that noise? Are you guys okay?" She examined the mess on the floor and her face turned from panic to concern.

Gabriella waved her away with a small smile. "It's okay; I'll take care of it." Taylor sent her a sympathetic smile before disappearing out the doorway. Gabriella turned back to find Troy still facing away from her, his forehead alternating between leaning against the white wall and the filing cabinet.

With cautious steps, she walked over the broken glass and noticed Troy's back stiffen, knowing she was getting closer. Instinctively, she reached out her hand and laid it on his back.

He froze.

She took one more step until she was flush against him and wrapped her arms around his torso, digging her face in to his back. She inhaled his familiar scent, rubbing her hand in a circular motion over his stomach. Then, after a moment, his body relaxed and she heard a strangled sigh escape him. His entire body shook, and she couldn't tell if it was from his lack of control or if he was struggling with the need to not show any emotions over the incident. She suddenly remembered that time in the park when he had finally told her about Katie and what had happened the night of the accident. He had tried so hard not to cry, or show any emotion, but he had – if only a little.

"It's going to be okay, Troy. It's not worth it."

Troy kept his head against the wall, finally speaking when he was able to find his voice, though it was hoarse and filled with pain. "He's right, if I don't forgive him, if I don't go… I'm no better than he is."

Gabriella shook her head adamantly against his shirt. "That's not true."

He lifted his head from the wall. "Isn't it?"

"He's just trying to manipulate you."

"But if I ignore him, if I act the way he always did, then he wins."

"Troy. I think maybe he is trying, just not the best way."

"No, Gabriella. I know this man; he doesn't do anything unless it benefits him in some way. Him showing up here, I know it seemed genuine and that's what he wants you to think. But I know him; I know there are other reasons."

"But what if there aren't? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life saying 'what if?' do you want to risk that regret?"

Troy turned around, slowly, and looked down at her with stricken eyes, his vibrant blues now dull and moist with tears he successfully kept at bay. "Tell me what I should do," he sounded so vulnerable to her and it broke her heart to see him so torn, so confused and guarded.

"I can't, you have to decide." Troy wrapped his arms around her then, burying his face in her neck. It was then that she felt the tears drip down her neck, his face hidden from view. Holding him tight, she said, "Let's go home, we'll figure this all out later."

Troy nodded and pulled away, the streak of a tear now down his cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me."

She knew he didn't just mean at that very moment. That he was referring to her returning, coming back to him, pushing him until he forgave her, being with him until he faced everything that had held him back from living.

_Tell me you still love me, _the thought ran through her mind as she cupped his face in her hands, too afraid to speak the words herself. Instead, she settled for a long, lingering kiss, pulling him to her until there was nothing left except the two of them.

He pulled back first, his eyes vibrant once more with a look that Gabriella hadn't seen in a long time. Just as soon as she saw it, it was gone and she was left feeling that maybe she had imagined it. He nodded and began picking up the broken glass from the floor, Gabriella helping to hurry the process along. Once they were done, Troy asked her to tell Taylor he was leaving early. As he plugged the computer back up, she left the backroom in search for Taylor. It didn't take her long to find her by front, stocking some books.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked.

With a sigh, Gabriella shook her head. "I hope so."

* * *

Gabriella decided to wait outside for Troy. She made her way through the parking lot, heading for Troy's truck. As she placed the key in the door, she heard a familiar voice floating through the small lot.

It was Jack Bolton. She ducked down so he couldn't see her and peered over the bed of Troy's truck. His father was sitting in corvette; his window rolled down and seemed to be in a heated conversation with someone.

"Listen, I came all the way out here, what else do you want me to do? Look Janine, I've sacrificed a hell of a lot for you, including my marriage. It's not my fault the boy is stubborn." Jack ran his palm through his hair in frustration, his hand undoing the knot of his tie and loosening it with a rough tug. "I'm gonna be here for the weekend, his little Puerto Rican girlfriend should get him to change his mind by then."

Gabriella scowled at that, leaning closer so that she could hear him better. "I already told you, I need your parents to sign this contract. If I can make this deal we'll be floating in cash and then you won't need your parent's inheritance. That's right, baby. Bolton and Winter Enterprises is a week away from being a reality. And If I can get Troy to show up at our wedding and make me look like I have a smart, responsible son who can take over the company then your parents will sign on and completely fall for me… and my son who runs and operates his own bookstore. It'll all work out, you'll see. I've got it all under control, I've just got to convince Troy that I've turned over a new leaf and then he'll have to forgive me. I'm gonna head back to the hotel now, I'll call you when I get there. Love you too, baby."

* * *

**A/N: *Runs and hides* I'm so very sorry it has taken me this long to update RH. I know I disappeared again, but a lot has happened to me since I last updated (has it really been that long?). First, I moved out of my house in June which resulted in me living with fam temporarily. I had limited internet access for those two months. Also, it was impossible for me to focus on writing while in the middle of that situation. Then, about a month ago I applied for a new job a very long way from CT all the way down in my 2nd home of FL at Walt Disney World - and I got it! So now, I can officially say I'm a part of that Disney team responsible for making HSM and every other Disney owned and related franchise I've grown to love and admire, and it feels pretty good. :) So, yeah, I had to move and I've finally acquired internet and settled in at the new job. And, I've felt inspired to write again which I greatly missed. The good news is, I have the next chapter done and I'm just editing it real quick. Thanks to everyone out there who might still be reading, I don't know how many of you are left. I always said I wouldn't abandon this story and I never back out on my word. **

**Also, so, so many of you took the time to head over to Smashwords and purchase my e-book, and that means the world to me. I was shocked when I saw the amount of downloads, so thank you all for the support - I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did another cliff hanger, but I love them, lol. Oh, and everything that transpired in the chapter was originally outlined back in 2010, so Jack Bolton was always meant to be the antagonist even though he only now is showing his face. And he's sort of inspired by some people I know, who I'm happy to say I no longer associate with. **

**Lastly, a lil fun fact, every time I go to work I get to hear Zac Efron singing to me - I'm not kidding. They blast HSM music all day long through the area so I hear it whenever I'm heading in or out and I smile because how many fans can say that? I can't wait for my nieces to visit. They've never been to Disney and I've got them completely hooked on HSM (which was my plan and now my job is done, lol) and I know they're going to light up when they hear the music playing all over the parks and downtown marketplace. Just thought I'd share. ;) Thanks for still reading if you are, and as always, my apologies for any grammatical errors - or errors in general since it's been so long. P.S. I'm curious, are there still any Zanessa fans/believers out there or am I alone? If so, did you see that video of Zac mentioning her when he landed in the Philippines the other day? It kind of made me smile a little and get all nostalgic.  
**


	22. Confrontation

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2012 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Confrontation**

**"~*~"  
**

**"-"  
**

**'-'  
**

Red; that's all Gabriella saw. She was angry, mostly with herself for defending Jack. For a fleeting moment she had trusted him, trusted his words, his apologies – but they were all empty. He was a fraud; a manipulator, he was everything Troy had said he was. She should have known better. Jack Bolton really did have an ulterior motive, he was a selfish bastard.

Without another thought, Gabriella stepped out from her hiding place, and placed her body directly in front of Jack's car. He had just been about to pull out of the space when he looked up and spotted her. His expression changed from gloating pride with his little scheme, to utter terror. His face paled and he pulled at his tie nervously. With a shaky hand, he turned off the car and leaned out the window. "I'm not sure how much of that you heard-"

"Save it," Gabriella glowered. "I heard enough."

Jack gulped, running his hand over his face. A sly grin spread across his mouth and a chuckle escaped his thin lips. "I don't think I got your name?"

"And you never will."

With his grin still planted on his face, Jack lifted his hand. "Look, you're taking this all out of context. It's nothing to get your panties in a twist over."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "Is that so? Let's see, so you're not just here to guilt Troy into forgiving you? Then getting him to attend your wedding so you can get your new in-laws to love you and think you're so great that they want to sign a merger with your company, with hopes that your son might one day be involved since he's been so successful with his business here. Stop me if I'm getting warm."

Jack glared at her, his charming grin wiped clear off his face. His pulse was ticking against his forehead and Gabriella swallowed when he calmly opened the door and stepped out into the parking lot.

"I'm not sure what Troy has told you about me, no doubt he's been spreading lies and stories about how I neglected him as a child." Gabriella narrowed her eyes as he said this. "I'm sure he's painted you a wonderful picture, but I bet he's never once told you about what a problem he was for me. How he use to get into fights and vandalize his high school just so he would get noticed. I took him to all kinds of psychiatrists and every one of them told me to give him his space, that he was expressing his anger and guilt for the deaths he caused, and for being the only survivor. I did what any parent would do in my situation, I tried to guide him as best I could, but this is the decision he made. He could have been CEO of my company by now, had he just listened to me and done well in school like he was supposed to."

Gabriella blanched, her eyebrows raised in shock at his words. "What? Do you hear yourself, you're the reason he acted out in the first place. You ignored him; you blamed him for something that was an accident. You controlled him, pushed him away and tried to get him to be like you."

Gabriella took two menacing steps toward Jack, her height keeping her from getting in his face like she wanted. He peered down at her with contempt, and she matched the looked with everything she had left in her. "You fucked him up so bad it took me months to get him to trust me, to open up and feel something for someone. It's because of you; you're the reason for all of it." With a sarcastic laugh, she continued, "I can't believe I was actually going to try and talk him into giving you a chance. What a mistake that would have been."

Jack's face twisted with hatred, and Gabriella leaned back a bit to steady herself, not once taking her eyes off of him. "Listen you little bitch, I've worked damn hard to get where I am. I need this deal, and I need Troy's help to make it happen. I know some powerful people in high places who could destroy your life and everything you know, so the way I see it you have two options. You can keep your mouth shut about what you heard, or you can tell him and risk losing everything."

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest; fear consumed her, making her shake and sweat. He was threatening her, blackmailing her, and she knew without a doubt that this time around he wasn't lying through his teeth.

"How about a third option," she began. "You get in your car, and drive away. You leave Troy alone for good, you don't call him or text him or pretend you give a shit – and you never show your face again. He's worked too hard and too long to finally be okay again, and I won't let you show up and ruin that."

Jack gave an amused laugh, his hand gripping his chest as his body shook. "Oh, that's cute. You're trying to threaten me. I can't imagine what my son sees in you, must just be a great screw. I suggest you pick the first option, if you know what's good for you. Don't do something you'll regret, it would only take me a minute to find out everything about you, about your parents, your friends. I could make your life a living hell. Choose wisely."

Rage soared through her, and she did all she could to contain herself from lashing out at him in the middle of the parking lot. "You really are a self-centered, greedy bastard. I pity you, you're just an old corrupt man, and someday you're going to look back and you'll be the one with the regrets, because you'll be alone and no amount of money will ever change that. Thank God Troy is just like his mother, I wonder how she would react if she knew what you've allowed yourself to become."

Jack Bolton's face contorted into agony and stepped forward, towering over Gabriella, his hand reached out and he shoved her back, causing her to stumble over the pavement. "You little bitch, you don't know anything, how dare you insult me." Just as he raised his hand higher, Gabriella stepped back, preparing to block his assault, when suddenly, she was knocked aside.

She watched as Troy grabbed his father by the throat, pushing him up against the car door. Troy's nose was an inch from his father's, his face set in stone, an icy chill swept over his features. "You don't touch her, ever again, got it?" Jack's windpipe was being blocked, his face turning purple as he struggled against Troy's death grip. His hands wrapped around Troy's, in desperation for release. "And you never speak to her or threaten her like that again, you pathetic piece of shit."

Gabriella, now fearing that the older Bolton would collapse right there in the middle of the lot, moved forward and placed her hands on Troy's back. "Troy, he would love a lawsuit."

"So would I," Troy spoke through gritted teeth, his fingers tightening around Jack's neck. "For over sixteen years of mental abuse."

"Troy, don't. Let him go, he's not worth it." She felt his muscles relax after a moment of inner turmoil, and then he released his father, who fell to the ground, gasping for oxygen.

"Arr-e, yyoou insane," Jack gasped, "I could, haave yyoou, arrested."

"And I think the cops would love to hear your story, blackmailing a student, the papers would absolutely love to hear that one. Then you won't be signing any deals with anyone for a long ass time."

Jack rubbed his neck, rising slowly to his feet. "So you heard."

Troy nodded, "Time has done nothing to you but make you worse than I remember. You're lucky I love her so much, otherwise I don't know if I would have let go." Gabriella's heart lodged in her throat at this admission, but Troy was too focused on his father to even realize what he'd just said. "I think you've overstayed your unwanted welcome long enough. It's time for you to leave," Troy hesitated before adding, "Jack."

Jack looked his son up and down and then shook his head with a sigh. "You're not worth all this trouble anyway. I'll figure things out on my own. Oh, and by the way. Your mother and I were in the process of getting a divorce right before the accident, because I was having an affair. Coincidentally it was with the same women who I'm now engaged to. I just thought you should know, since you love telling stories." With that, Bolton senior got in his car and drove out of sight, leaving them to stare in silence long after he had gone. Gabriella knew, as she stared at the empty spot before them, that would be the first and last time she would ever see Jack Bolton.

Troy finally shifted, turning around with glossy eyes, filled to the brim with emotion just waiting to spill out in buckets. Gabriella's insides twisted with his pain. "How long were you standing there?" she asked.

"I came out right when you got in front of his car, I heard all of it."

"Oh, Troy," her voice trembled, seeing his pain so clearly written on his face.

"At least now I know I never meant anything and neither did she. That explains a lot actually." Troy heaved a sigh full of anguish. "Fuck, this day just keeps getting better. I feel like…like I'm gonna explode. I don't even, I don't know what to think anymore. I need a drink, maybe, I just need to go home."

"Let's go, I'll drive."

As she neared him, he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Gabriella, I'm sorry, about what he said to you, the way he acted. I… please don't be upset."

"Shh," she shook her head as he rested his chin on her head. "I don't care about that, and neither should you."

"But-"

"Shh, let's just forget he was ever here. You don't have to worry about him anymore, Troy. He's not going to bother either of us again."

"I told you he was a piece of shit, I can't believe I thought for a minute he was seriously trying to change."

Gabriella sighed. "Some people will never change, that's just their nature." Troy was quiet, studying the cracks in the pavement below as though they held all the answers to the universe. When he said nothing, she grabbed his hand to gain his attention. "It's over, Troy. Time to move on." And with a nod of his head, that's exactly what they did.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Gabriella held Troy close as they lay in bed, the day's events taking their toll on them both. All through the night Gabriella stayed by his side, always there when he felt the need to speak, to open up and reveal his thoughts to her. She was there to comfort him, to wipe away his tears when they did finally break and fall. She was there when he finally sobered, when he begged her to help him forget the day. And with just one kiss, she gave in and they spent the remaining hours of night tasting, touching, and pleasuring one another until the light of early dawn shown on the windowsill.

When pink shades of sunrise slipped through the blinds, spreading out over the quilt, Gabriella turned to face Troy, his eyes closed in a deep peaceful slumber. Lifting her hand, she traced a finger down his cheek, feeling his warm skin. She burrowed closer to him beneath the covers, and he groaned when she brushed her cold toes against his legs seeking warmth. His arm suddenly rose up and fell over her torso, pulling her closer. "Why are you awake?" he whispered, eyes still sealed. "After that work out all night, I'd be surprised if I can even function at all this weekend."

Gabriella grinned, tilting her chin up to place butterfly kisses along his jaw, his whiskers prickling her smooth skin. He groaned again, his grip around her tightening. "You've got to be kidding me? I can't go again, doll face, I need to recoup for a couple of hours at least."

"Troy," she said his name in a low, husky tone that caused him to open his eyes. "You said something to your father yesterday, something about me." His eyes opened a little wider and she felt it was safe to continue. "Do you remember?"

Troy looked at her for a moment and then proceeded to roll over, his back now facing her. "No."

Gabriella frowned. "You do remember, don't you?"

He didn't reply.

"Troy!"

When all he did was grunt, she reached over and pulled him flat on his back, lifting her leg over his stomach to straddle him. "You do remember, don't lie." He kept his eyes closed, his posture suggesting he had fallen back asleep, but she knew better. "Say it again, to me, please. I need to hear it before I leave for New York. I've been waiting so long to hear you say those words to me again… please, Troy."

Just when she thought he really had fallen back asleep, he grabbed her hips and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. With a light shriek, she slapped his arm. "What are you-"

"You're so stubborn," he said, shaking his head. "I was going to tell you tomorrow over dinner, but now you're nagging me while I'm trying to sleep." He grinned at her and then his smile faded, his face serious and calm. "I've always loved you," he whispered, his eyes boring into hers, dancing with happiness. A smile lit up her face at his admission and he grinned seeing it. "How could you think I don't, after everything you've put me through since you came back? If I didn't love you I never would have let you back in so easily. You've made me feel again, Gabriella. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. That's why I trust you, why I know you're going to come back when you leave. I'm not afraid anymore, of being like my father, of losing you, of not living… I'm done with that, I want to move forward… with you."

"I… you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that and to know you mean it." Gabriella captured his lips and smiled against his mouth. "I love you, too, you know," she said breathlessly.

"As you should," he replied, just trying to get a rise out of her.

Narrowing her eyes, she smirked. "Sorry for ruining the surprise. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Yeah, yeah, one of your many faults," he laughed when she pinched his arm.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Now," he looked down at her and grinned. "I think we can safely forget all the bad stuff and move on. How about we start with that date, just us," he suggested. "Tomorrow night. You and me, dinner, music and dancing," he said. "And I'll even tell you I love you, too."

"Oh, pulling out the big guns, are we?" she teased.

"Only the best for you," he replied softly, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I want to give you a reason to come back here after you're done in New York."

"Troy, you don't have to give me a reason. Besides, all my things are here and Rufus will miss me if I don't come back."

"He's not the only one who will miss you."

"Will you call me every day?"

"Every hour," he nodded. "Will you skype with me and have steamy viral internet sex?"

Gabriella laughed her head off, shaking her head. "You wish."

"I do, actually. What can I do to change your mind?"

"Hmm, kiss me."

And he did.

Pulling back, she grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The weekend came and went in a blur, Troy had taken her to Cascades just as he promised, spending every last minute together. They danced and laughed, trying desperately to forget about her impending departure come Monday morning. They stayed up the entire night, talking about everything and nothing at all. And when Monday arrived, Gabriella was hit with the realization that time had passed all too quickly for her liking. It was time for her to leave.

Troy had managed to talk her into letting him drive her to New York, her mother agreeing to come along. Gabriella packed up her suitcases, and stared around Troy's apartment, feeling an empty hollowness engulf her. She didn't want to leave. She knew she was just being silly, and that it was only for a couple of months. But the time was going to stretch on because she knew she'd be watching the calendar every minute, waiting until her class was over and she could transfer back to Harvard. She hadn't told Troy her plan yet, waiting to spring it on him later.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked from the bedroom door, watching her gather up her belongings as Rufus pranced around at her feet, anxious and somehow aware of what was happening.

"No," she said, turning to him with a frown. "But I guess I have no choice do I?"

Troy smiled, approaching her with his arms out. She moved forward into his embrace and rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It'll pass before you know it."

They stayed holding each other until her mother came to get them, and Troy took her bags, piling them into the back of his truck.

Sharpay and Chad had shown up to say good-bye in person, Gabriella already having said good-bye to everyone else over the weekend with promises to call and text regularly, unlike the last time Gabriella had left. Sharpay was tearing up as she held her best friend and cried into her shoulder. "It's not going to be the same without you."

"Oh, god, she's only leaving for a couple of months. Stop overreacting," Chad said, rolling his eyes. Sharpay swiped at him and Troy chuckled.

"Sheesh, girls," Chad commented, standing beside him with a shake of his head. "I blame the hormones for this one."

Sharpay's belly had grown slightly since Gabriella had last seen her, the small baby bump finally showing. "Who's going to sit and watch soap operas with me while eating a tub of ice cream?" Sharpay cried, hugging her friend tightly.

Gabriella laughed, rubbing her back. "Probably Chad, if he doesn't eat it all on you first."

"Hey, I resent that. Now, let's share some of the love." Chad pulled Sharpay away so that he could hug Gabriella. "Don't be gone too long, Gabs. I don't know if I can handle both Shar and Troy by myself, you know how their mood swings are." He whispered the last part so only she could hear him.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," she laughed, pulling away.

"All right, we better get a move on so we don't hit traffic." Maria said, coming up behind them all.

Gabriella took Rufus from her mother and gave him a kiss on the head before placing him in Chad's arms. "See ya later, buddy."

With one last hug and tearful farewell to Sharpay, Gabriella climbed into the passenger seat with her mother and waved out the window to her friends as they faded in the distance. Maria placed an arm around her daughter as Troy drove up the on-ramp towards New York. "So, guess what?"

Gabriella looked at her mother. "What?"

"I got that apartment we were looking at the other day. Just signed the lease this morning," she said with a grin. Gabriella tried to smile, genuinely happy that things were working out for them. For the remainder of the trip Maria went on and on about how much she loved the apartment, her new job at the high school, and Boston in general. Gabriella listened, immersed in her mother's excitement for the future, but Troy's silence didn't go by unnoticed.

* * *

After a long drive, Troy pulled up to the building where Gabriella would be residing for the next two months. They met with Peggy, the landlord and Maria's old friend, before Troy unloaded Gabriella's bags and helped her carry them to her room. The two remained silent during the journey, neither one wanting to acknowledge that they were going to have to part ways soon. Placing her bags on the bed, Troy sighed and looked around. "It's nice, good view, bed looks comfy."

Gabriella watched him from the corner of her eye, a frown on her face. He turned to her and tried to smile. "Don't get too comfy here, though."

With a strained smile, Gabriella said, "I don't want you to leave."

His eyes focused on her, clouded with emotion. "I know."

They quietly stood, staring at each other. Gabriella raised her hand and brushed it through her hair, looking for something, anything to do instead of say goodbye. She could feel the moisture in her eyes, and then the tear that escaped rushing down her cheek. Her face scrunched up and she stared at the ground. "I didn't think it would be so hard," she said in a hoarse whisper.

Troy stepped forward and cradled her face in his palms, the pad of his thumb wiping away the tear stain. "Because I just got you back," he finished her thought, saying what both of them were thinking and feeling. "Don't worry, baby, it'll go by fast." She placed her hands on his wrists and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Hey," he said, his tone quiet, "look at it this way; at least we're still together. That's a good sign right?" Gabriella giggled, though it was half-hearted and Troy pulled back to look at her face. Brushing a stray hair behind her ear, he smiled. "You're gonna kick ass here, I know it. Then you'll be able to show off in Boston."

"Did I mention I'm transferring back to Harvard when I'm done here?" Troy's eyes widened.

"Seriously, you can do that?"

Gabriella nodded. "I talked to the dean, and they're going to let me back in with all my credits from U of A and this writing course. This time I'm going to do it right, no more lawyer mumbo jumbo."

"Well, thank God for that."

"Gabriella," Maria called as her head appeared in the doorway. "There you two are, honey this place is lovely isn't it? I think you'll really like it here."

"Yeah, it's perfect." Gabriella agreed.

Maria stepped up to her daughter and smiled warmly. "I'm so proud of you," she said, closing her in a tight hug. "You go show them what a Montez can do."

"I will," Gabriella laughed. "Thanks, Mom, for everything."

"Now you call me every day, I want to hear about all the work you're doing and be careful. Don't go out too late, and make sure you eat plenty. Give me a call if you need anything, and remember to wear your sweater when it gets chilly out."

"Yes, Mom," Gabriella rolled her eyes, listening to her mother go on as they all walked back outside to Troy's truck.

"Well, I'll give you guys a few minutes." Maria looked between them, her eyes watering as she smiled. "I'll be in the car. I love you, sweetheart." She leaned forward and kissed Gabriella on the head.

"Love you too, Mom. See you soon." Maria walked to the truck and disappeared inside, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. Their eyes finally met and Troy smirked.

"So, you've got an entire apartment to decorate when you get back, don't forget."

"I thought you didn't want me doing anything to your apartment," she smiled.

He shrugged. "Eh, I can't stop it from happening. You're stubborn and I'm in love with you, so I'm shit out of luck."

Her heart melted at his words and she grinned despite herself. "Yes, you are."

Troy stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, resting his head on hers. "I love you so much it hurts." He rubbed his palm over her back, keeping her close to his heart. "I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

She clutched his shirt in her palms, wrapping them around him completely. "I love you too, Troy." She lifted her face and he captured her lips with his, sharing a kiss that was both gentle and intense, sending sparks shooting through her blood.

"This is it, then." He pulled back, trying to control himself. She nodded. "Well, I'll see you later, doll face. Don't go hooking up with anyone while you're here," he teased with a wink. He gently let go of her hand as he backed away.

"Same to you, and make sure Chad and Shar don't kill each other," Gabriella called to him as he rounded his truck. She heard him scoff loudly and couldn't help but smile.

"No promises."

"And take care of my bookstore," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, it's your store now, huh?" he chuckled, shaking his head. He opened the door and turned to her. "Yeah, I guess it is since you saved it."

"I love you, Wildcat," she shouted at him, not caring that everyone around could hear.

Troy rolled down his window and grinned stupidly at her. "Love you too, doll face. Don't forget it."

Maria rolled down her window and waved. "Remember to bring your raincoat with you to school, honey!"

"Yes, Mom, bye," she said, waving at them. She felt a knot in her stomach as Troy's truck disappeared down the driveway, the rusty metal heap hiccuping in the distance as he drove further and further away. Gabriella tried to quell the homesick feeling within her and decided to go back to her room to unpack.

As she sat on her bed pulling out her clothes, she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered, staring down at her shirts.

"_Miss me, yet?"_ Troy asked.

Her face lit up, and just like that the knot in her stomach left. "Yeah, actually, I do."

"_Let's start the countdown then, until we see each other."_

"I might just have to drive there to see you in a couple weeks, if I have the time off from class to stay for a weekend."

"_There's an idea."_

"So, one month, twenty-nine days and several hours left, give or take a minute. I can't wait to see you again, I'm gonna stay in bed with you all day and not leave except to shower and eat."

Troy groaned through the phone. _"Mmh, I like the sound of that."_

* * *

**A/N: So this took a little longer than I expected, but at least it's not 4 months late. I started the next one, but I'm not sure when I'll have time to finish it. This story is slowly coming to a close, I'm not sure how much more I'm going to do. Probably one or two more chapters with an epilogue. Don't ask for a sequel because I don't plan on making one. I think making another might ruin the series, especially since I have no idea what I would even put in a sequel if I had time to write one. I have other projects I want to tackle, one that is HSM related so I'm not completely done yet. More will be revealed soon. In the meantime I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I didn't want to dwell on his father being in the picture too long, even though I had originally planned to drag it out and add more drama - but that didn't feel necessary to me in order move the story forward to the ending it needs. Much thanks for all the continued support for this story, I can't believe there's still so many readers after all this time. This story is almost 2 years old. Also, I love that there are still so many Zanessa fans out there, that's awesome! Just as awesome as Zac reminiscing about HSM auditions at that fan con. Speaking of which, happy belated b-day to Zac. Lastly, many thanks to everyone who has purchased my e-book, I very much appreciate it. My apologies for any errors or just a sucky chapter in general.  
**


	23. Feeling Like Forever

**Reluctant Hostility** **© Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: It's been three months since Gabriella left school so she could take care of her mom, three months since she had lied to Troy and three months since she'd last seen him… until now. Sequel to BH. T&G**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2013 Midnight113.**_ _**Reluctant Hostility is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Feeling Like Forever**

"**~*~"**

"**-"**

'**-'**

Just as Gabriella had predicted, the next month went by agonizingly slow. It was like watching the second hand on a clock go around in circles, but the minute hand never appeared to move. That's how it had felt to her after all this time. Gabriella hadn't managed to take one break yet from school and it was starting to get to her.

She missed Troy, her mom and all her friends. She had been enjoying her time at school, of course. She'd met a few interesting people and had been given a chance to really master her craft; something she never would have thought possible. She had learned many helpful tools to help her in the future and had discovered all kinds of tips about writing techniques, story outlines, character and plot development, and story arch… everything a successful writer would ever need to know. She also learned about the history of English literature, and fell even more in love with the art of words. Now she knew she had made the right choice.

In the end, it all came back to Troy. It always would come back to him. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen him for a month; it was killing her to be apart from him for so long. Now that they were finally on the right track, she wanted to be with him. After a long day in class, she would call him or they'd Skype and he would always make her laugh and forget about the day. He did that for her just like she did it for him. They balanced each other out, and it was those moments in particular that made her resent how long two months dragged on.

Sitting on her bed, her hair up in a messy ponytail, she chewed on a pencil, taking notes on the study of Shakespearean lit. She had studied it somewhat in high school, but reviewing it for a writing class was far more difficult than being assigned to read Romeo and Juliet in the eighth grade. Heaving a loud sigh, she slammed the book shut and twiddled her thumbs. Her eyes kept going to the clock on her nightstand, then to the calendar hanging on the wall. She wondered if Troy was out of work yet, and decided to give him a call.

After several rings, her call went to voicemail. Leaving him a quick message to call her back, she pressed end and threw her phone on the bed with a sigh. She was bored and getting tired of studying every waking minute. She debated going to find Peggy to have another interesting conversation on the topic of baking and gardening, but decided against it. Instead, she picked up a book on her nightstand and delved into it.

Gabriella wasn't sure how much time had passed when her phone finally lit up beside her, her boyfriend's name across the screen. With a smile, she answered, "What took you so long?"

"_Sorry,"_ Troy's smooth voice echoed. _"I was driving."_

"Did you just get home?" she asked, placing her book aside.

"_Yeah, it's been a long day."_ He said, trying to hide a yawn.

"Anything eventful happen?" Gabriella asked, eager to make sure nothing bad had transpired. Troy's response was unclear due to a static interference. She strained to hear him better. "What did you say, I didn't hear you."

A chuckle met her ears. "_I said when are you going to come see me? I could use some lovin'."_ His voice broke off a couple of times and then she noticed, oddly, that he sounded out of breath.

"I miss you too," she sighed. "I'm trying, Troy, but it has been impossible for me to make any plans to visit. My schedule is insane, my classes are draining and I virtually have no time to take off."

He made a sound, and then replied rather quietly. _"I know."_

Closing her eyes, she listened to his breathing which seemed to have slowed now. "This sucks," she whispered, and then added, "I miss you."

There was a paused and then, _"I miss you too, doll face. Just remember why you're doing this and know that when it's over you'll be back painting our apartment and officially moving in."_ Gabriella smiled and Troy finished, _"It'll be over soon, don't worry."_

"But I want to see you now," she playfully whined. "How long has it been?"

"_Hmm, a little over one month and three days, I think."_

"That's too long to go without your kisses," she teased with a grin.

"_I know, fuck, it has been hard not being able to wake up with you there and then have my way with you. I deserve an award for my patience,"_ he said in a low, husky tone that made Gabriella's insides bristle with excitement.

"Hey, what about me," she began with a pout, "I do too."

With a quick intake of breath Troy said, _"We'll have to think of something."_

Gabriella noticed his breathing sounded weird and questioned him on it. "So what are you doing, you sound out of breath."

"_Oh, just working out,"_ he quickly replied.

"Are you planning on going out later?" She was curious since he hardly ever worked out after getting home.

"_Nah, I'm just gonna chill with Rufus."_

"Oh, okay. Sounds like fun," she rolled her eyes.

Just then, a knock sounded from the bedroom door and Peggy's voice drifted through.

"Hang on," Gabriella replied. "Hey Troy, Peggy's at the door. Can I call you back later?"

"_Yeah, sure, hang in there, Gabriella. Only one month and six days left to go, or something like that."_

She groaned, "Thanks, for that."

"_Any time, love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

Placing her phone in her back pocket, she reached for the door and met the face of Peggy, her new landlord for the duration of her stay in New York. Peggy was in her late sixties, divorced and had red hair that she colored on a regular basis. In short, she was a witty grandmother figure who Gabriella couldn't help but get along with. At times, Peggy reminded her of an older Annette, and she assumed that might have been a large factor in her opinion of the woman.

"I hope I'm not interrupting dear, but I was hoping you could help me carry in the groceries from my van. No one else is home right now and my arthritis is starting to act up," Peggy explained. Gabriella didn't need much coaxing, seeing as she felt like doing anything at that moment besides studying. So with a smile, she followed Peggy outside.

The two carried bag after bag inside the house, and Gabriella helped her place everything away in the cabinets. When Peggy asked her if she had plans to visit Boston, Gabriella frowned and shook her head.

"No, not yet anyway," she sadly replied. "I've been trying, but you know how it is with balancing life and schoolwork."

Peggy smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't worry about it. You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out. And what about that boy of yours, now he seems to be a great catch," she said with a wink.

Gabriella blushed and tilted her head down. "Oh, he is. He definitely is."

"It must be difficult for you both to be apart. I remember young love, so exciting and fun."

With a smile, Gabriella listened to Peggy. "We've been apart before, but that was under worse circumstances than this time around. Now it feels harder because it means so much more, you know? We've been through a lot."

"As long as it's all worth it in the end, then the sacrifices become second nature to both of you." Peggy then proceeded to swish her hand in the air and motion towards the staircase. "Now don't let an extinct bat like me keep you from studying, or sleeping, or talking to your boyfriend." Gabriella resisted the urge to laugh. "Thank you for your help, dear."

"You're welcome," Gabriella called, walking back up the stairs to her bedroom. When she entered through the door, she practically fell backwards on her butt when she suddenly halted her steps.

A figure was standing in the center of the room, standing over her bed.

Her heart skipped a beat when he turned around, his blues eyes lifting to meet hers. With a smirk, he lifted the book in his right hand and raised an eyebrow. "Really, no wonder you miss me. This would bore anyone out of their minds."

"Troy!" Gabriella threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and taking delight in being able to physically hold and touch him again after a whole month apart. "What… how…"

"Sorry for the deception. Peggy said she would help get you out of the room so I could surprise you." Troy revealed to her with a huge smile. Gabriella's heart warmed at the gesture, and she made a mental note to thank Peggy later for going along with her crazy boyfriend's idea."Are you surprised?" he asked.

Deciding that actions speak louder than words in this case, she circled her arms around his neck and planted a searing kiss on his lips. Her fingers trailed through his soft hair, down to his jaw line, memorizing every inch and storing it away. Pulling back, her eyes lit up and his face matched hers. "You jerk, why didn't you tell me? Instead you let me go on and on about how much the distance sucks. You could have just saved us all that time and I could have met you outside."

"But where's the fun in that? Then I wouldn't get to see your face look the way it does right now." He admitted, his thumb slowly moving over her cheek to her neck where it stopped. He leaned down to capture her mouth once more, backing her up until her body was against the wall beside the door. With one hand, he reached out and shut the open door, locking it in place for privacy. His eyes moved to rest on her honey swirls and he grinned. "I can't wait to show you just how much I missed you. In fact, let's not waste any more time."

Grinning from ear to ear, Gabriella nodded. "I couldn't agree more, but we have to be quiet," she reminded him. Ignoring her, he placed a kiss on her neck and chuckled.

"That's not going to happen."

"Troy," Gabriella said warningly. "I'm serious…"

Pulling away he peered down at her and jokingly said, "Really?" The comment quickly earned him a smack to the arm. "Hey, is that the thanks I get for driving all the way here to surprise you?" He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips, slowly trailing kisses across her knuckles. When he stole a glance at her, the smile on her face was contagious.

"You know I love that you're here." Leaning her head back against the door, she sighed. "But how long do we have together before you go?"

Troy placed one hand on her hip, the other against the door, and tilted his head until the tip of his nose brushed hers. "You have me all weekend," he softly said, "All day and all night."

Eyes closed, Gabriella listened to his words. Her insides tingled with warmth and anticipation. "You promise?" she whispered, eager to hear his answer. Instead of using words, his lips crashed down over hers, possessive and greedy. Her fingers found his neck, and a moan escaped as he pressed her further back into the door.

Just as quickly as it started, Troy broke the contact between them. Gabriella watched bewildered as he moved away from her, her body still reeling from his touch. Her eyes remained focused on his back as he strode towards the window. The light cast shadows across his blue checkered shirt, his skin appeared to be glowing from the ray's reflection against his toned arms. He leaned his body against the windowsill, and sighed.

No longer able to contain her curiosity, Gabriella approached him. "What's wrong?"

His cobalt eyes turned to her, sending a shock wave of hot electricity from the ground, paralyzing her feet. She immediately stopped and waited for him to speak.

"Sharpay accused me of being a coward." His words caught her by surprise.

"You're thinking about something Sharpay said?" The striking gaze he had sent her dissipated, and when he looked away she closed the space between them. "Why?"

"Because she was right," he admitted. "And it bothered me, not the coward part… the reason behind it." Troy turned around, the light silhouetting his frame against the window. Quietly, he reached out and gently pulled Gabriella towards him. "When you're done with school, what are you going to do? What are your plans, Gabriella?"

His question intrigued her, mostly because they had yet to discuss this particular subject, but also because she thought he already knew. "I was thinking of interning at one of the agencies in Boston, to get experience in the publishing industry."

Troy nodded. "But New York is the place to be if that's what you want to do, right?"

He had a point there, Gabriella realized. "Well that's true, New York is the central location for all things related to the business. But that doesn't mean I have to be here."

Breaking eye contact, Troy looked out the window again and said, "But it would be better for you if you were, right?"

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, trying to understand his sudden track of thought. "What are you saying, Troy?"

She was mesmerized by how thoughtful his responses seemed to be. His teeth were clenched, his right palm trailed through his hair causing it's ends to stick up. "I'm saying… that you don't have to stay in Boston after school just because I'm there. I don't want to hold you back from pursuing your dream."

So that's what was on his mind. "You won't. There are other ways of accomplishing goals, Troy, and I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't hate you if you wanted to leave, you know."

Gabriella was alarmed with his response. So much in fact, that she felt panic swell and doubt claw at her mind. "Why are you saying all this right now? Is this because you don't want to live together anymore? Because if it is just say so, Troy."

"No that's not it," he shook his head and took a step towards her. "I do want to move in together, Gabriella. I want that more than anything."

The panic faded and her pulse slowly returned to its normal pace. "Then what's wrong?"

With a frown, Troy took another step towards her until they was only a foot or two of space left between them. "I don't want to repeat past mistakes. I don't want to mess this up for us."

Her heart back to normal, she closed the gap until they were chest to chest, nose to nose. "We won't repeat them, we learned from them. And you, what about me? I'm the one responsible for messing us up the first time. You're not the coward, I am." Gabriella admitted.

Troy sighed. "I don't want to keep you from your dreams."

"And what about your dreams?" she countered, her hands now on his arms so that he couldn't pull away.

"I don't have any. I live day by day, I manage a bookstore. That's more than any dream I ever had."

"That's not true and you know it," Gabriella said, calling him out. "Everyone has dreams, and I know what yours are. Don't act like you don't still think about film."

Troy's eyebrows rose slightly, and he managed a small smile. "You do know me." Gabriela nodded, happy he wasn't denying it. "I've done a lot of thinking while you've been gone."

"I noticed," she replied, her eyes shining.

"I do have one dream," he whispered the words as though they were a secret to conceal in the shadows.

"What's that?"

He smiled and said, "To stay with you."

Gabriella returned his smile with a bright one of her own. "Then there's nothing to worry about, because that's my dream too."

Silence engulfed them for several moments, until Troy finally broke it. "I was thinking… maybe we could move in together." Gabriella lifted an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" she teased.

"Not about New York."

She stared at him dumbfounded, shocked and confused. "Wait a minute… what? Just how much thinking have you been doing exactly?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. My lease is ending soon, and instead of renewing it… why don't we just get a place and call it ours?"

"In New York?," Gabriella's eyes widened at the prospect. "But what would you be doing, what about the bookstore?"

"Well, I've been talking to Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay about that actually." He chuckled nervously. "The Trove is important to me, I would want to keep it in the family. We can hire enough staff to take care of it and check in on it from time to time. There are other things that are just as important to me. You being one of them. Starting a new life with you, with a clean slate - that's what matters to me. I've also been looking into different online and part time courses at NYU and numerous other universities in the area. There's a lot going on here, especially in film."

This tidbit of information excited her. He was researching schools, classes… planning a future, and he was including her in it. "Yeah, I've heard about that. They say New York is one of the best starting places for fame," she said, her interest entirely focused on watching him speak.

He shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "I don't know about fame. Just a start would work for me."

"Troy… I…"

"And don't worry about your mom. I asked her what she thought and she said you better say yes or she'll kill you," he lifted his palms up in defense and added, "Her words not mine."

Crossing her arms, she bit her lip and studied his face. "Well it sounds like you've spoken to just about everyone except me about this."

Troy's head dropped in disappointment. "You don't want to move here with me?"

Her hands dropped, slapping against her thighs. "Of course I do. I want to be wherever you are. As long as we're together doing what we love." She smiled when she registered relief on his face. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laughed. "I think we'd both be happy here, but what about Rufus?"

Troy's loud laugh surprised her. "Oh, I think he's got enough strength left in him for a move."

"And what about Troy," she questioned, peering up at him through her eyelashes.

Troy looked at her, a serious expression darkening across his facial features. "He thinks it's long overdue."

Tilting her head up, she lifted herself up on her tiptoes and quietly spoke three words against his lips. "Let's do it."

His eyes were gray and cloudy with passion and desire. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her lips teasing him, skimming across the smooth and delicate surface of his.

"Okay, well… I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two flat square paint samples from a hardware store. "I was looking at these colors for our bedroom. Don't look at me like that, doll face."

She blinked, only now aware of the look that must have been occupying her face. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're grinning like a cat."

She giggled, wrapping her arms tighter around him. "You brought me paint samples to look at. I domesticated you when you weren't looking. You know that, right?"

He scoffed, "And I hate you for it." He swooped down and planted a kiss on her lips to emphasize his point.

Opening her eyes, she smirked. "I love you, too, Wildcat."

Troy smiled and motioned with head towards her closet. "Let's go out somewhere so we can talk more about our future living arrangements."

She nodded. "Okay, just give me a minute to get ready." As she disappeared into the walk in closet, she called his name and poked her head back out. "Those colors you picked are hideous. I'm not staring at puke green every day, sorry babe." He picked a pillow up and aimed it at her before chucking it. He listened to her squeal as she ran and hid back inside the closet, her giggles lighting up his face like they always did.

* * *

**A/N: What's this... I updated? Even I'm in shock. It has been too long. I've been away from this for so long I fear this chapter is pointless and just a filler until the epilogue (which is up next). I don't know if anyone is still around to read this, but I will finish this. I don't know what will happen beyond that since I've been so busy ever since I moved last year. I've neglected this story and this FF which is something I never thought I would do. I don't write nearly as much as I use to and as you can see, it took me a long time to find inspiration to get this done. Thanks to those few writers and readers who I do know are still out there, and who have been encouraging me right along (you guys know who you are, right? Well, you rock! See? I was listening to your advice) Someone asked me if I would ever publish this as an E-Book. Probably, although I have no idea when I would get around to editing it and whatnot. I do have an original story of mine I've devoted my time to. It took me two years to finish it, but I did and now it needs to be edited. I don't know what's going to happen to it or if it'll ever be published or not. Here's hoping. For now, I'm determined to finish RH... because it's my baby. And as I went back and read the entire story over again (and cringed at how awful my writing was and still tends to be), my HSM muse paid me a visit. I don't know how long he's going to stay with me, though. :x I'm sorry this is almost a year late, and I'm sorry it's a bad chapter. That's probably why it took me so long to push it out. But thank you for sticking with me and sorry for any errors. Take it easy guys - until next time.**


End file.
